


Your Problem (Bad Boy Levi X Good Girl Reader High School AU)

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, a little smut here and there, and build up, and let downs, but I don't think it's that bad, but it's not that bad, does need to be edit, it's pretty cliche, lots of fluff, okay a lot of angst, some characters are a little out of character, unless you really like petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 149,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: Reader is a "Good girl" who is basically just perfect at everything. but what happens when she starts to fall for every parents worst nightmare?Her whole world is turned up side down that's what happens.And maybe... Just maybe his world too.(Literally the most cliche story ever with a few twist in it, just not a lot)[COMPLETED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that's been in my head like forever and I'm finally writing it out
> 
>  
> 
> Plus it fulls my undying need for a cliché story with reader and Levi ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I sat in my science class trying my best to stay focused, but my mind kept going everywhere else but the lesson.

I thought about how some of the lights in the classroom were about to go out. I thought about classroom pets and how the two small lizards just laid there all day. Poor lizards. I thought of my teacher Mr. Pixis was so bald it was just so shiny. I wondered when did he started to lose his hair, what did his family think. I thought of the other students in the classroom about how none of them were any of my close friends. Or even how the number of the students in the room was odd; so if we ever had some type of group assignment someone wouldn't have one; I hope it would be me. I'd just bring someone else down I suck at science. 

Your mind couldn't help but to wonder this was your worst subject after all.

The teacher was talking about something DNA and honestly he lost me about a hour ago. I bet he didn't even know what he was talking about at this point. I would be easy if He didn't teach it so boring. 

Looking around the classroom, come to think of it looked like no one else was listening either. He was going to kill us with his boring lecture.

It wasn't like I was a bad student, In fact all my teachers called me the perfect student. I just performed poorly in this one subject. But hey you can't win them all right.

"Ms. L/N maybe you could answer this question." Mr. Pixis said taking me out my thoughts.

Great. Of course he would ask me out of everyone in the room. It's not like he could have asked someone who wanted to participate. I hate it when teachers do that. 

Everyone's eyes were on me maybe be I could just stall till class was over? 

Mr. Pixis was still looking waiting for me to answer. 

Come on god please get me out of this situation, I'll do anything.

Just then the door opened. 

Thank you god!

A teacher came in with a student. A new student.

The best way I could describe him was simple. Bad boy.

He was dressed in all black had pierced ears, he had a under cut but still had enough hair to cover his eyes. The dude even had black leather jacket. He was like some bad boy you would see off some cliche movie. In a way he was kinda scary. but god was he hot. 

Everyone in the classroom was staring at him, then the teacher that brought him in spoke up. 

"This is a new student Levi Ackerman." 

Mr. Pixis nodded, "Alright. Have a seat in any of the empty ones." 

I looked around there where no empty seats...only for the one next to me. 

Oh great. Hope I make a good first impression. 

The boy named Levi only nodded and make his way to sit next to me. 

As he walked closer I could see he wasn't that tall as a matter of fact he couldn't be that much taller then me, and I was pretty short. He made his way into the seat and didn't say anything to me I didn't expect him to after all. He probably didn't like the fact that everyone was staring at me. 

But I couldn't help from noticing he smelt like haven. Ugh that made me sound like a crazy person, but I'm not I promise.

"Were was I?" Mr. Pixis Said barking me out of my thoughts again. God I hope he doesn't call on me again. 

But just then the bell rung saying the class was over. Finally. 

Collecting all my things that I never used I looked at the boy who was still sitting there. He didn't seem like he was getting up to move. I bet he was just tried no doubt he just had a tour of the whole school and all his classes. I should help him out.

"Levi right?" I spoke up.

He looked at me with his bored looking grey eyes. But as bored as they looked he had nice eyes. 

"Do you need help going to your next class or anything?" I asked him.

"No." was all he said then he got up taking his bag a left the door.

"Well he's rude." I said out loud. before I decided to leave. I had lunch next.

 

In the Lunch room I sat with my friends. I was still think of the boy in my last class, now that he's there I guess it not a odd number of students anymore...thats a good thing right? I mean it's not like I have any real friends in there but It would be nice to be partnered up with someone I like talking to. What if I get partnered up with him? That would be the worst! I was so rude after I tried to help him today. 

No he said. As if he knew what he was doing and I was annoying him.

"Whats wrong with you?" My friend Sasha asked me. She most have noticed me not talking.

"Nothing really Just some jerk in my last class." I answered.

"Somebody giving you trouble?" Jean asked me. more like teased since it was coming from him. "Why don't you tell your boyfriend." 

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled back as I felt my face growing red. He was talking about the football player known as Erwin Smith. It wasn't like we were really dating me and him had just hung out a few times and talked a lot. but truth me told I had he biggest crush on him. 

"specking of Erwin Smith look who just walked in." sasha's boyfriend Connie Pointed at the door. 

And lord behold It was him Erwin Smith walked though the door, god he was beautiful, blond hair, tall. and he was the nicest person in the world.

Erwin made his way to my table.

"Hey F/n" He smiled and said.

"Hey." I blushed back we didn't say anything just kinda staring at each other.

"Oh my god you two are disgusting." Jean said getting up.

"Yeah people were trying to eat." Sasha said as she and Connie followed.

"How can any of you guys talk!" I said laughing. "Ever single one of you are in a relationship and I've had to watch you do stuff far worst then look at each other."

"You made that sound dirty." Jean spoke up while the other two laughed.

"Shut up, you knew what I meant." I yelled at him throwing my juice box at him.

"Whatever, you two love birds have fun. I gotta go see Marco anyway." Jean said, but not before he winked back at us.

"Yeah Imma go ahead to class Lunch should be over soon anyway." Sasha said.

"And I'm going to walk her there." Connie said following his girlfriend.

Leaving me and Erwin at the table alone. 

"Well..." Erwin begin, clearly looking amused by my friends as he watched them all leave. "I came over to ask if you wanted to hang out later?" He asked me as he sat down next to me. 

" Sorry I can't." I told him and he started to pout. God I hate it when he does that, and by hate I mean love, "But you can give me a ride home later." told him.

This brought back a smile to his face and he shrugged, "I'll take what I can. Anyway hows your day going?" He asked.

"It's been fine so far only two more classes to go." I told him smiling. 

"Ugh when will it be over." Erwin said acting like he was exhausted. 

"Oh don't pout you only have a few more mouths to go and you'll be free of this place." I don't him playing with his hair. 

"Yes true, I hope you get to graduate with me. I fell like it would be so weird if.." Erwin cut himself off.

"If what" I asked feeling amused when I noticed his face going red.

"Nothing I should get going they guys probably are wondering where I went." He said getting up. 

"Sure. I gotta get to class anyway I like to get their early." I told him.

"Of course you do." He teased as be reached down getting my bag and passed it to me. 

"I'll see you by the side door after school right?" Erwin called out to me as I was walking away.

"Yeah." I turning back to him waving away. 

Walking out the door I was bombarded by a giant hug. 

It was Sasha, I should known it would be her, "About time you two take forever to flirt." she said with a big smile.

"I thought you went to class." I told. 

"Nah, I didn't want to stay there and watch you two awkwardly try to talk to each other." she said, as we both started to walk to our classroom. She had a different class then me but strangely enough they were right next door to each other. 

"We do not Awkwardly talk to each other! We talk like normal people talk to one another." I defended myself.

"Yeah sure." Sasha teased, "So what you guys plain?"

"How do you know we planned anything?" I asked.

"Ha!" She laughed out loud. "As if you didn't."I swear Sasha could be so annoying at times with the way she knew everything, it was like she was physic. 

"We're not doing anything, he's just giving me a ride home after school today." I told her.

"Ooooooo" Sasha teased again, "So your getting it on with a the hot senior Erwin in his car tonight!" She said way to loud as we approached our classrooms.

I tried to push her, but the track star known as Sasha Blouse was to fast for me, which only caused her to laugh more.

It was true Erwin was a senior while I was a junior. He would be out of school in a while but I was fine with that. It wasn't like I had a lot of more classes I had to take; I'm a taking senior and college classes already. In fact I was ahead of all my classes with the exception of science I had a B in there, but everything else was A+ and if I could keep it up I'd be able to take my last two senior classes in the spring and graduate early. I pretty much got everything planned as long as I could pass my science which i'm sure I could; but honestly all I've ever gotten was A's and that one B is gonna drive me crazy when I see it on my transcript.

"Well I'll see you later." Sasha said as she went into her classroom and I followed into my own.

Only to see my other Senior friend Hanji already in there. 

"Hey F/n!" She yelled.

"Hey hanji." I Smiled back she was my more energetic friend even though that is had to say when the other person is Sasha, maybe they both were about the same. 

I sat down next to her pulling my stuff out for class this was one of my favorite after all English. 

"So did you hear?" Hanji asked me about of no where, leaning out of her seat.

"Hear what?" I asked back, Hanji was kinda known from knowing everything about everyone, and not begin the best at keeping it to herself.

"Oh so you haven't well I won't tell you." She said sitting back down in her seat. I hate it when people do that.

"Tell me." I told her.

"No I can't." She said smiling.

"Whatever it it tell me, don't ask me if I heard something then not tell me what it is I hate that!" I told her getting louder, but it was alright me and her were the only ones in the class yet. 

"I can't but I will tell you it's about Erwin and you." She winked. 

"What! Don't tell me there is some rumor going around about me and him?!" I asked in a panic. I don't care for being the gossip subject around the school, not that I would ruin my image or anything but it gets to be pretty annoying having everyone stare and make up stories about you.

"No no nothing bad, Just wait you'll find out." Hanji smiled. 

"I hate you." I said giving up whatever it was I guess I'll know soon enough. 

"Aw you know you love me." She said.

"I do but honestly hanji you're supposed to be the school gossip queen and you can't even give me a simple an-" 

But before I finished my sentence the same boy from this morning came in the door. 

Damn he was hot. 

I'm sure I said that to myself already.

but really je had that mysterious bad boy air about him how could anyone think he wasn't hot? 

We went to sit all the way in the back of the classroom, and I didn't even realize my eyes had followed him all the way there. 

"Take a Picture it will last longer." He snapped at me. 

I turned my head as fast as I could. God! I was just staring at him like a idiot! Oh My Gosh I am a idiot! who does that just start at somebody like that I don't even know him.

Hanji was on the side of me trying to keep her laugh down, "Real smooth f/n" she joked and I just berried my head arms lying on my desk waiting for class to start.

 

To say my last two classes was hard today would be a understatement, and it wasn't even the lesson that made them do difficult. 

it was him, Levi Ackerman. 

Maybe he was just trying to get me back for staring at him before because now in both classes he was staring at me. At first It made me nervous I would look back and he would still be staring, but I figured that it would only before the rest of that class. A little pay back for him nothing to bad. right?

But now i'm sitting in my last class for today with him behind me again. and I can feel him burning a whole though my head. and when I look back he doen't even look away his dead eyes just stare. 

IT'S CREEPY!

Ugggh, thank god class will be over in a few minutes. 

"Dude what did you do to the new guy?" Jean whispered at me, math was the one class me and him shared. 

"I didn't do anything to him." I whispered back.

"Doesn't look that way, if looks could kill I'm sure you 6 feet under already." Jean said then looked back "Make that 12." 

Why are all my friends such assholes?

"Shut up, and do your work." I told him trying to stay focus it was enough I had scariest teenage boy I've ever seen staring at me I didn't need my jean distracting me too. 

 

The bell soon rung saying that class was over making let out a deep breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. leaning back I watch all the other student leave out the room while jean stood at my side putting his things away. 

"You gonna hang with us tonight?" jean asked me.

"What on a school night? No way! I have homework." I told him, as I got up to collect my things.

"Ugh you're such a goodie goodie two shoes." Jean teased. 

"Leave me alone just because I like getting stuff down when it should don't make me a goodie two shoes."I don't him.

"Yeah It does." He said leaving me behind in the classroom before I could walk out the door with him. 

I turned around to make sure I had everything; only to see him. STILL FREAKING STARING AT ME!" 

not moving a inch he started to get up and walk towards me.

"Doesn't feel so nice when someone stares at you does it?" He said leaning in my ear, and without another word he left. 

Me I was still to shock up to move; until I heard the second bell telling me it was five minuets after the time school got out, Bring me back to my senses and making me leave the room.

 

Walking out the schools side door I saw Erwin and his friend sitting by his car along with Hanji she was a mutual between Erwin and I. 

"Hey F/a I was just talking to Erwin about how you two sh-" Hanji had stared, but before she could finish Erwin had playful pushed her making her stop. 

"It was nothing ready to go?" Ewrin asked me. 

"YES!" I said all to ready. Today had been one stressful day, and I couldn't wait to get home.

Getting in his car I waved back at hanji. "See you tomorrow." 

She waved back but not before winking. Honestly her coy little gestures were making me nervous what was it Erwin wanted to say exactly. 

 

The ride to my house with Erwin was pretty quite, we only stole little glaces at each other every now and then. 

Gosh is this what Sasha meant when she said we were awkward? And it didn't help that every time one of us would try to say anything so would the other. 

I swear we're hopeless. 

The drive wasn't too long pretty soon we was in fount of my house. when both of us fell silent...well more then we already where...at least more awkward for sure this time. I didn't know wither to say thanks and get out, or try to kiss him and get out or just get out. 

this things are confusing when you don't know if you're going out with someone. Now God knows I love spending time with Erwin, just please make him say something..Anything cause I have no clue for right now. which is unusual because I'm kinda known to always have a plan for something.

"So f/n" Erwin finally started talking. Thanks God I really own you one! 

"I was wondering..." Erwin's face was turning red! Oh God this was the moment he was gonna asks me out!

"You got new neighbors?" He said.

"Yes!" I said stupidly not listening to what he asks me "Wait...what? I turned my head to see a moving van in the drive way, oh I guess we did? but that wan't important right now I looked back at Erwin who was now looking passed me at the neighbors house.

"Nice someone drives a motorcycle over there too?" He said pointing.

"Huh?" I said, Honestly if he was about to ask me out official he kinda just ruined the moment. Not like I would say no or anything but still who cares about the neighbors right now? I thought as I turned my head to look at them then look away only snap my head right back 

No way..

No way it was him? 

But it was him standing there own the lawn smoking a cigarette as some movers were moving furniture in.

It was Levi Ackerman.


	2. Chapter 2

At the moment I was sure of two things: 

1\. Levi was my neighbor

2\. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm crazy

Currently I was lying on my bed trying to think of ways I disappear.

Once I had saw him on the lawn my actions weren't the best; it should also be noted that that is a huge understatement. Here's how it played out; I saw Levi standing there looking around, and proceeded to get out of Erwin's car and walk up to him. This is where I'd like to think I first went in the wrong direction.

"What are you doing here?!" I had yelled. 

He looked a little taken back at first but then he just clicked his tongue making a little tch noise. 

"Isn't it obvious." He said as he threw his cigarette in the grass turning around going back into the house, but before he called me an idiot under his breath. 

So I stood there outside his house looking like a well a idiot...Great.

Then one of the mover yelled at me to get out the way only to bring me back to reality. 

Then I remembered Erwin. Erwin was still in the car waiting for me!

I turned walking back to the car where he was looking quite confuse. Which I don't blame him I did just ran out of his cry to yell at a stranger.

Erwin rolled his window and raised one of his perfect eyebrows, "Umm...Everything alright? Do you know him?" He asked. Great! Now Erwin's going to think i'm crazy.

"No I don't...Well I sorta do." I tried to explain. Only making Erwin look more confused.

"Ugh never mind. I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow!" I said giving up. I couldn't take this sudden stress I was under.

 

So that was the story of me meeting Levi again and probably scaring Erwin. 

Why does life do this to me? I'm a nice person, I do what I can to help everyone I know; yet life kept giving me this sucky hand. 

When I got in my house I wanted to talk to my mom only to find out she wasn't there. Great! another wonderful moment in my life. 

Sitting in my room I looked out my window only to realize another horrible thing. 

The window that sits in my room is directly in fount of the neighbors window?...What if...oh no.. What If he has that room? It was never a problem before. Because our old neighbors were a pretty young couple but since they had another child they had decided to move. It was never a issue before because it was the kids room and their one child wasn't that loud but that didn't mean I couldn't hear that child cry every night when she was first born. 

But maybe I'd be lucky now. Maybe his family would leave that room empty.

looking up I slowly rolled off my bed on to the floor and started to creep up to the window so I could peek to see if anyone was in the room. 

But I didn't see anyone. Huh? Maybe I was lucky! I thought feeling a smile come back to my face. Maybe I'd be okay, God was giving me a brake.

So I got up and decided to take a shower, I needed to wash this crazy day off.

Levi Pov

We was just about done bring all the furniture inside. I was hoping that all this shit would be down before I got back from school, but my mom had to leave and left everything for me to finish up before she left. 

Damn I hated moving. It just took so much time.

Not to mention new neighbors, And mines is that annoying brat from school. I don't know why but I feel like she's going to end up being a real problem. 

Watching the movers bring in the last box I went ahead and tip them, and watched them leave.

Once they were gone I went up stairs to go into my new room, Looking around It wasn't that bad of a room actually. A lot better then my last one for sure. 

 

Looking around I couldn't help but notice the stupid window sitting there that was right in front of the neighbors house. 

That's going to be annoying. I bet they'll complain about me loud if I just breath, I take it back my last room was better.

Feeling annoyed I went to close the curtains; only to stop when I as her walking into the room wearing nothing but a towel. 

I knew she was going to be a problem.

Your POV

I came back into my room feeling refreshed getting, and stared to get all my cloths out. I hated getting dressed in the bathroom. So I started Picking out my house cloths; since I was gonna be in the house for the rest of the day I'd figure I should wear normal house cloths so I put on my shorts and a jersey tying my h/c and h/l back. 

This was a good time to start on some homework, laying own my bed I started it up. 

 

I was still doing my homework when I heard the downstairs door open meaning either my mom or dad was home. 

Deciding this was a good time for a brake I went downstairs to see it was just my mom.

"Can you give me a hand sweetie?" She asked me; she had a few bags in here hands so I took them from her and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Thanks Hun." She said as she put her bags down. 

"No problem." I told her as I already started putting the groceries up. 

"So how was your day." My mom asked me trying to make conversation. My mom had to be the nicest mom in the world she always wanted to know what I was up to, helped me when I needed her, she even helped at my high school all around me and her have a pretty good relationship.

"It was alright I think Erwin was going to ask me out." I told her.

"That's the football player right?" She asked me smiling. 

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Yes mom he's a football player." I told her.

"So he's a popular jock right?" She was teasing me. 

"Just because he's a jock doesn't make him popular and he's a good guy!" I told her.

"Oh f/n i'm just messing with you, I'm sure he's a lovely boy." She said leaving the room, but quickly turned her head back in "But be sure to invite him for dinner soon so your father and I can meet him." Then she left.

"Mooooooom no dad will act all weird and try to scar him!" I whined walking out the kitchen after her.

"Well that's his job plus anyway it won't be that made it will be fun." she said.

"How could that possible be fun" I mumbled to myself as I walked up the stairs feeling irritated. There goes my chances of being with Erwin my dad was so strict at times, he was never going to let me have a boyfriend. Then again all he had to do was meet Erwin, and Erwin's a pretty nice guy it's not like my dad would make him do some type of crazy test to make him prove himself worthy of me...Right?

"Oh before you go I needed you to do me a favor!" My mom called out to me before I got to my room.

"Yeah?" I reasoned.

"I don't know if you noticed but we got new neighbors; I wanted you to take them those muffins I had just bought." she told me, and I ran downstairs.

"You want me to do what?!" I asked in a panic.

My mom only looked at me like I grew a horn. "I only need to you welcome them real quick I would do it but I have to finish up this work form the office before your father gets home."

"But mom..." I started. I really didn't want to go over there again, what if he answered the door? "Don't you think giving the neighbors muffins is like super old fashion? Like this isn't the fifties." I said trying to get out of it.

"Oh my gosh. F/n you're being dramatic, and it's the nice thing to do anyway." She said, I only huffed. 

"The quicker you do it the quicker you'll be done now go." She said using her you better listen to me or i'll tell your father voice.

I only nodded and headed to the kitchen to get the stupid muffins, God I hope he didn't answer the door.

 

I walked out going next door. She was right the fasted I did this the faster it would be over with. 

So I knocked on the door. 

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer. 

I knocked again. 

Nothing. Maybe I was lucking again, maybe no one was here, or they decided to move some where else all of a sudden..I wish.

I turned around feeling a bit cheerful that no one came to answer, only to hear the door behind me open. Damn it! I stopped in my tracks I spoke to soon, maybe I'll just be lucky and it will be his mom or dad. 

As if faith would be that kind to me.

I turned around not only to see Levi, but a pretty much naked Levi! 

A Levi wearing a towel. Only a towel! Who in the freaking hell opens the door like that?!?!" 

He obviously had just got out the shower steam was still coming from his body, and water was still falling from his hair. Trying to look everywhere but his well tone abs I tired to talk, "I got rock hard muffins!...I mean I made you abs!" Shit! What was I saying to him!!! "Here! Welcome to me! I mean the Neighborhood!" I finally said before shaving him the bake goods and ruining off. 

And I didn't stop running until I got into my bedroom. 

What the hell his wrong with me! This had to be some type of record I was braking on how many times could one person embarrass themselves in one day. First I was staring at him. The the whole lawn thing, and now this! He's probably thinks I'm crazy, God even I think I'm crazy! so he has too!

Great, the new guy thinks I'm crazy, and he's going to tell all the friends he makes at the school how crazy I am and then they'll start rumors about me and I'll be known as the crazy f/n l/n. Then it will get to Erwin and he won't want a crazy person as a girlfriend and h'll never talk to me again. My life is ruined. 

And it's not even my fault! He was the shirtless person not me! But damn was he hot. 

Levi Pov

I stood behind the front door still a little surprised she just threw a box of muffins at me, but I couldn't be but think; God shes a weirdo. Cute but weird.

I smiled to myself, It might be fun making her life a living hell for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing in advance for the OCCniss for some of the characters particularly Levi and Petra

The next day wasn't that bad, in fact it was going pretty good. I pretty much planed to completely deny anything Levi says if he tries to bring up anything that happened, but so far I've been pretty lucky, I actually hadn't seen Levi at all; not that I was looking for him or anything. Maybe he changed schools already, that would great.

Currently I was sitting in math doing my work, the day was almost over. 

"psst!" Hanji was trying to get my attention. 

Rolling my eyes I at her I ignored her, the teacher would get mad if he saw us talking. 

"F/n" She whispered louder this time.

"What!" I whispered back.

"I found out about shorty." She told me smiling like she did something impressive.

"Who?" I asked not knowing who she was talking about.

"That scary guy that you couldn't stop staring at yesterday." She said still smiling. 

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked her still trying to stay quite. 

"Cause I was bored, and I'm sure you gotta thing for him." She winked. 

"I do not!" I yelled, causing everyone to look back at us.

The teacher didn't say anything only gave me a strange look. I sulked into my chair, while Hanji laughed.

"Yeah real convincing." He told me still laughing.

"I don't have a thing for him, one I don't know him and two I like Erwin." I told her making sure I kept my voice down.

Just then He walked through the door. Wearing all black again; we went to the teacher and gave him a note then went for his seat behind me and hanji. 

"Sure fine you don't have to a thing for him." She said continuing our conversation.

I peeped behind me to get a little look at him, I looked back at Hanji. "But I gotta admit it, he is hot." 

 

Once school was over I went to the football field; that's where Erwin said he would be and wanted me to watch him practice.

I was walking alone none of my friend were with me at the moment I'm sure they were all doing there own things. Hanji usually leave right after class to go the lab to work on her science she a wiz at it. Jean no doubt went somewhere to make out with his boyfriend Marco and, Sasha and Connie probably left to go eat; So here I was outside in my own thoughts. There was still a few students all around the parking lot I had to walk by before I made it to the football field. No one I really knew though, it wasn't like I didn't have many friend in the school I pretty much knew everyone I just stayed with my small group. 

Walking in the parking lot of the school always made me nervous this is known for where a lot of the gangs hang out, but this was the quickest way to the field other then going through the locker rooms and knowing Petra and some of her friends would start a whole other problem that I wasn't ready for. you see Petra was a grade A bitch, and thats putting it nicely.

So with the choice Petra or gang members I happily chose the gang members, at least I could have a intelligent conversation with them. 

But it wasn't so bad walking this way anyway. I just don't mess with them they don't mess with me. 

"Hey f/n" someone called out to me and I jumbled. I didn't even realize how tensed I must have been walking.

I looked over to see that It was Armin, he was a kid I had a few classes with last year. He was pretty bright also like the sweetest person I knew; which also always made me wonder why he hung out with these shady people. One was this guy named Eren Jaeger he was just known for always being angry and getting into fights with everyone..mostly with Jean for some reason those two just couldn't get alone. I never really had a problem out of him, but I've seen him get into it with a lot of other people..Still mostly Jean. The other one was Mikasa Ackerman, she was pretty nice and actually I'm sure never got in trouble a day in her life a little bit like me. I talked to her a few times, but she was more on the anti social side. Still nice though. But one thing was for sure if you saw Mikasa you saw Eren. There was a rumor going on about them for the longest that they go out, but I don't believe it. But those where the main three; they had other friends about of their little group, like Ymir, Farlan, Isabel, and even Marco but I didn't see them with them today. 

Instead I saw the devil, and by devil I mean Levi. 

I only waved back at Armin trying to keep my distance but he motioned for me to come here. 

So I did. Why am I so nice?

Walking up I said hey only making Mikasa and Eren nod in acknowledging me.

"I haven't see you in a while you're all good f/n?" Armin asked, Honestly I was a little weirded out by Armin talking to me. If it was one thing I learned from being around him last year it was he didn't care for talking, at least when it didn't have a reason to do so. 

"Yeah, I've been fine Just keeping up with classes and homework." I told him looking at him mikasa and Eren trying my hardest not to acknowledge the what I'm sure was a 5'3 showdown staring at me. 

"Hey aren't you gonna graduate this year even thought your a junior?" Eren asked me out of no where.

Wow, I didn't even know anybody really knew that about me. "Yeah, well hopefully I mean that is if I keep all my grades up and pass some college classes. I told him.

"Cool cool, you must be like really smart." Eren said. 

"I guess.." I said feeling a little uncomfortable, this whole conversation felt off to me like someone was hiding something. 

"My cousin said he wanted to go out with you." Mikasa said in a monotone.

"What?" I asked shocked. Who even was her cousin? and did I even know them? 

Eren started laughing, and Armin look about as comfortable as I did which meant not very much.

"Tch, I'm her cousin dummy." Levi spoke up causing me to finally look his way.

What? He wanted to go out with me? He was her cousin? Well I should have probably figured that one out they have the same last name. But what! Levi wanted to go out with me? That makes no sense. 

"No." I finally said. and he actually looked taken back.

"Why not do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

And I thought I was being rude to him, "I don't have to answer that and I'm not!" I told him and stormed off. 

I soon made my way to the football field. Erwin was already on the grass with the rest of his team doing his drills and I decided to get started on my homework while I waited for him.   
Only to find that staying focus was really hard, my mind kept going back to what had just happened. That had to go on my list if absolute crazy things that have happened to me ever list, And I just started that list yesterday! But really what type of prank was he pulling and dragging poor Armin into it. Was that his way of getting me back from yesterday? just to tease me. He didn't even know me. All he knew about me know was that I'm crazy, is that like a kink he has or something? He looks like he would be into some kinky stuff with the way he dresses. Is being crazy even a kink to have? 

"f/n!" I looked up to see Erwin standing above me all dressed in his regular cloths. I didn't even notice when he got there.

"You okay? f/n" He asked me. 

I nodded pulling my hair back behind my ears. 

Erwin looked concerned, "Well I was calling you a few times, but i'm all done I'll take you home now." He said reaching his hand out for me to take as I started to get up.

"Sure just let me put all my stuff up." I told be him getting ready to leave.

Levi pov

"What was that all about anyway?" Armin asked. We had just watched f/n walk off of in a hurry. 

"I like messing with her." I told him.

"Wait so you don't actually like her?" Eren asked dumbly.

"No idiot I don't even know her." I said hitting him in the back of his head. Why my cousin hangs out with him I'll never understand. 

"Next time don't drag me in it." Mikasa said getting into Eren's car. 

I shock my head at her while I got on my motorcycle. "No body told you to say anything." 

"You were taking to long and she had things to do. I knew she was going to say no anyway." She said. Making Eren and Armin laugh while they got in the car.

I rolled my eyes at them all "Tch, whatever." I said before starting my bake up. "I'll see you guys later I gotta stop at home before I go to work later." Then I took off. 

Being on my bike was my favorite part of the day it was kind of my own place where I could be in my own thought and no one bother me, except the occasional asshat on the road.

I still can't believe she said no, well I can believe it but i'm not really used to it. She made it clear yesterday and even today when I overheard her tell her friend that I was hot? and usually girls kinda jump at the chance to get to go out with me regardless if they just met me or not; not that I go out with just anybody but i'm used to have a good hand to pick everyone wants to get with me. Its always been that way. 

I don't even care that she said no, but I find it irritating. it might just because Mikasa was teasing about it.

Your pov 

The ride with Erwin was better today we talked about normal school things even joked about some of the teachers everything was fine. 

Up until I got home.

We sat in the car not saying a word to each other. Was I supposed to kiss him? Was he supposed to kiss me? Or was he supposed to ask me out? I just know that's what he was going to do yesterday. but why does it take him so long?

"I'll walk you up to your door." finally said. Not what I wanted to hear but okay.

opening up the car door and getting out myself I looked at the neighboring house only to see Levi Ackerman getting on his motorcycle. He must have been wearing something different when I looked at him, I don't know he looked...cleaner?

Suddenly Erwin was on my side waiting for me to walk to my door, so I started and he followed. It didn't however go unnoticed that Levi was watching up the whole way up. 

Stopping at the door I turned to Erwin trying to give him another chance to say something.

He took a deep breath, "Look f/n" He started, "I" The rest of his word came out but I didn't hear anything thanks to the idiots next door started to rev up his motorcycle.

Erwin tired to speck again, and the motorcycle went up again. 

That happened three times. Three freaking times! Did the universe just not want us to be together? 

Erwin gave up looking irritated he knew just as well as I did that Levi was doing it on purpose, but Erwin was just to nice to confront him about it. I on the other hand wasn't, not when it involved my love life. 

I was about to go over but Erwin stopped me.

"Don't.." He said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow at school okay?" He told me. Then walked off back into his car and drove off, Erwin was such a nice guy. 

As soon after he drove off I evil eyed Levi and marched up to him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

He only have me some little boyish smile, "Nothing getting on my bike." he responded trying to sound innocent.

"You know exactly what I mean!" I yelled. 

"I know your not own your meds princess." He told me starting his bike up again. 

"Don't call me princess and leave me alone!" I told him trying to sound serious this I wasn't about to let this guy ruin my life.

he just shock his head, "No Idea what your saying." He said yelling over his bike. "I gotta go to work."

Then the jerk proceed to back his bike out the drive way and take off. Leaving me standing there like a idiot. 

I think I hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for ready and as always please leave kudos and comments so I know how you guys like it so far of if I need to fix anything   
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

"It's like he has it out for me." I told Sasha over the phone. I had just finished telling her about all the things that happened today. 

"I think your over thinking this." She told me.

"I'm serious Sasha!" I yelled, 

Sasha started laughing "Yeah, Yeah I believe you, but don't you think that's weird he doesn't even know you why would he ask you out?" 

"That's that I'm saying!" I swear it was so hard talking to her sometimes I don't even know why I bother.

"So what are you gonna do?" She asked me.

"Dude that's what I called you for! to get advice." I reminded her.

"Oh, well I got nothing maybe just ignore him. Anyway I bet he was just teasing you." She said clearly trying to rush and get me off the phone.

"Is Connie with you?" I asked. 

"Yeah how'd you guess?" She asked me back.

"Well for one your very distracted and I can tell you want to be doing something else." I told her truthfully.

"Ugh, f/n you got me, I really honestly forgot whatever you were talking about something about a boy messing with you?" She said now not sounding so spaced out, but by now I had lost interest in telling her.

"It's fine." I told her.

"Hey just tell me about it tomorrow?" She said. 

"Yeah I will." I told her.

"Specking of tomorrow you gonna hang out with us after school you can even invite Erwin." She asked me.

"I told you the other day already I can't hang out this weekend It's my first day at my new job." I told her. 

"Right, well soon we need to have a day were us girls just hang out." Sasha said.

"Yeah, yeah I'll talk to you later." I said getting ready to hang up.

"Later." Sasha said then she hung up the phone. 

 

Well that conversation was pointless. What am I going to do about him? I need to just tell him to leave me alone. Or maybe this is all my own fault for being so weird around him when I first met. Either way I needed a way to fix this; maybe if I just talk to him regular? That would be the only thing I didn't try to do considering the two times I did talk to him I was yelling at him. 

"Was conversation on your phone about me?" I heard someone ask. 

Quickly I sat up on my bed and looked around my room. Who said that? 

"Over here princess." I heard again to see Levi sitting the window across from my room he was shirtless again, but at least this time he had pants on. Black pants did this guy own any other color? Trying to avoid staring at his six pack I evil eyed him.

"Your spying on me?" I accused him.

"And you can't stop talking about me." He snapped back, "I heard you talking to your friend." 

"You don't know that. I could have been talking about anyway." I told him as I moved to my own window so I didn't have to yell so loud.

"Yeah sure you know few Levi's then?" He pointed out. 

"F/n? Who are you talking to?" I heard my mom ask from outside my room. 

"Ugh no one!" I lied. if she found out I was talking to a boy right next door she would tell my dad and that would be a whole other problem I didn't feel like dealing with.

"Okay.." My mom responded, not sounding too convinced. 

I turned back to Levi "What do you want?" He was so irritating. 

"Nothing I was just gonna tell you don't be so loud I can hear you over here really clear." He said smirking. 

"So go to another room." I snapped at him. 

"Wow, you're slow. This is my room so I can hear you pretty well since some idiots build these houses, so damn close so keep your shity voice down." He snapped back.

I was taken back his words, "Wait, that's your room?" I asked.

"You're lucky your cute." he told me shaking his head. 

"And you're a jerk." I told him back. 

"A hot jerk." he corrected me.

"I never said you was hot." I lied.

"Yeah, you did I heard you in class today." I was giving me that stupid boyish smile of his. God I hate his stupid hot face.

"Whatever I'll be quite and you leave me alone deal." I said ignoring his statement about calling him hot.

He must have noticed I was avoiding answering that he just shook his, "Whatever Princess. See you tomorrow." he said moving from his window. But before he walked away he looked back, "Oh on more thing." he said.

"What?" I asked, what more could he possibly have to say.

"Close your blinds when you get out the shower someone might just see you wearing nothing but a towel." I said with a wink.

I immediately turned red from embarrassment, "You perv!" I yelled at him throwing the closes thing at him that was near me which was a pillow. 

And I must say I had pretty good aim. 

It actually hit him right in the face. I'm sure it didn't hurt him that much he only held own to my pillow and laughed. "Me a perv? Don't flatter yourself so much." 

God he was annoying, and he saw me only in my towel! How could I have been so stupid to run around my house in nothing but a towel? Wait its my house I do that all the time! hes' the one with the perv eyes! 

"Anyway night, I'm keeping this pillow by the way." He said closing his window before I could protest. 

I know I've said it before but I'll say it again and again if I have to but I really feel like I hate him.

 

He wasn't at school the whole day. So needless to day I had a smooth day. Currently I was getting ready to leave for my first day of work. The other day I had a job interview at this little dinner and the manager said I could start today. Although my parents were wealthy enough to take care of me and get me what I wanted I didn't like it when they did that. I wanted to earn it myself, plus college was around the corner anyway and I wanted to be as independent as I could. So I applied for jobs and got this one. Pretty simple.

While I was walking to the bus stop to get to work Erwin decided to walk with me. He has still yet to ask me out and at this point I'm pretty sure I'd have to be the one to ask him. but then I remembered my mom wanted to meet him..Well more like my dad wanted to meet him.

"So my parents invited you to dinner..." I said not looking at him as we walked.

"Really?" He asked taken back. Oh no I've scared him off. 

"If you don't want to you don't have to it was just cause they had heard we've been talking for a while. I mean not like talking, but you know." I was rambling.

"I get it." Erwin chuckled, "I want to come over." He said with a blush.

And I knew I was blushing now too. We were both a blushing mess waiting at the bus stop, not saying anything just looking at each other. 

"God you two are so mushy." Reiner said popping up out of no where. Reiner was one of Erwin's friend off the football team. 

Erwin rolled his eyes, "I didn't even see you there whats up?" He asked him.

"Nothing just waiting for you to come back plus I wanted to mess with F/n for a bit." He said walking up to me and ruffling my hair out of place.

I was about to argue back at him but I could see my bus pulling up. 

"I'd love to stand here and go back and forth with you Reiner but I gotta go." I told him. 

"Wait F/n!" Erwin called out to me before I got on the bus that was waiting on me to get on. I looked back at him confused what was he gonna say? Was he gonna ask me out now?

"Um...I'll be by your job to pick you up okay." I said giving me one of his charming smiles. 

I nodded. "See you then." 

 

The bus ride there wasn't that fair, the dinner wasn't that far off into the city either about a good 30 minutes from my house so it was pretty much ideal. When I got there they wasn't all that busy; at least they didn't look it, I was still pretty new this whole thing. The managers name was Keith Shadis. He seemed like a pretty nice old guy when I met him in my interview and he told me i'd just be a waitress, and the job wasn't too hard plus i'd be getting paid good plus tips.

The dinner it self wasn't to fancy; it had more of a homey feeling to it more then say a fast food place. It was nice. Mr. Shadis was standing in the front when I got there talking to someone else that looked pretty important. When the door rang saying that someone had came in he looked up and looked a little surprised that I was there. 

"Damnit I forgot I had you come in today." He said. looking frustrated, poor guy he must be stressed working here.

Looking around he seemed like he as trying to decide something. I only stood there, if he was going to send me home I would be fine with that but it would be a little sucky I could have just stayed at school and heard what Erwin was going to really say.

"I Won't be able to train you today but I have someone just as good as me if you're fine with that?" Mr. Shadis told me. I didn't mind I'd be getting paid for it either way. 

"That's fine sir." I told him.

"Okay just hold on a second." He said then left going to the back. 

I stood there and waited. This wouldn't be so bad, I'd be making good money, getting good people skills by being a waitress. I'd be saving up of r college and gaining more Independence, plus I'd be in a place where I didn't have to be bothered by a lot of people I know. I'd say things are looking up for me. 

That was until Mr Shadis came up bringing him. 

Levi freaking Ackerman. 

"Are you kidding me!" I said out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the link to the song I'm talking about later in this chapter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzG94-s57Cw  
> I think it makes that part of the chapter even better to read while listening to it

I couldn't believe it. He was here, the manager brought him up. Levi was actually standing right there, it was like he was following me. Everyone else was standing there at there looking at me like I had grown a horn on my head or something; well I did just yell that out loud just now I guess i'm the one who looks crazy. 

Levi Just stood, there without saying anything; he was wearing a black T-shirt and pants with a apron. And to be honest he looked a little annoyed. 

"You two already know each other." Mr. Shadis asked looking between both of us.

"It doesn't matter," Levi said casually, "She's the brat you wanted me to train?" He asked. 

"Yeah, she's gonna be a waitress here, I have to leave with these guys for a moment so I need you to hold everything down." Mr. Shadis told him. And Levi just nodded and started walking away. 

Mr. Shadis turned to me, "Just follow Levi he'll get you all set up, Sorry I couldn't help you out today but some important business came up."

I put my hands up, "No it's fine I understand things happen I'll be fine." I told him.

He just nodded and left out with the other men that he was standing with earlier. 

"Are you coming or not?" Levi called out to me, I had just been standing there watching the manager leave out, but I quickly left to follow Levi unto the back. 

When we turned the corner into the kitchen I two other people were standing there. Two people I actually knew, it was Isabel and Farlan I knew both of them from school. They hung out with Eren and Miksas but they were seniors, I knew of them but I never had a class with them so we never had a real chance to talk.

"Fresh meat." Was all Levi said when we got to the back, and it made them both look up at me. 

"Yay! A knew girl!" Isabel had said getting up, she was sitting on one of the tables. 

I subconsciously took a step back as she approached me.

"Knock it off bella." Farlan said, "Your gonna scare the girl before she even starts." 

Isabel rolled her eyes at him and looked at me and her eyes went a little wide, "Hey don't I know you?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you might we got to the same school." I informed her. 

"Cool I"m Isabel and that's Farlan over there. Whats your name?" She asked me. 

"Oh I'm f/n." I told her smiling, Isabel was pretty nice. 

"Wait? f/n as in the girl you said was your neighbor f/n " Farlan asked looking at Levi. Wait he had been talking about me? 

"Tch, yes my annoying neighbor." Levi said still looking like he was really irritated.

"Who evidently is a stalker." Isabel said, I take it back maybe she wasn't so nice.

"Hey! I didn't even know you worked here! I'm not stalking him." I told them. 

"Hey calm down f/n I was only kidding." Isabel said hugging me. 

"Whatever, you guys aren't getting paid to stand around here." Levi said yelling at them. 

"Your not even the one paying us where is Keith anyway?" Isabel spoke up.

"he left me in charge. Help f/n out Isabel she's gonna be a waitress." He told her. 

Isabel Jumped up "Oh this is gonna be fun." 

 

Fun was one way to put it, the work wasn't bad. Isabel had been showing me everything from taking orders from customers, to cleaning the dishes. She showed me how to sever the customers and how we always had to look like we were doing something or else the manager would get mad. She told me that Levi and Farlan were cooks in the back and how Levi was training to a a manager; I was actually impressed every time I saw Levi he was really focus on his job, trying to get everything done perfect. 

Me and Isabel currently were cleaning out some of the dinner tray when she stating making casual conversation. 

"So you and Levi?" She asked me suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. 

"What? No." I told her quickly, "I don't even see him like that." 

"Oh that's too bad." Isabel said. I looked at he telling her to explain why she said too bad.

"Oh it's nothing he was just talking about you the other day and I thought you two might have been talking or something." She said.

"What was he saying I asked, feeling curious. What could Levi had possibly say about me to his friends.

"Honestly it wasn't much, something about you being weird." she told me. Well I guess that could be expected our first few encounters were all of just me acting like a physio. 

"What are you two doing out over here?" Levi popped up out of no where. 

"As you can see We're cleaning trays right now." Isabel told him waving a tray in his face.

Levi made his usual tch noise I noticed he does that a lot here. "Hurry up so you two can clean off the tables out there customers just left and I won't have this place looking disgusting." He said before turning the corner back into the kitchen.

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Don't mind him he's just a clean freak."

That explains it because that wasn't the first time since I've been here he said something was dirty. 

"And Levi's not at mean as he acts so you know." Isabel added. 

I nodded. Levi was sure was someone that was hard to figure out. One minute he wasn't saying anything, then the next he was teasing me about something; it was almost like he was a little bipolar. but I think there more too him then just that.

We I had worked there until it was about time to close. All day it was just me Isabel Levi and Farlan there, the manager never came back I wonder if that was usual. We had all cleaned up pretty well and was all waiting outside the door for Levi to lock up.

"How'd you like your first day?" Farlan asked me.

"It was pretty good, all simple things nothing to hard." I told him.

"Isabel must have not how to show you how to do anything right." Levi said walking out of the dinner locking it up.

"Hey I did my job right f/n gonna be a pro by the time she does this all on her own." Isabel said proudly." 

"I'm sure you mist about 10 things bella." Farlen said teasing Isabel.

"Ugh not you too Farlan." she said, then she turned to me. "See they always gain up on me this is why I need another girl here with me." She said.

I just laughed they were pretty fun people to hang out with. Especially Isabel she was so nice and just fun to be around; kinda like a more chill Sasha who wasn't as spacey. 

"Well I'm taking Isabel home see you later" Farlan said to Levi walking off to his car. 

"Yeah, I'll see you later f/n!" She said running after Farlan but not before sticking her tounge out at Levi. 

Levi turned to me, "You gotta ride right?" he asked. 

I quickly shook up head yes. Erwin said he'd be here to pick me up. I told him when i'd be done with work so he should be here any minute. Levi just nodded and walked off behind the dinner leaving me there by myself. This wasn't that bad. It was just me now, all alone in the dark. It on the bright side it gave me a pretty good moment to think to myself I hadn't been able to do that since I started working today. It wasn't a bad job; actually I liked it a lot Isabel was fun to work with. I didn't talk to Farlan so much but he was pretty cool, I could tell Isabel had a thing for him by the way she looked at him when he talked it was cute, I wonder if that's how I look when Erwin talks? 

Specking of Erwin where is he?

I took out my phone to and called him up, only to her loud noise in the background. 

"F/n I totally forgot to come and pick you up!" He said. 

"Oh.." That was kinda usual for Erwin to forget anything actually he'd always seem like he had everything together.

"I can still come out ju-"

"it's fine." I said cutting him off. I didn't want to stop him from doing whatever it was he was doing I could always catch the bus.

"Are you sure f/n it's no trouble." Erwin said with his background starting to get lower.

"Yeah, I got another ride I'll see you Monday at school okay!" I told him trying to make him not worry.

"Okay." He said not sounding convinced. But I hung up before he could protest anymore. besides I had to start walking to the bus stop if I was gonna make it. 

hanging up my phone I looked up only to almost jump out of my skin, Levi was sitting right there on his bike. I didn't even hear him pull up next to me. 

"Jesus Levi! don't scar me like that!" I yelled at him hitting him with my bag. 

Levi just laughed brushing me off, "you said you gotta ride right?" 

"Yeah I did." I told him, then I started to walk off to the bus stop it was a block from here. 

"F/n Where are you going?" He called out to me. 

"To my ride." I told him walking further and further away from him. 

I heard his bike start up this time and he was riding it slowly next to me. "Who's your ride?" 

"The city bus." I said. 

"No really?" He said again I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm not joking." I said feeling irritated. 

"You can't drive?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes ignoring his question I hated when people asked me that, because well I couldn't. I was probably the only person my age not driving; and it wasn't like I didn't know how to drive it was just I failed the test...So I guess that does mean I don't know how to drive, but you know what I mean I can drive I just can't drive drive.

"I can give you a ride home." He said bring me back to the conversation. He must have realized I wasn't going to answer his question

"On what?" I asked looking at him crazy, he didn't expect me to get on his bike did he.

He rolled his eyes, "On gee i don't know." he said sarcastically.

And I rolled my eyes back at him. "You actually want me to get on that?" I asked him looking a bit scared. I had never been on a motorcycle before.

"It's not gonna bite you." He told me. "Plus it's better then walking and taking the bus that will get you there in two hour." he added. 

He had a good point, "You won't drive to fast right?" I can't believe I'm actually considering this. 

"For you i'll go nice and slow princess." Levi said giving me a smirk and winking at me, making me blush. Ugh I can't take him and his hot face.

"Whatever," I said wanting to get out the conversation he had just made all weird with his flirting. I proceed to get on his bike behind him, he gave me his helmet and revving up his bike. 

"Hold on tight princess." He said then he took off.

 

Thank god I made it home in one piece. I was never getting back on that demon bike ever again. He was driving like he was running away from the police!

Once he had pulled into his drive way I jumped off his bike taking his helmet off. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him. I was beyond upset, I could have died.

"Tch, your loud you'll wake up the neighborhood." He said. 

"You said you would go slow." I told him bring my voice down. 

"You're here and alive aren't you." He asked but sounded more like a statement. 

"God, you're irritating." I told him evil eyeing him.

"Yeah, and you think it's hot." he said with a wink. "But, as much as I would love to stay out here and hear you call me a jerk and stuff I don't so see ya." Then he turned to go into his house. 

I left too he did make a good point I was still alive. At least for the moment. 

Once I got in my house and tried to hurry and go to my room my dad had called me. Damn it! I was hoping I could just go up without having to talk to him. 

I walked into the living room where he was sitting watching TV. "You're home pretty late." He said. 

"I had my first day of work today." I told him. 

"Yeah, your mother told me." He said. 

It wasn't that I didn't like my dad cause I do I love him, but at times he can be a bit much. I guess that's just normal with any good parent. It was just he had no reason to really worry about me. I'm a good girl I don't get into stuff I've never even had a boyfriend so it wasn't like i was somewhere having sex or doing drugs. He raised me right why did he think he didn't?

"I heard you were talking to some boy on the football team." he said, I knew this was coming up.

"Yeah...I have he's a really nice guy..dad." I told him

"Their always 'nice'." He said sarcastically.

"Dad you don't even kno-" 

"There all the same f/n" He said cutting me off. 

I didn't say anything else sometimes it was just useless trying to convince him anything else he would just have to see when Erwin had dinner over here.

"F/n I'm only doing what any good father would do. don't look like your world his over, it's just a boy." He said. 

"Yeah.." Was all I said. Maybe he was right...

"Anyway i'm tired I'll see you in the morning." I told him before tuning to go up stairs to my room.

Before I got to my room I could hear music that sound like it was coming from in there. I didn't remember leaving anything on before I left out so what was it. it wasn't to loud it was really muffled but smooth. When I opened the door I looked around only to see it wasn't coming from my room but from my window.

Levi was sitting out on his window with a guitar in his hands playing. "Good little girl, Good little girl, Always picking a fight with me.You know that I'm bad,  
But you're spending the night with me, What... do you want... from my world? You're a good little girl" He sang. 

His voice was so smooth and husk at the same time it was like listening to butter melting or something I don't know I'm bad at making up idioms, but damn his voice was something. 

He was still singing not paying attention while I made my way to my window and watched him play, of course he would play a instrument and sing. At this point i'm pretty sure I was just in someones little cliche story at least that's what my life felt like whenever I was around him.

I had kinda stop paying attention to his words that was until he made eye contact with me as he spoke, "You've got a thing for me, girl. It's apparent." 

I felt my face heat up. Was he sing that to me? 

neither one of us said anything we just sat there looking at each other, I couldn't come up with anything smart to tell him off so I decided to keep it simple. "Nice." With a small smile.

"Thanks." he said. 

"Did you write it yourself?" I asked him wanting to keep talking to him. 

"Yeah.." He said.

"Oh..well I like it a lot." I told him honestly. 

He didn't say anything I was feeling a bit awkward. I wasn't really used to this side of him he usually was teasing me about something or just being snappy with me. Now he was just being well..kinda normal. 

"Do you play anymore instruments?" I asked him trying to get him to talk again.

"No." He said. 

Well this conversation was getting no where. 

"I"m going to bed princess I'll see you latter." He said, then closed his window.

That whole thing was weird. I watched him close his curtains, and did the same to my own. Why did he even start singing out loud like that if he didn't even want to talk? And what was that whole song about? I kinda wish I didn't ton out of it, then i'd be able to know exactly what he was saying...Good little girl..hmmm...

I just can't get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!! You guys are great!! :)  
> And as always please leave kudos and comments (good or bad) so I can know if you guys liking it (or not liking it) so I can fix or keep it the same again  
> xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter!!

All of Saturday morning I spent a reading and doing homework, it was a normal Saturday for me actually. 

I looked out my window a few times to see if I could see Levi in his room; he wasn't there. Not that I cared, Cause I didn't I was just a little curious. 

I had a few more minutes before I had to leave for work. I wonder if he'll be there? Again not like I really care just wondering. I couldn't stop thinking about that song he song last night. What did it mean by it? What if he was singing to me..I wish he was...Not because I like him or anything..but because it would be kinda sweet..What am I saying? I like Erwin not Levi I don't even know Levi, I'm just being silly. 

"F/n are you ready to go?" I heard my dad call out to me. He was my ride for the day.

"Yeah Just get me a sec!" I called out to him. Getting my bag I looked out the window one more time, still nothing. I guess he might just be at work.

 

The ride there wasn't anything to interesting my dad tried to make conversation a few times, but I really wasn't feeling it. 

Pulling up to the dinner I looked out and saw Levi's bike, and I suddenly I felt myself smiling. 

Getting out the car I felt myself in a hurry to see him. 

"Do you need a ride home?" My dad asked before I left. 

"Oh no um...Sasha's gonna give me ride home." I lied. When in fact Erwin said he was going to give me a ride home tonight, I just couldn't tell him a boy was bring me home he'd have a heart attack. 

 

Going into the dinner Isabel was the first one I saw out fount cleaning.

"Hey F/n!" She said smiling. 

"Hey!" I told her, she was so bubbly I just love her.

"I Just love the way the the uniform looks on you." She said looking me up and down. 

"Really? It's noting special." I told her. It really wasn't, it was just a black shirt and black pants. Isabel had told me yesterday that was the uniform and I already had both of those so I didn't need to bye anything. 

"Well I think it fits on you very nice. I bet Levi will think the same." She said with the wink. 

I felt my face heat up, "Why would you say that.." I asked shyly. 

"Well he was talking about you earlier." She said smiling. 

"What did he say?" I asked her. 

Isabel just shrugged. "Can't tell." she said with a wink. 

What the hell? He was talking about me? What was he saying? Plus she winked was that her saying he had a thing for me? What if he does? What should I do then, it's not like I could do anything about it if he does. I know the other day he said he wanted to date me, but i'm pretty sure that was just him kidding around...

"Hey brat, are you working right now?" Levi said out of no where. I didn't even see him walk up. 

"Yeah I am." I told him. 

"Then get to work." He snapped. 

"Wait did you just call me a brat?" I asked him as I started to walk to the back with him. 

"Yeah, so what." He asked not looking back at me. 

"Well I'm not a brat" I told him, "I have a name."

Levi gave me one of his rare smiles, "You'd rather me call you princess?" he said. 

I blushed, "Whatever that's not what I was saying." I turned away from him. Why was he having this effect on me? 

"Whatever just get to work." Levi said. After that I went ahead and got started, afraid he'd say anything lest that could get under my skin.

The day was kinda busy, but nothing to bad that I couldn't handle. Isabel was a big help, even Farlan was helping me out with knowing all the food. Levi on the other hand just stayed to himself most of the night, which was fine I bet all he was gonna do was tease me anyway. 

It was just about time to close up the dinner. Isabel was sitting on one of the contour tops. While I was putting up some dishes next to her. 

"So Whatcha doing after we close f/n?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just gonna go home..nothing to big." I told her honestly. After all that what I do usually on Saturday nights.

"Are you for real?" She asked.

I shrugged at her. 

"Dude come to this party." She said.

"What?" I laughed. "Me a party? No way." Parties weren't my thing.

"Oh come on it will be fun me Farlan and even Levi are all going." She said poking me.

"I don't think so it's not my thing." I told her again.

"Don't even bother. She's too much a princess to go to a party." Levi cut in.

Farlan started laughing, "What are you too much of a goody too shoes?" 

"I am not." I told him.

"Aww that's so cute." Isabel said, "I love it. Just go with us it will be fun." 

"It just sounds like a bad idea for me, plus I gotta ride already." I told them. 

Farlan and Isabel just shrugged. Levi however just looked annoyed.

"Come on we gotta fisnish this shit up." Levi said.

"I say we leave all this for Keith." Isabel muttered. 

"As much as I would love to do that we can't." Levi said. This was my second day there and the manager wasn't there, Isabel said that he was always having businesses meetings so he was never really there, but they were used to running it. 

Just then my phone rung, I looked and saw it was Erwin, answering it he spoke.

"I'm just outside." He said. 

"Okay be out in a sec." I told him, then I looked at the guys. 

"My ride is outside" I told them.

"Go ahead and leave out." Levi called out to me. 

I nodded and waved bye to Farlan and Isabel. 

Going outside I saw Erwin in his car and got in. 

"Hey again." He said with a smile as I got in.

"Hey Erwin." I said smiling.

"So where am I taking us." he asked.

"Home. I told him.

"You don't wanna go out somewhere?" Erwin asked me.

Me go on a date with Erwin? I mean I've been on dates with him before but never this late...The sun wasn't even out. Plus what would I tell my mom. I couldn't stay out this late. 

"As much as I want to I don't think it's a good Idea." I told him.

"You sure?" He asked. "Reiner's having a part at his house it should be fun." 

Great another party invite. I shook my head, "I don't think so.." I told him

"Come one F/n it should be fun plus it will be the first time me and you would be out at a party.." He said.

"I don't know." I told him, it was tempting and he was making a point, and how can I really say no to him of all people, but what do I tell my parents?

"It will be fun.." He said, in a sing song voice. 

Screw it. 

"Okay I'll go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!  
> pretty please leave kudos and comment if you like the story :)  
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long for us to get to Reiner's house, And when got there I immediately regretted coming here.

For one it was packed and when I say packed, it was way packed! It was like everyone from school was there. How did any of them even fit in here? Reiner's parents must be out of town; that was the only reason I could come up with on how a party this big could be aloud.

Walking in the first thing I noticed was how loud the music was. It was almost unbearable, some people were in the living room dancing on each other while others were in the kitchen making out. I made sure I kept close to Erwin as we walked around going straight to the back of the house. Outside there was a pool were there was even more people standing and talk. I just the neighbors didn't mind. 

"Hey! Erwin F/n you made it!" I heard Reiner call out, he was outside talking with another group. 

Erwin waved back and walked up to him, "Hey man, pretty big party." 

Reiner laughed,"Well you know me It's go big or go home!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

Erwin started just talking and laughing with his friend while I stood there feeling super awkward. Why was it I kept finding myself in these type of situations? I should have just went home. 

"You okay f/n?" Erwin asked me. He must have noticed how awkward I was looking while I was standing there. But I didn't want to upset him of make him feel bad because I wasn't having a good time. 

So I faked a smile and shook my head, "Yeah, just getting a feel out of the place." I lied. 

Erwin just smiled and took my head bring it up for a kiss causing me to blush.

"Wait did you to come here together?" I heard someone ask. 

Turning my head I saw the last person I wanted to see tonight. 

Petra Ral.

She was looking as beautiful as usual in her mini skirt and crop top. Typical Petra always has to stand out in a cowed with her perfect self. It wasn't that I didn't like her...Who am I kidding I couldn't stand her! For as long as I can remember Petra has been everything but nice to me. From picking on me in preschool, to always coming up on top of whatever she saw me doing in middle school. And now in High school she was always after Erwin. 

I feel like from the moment she found out I had a thing for him (only god knows who told her) she wouldn't leave him alone. You see Petra is a cheerleader. in fact head cheerleader and from what I've been told my one of our mutual friends (Krista) Petra figured that since she's head cheerleader and Erwin's head football player they belonged together. Makes no sense right? It was like Petra felt like she was living in some movie teen cliche movie and she was the main star of it. 

"If you're asking if I brought F/n here with me yes." Erwin answered with a smile. At times I couldn't help wonder does he find her attractive? Because she was beautiful as much as I hated to admit it I couldn't lie to myself about it.

"Oh how sweet of you to do that for F/n," Petra said to him, I could see stright through the fake smile she was giving us, god I hated her. "since she can't drive you picked her up." Petra pointed out. She would talk about the one of my flaw I hated most about myself. 

Not wanting to get anymore irritated I turned to Erwin, "Hey I'm going to go get us some drinks okay." 

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No just stay here I'll be right back." I told him walking away to the kitchen. I needed space at the moment, If I was lucky I could escape to a bathroom and just breath for a minute. Between Being in this over crowed party and Petra I'm getting pretty convinced that me and parties don't mix. 

While I was trying to walk through the house to get to the bathroom I was also looking for a familiar face. Only to be disappointment when I saw a few, one Sasha and connie where there but they were smashing faces with each other in a corner. While the same thing could be said for Jean and Marco, only they were just in the living room dancing with each other obvious oblivious to the world around them. And they were the ones that started freaking out because me and Erwin were just looking at each other. Hypocrites.

I made my way to a bathroom that was on the first floor after what felt like for ever, only to have to turn away when I opened the door to see a couple getting it on in there. Seriously what the hell was wrong with teenagers and there crazy hormones? This is the reasons I stay away from these types of things it's just ridiculous.

I started to make my way back in to the kitchen I did say I was leaving to get us something to drink I might as well follow through. The kitchen was as packed as the other oarts of the house just a few people in there, but still to much for my liking. I saw some red solo cups sitting on the table with a few of those orange coolers next to it. That was smart of Reiner to set aside a all these drinks for everyone, I guess he didn't want everyone going in and out of his fridge. 

"F/n you came anyway!" I heard someone call out my name, looking up I saw Isabel sitting on one of the kitchen counter with Farlan standing next to her. 

Finally someone I knew! I smiled at them, "Yeah, I got convinced to try it out." I shrugged. 

"Really F/n? I never saw you as someone to come out to one of these parties" I heard someone else say. 

Turning around I saw it was Eren with Mikasa and Armin with him of course. Great! Even more people maybe this night wouldn't be so bad. 

"This usually isn't my type of thing but it's good to try things out once right?" I told them.

"True true." Farlan said shaking his head in approval. 

"So what's with the two drinks?" Isabel asked me pointing to the two cups in my hand. 

I looked down "Oh these?" I started.

"She came here with somebody else, Let her go back to her friends." Someone else spoke up. Turning my head again it was Levi.

How did I not see him standing there before? looking at him, he was still in his work uniform like me, but damn did he look way better in it then I did. Noticing that he wasn't looking at me, I could tell he seemed a bit irritated. It was always something with this guy, his emotions change so fast I can't even keep up; all I could think about now was what did I do now if piss him off. 

"Oh no it' fine I-" I had started again but Levi cut me off. 

"I'm sure you're boyfriend is waiting on you." he spat out. 

Starting to get a little upset myself from the way Levi was treating me I spoke up, "Fine! I'll leave I know when I'm not wanted some where." Then I turned my back on him and Stormed off. 

The nerve of him. Basically telling me to go away; what was his deal? First he's writing songs about me (well what I think was about me) and then telling me to get lost. I can't believe I actually thought I was starting to like him. I'm such a idiot! 

Going back to the pool side to give Erwin his drink I stopped dead in my tracks at the scene I saw before me.

It was Erwin and Petra Kissing. 

I was right. I am an idiot.

 

Levi's Pov

This party was shit. This house was shit. These people were shit. Everything was shit, expect her that is. but I was still mad as shit when I saw her first walk in with that dude. it wasn't the first time I saw them together, and even that time the sight of them together was pissing me off. who did she think she was? Flirting with me. When she had a boyfriend. Well She never really said that was her boyfriend but she didn't say it wasn't either, and it annoyed the hell out of me. 

"You didn't have to be mean to her like that." Farlan said as we all watch her leave though the back door.

"Yeah, Levi F/n is our friend." Isabel added. 

I clinked my tongue. They were so annoying. 

"Are you jealous?" I heard Mikasa ask. 

I snapped my neck in her direction. "No, I have no reason to be she's a annoying little brat." I told her.

"Yeah, sure." Eren said laughing. 

So I gave him one of my death glares and he shuttled right up, making smile a little. This guy was such a punk. 

We stayed in the kitchen for a little while longer then we made our way to the front yard. The others had agreed with me there were better parties. but for a while we stood out there. I stood there listening to the others talk. I wonder if she was having a better time then us right now? When I saw her first come in she didn't see him. She looked to uncomfortable it was easy to see how much she wasn't used to these kind of things. She was such a good girl, I bet this really was her first party, how cute. 

After a while when we were all just standing there we heard a big commotion in the house, looking at each other we all unspoken decided we wanted to check it out. Except for Mikasa.

"I'm ready to go home." She said.

"Aw come on Mikasa somethings going on in there!" Eren whined She was already walking off to the car.

"All the more reason for us to leave lets go." Eren huffed dramatically loud and started to follow her. See a punk. 

"I guess means I'm leaving too." Their blond haired friend said, honestly I never bothered to learn his name. 

Anyway they all left, leaving me Farlan and Isabel to go inside and see what the deal was. going in you could hear where all the noise was coming from. It was the kitchen. knowing that I bet this was a waste of time, probably some idiot chugging some beer. Peeking in I was actually shocked, it wasn't just some idiot. 

It was f/n.

 

F/n was on her knees in front of one of the coolers just drinking it down. While everyone else was around her cheering her on. 

I walked more into the room pushing people out my way. This wasn't her..at least I don't think it was. She was a goody two shoes. And goody two shoes don't drink like that. 

She stood up holding the cooler above her head singling she was almost done. How much of that did she actually drink? Next thing I knew she through it down and started screaming. 

"I'm the queen of orange crush!" she yelled. 

Wait? She couldn't..She didn't actually think she was drinking soda? I knew the drink there didn't taste strange like alcohol but I knew for sure it had alcohol in it. So she was drunk and didn't even know it. God she was a loser; I couldn't help but smile a little. 

"Yeah,take it off!" I heard someone in the crowed say snapping me back into the situation that was unfolding. 

F/n was now on the table unbuttoning her shirt. Shit. 

I moved as fast as I could into the center of the room where he was once I got her I stopped. having to look up since she was standing so high above me.

"F/n." I called out and she stopped and looked down on me and started smiling like a idiot.

"Levi! Heyyyyy Catch me!" She screamed before jumping off the table into my arms, lucky I have quick reflexes.

"What are you doing F/n" I asked her a feeling a little amused now seeing her acting silly. 

"What do you mean? I'm partying!!!!" She screamed in my ear making me feel less amused. 

"But you know teenagers are so weird they were cheering me when I staarted drinking the soda!" She yelled again, so I was right the brat didn't even know she was drinking alcohol. So troublesome.

"Specking of oranges I want mooooore. Levi get me more sooodaaaa!!!!" She yelled. One thing was clear she didn't know how to talk using her inside voice when she was intoxicated. 

I started to leave out the kitchen with her when some asshole tried to stop me. 

"Hey what you doing man she was about to put on a show!" he said clearly drunk too. 

I didn't say anything I didn't have to more like. Because once he said that I gave him my best death glare telling him to get the fuck out of my way, it worked and I had a pretty clear path out of the kitchen where Farlan and Isabel were standing. 

"Oh my God this is gold!" Isabel said laughing. She had her phone out I'm sure she recorded the whole thing. 

While Farlan was laughing his ass off. "Who Knew drunk F/n could be the life of the party." 

"Something tells me she didn't even know that." Isabel said, as they followed me out while I was still carrying F/n bridal style.

"What up! Isabel!" F/n said out of no where. She must have just saw her.

Isabel just started laughing really. "Whats up f/n" 

"Shhhhsss don't tell him but I think Levi is super hot!" F/n started. "like have you ever seen him shirt less!" She screamed. Causing me to smile again, it was obvious she was trying to whisper but It came out in a yell anyway.

"I think he knows that already." Isabel told her.

"What! You do?" F/n asked almost jumping out of my arms. Shit she was rowdy. 

Just then I realized I had to take her home but I rode my bike here. Shit. Quickly I turned to Farlan. 

"Let me use your car." I told him.

"As if!" He protested.

"I'm not kidding how the hell else am I gonna get her home?" I snapped. 

"What you want me to take your bike?" Farlan asked. 

I rolled my eyes at him "No shit Sherlock and you can take Isabel home on it too." 

"Yeah yeah whatever." He said throwing his keys at me. I did the same. 

Before walking to his car I looked back at him, "You better not crash!" 

"Yeah same goes to you." Farlan called back. If it was anyone I trusted with my baby it was him, I just hope he proves me right. 

Looking back down at F/n she wasn't even paying attention to anything, currently she was crossed eyed trying to look at her nose and giggling. Feeling me staring at her; she looked up at me and smiled. 

"Levi?" She said like she had just know saw me. "When did you get here? I was just talking about you!" She was still yelling.

"I've been here the whole time brat." I told her.

"Where are you taking?" She asked me next.

"I'm taking you home." I told her giving her a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for Reading!!!   
> xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!! Shout out to everyone whos commented and left a kudo you guys really make my day :)

Levi Pov

I was on my home, driving in Farlan's car with F/n sitting in the passenger seat. She kept talking about the most random things, so I started to pretty much ignore her. It was pretty fun watching her act so silly, seems like this is the way she really was; I just haven't really gotten a chance to see the real her until now. I wonder what she's gonna do when she sobers up from all this. An even better question though was, where was her boyfriend? And why'd he leave her alone to get shitfaced drunk?

It didn't take long to pull up to the house. I turned to F/n and she was staring at me smiling. 

"You're cute." She said, So she was still drunk. 

"You've said that." I told her.

"But you're mean." She added.

"Most people think that." I said.

"Where are we?" She asked turning to look out the window.

"I brought you home like I said." I told her. 

And she snapped her head at me. "I can't go home now! My dad will kill me!" She yelled looking terrified. 

I clicked my tongue she was suck a pain, "What do you want to do then?"

"I'll stay in here for the rest of my life." she said trying to skin into the seat.

Seeing her look so down was kinda upsetting me, I wanted to do something to change it. I felt like I had to. 

"Do you wanna go get something to eat? I'm sure one of those 24-" I stated to say.

"Yes!" She said cutting me off, "I looooove food!! wait can we get fries Levi? I looooove fries!!" She was practically jumping in her seat now.

"Sure." I told her, as I started the car up again. It was nice seeing her smile. Wow, I sound like a idiot.

While I was driving I kept looking to see was okay. She was currently opening and closing the window, she was such a child. We got to the drive thru. Lucky we don't live that far away. 

Pulling through I quickly ordered her some fries and some some coffee fro me and her; she needed to sober up, and it looked like I was playing doctor. As I had got our food I pulled into their parking lot and handed her the fries. 

She took them greedily and started stuffing her face. "These are sooo good!" She said with food flying out of her mouth. Disgusting.

 

"Shut your mouth while you eat." I told her, and she closed her mouth and gave me a big smile. Fucking adorable. Disgusting, but adorable.

"Here drink this up." I told her giving her some coffee. 

"oooo is it more soda?" She asked. 

"No it will help make you feel better." I said. And she held the cup in her hand and took a sip. 

"Alright I trust you." She said with the smile never leaving her face. 

We sat there in silence for a while, honestly I was tired and ready to go to sleep. She on the other hand looked like she could stay up for another few hours. 

Once she had finished up I started the car, "we're going home now." I said, I looking over at her only to see she was knocked out. Guess I was wrong.

I drove us back home, the whole time she stayed asleep. Looking at her again after I had parked in front of house I almost didn't want to wake her up. I should just let her sleep in the car, but then I bet she get pissed at me. Plus her parents might see her in the morning they might have a cow. Fuck, I guess I could let her sneak into her room from my window, Like I said before she's cute as hell but she's such a pain.

I got out the car and went to the passenger side to pick her up being as careful as possible and failed. She started waking up and tried to cling on to me tighter.

"Levi.." F/n started, "I don't feel so go-" 

Before she could finish I had already put her down to let her throw up. I knew this was bound to happen it was just a matter of time. I Let her finished up the picked her back up taking her into my house. I was doing my best to stay quite; my mom was probably sleep after all, and I didn't feel like explaining to her why I was bring a girl in the house this late. 

Getting into my room I laid F/n on my bed; were she started to stretch out. I laid down next to her. I looked at the clock it was about 3am. I'll wake her up in about a hour.

"Levi.." F/n whispered

"Shhh go to bed." I told her.

"Can I hold your hand?" She asked. 

I didn't say anything to her, I only moved my hand to hers. She was so warm. 

 

Your pov

I woke up knowing three things:

1, My head was killing me.

2, This wasn't my room

And 3, Someone was holding on to me, and not just someone it was Levi.

What the hell happened last night? I remember being at the party. And I remember seeing Levi, but wasn't I there with Erwin? Wait...Erwin he was making out with Petra...I don't even remember what happened after that.

I felt Levi move around, God I didn't want to wake him up. Slowly I sat up trying not to disturbed him too much. What time was it? I looked out the window. My room was right there. So now all I had now was to just get over there. 

I felt shuffling next to me. "You're up already?" Levi said.

"Yeah.." I said quietly.

"How do you feel?" He asked me sitting up next to me. 

"I think I feel what people call hungover.." I answered.

Levi gave a little laugh, "Figures you had a shit loud to drink last night." 

"Yeah.." I said shyly I hope I didn't make a fool of myself. 

"You might wanna go back into your house right now though," Levi started. "Your parents might be up looking for you." 

"Shit!" I yelled falling out the bed. Levi looked over at me on the floor.

"Did you just fall?" He asked looking amused. 

"That's not the important thing," I said getting up and going to the window.

"I'll see you later!" I called out to him. getting out the window and calming to my window. it actually wasn't that hard. Levi was actually right they people who mad these house made them way to close to each other. What the hell were they thinking? Probably not some teenage girl would need to sneak into her room though them that for sure.

Getting into my room was easy thank god I left my window unlocked. I looked back at Levi's room and he was sitting on his bed looking in the other direction.

He was so sweet to bring me home last night. I wonder if he knows what happened between me and Erwin...He did think Erwin was my boyfriend. Uggggggh My head was killing me! Who drinks alcohol at a teenage party? That's illegal we're teenagers! I should kill Reiner when I see him. Never again will I go to another party. 

I looked at my phone that was surprisingly still in my pocket. 

23 Missed calls 13 from My mom and 10 from Erwin.

When did my life become so hectic? 

Laid back down on my bed now, I'm going to have to deal with my parents. Good I feel so bad, they must have been up worried about me, while I was getting drunk! I'm a terrible child! But if I tell them the truth they'll kill me! Why do I put myself in these type of situations? I looked at my clock it was 6:30am the sun was starting to come out, So I guess I have a little bit of time before I they kill me. Might as well sleep some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Please leave a kudos and comments! :)  
> xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

"Where have you been young lady?" 

I Woke up to my mom in my room yelling at me. I knew this would happen. 

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" She continued. 

I needed an excuse and fast. 

"After work I was with Sasha." I lied, well it wasn't a whole lie I did in fact see Sasha yesterday; we just never talked.

"Oh so why when I called Sasha's mom she said she wasn't there." My mom asked me.

Dang it. 

"We didn't go to her house...we went to another friends house." Which was also not a real lie either, we were at Reiners house. 

 

My mom didn't say anything she only stared at me. I could tell from the way she was looking she didn't believe me. God I felt so bad for lying to her, but if she knew what I was really what really happened I have no doubt she would kill me.

"You really F/n you have no idea how worried I was. It's unlike you to be out so late and not call or anything." She said sitting down on my bed putting her head down. It was like she was trying to make me feel worst.

"I am really sorry mom.." I started.

"Well to show you how sorry you should be your grounded." She said turning to me.

"Mom! Really this is like the first time I've done anything like that." I snapped.

"So lets make it your last." She said smiling and getting up. "And by the way you should be happy I didn't tell your father." She said before leaving my room. 

I can't believe she grounded me! I mean I get why she did I deserved it but really? I had never done anything bad in my life and the first I do something I get in trouble. Life is so unfair. On the good side though like my mom said at least she didn't tell me dad he would have killed me. 

 

"Sounds like it sucks to be you right now." I heard someone say, I looked up it was Levi sitting by his window. 

"Don't tell me you listened to the whole thing?" I asked moving to the window.

"Don't worry I've seen and heard worst." He said smirking. I hoped he wasn't referring to anything I did last night.

"You feel any better?" Levi asked me. 

"Yeah, a lot better then this morning." I told him. I'm glad I feel much better now, I hate to imagine how bad it would have been if my mom would have got on me and I was still hungover.

"That's good, do you remember anything from last night?" Levi asked me next.

"Only bits...Tell me it wasn't as bad as I think it was." I asked him feeling scared for the answer he was going to give me.

Levi smiled again, "Nothing too bad, you only confessed you're undying love for me. Plus you kept calling me hot." 

I was mortified. "I..I..I did not say that!" I stuttered. 

Levi started laughing, "No you didn't by buy the look of your face you might have well have." 

"You're such a jerk." I said rolling my eyes. 

Levi just shrugged. 

"But really was I bad?" I asked him again.

He was serious now, "You didn't do anything crazy if that's what your asking. But I wanna know where was your date you came there with." He asked.

He was talking about Erwin..Levi did think me and him came there together. I remember now actually it was because I was leaving were Levi was why I even saw Erwin and Petra kissing.

"He wasn't my date.." I told him quietly 

"He wasn't?" Levi actually sounded relieved.

"He was going to be..but I found out he liked someone else last night..." I told him.

"Which is why you got shit face drunk." He added.

"Yeah..." How could I be so stupid? All this time did Erwin even like me? Was he and Petra a thing..Had he been lying me all this time. But why me? What did he have to gain from talking to me?

I looked up at Levi, I could tell he was in his own thoughts. "I know what you're thinking I'm dumb going for a jock, that i'm probably a spoiled goody two shoes and who a cr-" I started.

"I don't think that." Levi cut me off, "I think guys can be jerks." He said. 

"Thanks Levi.." I told him

He raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Thanks for taking care of me last night...You didn't have to but you did. You're not as much as a jerk as you try to act." I told him.

"It was nothing." He said plainly. 

"But you might be right about one thing." He started with a smile.

"Oh yeah whats that?" I asked smirking, how could I not? he was so darn cute when he smiled. 

"You are a goody two shoes. Who the hell thinks vodka is fucking orange soda? and at a party? What did you think everybody was just drinking juice? The fuck F/n" he said scolding me, with his smile never leaving his face.

I blushed he had a point. I can admit I was being pretty dumb last night. "In my defense Levi that was my first party." 

"No shit." He snapped. "But it's whatever now. I gotta go." He said getting up.

"Going to work?" I asked him.

"None of your business." He smiled again, "I"ll see you later." He said leaving now. 

Levi was really something always acting like he was scary when in fact he was a big sweet heart; but at the same time he was still pretty scary. I think this is the start of a great friendship. 

 

The rest of my day went pretty uneventful. With no Levi and no homework I didn't have to much to do. My mom didn't really want to talk to me due to the fact she was still pretty mad about last night. So I just slept the rest of the day. Erwin called my phone a few times but I didn't want to answer, and he left a few messages but I didn't want to listen. Just thinking about Erwin made me hurt. And that Petra God I hated her. I bet she wasn't even thinking about him until I was talking to him...or what if they were already a thing? and this was some sick joke they were playing on me? Uggggh!! I hate feeling this way! It sucks. 

 

You ever get that feeling that somebody is talking about you? 

Well that's how I felt when I walked into school Monday. It felt like everyone was looking at me. I did my best to ignore it, I mean what could they be saying? It couldn't be anything too bad..Right?

"What the hell F/n!" Sasha yelled at me tackling me out of no where. "Why haven't you called me!" 

"Umm..I-" I started. 

"What happened? Everybody has been talking been talking about you!" She yelled. 

"Ughh a lot?" I said unsure of where to actually start.

"You're damn right a lot." She seemed pretty upset with me. 

"In my defense you were there at the party too, but I didn't want to say anything because you were sucking the life out of Connies face." I told her.

"...." Sasha didn't say anything.

"So you can't be that mad at me." I added.

"Okay you have a point." she finally said.

"But what happened with you and Erwin? I've been hearing different stuff." She started saying quietly as we started to walk to class. 

"I don't even want to talk about it right now Sasha I feel like a idiot." I told her.

"Well you might have too." Sasha said. nodding her head behind me. "Cause he's walking over here and fast." 

I turned my head, "Shit." I tuned back to try and walk faster.

"F/n Wait! Let me explain!" I could hear him yell through the hall after me. 

I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. 

"F/n please!" Erwin was faster then I thought. 

Next thing I knew he had grabbed on to my arm trying to turn me around.

"Erwin I don't want to talk to you right now." Just seeing him right now made me want to cry, I wanted to run away. 

"Hey Erwin F/n wants to be left alone right now." Sasha added.

Erwin ignored her, "Look It wasn't what it looked like F/n I don't know what Pe-" 

"I'm sure she said she didn't want to talk to you." I heard Someone say behind me. 

"Get your shitty hands off her." I turned around to see who it was.

It was Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a knew chapter!! <3

"Get your shitty hands off her." It was Levi Ackerman.

Something about seeing him made me smile in this moment. It was weird. Seeing him just made me happy. He was wearing all black with his black leather jacket as usual. He was so hot in it. Everything about him was just screaming I'm a hot bad boy.

"Who..." Erwin started, looking at Levi but not letting my arm go. 

"Never mind." she said shaking his head at Levi. 

"F/n can we just talk for a minute?" Erwin asked looking at me. 

My smile from Levi was gone. "Erwin..I.." I started.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. If you were smart you'f get the hint." Levi Said getting closer to us. 

He took Erwin's arm, "So like I said, Get your shitty hands off her." Then Levi pushed Erwin away from me. 

"I don't know who you think you are but you should mind your business." Erwin said snatching his arm away from Levi.

"Or what?" Levi questioned him stepping forward. 

The tension between them was thick, everyone could feel it. People in the hall had stopped. It was like they were waiting for a fight to start. But for me it just made me feel worst then I already was. 

I didn't want either one of them fighting. They could get into serious trouble, and as much as I hated Erwin right now; I didn't want that for him. And Levi who knows what could happen to him...I mean he's a lot smaller then Erwin, I don't want him getting hurt, especially not for me. I had to do something.

"Levi!" I heard someone call out. 

Looking around to see who it was I saw Mikasa walk up to him. 

They didn't say anything like they had a unspoken conversation to each other. 

Levi clicked his tounge, "I don't have time for this." He said turning away. 

"Levi!" I called after him, He didn't turn back so I quickly followed after him. 

I heard Erwin call after me again but I ignored him. I wanted to be with him right now. 

I chased after him, God for someone so short he was fast. He was turning a corner and I followed right behind him, only to be shocked that he was standing there waiting for me.

"Jesus Levi." I said holding on to my heart. 

"Why are you following me?" Levi asked.

"I...I..." I stuttered. Why did I follow him? I know I wanted to be with him but I couldn't tell him that. 

"I just wanted to say thanks.." I told him, "For back there with Erwin."

"Tch, it was nothing." He said looking away.

"It was though..." I said quietly.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." He said leaving. I followed after him again.

"What class are you going too?" I asked him trying to keep up. 

"Class?" Levi asked me back.

"You know class, i.e English Math, Science you know the reason you come to school." I said joking with him.

"I was going to go to class." He said. "But your boyfriend just pissed me off."

I looked at him, "You and me both..and he's not my boyfriend." 

"Yeah whatever." He said. Levi was at the schools back door getting ready to leave.

"Wait you were serious?" I asked him dumbly. What was he thinking? Here I was scared he'd get in trouble for fighting and he's about to skip.

"Are you coming or not." Levi asked me sounding bored. 

"You want me to skip?" I asked him.

"You know if you wasn't so cute I wouldn't talk to you cause your dumb as shit." He said. God I hate him sometimes. 

I rolled my eyes at him, "Are you for real right now Levi, we could get in trouble." I told him.

"Are you scared?" He said opening the door.

"No!" I started, "...I'm not scared." I said more quietly.

"Then lets go." He said now walking out the door. I ran to it to keep it open.

"Levi.." I called out he didn't he kept walking.

"Levi!" 

"Levi!" 

He wasn't answering, God I hated this. 

What should I do? I wanna go with him, but I've never skipped a day in my life. Hell I've never been late to a class, this is so unlike me to just be thinking about this. I looked out at Levi he stopped and was looking at me waiting for me to decide.

"Would you just come on already, we both already know your going to come with me." He called out. 

Damn he was right...I looked back into the school. 

Screw it.

I've feel like I've been saying that a lot lately.

 

I followed Levi to his bike. The parking lot was pretty empty sense school was about to start in like two minutes. 

Levi was sitting on his bike now, "Quit thinking about it and lets go." He said. 

He's right, I'm thinking about it way more then I should. Lots of people have Skipped school before I wasn't going to be the first one. 

"You're right fuck it lets go." I said and hurried and got on his bike.

Levi laughed a little, "It's not like your about to rob a bank it's not the big of a deal." Then he took off. 

 

We went to the mall. 

I don't know why I thought Levi would take me to some night club with thugs in it..Maybe it was all the black. 

We didn't do much inside we just looked in a few stores, joking around with each other. It was fun this whole time I should be in class but here I am just screwing around. I feel like such a bad ass right now.

"What are you smiling at?" Levi asked me taking me out of my thoughts.

"That I'm a super bad ass now." I said feeling proud.

"Like I said before it's not like you actually did anything illegal f/n." He said shaking his head. 

"I might as well had. Admit it I'm like the most bad asses girl you know now." I said joking. 

"Yeah sure." He said, being sarcastic. "Anyway Isabel and Farlan are in the food court." 

"Really? I asked feeling excited I loved being around Isabel, "Lets go what are we waiting for." I said now pulling Levi in the direction of the food court now.

 

We got there in a few minutes, and I saw them sitting there in a booth. 

"Hey! F/n I didn't even know you'd be here!" Isabel yelled across the room.

"And I just found out you guys were here." I told her back, she got up and hugged me.

"Omg I gotta show you." She said out of no where with this sparkle in her eye.

"Umm..show me what?" I asked clueless." 

"Nothing." Levi said staring at Isabel.

"But...." Isabel started.

"Nothing." Levi said again. 

"What? What did you want to show me?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'll show you later.." she said clearly sounding sad now. I wonder what it was? ans why Levi didn't want her to show me?

"Are we getting something to eat or not?" Farlen said. 

Making us all go to one of stores to get some food. We all sat and joked and talked about school, work, and pretty much everything. 

"I heard you almost got in a fight today." Isabel said looking at Levi.

Levi didn't say anything. 

"You know you can'-" She started.

"Can you shut up about that right now?" Levi snapped.

"I was ju-"

"Don't." Farlen said weaving at her. 

What was she going to say? And way was Levi shutting her up about it? He was being weird.

 

We stayed at the food court with them for another hour or so, then we all went into some more stores be and Isabel played around trying on cloths then coming out showing the boys. Making them try one stuff. We had a lot of fun.

After a while Farlen said he had to work today and was taking Isabel with him. So they had to go. It didn't take us long to leave out of them. 

Levi took us back home. I saw no one was at home yet. 

"Well that was fun." Levi said.

"Yeah.." I started, "I had a lot of fun..." 

"Do...you wanna..come in?" Levi asked me pointing to his house. And was obviously had a little blush on his face.

"You want me to go into your house?" I asked him.

Levi rolled his eyes his blush gown now, "It's not like you haven't been in there before." 

"Very funny Levi." He could really ruin a moment. Making me remember my drunken night of sleeping in his room.

"Whatever." He said, taking my hand and walked me into the house. The house was pretty much just like mine. but his was more quite and somehow clean, but the same time it was very homie, I liked it.

He lead me into his kitchen, and went straight into his fridge.

"Levi we just ate?" I told him.

"Yeah, and now i'm hungry again." He said. Levi started taking cheese and bread out. 

"Are you about to make a grilled cheese Levi?" I asked him smirking he was just cute and he didn't even know it.

"Yes, do you want some?" He asked me. 

"Nah, I'm good. I just wanna watch you." I told him.

"Creep." He said smirking at me, "If you decide you want some you can't." 

I stuck my tounge out at him and he just rolled his eyes, and started cooking. Levi moved well in the kitchen. It was fun watching him work. I stood on the side watching him. He moved quickly too. It was like everything he did was art, it was beautiful in every way he was beautiful in every way. I mean he was pretty awesome with the way he seemed to be there when ever I need him. 

He was done cooking and was leaning on the counter eating; while I stood there watching him. 

"What are you looking at? Don't tell me you want one?" He said looking at me. 

Before I could say anything Levi was already in my face, "Here." He said putting his sandwich in my face.

"Take a bite." He said.

I laughed and bend over and took a bite of his food. Damn was it good! I didn't even know how a sandwich could take so good it? Everything about him is magic I swear.

Levi hadn't moved over way from me in face he seemed closer.

"You like it?" He asked.

I nodded. "It's good." 

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

We didn't say anything to each other for a while, just stared at each other. 

"You have pretty E/C eyes.." He said quietly, putting his hand on my face.

"You..you...two...." I said stuttering What was I saying? I felt like my words were all over the place. I couldn't think straight. Levi was so close.

He was leaning, oh god Levi was leaning in to kiss me..and I was leaning too. We were going to kiss! Me and Levi were going to kiss. 

"You have some crumbs on your face." Levi said making me open my eyes, I didn't even realize I had close my eyes. 

"Oh..thanks..." I said, looking away. Wow that was embarrassing! Did I just imagine he was going to kiss me. God what was wrong with me? Levi didn't like me like that.

"It's getting late and I'm supposed to be grounded anyway I should go home now.." I said in a rush. I needed to get out of there. 

Levi backed up "Yeah, no problem." He said.

Then I rushed away out of the house. Seriously what was I thinking? If anything Levi only saw me as a friend. He probably thought I was just a weirdo who has a crush on him now. What the hell is wrong with me? 

I walked in my house I just needed to get in my own bed a disappear. 

"F/n where the hell have you been?" I heard my mom yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone ^.^  
> and pretty please comment and leave a kudo   
> xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

"Where the hell have you been f/n?" My mom yelled at me. 

I had just got in the door. Why would she ask me that? Did she know I skipped? How could she know? 

"Um..." I said fading out, what should I say? That I was out with the hot neighbor all day? No way!

"And don't you dare lie to me young lady. Your school called me already called me today, they said you weren't in any of your classes. Do have any idea how worried I was? What has been going on with you?" She asked me sounding super irritated.

I took a deep breath, it killed me knowing I was the one making her mad, "I'm sorry mom, I skipped today." I started to tell her, "It wasn't anything that I planned or anything and trust me I've never skipped before it was just a one time thing I promise." I told her.

My mom let out a deep breath after I said that. "F/n I get it." 

"Huh?" I said dumbly. 

"I get it. You're a teenager your going to rebel, I just wish you'd let me know before you disappear." I said sitting down. "Come here sit with me for a minute." She said patting down on couch next to her.

I went in the living room and sat down next to her; all of a sudden she hugged me. 

"F/n I feel like you've been acting so weird lately." I said.

I didn't know what to say, I haven't felt any different. 

"Is it a boy?" She asked out of no where.

"What? a boy? Of course not." I told her.

"What about the boy you said you'd been talking to? The one who's supposed to come over for dinner?" 

She was talking about Erwin. I forgot I even told her about that..and now I don't even want anything to do with him. 

I stood up, "He's not coming over anymore." 

"Why not?" My mom asked. 

"I just don't wanna talk about it." I told her leaving and running to my room.

I heard her call after me, but I didn't want to talk about him right now. I just wanted to keep avoiding him at least for as long as I can. And not just him Levi too. 

When I got inside my room I looked at my window, it didn't look like Levi was in there. Thank god I don't think I could deal with seeing him at the moment; I did almost kiss him after all. How humiliating? He probably thinks i'm so weird! damn it. We're supposed to just be friends. He's been nothing but nice to me and her I am trying to kiss him! I'm so stupid, he'll probably won't ever talk to me again. Uggggh why do I have so many issues? 

 

Levi Pov

I almost kissed f/n. 

I don't know what came over me, but I know what I was about to do. She was looking so cute standing there. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't. 

She was too good for me. 

It was simple as that. She obviously had some good things going for her, and I had nothing like that. She's going to going to finish school, go to college and live her perfect little life. I'm just a little bump in the road for her. And I hate that. I can honestly say that I was starting to feel something for her. 

It was fun today watching her and Isabel goof around the store. I like the times when me and f/n talk by her window. Damn it, I haven't even known the damn girl for more then a week, but I can't get enough of her. This is bullshit. I almost go into a fight for her. I don't do shit like that anymore; I didn't move all the way on this side of town just to get in the same problems I already was in. Thank god Mikasa was there. I don't know what would have happened if she didn't, I'd probably end up hurting the bastard. 

And all because of F/n. What the hell was she doing to me? 

I went to my room, and looked out the window, She was laying on her bed sleep. She was an angel, and I was a demon. I know she was going to kiss me back, so I know she was feeling something back for me. She didn't know anything about me. I was the worst person in the world for her. 

 

You Pov

I was currently sitting at my lunch table at school. I didn't see Levi at all yesterday after that almost kiss, and I hadn't seen him all day at school today. And I was pretty sure he's avoiding me now and hated me. That is the most logical thing right?

"Okay f/n I'm what the hell is going on with you?" Jean asked out of no where everyone else at our table looked at me.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"You skipped school yesterday!" He yelled. 

"And you guys haven't before?" I told them.

"Yeah, but that's us you're you, you never do anything like that...Ever!" Sasha added. 

"Well I"m trying something new." I said shrugging.

"Yeah, but what about the boy who's been hanging out with you." Connie said.

"Yeah, one minute he was death glaring you and now he's about to start a fight for you." Jean said.

"And whats going on with you and Erwin? He keeps trying to get me to make you talk to him. F/n you can't avoid him forever." Sasha said.

"Plus whats up with you and going to a house party? That's the one thing I never imaged you do of all people." Connie added.

They were getting on my nerve. Like they acted like I couldn't do stuff like skip school just because it was something I never done before. "You guys i'm fine." 

Sasha rolled her eyes, "I know you're fine...I guess we're just worried about you."

"Whats there to be worried about?" I said getting up. "It's not like I'm a different person! I'm the same person I've always been." 

Then I took my bag and walked out the lunch room they were over reacting. I haven't done anything! it wasn't like I was going to skip classes everyday I know what I had to do. It wasn't hard I'm just living life.

I was on my way to my next class then I heard someone call my name making me turn around, was it Levi? 

No it was Erwin. I turned and started to walk away again.

"F/n come on you can't keep running away!" I heard him say chasing me.

He was in front me now. 

"Please, listen I didn't kiss Petra she kissed me. I didn't know what to do you're the one I want to go out with." He said in one breath.

"Erwin, do you really expect me to believe that." I asked. 

"Yes! Why would I lie to you? I like you F/n not her!" He said.

"I don't know Erwin, it's just a lot going on right now...I don't know if I can believe you..." I said in a whisper.

"Is he giving you a problem?" I heard someone say behind be. 

I turned around it was Levi!

"Why do you keep popping up man." Erwin said clearly sounding irritated. God I didn't want them to start fighting again.

"Levi.." I started.

"F/n are you okay talking to him?" Levi asked me ignoring Erwin. 

"Dude can you let me and my girlfriend have a moment?" Erwin said, I snapped my head at him. Girlfriend? 

"You girlfriend?" Levi questioned.

"Yeah, my girlfriend." Erwin said proudly. What was he thinking? Saying that to Levi?

"Levi looked at me. So he is your boyfriend." He said. 

"No levi H-" I started but he cut me off.

"It's not like I cared or anything but you did'n't have to lie about it." Levi said, walking passed us pushing my shoulder.

"Levi!" I called after him but he never turned around I only saw him getting smaller.

"Can we just finish talking f/n?" Erwin asked me, bring my attention back to him.

"No we can not." I said feeling even more anger "How could you say that to him? We're not even going out!" I yelled.

"Why are you getting mad at me about that?" Erwin asked me clearly getting upset.

"Because-" I stopped myself was it because of how I felt for him? I know I was about to say because I liked him, but I can't tell Erwin that.

"Because It wasn't your place to say that, and we're not even going out and now i'm not sure we ever will." I told him before leaving. 

I heard him calling after me but I ignored him I had to find Levi, I had to tell him what happened so he could understand.

I knew he'd be in class so I ran that way. At least he should be there unless he decided to skip again. I sure hope not. As I got to class I saw him standing next to the door, he was talking to someone. maybe it was Isabel. Maybe they were talking about what had just happened. I could just go up to him and explain everything it would be alright.

Only he wasn't talking to Isabel. 

It was Petra. 

I'm such a idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks 4 reading   
> xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I wrote two chapters in one day yay me!!

It was Petra. 

Petra was standing there talking to Levi...

I felt like my Heart wanted to just out my throat. I felt pretty much how I felt when I saw her kissing Erwin the other night. Why was she always popping up places? But more importantly why was she talking to Levi now? Did they know each other? Well they had to he wouldn't be talking to a total stranger. 

I kept walking up to the door, I had to get to the bottom of this. It wasn't like I was saying I liked Levi...It was just...It was Petra! I bet the only reason she was talking to him was to get to me. She always does this! And here Levi was just letting her. He was my friend! 

I got up to them but before I could say anything Petra spoke up.

"Hey F/n." She said giving me what I know was a fake smile.

"Have you met Levi yet?" She asked me. 

I rolled my eyes I truly hate her, "Yeah we've met." 

"Oh could so you know he's just the coolest guy ever." She said patting him on his shoulder. If I didn't know any better I'd say he looked annoyed. 

"Yeah I know." I told her plainly, "But how do you two know each other?" I asked.

Levi turned to me, "I have a few classes with her." He said. 

Oh god I feared that. 

"And we've been getting so close." Petra added. 

I swallowed so far everything I've heard hasn't been good not only was he in classes with her, but he's been talking to her too. And now here they were in a class she didn't even have. Was this him telling me that he liked someone else? Was this him telling me to back off since our almost kiss yesterday? Why was he doing this? And why didn't he say anything about her before?

I had only nodded my head at them, I honestly didn't know what else to say. When I looked at them Levi wouldn't make eye contact. Did he really hate me?

"So how have you and Erwin been?" Petra asked out of no where. Why was she doing this to me? What had I done to her that made her hate me so much and try ti ruin my life at every chance she gets?

"Me..and Erwin are-" I started to say we the she cut me off.

"Are like the cutest couple this school has ever seen!" She finished my sentence for me, only not saying anything close to what I was going to say.

"Tch." I heard Levi click his tounge.

"Levi, me and Erwin are not going out." I spoke up and told him.

"Well that doesn't seem to be what everyone else thinks including your boyfriend." Levi spat out at me.

"He's not!" I said feeling frustrated why wouldn't he believe me? It was a simple little thing He knew me. Why would I lie to him about that?

"So you never went out with him?" Levi asked me.

"I went on dates with him but he was never really my boyfriend." I told him the truth.

"You just said you never went out with him before." Levi accused me.

"Why are making this such a big deal? I said we weren't going out! Why don't you believe me." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't understand why was be being so mean about something so small.

"Why should I believe you?" Levi said and it stung. "I barely even know you. "

"Levi.." I started in disbelief he was so nice before. Why was he doing this now? Was I really that stupid to not see any signs that he didn't feel anything towards me? Had I made this all up?

"I don't even know why this is a conversation, You played like you liked me but had a boyfriend the whole time." He said out of no where.

The hell? "Levi I didn-" I started.

"Just give it a rest F/n." He spat out. "Just go back to your perfect life." 

"Levi." I started again, What did he mean I played him? I didn't play him. 

"F/n give it a rest." Petra said, I didn't even realize she was still standing there I was so focused on Levi. 

"You can't just play with peoples feelings." Petra continued. I wanted to punch her, but I could see there was a crowd forming around us. That's just like this school, anytime some one sees something interesting everyone wanted to gather around.

And how dare Petra tell me anything about playing with someone's feelings; when all she did was abuse mine any chance she got! I was about to tell her off but then she leaned in closer to Levi. 

"Anyway are we still on for later." She asked him. And I felt a stab in my chest. 

I looked from her to Levi, who was looking me dead in the eyes right now. 

"Yea." was all he said, and I felt the knife in my chest twist around. 

I felt the tears start moving down my face, I couldn't stand here. I couldn't be here. Not with him so close. I started walking away I had to get out of here. I couldn't be around them. I wanted to die, I wanted to disappear.

I needed air. I needed it to be quite. Now it was too loud. 

I went to the bathroom. 

Then I heard a knock on the bathroom door to the stall I was in. 

"Go away!" I yelled. 

"F/n it's me hanji." She whispered. "Open up I i'm here to help." 

If there was anyone I was going to cry to it would be hanji. So I opened up and immanently hugged her.

 

Levi Pov

I felt like shit. 

I was sitting in class The one where she was supposed to be here with me, but was wasn't because I made her run off. 

I Knew I was blowing all that stuff up on purpose. It honestly was noting, I knew F/n and that guy weren't going out. If they were she wouldn't have got drunk that night, and if she did he would have been there to help her out instead of me. And I knew her seeing me with some other chick would make her made too, I knew it would hurt her, But I had to push her away. 

I wasn't good for her. I would never be. She was good, and I'm not going to bring her down with me. I made that decision last night; I had only needed a reason to get made at her and tell her off, then that guy basically gave me one. Then that girl came along honestly I had no idea why she started talking to me today, but she seemed to make F/n made from just seeing her so I guess it worked out. 

But God did I feel bad. 

I wasn't listening to whatever the teacher was saying most likely I already knew it. Instead I was busy texting since the classes had started my phone had been blowing up from diffrenet people I knew.

Right now I was reading a text from Isabel. 

Isabel: "WHAT THE HELL!!" She wrote in all caps. 

Me: "What." I texted back.

Isabel: "What happened with you and F/n I heard something went down before class started." News travels fast in this school.

Me: "I'll tell you later." 

Isabel: " >:( Tell me now!!!!!" but I ignored her. 

I went to my other messages.

Miksas: "Didn't I tell you to leave her alone." I knew she was talking about F/n

Me: "I did." 

Mikasa: "So that's why she's sitting in the bathroom crying. (Annie told me)"

Me: "That has nothing to do with me." 

Mikasa: "You better fix this." 

Me: "Like I said theres nothing to fix." 

I didn't get any text back from her after that. then I felt my phone vibrate agian this time it was Farlan.

Farlan: "Dude Bella told me you pissed off F/n some how u 2 alright?"

Me: "it's cool don't worry about it." 

Farlan: "You sure? cause I head she's crying her eyes out in the girls bathroom now bella went to go check of herself." See I said stuff gets around this school fast 

Me: "Idk whats that about then" I lied I didn't feel like hearing him get on me about what I just did. I felt shitty enough.

 

School was over, that class didn't last long, and neither did the one after that. F/n didn't come to the class after that either, I didn't expect her to. If anything she was in the bathroom still crying. I'm sure Isabel was with her. So that kinda made me feel a little better knowing she had someone to talk to. I just know now I got her to hate me, like she should, if she had any idea of the types of things I've done she'd know why it best for her to stay away from me. It was simple.

I was outside getting ready to leave. I could see and feel people talking about me. Usually I would know they were doing that and they would be talking about how I looked or something, only this time I knew everyone was looking at me and talking about F/n. I didn't care, but then I imaged how she felt if they were doing the same.

 

"You're a real asshole Levi Ackerman." I heard Isabel come up to me and say, I ignored her.

"Why would you do that to that poor girl? You know she liked you." She said hands on her hips.

"Leave me alone. " I said starting my bike. 

"Levi don't you try to run away!" She started yelling, while I started pulling out. I didn't want to hear it. I felt bad enough as it was. I just wanted to get home, go to work and forget about this shitty day.

 

Your Pov

I stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the day; crying my eyes out to Hanji and then to Isabel. I'm glad they were there, but I didn't feel any better I felt empty. 

I was on the bus on my way home thank God I didn't have to work today. That might have just killed me...but I have to go in tomorrow. Maybe I can get days when he doesn't work. I didn't want to see him. 

As much as I had tried to deny it, I had finally admitted it when I was crying to Hanji. I had feel for Levi Ackerman, from his hair, to his entirely black wardrobe. to his bipolar personality. I liked it and I wanted to know more about him. But I was the only one who felt that way, or he did and thought I didn't, then Petra came and made it worst. 

The bus stopped down the street from my house so I got off and started walking home. 

Home. That's where I wanted to be the most right now, somewhere away from everyone else. I'd just take a shower and go to sleep. Maybe I was already sleep, and this was all a crazy dream. God I wished, But no this was real life. 

I got close enough to see my house, and to see his. 

And what do you know was sitting right in front of his house, a stupid pink car. Her stupid pink car. Damn it, I forgot she had said she would be over his house.

Who the hell even drives a pink car? I guess that's what you get when your families loaded. 

As I got closer to the house I saw she was standing outside the door. She was actually in her cheerleader outfit now. I couldn't lie she was beautiful in whatever she wore. And there was Levi looking at her talking no doubt thinking the same thing 

I passed his house looking at them because I couldn't bring myself to look anywhere else I made contact with Levi again. Couldn't he just say 'F/n I"m sorry I didn't mean anything I said today, You're the one I want.' and I'd shake up head at him saying yes and we'd share a kiss. Why couldn't that happen.

Instead looked at me and took Petra's hand and led her into his house.

And it made me feel sick to even think about what they were going to do. 

God I really wished this was a dream, But no this was real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I'll be pretty busy for the rest of the week, so that's why I tried to get two chapters out today.  
> Tell me how you liked this chapter or if you didn't I want to know   
> Xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in my room, window and blinds closed. 

It's been about two weeks since I've talked to Levi. At work I've been avoiding him, not that that means too much since he's been pretending I didn't even exist. 

When we're at work he'll only talk to Isabel and Farlan, and the other employs. He doesn't even act like I'm alive. He really didn't want anything to do with me.

Today was Saturday my day off so, I had nothing to do. So thats why I was laying in my bed. I've been trying to just stay focus on school and homework; at least that way I can keep my mind off Levi as much as possible. Also I was trying to keep my mind off Erwin, because no matter how mad I was at him for kissing Petra I still really liked him. 

But now I wasn't talking to either one of then. 

"F/n?" My mom called for me. 

I'm actually a little surprise she called out for me. She's been giving a lot of space since the other day when she was talking to me. 

"Yeah mom?" I called out. Leaving my room and going downstairs I saw my mom at the door with Sasha and Isabel standing there.

What were they doing her? And together? 

"Hey guys...um.." I started.

"Your friends came by they wanted you to go out with them." My mom told. 

"You can go out if you want." She said smiling. She wanted me to go out. 

"You're fine with it mom?" I asked her.

"Of course. You've been moping around here for way to long, you need to go out with your friends." My mom said.

"Yeah! We came to cheer you up!" Isabel said.

"Yeah, Lets go to the mall." Sasha added.

"Okay give me a sec to get ready." I said smiling, maybe this will be good for me, and they are so sweet to com here and try to make me feel better. 

I ran upstairs and pulled out a nice outfit for myself. It was getting cold outside so I pulled out my warm (color) sweater and Jeans; and pulled my (color hair) in a pony tail, and did my make up. I wanted to look nice going out with them. I went to look in the mirror; I looked nice, I smiled at myself I really did. I needed to stop moping around. This was going to be fun. 

I went back downstairs Sasha and Isabel were still standing at the door talking, which made me wonder when did they started to each other? I didn't even those two knew each other.

"When did you guys start hanging out anyway?" I asked them.

They both looked at each other, "We're been Friends for a while dude." Isabel said.

"Yeah," Sasha started, "I have a few classes with Is. We just don't hang out a lot since she's always skipping." 

"I am not!" Isabel scouted.

"But anyway I was talking to Hanji and she thought it was a good idea that we all hang out, but then she said she couldn't make it today and for use to just go ahead." 

"Cool, nice to know two of my friends are already friends with each other." I told them. It was actually pretty nice, I didn't have to introduce them to each other they already did it themselves.

"Are you two ready to go? or are we gonna stand her all day?" Isabel said, I guess she was getting antsy.

"Yeah lets get outta here." Sasha said.

And we all left out. 

Sasha was the one driving, the whole ride we just joked about school and teachers and stuff. I was having fun. but in the back of my mind couldn't shake off Levi or even Erwin.

We got to the mall Sasha, Isabel and I went into the mall.

"Dude we should get something to eat first i'm starving." Sasha said sounding exhausted.

"You're always hungry." I told her laughing.

"You eat more then anyone I know." Isabel added.

"I gotta eat, I have this crazy metabolism I can't help it i'm hungry all the time." She said whining.

Isabel and I just laughed. What were we gonna do with her. 

After stopping to eat we went started to just look around.

"You know what would be fun?" Isabel said. 

We both just looked at her, and Isabel just stared at us like it was obvious.

"Duh, we should totally give f/n a makeover!" She said excitingly/

"What? no way!" I told them. I didn't want a make over.

"Come on it would be fun!" Sasha said. Great now Sasha wanted to give me a makeover too.

"I don't know guys I like the way I am right now." I told them shyly.

"Don't you want to get Levi's attention?" Isabel said.

"Isabel!" Sasha yelled. "We're not talking about boys remember." 

"Yeah, but come one F/n" Isabel said turning back to me. "I know you still like him, even if you two are being idiots and ignoring each other. And I think that if you want to get his attention you should change it up a bit. Prove to him you can be just as bad as him." 

I didn't know what to say to that. Part of me had given up talking to Levi, but another part hadn't yet. Maybe she was right? I looked to Sasha she didn't seem to have an opinion. Since she was being quite.

"What do you think Sasha?" I asked her.

Sasha just shrugged. "Honestly Isabel I'm still team Erwin..." 

"But didn't that Erwin guy make out with another girl?" Isabel asked.

"So did Levi i'm sure, wasn't he the one who invited Petra into his house. I think that's worst honestly." Sasha told her.

"Look I'm pretty close to Levi, I'm sure he didn't do anything with her." Isabel told her.

They both seemed to be getting pretty upset, "How about I get the makeover for me?" I added.

Sasha and Isabel both took a breath.

"Okay let go." Isabel said with a smile, and then she took my arm dragged me into a store.

Levi Pov 

I was at the dinner, with Farlan. 

"Bella told me she was taking f/n out today." Farlan said specking up. I ignored him.

We were both in the back cooking, it wasn't busy or anything but we had stuff to do. I didn't have time to talk to him about f/n. I've done fine so far. I didn't like thinking about her. I didn't like thinking about how bad I bad I made her feel.

"You know f/n comes in tomorrow." Farlan said.

Why the hell was he talking about her. Every since the other day that's all they keep doing. Isabel and Mikasa wouldn't stop talking about how much of a jerk I was. Eren that it was funny calling me stupid. Farlan too. And even that punk Armin said I was being a asshole.

Apparently that girl I was talking to the other day has some really bad history with f/n so when I was with her just made everything I did much worst. Translation I was a Jackass. 

But that didn't make me want to change my decision. I didn't need to be involved with her, all I would do was bring her down. I told Farlan and Isabel they both seem to understand; just they didn't agree, they liked F/n too much they said she made me act nice. I told them it was Bullshit since I didn't even know her that long. But they insisted that she did. 

"You know f/n-" Farlan started/.

"Could you shut the hell up about F/n" I snapped at him. 

Farlan just laughed, "You need to get over yourself man." 

"Leave me alone." I told him ignoring him I knew he was just messing with me but damn was it annoying. 

I kept working for the rest of the day it was about 7 when I got off. I just wanted to get home. It was weird not talking to her though the window. honestly missed her. Part of me wanted to just forget, and beg her to forgive me and we go back to how we was; But that wasn't gonna happen. and even if I did try to do that she wouldn't want anything to do with me, for all she knows I was fucking the girl she hated. 

Which I didn't. I invited her in and talked for a bit. The chick did want to make out but I just made some excuse so she'd leave. I only invited her her so I could put the final nail in the coffin with f/n so she would hate me, and i'm sure it worked. I fucking sucked. 

Riding up to my house looked at hers, only to see her standing outside.

But she wasn't alone.

She was with that blond football player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

When I got home from shopping with Isabel and Sasha I was exhausted. We ran from store to store; we even got our hair done. Isabel insisted that my makeover should be something like they one the main girl had in the movie Grease. She thought it was a good Idea that I pop up at Levi's door wearing all black, with a cigarette; looking as bad as I possibly could. I disagreed, And so did Sasha. 

But either way I did have a lot of fun. It was a pretty nice day, and a plus I gotta new look. 

I was sitting in my room going through everything I just bought. It's was nice that I had a job now that was paying me enough to get everything I wanted. Thinking about it; I couldn;t even do this a few weeks ago, cause I was broke most of the time. But now I had enough to go out with friends and even get a "makeover" it was nice. 

As I went though my new stuff decided what I was going to wear Monday at school. Sasha and Isabel both said what outfit I should wear, but I couldn't decide on my own, I had so many choices after all. 

"F/n come downstairs you gotta someone here to see you." My mom said, knocking on my door. 

Was that Sasha and Isabel again? Did I leave something in the car? I know it would have been pretty easy, since we we're joking the whole way back. I bet I did.

I ran down the stairs only to be surprised. It wasn't Isabel or Sasha. Instead it was one of the last people I had planned to see. 

It was Erwin.

He was standing at the door right next to my dad...What the hell is going on?

"Um..Erwin?" I started.

"This young man was just talking with me F/n." My dad spoke up.

"I don't know why you're here Erwin but I don't-"

"I think you should hear the man out f/n" My dad said cutting me off.

"F/n can we talk for a minute outside?" Erwin asked me. 

"I don't know.." I had no idea what was going on with right now, Erwin was here..in my house...Right next to my dad. God this was way confusing.

"Go outside and talk to him." My dad told me leaving the room.

I turned back to Erwin who was looking nervous. What the hell, it wouldn't kill me right.

I went outside following behind Erwin. 

Once we got outside I closed the front door. "What do you want Erwin." I snapped at him. No matter how much I missed talking to him I couldn't get the picture of him kissing Petra out of my head. It made me so mad.

"Look, F/n I know you're angry." He started, "I mad a mistake. And I'm sorry." Erwin said.

I shook my head, "No-" 

"Let me finish please!" Erwin yelled, grabbing my arms.

"But I'm serious about you F/n" He said staring into my eyes. "I'm serious about us. I know what I did was bad, but that wasn't me."

"Erwin" I started, trying to pull away from him, "It sure did look like you." 

"I know It looked bad but it wasn't I would never hurt you on purpose." I he said, he was looking disparate. And honestly it pulled at my heart I didn't want to see him looking like this. 

"Erwin...I don't know what to say..." 

"Say you forgive me, and we can go back to the way we was." He told me. 

Maybe I was being too dramatic about this whole thing. After all it was Petra, and She was always doing something to ruin my life. So I don't put it passed her, that it was all her and not Erwin. And seeing that Erwin came all the way here had to mean he really did care too right? I mean I did like Erwin, Why was I finding it so hard to forgive him? By the way he makes it sound it wasn't even his fault. 

Erwin..I..I-" My words weren't coming out I didn't know what to do. 

Before I could figure out what I was going to say I heard an engine coming from down the street, It was Levi. At this point I felt I knew what his motorcycle sounded like. I know that sounds weird, but it was true. 

Levi pulled up in his driveway, looking bad ass as ever in his all black. When he got up off the bike I could see he was wearing his uniform, so he was working today. He stopped for a moment and was looking my way like he was deciding something, but it seemed he decided against it.and walked to his door going into it. 

I shook my heard. Of course he didn't have anything to say to me. Why would he? He made it pretty clear he didn't want anything to do with me, because he thought I was playing him..He thought Erwin and I were going out. And it didn't help that Erwin told him that were we're going out. Then that brought up a question for me.

"Erwin why did you tell Levi that one time that we were going out?" I asked him.

"What does that have to do with what ere talking about right now." He asked me back.

"I..Just..wanted to know.." I told him, he was right that didn't have anything to do with what we were talking about. 

"Don't tell me you like him?" Erwin snapped.

"What?"

"That guy" Erwin pointed at Levi's house. "That guy who's been popping up all over the place, and who just happens to live right next to you." 

"It's not like that Erwin." I told him.

"Whatever, that's not my point of being here F/n." He said shaking his head. 

He moved his hands to holding my "F/n I talked to your dad he's fine with me, actually he seems like he liked ma a lot. I want to be your boyfriend F/n I know I should have said something before now, but i was too nervous and now I'm even more scared because I think you think I don't feel anything for you and that couldn't be further from the case." 

I took a step back, Erwin had finally officially asked me out. This moment should make me happy but I didn't feel anything near the emotion. I was sad. I was angry. I was a little happy, but mostly I was confused. 

"Erwin." I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't answer yet. Just know I want to be with you and only you F/n. Just think about it a little." He told me then kissed my cheek and waked off going into his car leaving me at my door step.

What the hell? What the hell was I supposed to do?

I walked back into my house only to see my mom and dad standing there. Wait. Were they listening?   
n  
"So what did you say?" My mom asked me smiling. Unbelievable, they new he was going to ask me out. Uggh.

Instead of answering them I ran up to my room slamming the door. I know that was a little to dramatic but I felt like I needed to that. I was so frustrated. Why did he have to wait until I pretty much hated him to ask me that? It sucked. It sicked like hell. Did he think I would just say yes and everything would be okay? Because that's not how things work! Damn him! I was having such a nice day, I was actually wasn't even worrying about him as much. I was going to be alright.

suddenly I heard music playing from outside my window, I looked up it was Levi sitting on hit window playing his guitar. Of course he would do that now. Taking a deep breath I decided to leave him along. He didn't want to talk to me if he did he would have said something me. But it was nice to hear his music again, It had been awhile since he had played. He wasn't singing just playing. 

In a way I kinda needed that right now. Something that would clam me down a little. Funny, it seemed like even now even when Levi doesn't want anything to do with e he still some how helped me out.

 

Levi pov

It was Sunday and I was at work with F/n. 

I still didn't say anything to her, I didn't know how to start. One thing was for sure I wanted her back I hated seeing her with that football player. I had convince myself last night that it wouldn't be that bad being with f/n. She was worth it. 

I wanted her. I like her. 

But damn it, I screwed it up so funking bad, she wouldn't want anything to do with me. 

I started playing again last night hoping that would make her want to say anything to me but it didn't she probably hated me. And that was far. I deserved it. 

 

You Pov 

I was at work and Levi still wasn't talking to me. 

He hated me. I was sure of it. 

Isabel told me he didn't but that didn't really convince me. I hurt him, and I didn't even mean too. 

"Hey F/n can you go in the walk in freezer and get some lemons I need to cut up some more." Isabel asked me.

"Yeah, sure give me a minute." I told her going to the back, we had this big walk in freezer were we kept a lot of the food it was like a small room just cold like winter cold all the time. It was a walk in freezer. 

I went in and the door closed behind me. Bella asked for some lemons, that was apart of our job some days to prep stuff for the cooks and since it was slow I guess she was getting started on that. my back was facing the door as I was trying to reach up and get to the lemons. I have no idea why they put them so damn high on the shelf. 

I heard the freezer door open and close behind meaning someone else had came in with me. God it was so damn cold in here I needed to hurry up. I hated the freezer. Once I had the lemons in hand I turned around only to see Levi looking in another box for something. Damn I didn't want to be in the same area with him. I bet he was in a hurry and didn't want to be near me either. 

U quickly went passed him to the door and pushed it open to get out.

Only it wouldn't open. 

I pushed again.

Still nothing.

It was locked.

I was locked in the freezer.

I was locked in the freezer with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!   
> and please comment and leave a kudo <3  
> xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

I was sure a two things right now. 

1, I was cold and locked in a freezer.

2, I was locked in that freezer with Levi.

Yup, the Levi that hated my guts. I tried to push the door again but still nothing. It was like something was holding the door closed. 

I looked back to Levi who was still looking through some boxes. I had to tell him the door wouldn't open. Great, he's probply going tp be pissed at me, and just think I'm too weak to open the door. With my lock as soon as he comes and pushes it. it's gonna open. 

God, I had to do this. It was stupid cold in here. So I took a deep breath, "Hey...Um...Levi...can you help me with the door." I called out to him. I was still holding all the lemons in my arm, maybe having these in my arm will give me an excuse for if not being able to open the door. 

"What?" Levi asked looking at me with his dead eyes. It was like he was looking right through me; and yet I could never tell what he was thinking. Although his eyes looked like they said he hated everything. 

"Um..The door won't open, can you help me out." I asked him.

He gave me his little Tch noise, then he walked over to push the door open. Nothing.

He looked confused as why it wouldn't open, then Levi tired again and again.

"Is it just stuck?" I asked him sitting the lemons down, "Maybe if we both try." I suggested but Levi shook his head.

"No someone put something in front of it holding the door." He said crossing his arms.

"And by Someone I'm pretty sure Isabel." I told me.

I left my mouth in a o form, Why would she do that?

"Well it doesn't matter who, We just need to ge-"

"Can you guys hear me!" I heard a voice say outside the freezer. 

"Isabel whatever your doing it's annoying as shit open the damn door!" Levi Yelled .

It sounded like she started laughing, "No way! Not until you two make up!" 

"What!" I shouted. What the hell was she thinking? This wasn't a good idea; Levi didn't want anything to do with me right now, and locking him in a freezer wasn't anything that would make him like me even better. 

"Isabel open the door!" I yelled this time. 

But she never said anything. I guess she left. 

I turned to look at Levi who was already looking at me. 

"I have nothing to say to you." Levi said. 

Well I was expecting something like that.

I just crossed my arms. It was so freaking cold, how long did she think she could keep us in here?

"Yeah I figured..." I muttered. 

Then Levi made clicked his tounge again. He really did hate me. Maybe Isabel was right, maybe this was a chance for me to fix everything. Besides I wanted to get out of this damn freezer, if I stood in here any longer my toes would fall off. 

"It's too fucking cold for this." I heard Levi say trying to push the door again.

"Levi.." I spoke up again.

He stopped and looked at me, and I got chills..Well more chills then I already had. It was something about his eyes just threw me off, like they were saying leave him alone. 

"Never mind." I said feeling defeated, I couldn't bring myself to say anything to him.

"The longer It take you two to talk the longer you'll be in there!" I heard Isabel yell at us. How could she even hear what was going on in here? Or the fact that there wasn't anything going on in here. 

"Where the fuck is Farlan? Why is he letting her do this shit." Levi spat out. 

I know Isabel had good intentions but seeing Levi pace around like this is making me nervous, plus I don't think this is a good way to get him to talk about anything. He already told me he had nothing to say to me, which translates to I hate you f/n never talk to me again in my head. So whats the point? But at the same time while i'm trying to convince myself there is no point, I can't help think if I just said something I could change this whole thing and we'd be friends again. After all this only came up because if a misunderstanding because of Erwin right? But then there's Petra...I did see her go into his house, and only God knows what they were doing...Maybe giving up is for the best. 

I looked up at Levi while I was deciding what to do. He was staring at me like he was going to say something, but then he shook his head once he made eye contact. Screw it, I can't be made about him for Petra..It's not like me and him were going out or anything..it's his life. Plus I just want to be friends with him, so if going out with Petra's what he want to do I shouldn't really care right? I just need to tell him where I stand.

"Listen Levi-"

"F/n Look-" 

We both spoke up at the same time. 

"Go ahead." Levi told me. 

I took a deep breath while crossing my arms tighter, "Levi..I know that you think I'm going out with Erwin and I was just stringing you along but that's not true. I wasn't and I know you hate me, and me saying this might not convince you but it's the truth...I'm sorry It looked that way the other day when you saw me with Erwin but I'm-"

"I don't hate you." Levi cut me off. Shifting his weight back and forth from his feet. "I never hated you F/n" 

"Then what? You sure been acting like you have." I snapped at him feeling a little annoyed. How could he say he didn't hate me when in the pass few weeks he's been acting like breathing to same air as me was killing him. 

Levi didn't say anything he only looked away from me which made me angrier. "Look Levi, I don't care if you hate me. I just felt like you should at least know what you thought was going on wasn't true. I don't know what you've heard but I told you the truth. Hate me of love me I don't care." 

"I told you I don't hate you." He snapped at me.

"Then what's the issue." I asked him.

Levi clicked his tounge. and turned away from me again. Damn that sound was getting annoying.

"Levi." I said walking up to him turning him around.

"What do you want from me F/n!" He snapped snatching my hand from his shoulder.

"I want to know what's your issue with me Levi! You can't say you don't hate me when you've been avoiding me like a plague for weeks!"

"You're my fucking issue." Levi snapped. 

"So you do hate me." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"I don't fucking hate you F/n!" I snapped again.

"Then what Levi just be straight with me!" I yelled at him, this whole conversation was so frustrating I was the only one talking here. But I guess that's what I get He didn't want to talk, but God damn it I was going to get answers. 

"It doesn't fucking matter, you got that football player I saw him at your house last night." Levi yelled at me.

"I told you, there is nothing between me and him! Why do you even care? You're with Petra!" Damn him for making me so angry. 

"Are you really that dumb F/n?" he asked me, more like insulted me.

"What are you getting at." I snapped.

Levi shook his head, "I'm not going out with that girl and it should be obvious." 

"Get to your point Levi." I said rolling my eyes at him.

Levi gave a little laugh, I don't have any idea what could be so funny. 

"What?" I asked him.

"You're lucky you're pretty." Levi said walking closer to me. "Look f/n i'm sorry." He apologizes to me looking away.

Funny I never took him for the type to say he was sorry about anything. I was speechless, What do I say to him now.

"I was being a asshole, and you didn't do anything to deserve that can you forgive me?" He asked me, looking at me now. 

"I...I..I don't know what to say.." I told him honestly.

"Say that you forgive me so we cant get out of this damn freezer cause I don't know about you but i'm fucking cold." He told giving me one of his rare smiles. 

"Yeah I forgive you." I said looking away. I was so busy yelling at him I forgot how cold I was. Was out little argument really over? Was all it took was for Isabel to lock us in a freezer? Was she actually a genius? But still this was a dumb Idea we could die in here. Plus how wold she even know of we fix anything?

Suddenly Levi embarrassed me in a hug. "I really did mean all that" Levi told me. 

"Can you open fucking door now we're going to get hypothermia!" Levi yelled out. 

No answer. 

"I fucking swear." I Levi muttered, letting me go. He moved back to the door and tried to push it only it opened this time.

I ran out following behind Levi. 

"Where the hell is Isabel?" Levi snapped at Farlan who was standing in the kitchen cooking.

"Where the hell have you been?" Farlan asked us. 

"Locked in the freezer." I told him.

Farlan just started laughing, "I didn't think she really did that." 

"You were in on this too?" Levi asking sounding super angry, which I can understand it was stupid cold. Anyone would be angry. 

Farlan put his hands up, " Nope that was all Bella, She told me she was going to do that but I didn't believe her." 

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"Up front." He pointed. Then as if walking in on due Isabel skipped into the kitchen.

And stopped right when she saw us, "Hehe, you guys made it out okay?" She said sounding nervous. 

I crossed my arms at her. "Isabel."

"I know, I know but you guys made up." She said sheepishly.

"Whatever We're leaving." Levi said grabbing my hand and leading me out.

"Wait Levi where are you taking me?" I asked him trying to keep up. 

"Somewhere fun." I said smiling. 

"Where are you two going?" Farlan asked.

"Yeah you two can't leave now." Isabel called out.

"Should have thought about that before you lock us in a freezer." Levi said.

Then he turned to me, "Go get your stuff then meet me outside." 

I nodded and went to get my stuff.

"You're welcome by the way." Isabel said, leaning against the wall.

"Bella I never asked you to do anything." I told her, "But thanks" smiling. It was because of her Levi was talking to me.

"Hey what can I say I like you two together. And it sucks when my friends aren't talking to each other." She said hugging me. 

I hugged her back, "You're so sweet bella," I said, but when I pulled away I didn't let go instead just looking her in the eye, "But listen, don't think i'm going to let this go, I'm fixing you and Farlan up now, don't think I haven't noticed about that." 

Isabel was mouth just hing open and I started laughing. "I'll see you later!" I called out to her leaving the dinner.

Outside Levi was on his bike holding his helmet for me to take, "Lets go." 

"Where are we going?" I asked him again.

"You'll see when you get there." He said smiling. 

I smiled back getting on his bike.

"Hold on tight I'm going fast." He said starting his bike. 

It was nice to be this close to Levi again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!

I was still holding on to Levi as he drove us around the city. I had no idea where we were going, and honestly I didn't mind. I loved holding on to him, He smelt like charcoal and Soap; it was such a weird combination, but at the same time it was so nice. 

"Having fun back there?" Levi spoke up. God I hope didn't realize I was sniffing him, I"m such a weirdo.

I didn't say anything to him. I just felt my face heat up; thank God he couldn't see me, I know if he did he'd just tease me. 

He didn't say anything and I was grateful. I just closed my eyes, and held him tighter, I just wanted to enjoy the moment with him. 

It was a few more minutes until I felt us stop. I opened my eyes. We was at some type parking space of this little building. 

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A hole in the wall." He answered plainly getting off his bike.

"Well Yeah," I said getting up. "That's what it looks like, but really where are we?" I asked again.

He just chuckled a little, "That's just the name of the place." I just stood there Waiting for him to explain more.

"I know it looks like shit, But wait until you get inside.: He said holding his hand out for me to take. 

"Sure." I told him, taking his hand. Following him in into the small building. 

Walking into the building I was hit with the smell of alcohol, Did he actually bring me to a bar? I snapped my head to look at him. 

"Just clam down princess." He said smiling, "You'll like it." He kept walking pulling me with him. 

Getting further into the bar, I saw the the tables and a few people at them, I saw the actual bar with people sitting there drinking. What was he thinking? We couldn't be in a place like this! We would get in trouble. 

"Would you clam down I can feel you shaking." Levi said showing me my hand.

I looked away I know I was feeling nervous but didn't realize It was that bad. "Sorry.." I said shyly. 

He only smiled at me and started walking again. 

Once we were fulling in Levi sat us down at the bar sitting there was an older man he didn't even look up. Was it that no one cared that teenager were in here? What the hell. It wasn't like the place was too bad, I mean there was a stage there so maybe it was like some club people performed in. and It kinda had a nice home feeling to it. Or maybe it did and I was just trying to find a way to be comfortable with everything.

Suddenly a tall black haired woman cleared her throat standing there, "hey Levi, I didn't know you were playing tonight." When did she pop up here? I didn't see her when we first walked in.

"I'm not." He told her.

What? Play? "You-"

"I play my music here." Levi spoke up. 

"Oh you brought a friend here today. That's unusual." The girl spoke up before I could say anything to Levi. Then said then turned to me, "I'm Rachael I pretty much run this place." 

"Hi" I told her sheepishly. She couldn't have been that much older then me. 

"Don't pay her any attention." Levi said drinking taking a drink. I looked down and saw a glass sitting in front of me, I looked at it about to drink it, but Levi stopped me.

"You didn't give her alcohol did you?" Levi asked her. 

"Of course not." Rachael told him then winked at me.

"I'm not a idiot." He said taking the glass and giving it back to her.

"Well someone is being a kill joy more then usual." She said under her breath while still being loud enough for us to hear her.

"I'm just looking out for her." He said then he looked at me, "Cause somebody doesn't know how to hold their liqueur." He said smiling, and I felt my face heart up. I was never going to live down that night.

"Aw so you two are dating? little Levi finally gotten in a serious relationship." She said loudly, and Levi actually started choking on his drink.

"No we're just friends.." I told her.

Rachael just looked at me like she didn't believe me; I awkwardly looked at Levi who was looking away now. Great. I looked back at Rachael and she just laughed.

"Sure say what you want, I'll be right back." She said before walking into a door that lead to the back of the bar.

Me and Levi Sat there not saying anything to each other. For me it was mostly because so many things were running throw my head I didn't know what to say first. And for him I had no idea.

"So..." I started.

"Like I was saying before I play here a lot." Levi spoke up.

"Oh..Like your music?" I asked him. 

"No like playing with toys." he said plainly. 

I just shock my head and said oh.

"Yes music Idiot." Levi shaking his head at me then he leaned closer to me, "You're lucky you're so cute, cause your dumb as shit." 

"I am not dumb!" I snapped at him playfully, and looked away trying to hid my blush from him.

"Oh sure." He mocked me.

I looked back at him "You should know I'm like at the top of my class." 

"That's find." He said taking his drink again. "Doesn't mean you're not slow." 

I didn't say anything I just tried to give him a death stare. Only it didn't work instead he started laughing, and as much as I hated him laughing at me; I couldn't help but feel a little happy his laugh was so nice it made me feel warm. 

"That little glare thing you do is funny." He said leaning over bar counter laughing. "I just hope you don't think you scarring anybody with that." 

"I should have you know, lots of people are intimidated by my stare." I told him getting closer to his face. 

"Oh really?" He said getting closer to me. 

It was almost like we were challenging each other. Until it wasn't as funny when I saw Levi staring at my lips. And this time I know I wasn't crazy! He wanted to kiss me...And I wanted to kiss him back. We were both inching closer to each while sitting on the bar stools. Then Levi slowly moved his hand from my arm to my face; I hadn't realized it was even there at first. We were so close to each other I actually could feel his breath on my skin. Levi and I were actually going to kiss! Then slowly I started to close my eyes.

"Levi! I thought you were going to be at work!" Someone yelled, surprising both of us. I quickly moved away, while I heard Levi say "Fuck." under his breath. Then we both looked up to see it was Eren walking in along with Mikasa and Armin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Levi snapped at them.

"We play tonight." Mikasas said in her usual monotone voice. I had no idea she played anything.

"What do you play?" I asked. 

Mikasa looked at me then looked to Levi as though she was in deep thought about something then walked away to the back where Rachael had went a few minutes ago. That was unusual of her. She's never just flat out ignored me like that before..I hope I didn't do anything to make her upset.

"Don't worry about her f/n" Eren said. 

"Did I do something?" I asked him. 

"No." Levi Answered. 

Eren and Armin just looked at each other, it was like they wanted to say something but they decided against. Honestly if felt like they were all having a whole conversation with each other without even saying anything, and it was annoying as hell. 

"I'll be right back." Levi said getting up and going to the back where Mikasa went. Leaving me Armin and Eren alone.

"So you and Levi are talking again." Eren said something speaking up first. 

I nodded,"Yeah..." 

"When did that happen?" Armin asked.

"A few hours ago actually" I said with a little laugh. It amazing how fast things could change in a few hours. 

"You know I thought you were going out with the football player." Eren said. 

"Oh i'm not dating anyone." I told Eren. He was talking about Erwin. How the hell could I forget about Erwin? Again! He asked me to go out with him and here I was about to make out with a whole other guy. I'm going to have to figure out what I'm going to do about me and him. 

"F/n." Armin said my name suddenly in a serous tone throwing me off and bring me back to reality all at once. 

He seemed a little throw himself off for a moment, but then her shock his head and looked me dead in the eye, "Just...Be careful with Levi okay.." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked honestly feeling confuse, why the hell would Armin of all people say something like that?

"I just mean-" Suddenly Levi walked back out with Mikasa. 

"Lets go F/n" He said. 

"Where leaving already?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you can't leave! F/n hasn't even seen us play yet!" Eren spoke up.

I looked to Levi, "I did want to see them play, plus I thought you were going to play?" I asked him.

Levi looked a little annoyed, "I'm not playing tonight. And if you really want to we can stay for a few one of their songs but that's it." 

I smiled childishly. "Yay! this is so exciting!" 

Levi only replied my rolling his eyes at me. 

We sat back down and watch them set up their stuff. 

Eren and Mikasa both had guitars while Armin was setting up a keyboard.

Then after a while they started to play. And they were pretty good. Their music was really nice. As time went on more and more people kept coming in Rachael was serving drinks and the more and more I stayed in here the more and more I was he the more I love it. the only thing I could keep thinking was that I would love to be here a night when Levi plays I'd love to see him on stage like they were. I've heard him play at our window, but something told me he shined brighter when he was in front of more people.

Mikasa and the others were on there brake when they came up to us. 

"I thought you were only staying for a one song?" Eren asked.

Levi shrugged, "F/n was looking like she was enjoying you guys to much. I didn't want to be rude since that would be the first time someone would like your shitty music." Levi told them.

Wow, he could be such a jerk. "Don't be so mean." I said playfully. 

"Don't you have a curfew?" Mikasa asked me. 

"Nah, it's still pretty early." I said waving her off. 

"Dude it's like about to be midnight." Eren said laughing. 

But I didn't find it so funny, "What?" 

"It's like 11:35" Armin said. 

Oh no..my mom was going to kill me I snapped at Levi, "I have to get home and fast!" 

Levi looked a little taken back, "Okay lets go." 

I quickly waved at them and took off for the door. Rushing I looked at my phone 7 missed calls from my mom. Yup i'm dead.

Levi followed behind me. "Yo, what's the hurry." 

"Gee I don't know that my mom is going to kill me since she hasn't heard from me all say!" I yelled, "Please Levi we gotta hurry back home." 

Levi laughed, "How old are you?" 

"Whatever just get me home!" I yelled again. 

"Okay okay." Levi said putting his hands in the air. Then he got on the bike and after a minute we left. 

 

Getting home Levi pulled up into his drive way. I rushed off his bike. I was about to run into my house but Levi had quickly grabbed my arm getting off his bike pulling me back into his arms.

"Levi..." I said in a whisper, this was weird having him just hold me. Don't get me wrong it was nice, but still a little weird. 

"You sure you wanna just run in the house? You can go threw my window if you want." He said looking me in the eye.

"I probably shouldn't..." I started, I know I was blushing from being to close to him, "Plus I think my windows locked so that would just be more of a problem." 

"Makes sense." He shrugged. 

"But I really have to get inside now Levi." I told him I was feeling so antsy. 

He just smiled, "Fine, I'll be waiting by the window." 

This made me blush more, he was actually going to wait for me. As much as he tried to be mean Levi couldn't hide how nice he really was, and it was adorable.

Then I quickly turned and got my key out and went into my house. It wasn't any lights one so maybe I was okay..at least until morning? 

So I was tip toeing in the house, I just needed to make it to the stairs and then my room then I'll be home free...until morning that's when I'm sure mom is going to kill me. 

"Nice of you to finally make it home F/n." A voice called out from the dark, then the light tuned on. 

Wonderful, except it wasn't.

It wasn't anything near it actually.

It was my dad this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you felt about this chapter cause I don't know how I feel about it. The next one for sure I know i'm going to have fun with, but this one was kinda just like eh  
> But anyway thanks so much for reading!!!!  
> Xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Levi Pov

F/n and I made up, And I was actually happy. 

As of right now I was sitting at my window waiting for F/n to come up. Maybe when she gets up here I'll would tell her how felt about her for real, I needed to stop being such a bitch about it. I almost kissed her again. Plus I didn't want her to get the wrong Idea about me, cause I actually liked her.

Because as strange as it was, it was true. F/n made me happy, something about her made me feel better about myself. She made me feel better about the world. Fuck, that sounded sappy as shit. F/n was making me such a fucking idiot for her. 

Mikasa agreed with me on that 100%. She got pissed at me when she saw F/n at the hole with me. She had went on about how I said I wasn't talking to her anymore; but I told her how I changed my mind, and that I could do that because it was my business. Mikasa only insisted that I leave F/n along before she got involved with me anymore, that F/n was a good girl and if I really cared anything about her I would leave her alone. 

All Mikasa really did was piss me off, I knew what I was doing. I knew about my own problems, and I know better then to get F/n involved in all my shit, If I didn't I would have never stopped talking to her the first time. But apparently not talking to F/n made being around me more of a pain the usual. At least that's what Farlan said before I left the dinner earlier; he was happy that Isabel locked us in that damn freezer, the asshole even thought it was funny. I told him if anything like that happened again I was going to tell Isabel how he felt about her, and that shut him up real quick.

 

Suddenly I heard a loud slam, I looked over it was F/n she had just went into her door. She looked angry, She was muttering something to herself, seemed like she forgot I was here waiting for her. 

Then she looked up at me as though on cue. Quickly she ran to her window and opened it.

"I really wish I had took your offer to come in through your window." She said sounding annoyed. 

"Got busted?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm grounded again." She said in a monotone. 

I laughed, it still confused me how did she keep finding herself in these problems...oh right because of me.  
.  
"Anyway thanks for tonight..." She said trying to change the subject.

"Any time princess." I told her, and I saw a blush spread across her face. God she was beautiful.

"So..." F/n started, "Do you play there a lot?" 

"Mostly on weekdays every now and then I'll do a week end." I answered her.

"How?" She asked sounding bewildered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her back. 

"Like how do you have the time? With like school, being at the dinner, Plus just still having a normal life." She asked.

I gave her a little smile,"Well I got to school when I have to. And when I'm not at the Dinner I'm at my second job or playing music it's pretty simple." 

"You have another job?" 

"I can't just let you know all my secrets." I teased her, as much as I did like her I didn't need to tell her everything about myself. At least for now.

"Whatever, are you going to be at school tomorrow?" She asked me laying her head on the windowsill.

"I might why you wanna ride there?" I asked her, I know the last few weeks she has been getting to school by bus. So I was trying to do something nice, I did still want to make up to her how shitty I was being.

She looked like she was thinking about it for a while, then she gave me a big smile, "Sure. It should be fun." She was so fucking cute and she didn't even know it.

"But I think i'm going to go to bed now. It's been a long day...sort of." She said moving away from the window.

"You want me to tuck you in." I teased her, and she blushed again. She was so easy too get a reaction from it was adorable.

She was looking all flustered, "Of course not!" She raised her voice. She was walking backwards and I can only assume she tripped on something because she fell backwards. She's cute but god dammit she's goofy, maybe that was apart of her charm but It didn't brother me as much as I would think it would. Quickly she had jumped back on her feet.

"You did not see that." She said in a serious tone. See cute.

"Goodnight F/n, I'll see you in the morning and you better be ready if you plan on leaving with me." I told her getting up from my window.

"Okay Daddy." She said and I gave her a funny look.

F/n then looked mortify, " Oh my God, I didn't mean it like that! I meant to say it in a sarcastic way! I was just trying to be funny. Don't think I have some daddy kink cause I don't! I promise." She was rambling. 

I just waved my hand at her, "Goodnight F/n" I said again this time closing my window. Looking up before I closed my curtains I saw she was still looking nervous. I smiled at f/n, she's such a dork.

 

Morning came too soon. As usual.

Getting up It didn't take me long to get ready. I kept all my stuff all my stuff clean and in order; everything had it's place, so I never had any problems getting ready in the morning. I wonder if it was this easy for F/n. I looked at my window it was still closed. I wonder if she's even up, I get the feeling that she over sleeps a lot. I guess I'll find out if it's true in a few minutes. 

Getting down stairs my mother was in the kitchen getting ready to leave out herself. 

"You got home late last night." She said when she saw me walk in the room.

"Yeah I was at the hole with Mikasa. And i've told you. You don't have to wait up for me" I told her. I didn't have any reason to her about F/n right now, because knowing my mom she'll say the same things Mikasa said.

"Levi look." My said putting her hands on the stove like she was tired, I know she was. "I worry about you Levi. I just want to know you're staying out of trouble, and staying out late all times of the night doesn't make me feel so sure." 

"Mom I'm fine." I told her.

"I know you say that." She continued, "But you know why we moved out here so you could get away from all that, And I just hope you're not doing the same things again." 

"Mom would you quit worrying." I said walking up to her. I know she worried about me, but I wasn't the same person that I was before we moved away from out last place. "I'm in school. I'm working, I'm still into my music you have nothing to be afraid about for me okay. What you need to do is rest." I told her. 

She only smiled, "Okay Levi, but you need to get ready to go to school." 

"I'm ready. I just came in here to say hey." I told her getting ready to leave out.

"By the way I talked to your father." My mom said in a lower voice. I stopped in my steps.

"You what?" I asked her.

I could see my mom was looking nervous, she knew how I felt about him, "Well he had called." 

"I don't care why did you answer?" I asked with my voice getting louder I made my way back into the kitchen. 

"Levi I kno-" 

 

" No you don't know!" I yelled, "I don't want anything to do with that man." 

It made me feel bad yelling at her, but I don't get why she always went back to the asshole. He's never done anything for us, all he's done is bring us pain.

"Levi he's your father!" She yelled back. I only shock my head.

"That man is dead to me." I told her turning away, "And you should feel the same." then I walked out the door. The whole thought of him really got on my fucking nerve. He was so fucking evil, he didn't love my mom. He used her; then he leave her it was the same thing all the fucking time every since I was younger. And I hated him for it.

Walking outside the sun hit me and it made me angrier, this day is going to be shit. 

"Morning Levi." A voice called out to me. I looked up it was F/n.

And just like that she took my breath away. F/n wasn't wearing anything special. And a normal mini skirt and top, but damn it was beautiful in anything. That I was sure of.

"You thought I wouldn't be ready didn't you." She said teasingly walking closer to me on my bike. 

"I gotta admit it, yeah I thought you'd still be sleep. I'm impresses." I told her mockingly.

F/n rolled her eyes, "You're so mean." 

"Yeah but you like it, don't lie." I teased her.

She just rolled her eyes and moved to get on my bike behind me. "Let's just get to school. Okay." She snapped. 

I didn't say anything, only handed her my helmet. I didn't mind not having one, but I felt better with her having one. 

I was about to tell her to hold on tight as I turned on my bike but she had already done it herself. And I felt myself smile from our closeness. See it was things like this, She was killing me.

 

We got to school in no time. And by that I mean I purposely went as fast as I could. 

I know it was a jerk move; but I couldn't help it, I wanted to get a reaction from her. They were always in some way cute or just plain funny. When we parked in the school She rushed off my bike as fast as she could and snatched my helmet off.

"That was just plain evil Levi Ackermen." She yelled pointing one of her fingers at me. Static had some of her hair standing up so it made her look even sillier as she stood there, making me smile. 

"Nothing about that was funny." She said. 

"Don't you have a class to get to princess?" I asked her.

"I do, and don't call me princess." She said trying to sound made but I could see her forming a smile, it was obverse she liked. She couldn't even stay made at me.

"Don't call me daddy." I teased her back. And her face turned red.

"I...I...Told you I didn't mean it like that!" She stumbled on her words.

"Yeah sure." I told her. I started to walk off. As much as I like messing with her I did need to get to class too.

"Well finish this later!" She yelled at me from behind she had to go to the other side of the school for her first class. 

I was looking forward to seeing her later. 

I got into the school and first went to my locker I kept all my books here so I didn't have to take them back and forth. Since that wasn't really an easy thing to keep with me when you drive a motorcycle.

I was about to close it until I felt someone walking too close to me. As a matter of fact it wasn't one person. 

Shit. Who the hell was this?

I turned around; secretly hoping it was Farlan trying to pull a prank or something, but I knew damn well it wasn't him.

Instead it was that Blond football player stand there with two of his friends.

Fuck my life.


	18. Chapter 18

Levi Pov

I took a deep breath, whatever it was right now I don't feel like it. 

 

"What the shit do you want." I asked him, there was no need to act like I liked him when I clearly didn't. Plus I'm pretty sure the feeling was mutual. 

"Leave F/n alone." He stated. 

Did he actually think that would work?

"Or what?" I asked him. 

He tried to make himself look bigger, while his friends crossed their arms. They were trying to be intimidating, instead they just came off funny to me. A while ago I might have gotten angry at anyone trying to come and mess with me, but from being with F/n this morning I was still kinda in a good mood.

"Look I don't want any trouble man, I just want you to leave my girl alone." He said getting closer. I looked around surprisingly they managed to clear out the hall over here.

But that didn't stop me from feeling annoyed who did he think he was, "She isn't your girl." 

"She isn't yours either." He snapped, "My point is me and her are going out and I need to to keep your distance." 

"I don't know what your talking about." I said, moving away from them, but his friends blocked my way. I didn't have the fucking time for this. 

He rolled his eyes, "Dude I know you live next to her, and I know you gave her a ride to school." 

"Your point?" I asked him.

The dude then made some sound saying that I was getting to him,"My point is it doesn't take a genius to know you like her." Ha, tell F/n that cause I 'm sure she was still pretty clueless about it.

"Man just stay away from F/n" His friend snapped. 

"And it doesn't take a genius to know your trouble. Look at you, all this black and those piercings, All your going to do is bring F/n down." His other friend said. And he was the one that pissed me off.

"You don't know shit about me." I snapped at him getting closer to him. "And you obviously don't know shit about her, cause if you did i'm sure you wouldn't be here trying to tell me off." 

"Just step off man." He said smashing his hand on the locker . Funny a while ago I would be the one getting angry about everything and I would be smashing stuff around me. But I couldn't help from still getting angry. He really thought telling me this would work. 

"I told you I don't know what your talking about, now move." I was doe with all this.

"Were done when we say were done." The other blond said. 

"Look shit head I don't what to deal with this right now, if you don't want F/n talking with me then tell her that not me."

"You think your tough?" The he said putting his hand to stop his friends from doing anything else.

"This punk actually thinks he can take us on?" His other friend said. Think? Bitch I knew. They might be bigger then me but that didn't mean anything. I've taken down dudes way worst.

I didn't say anything to them, I just starred. If they were going to start a fight I was ready, no matter how much I didn't want to do this right now.

The big guy just rolled his eyes, "I said what I came here to say, you just better listen." Then he walked off with his friends. 

Stuff like this made me had having to some to school.

 

Your Pov

When I got inside after talking with Levi I was immediately jumped by Isabel.

"How did it go the last night? Are you and Levi dating yet? What's going on? Tell me!" She yelled. 

I laughed shaking my, Why was she so invested in me and Levi? "No I'm not dating him. And we had fun last night." 

"You better not be dating him. Don't you remember you and Erwin?" Sasha Added walking up to us.

"Honestly I don't know who this Erwin guy is but I don't like him, F/n should be with Levi." Isabel said.

"Her and Erwin were a thing far longer then she's even known Levi, they were piratically already going out." Sasha argued.

"Both of you stop it." I snapped. I didn't like them going back and forth over who I should date, When I didn't even know. Sasha had a point, but so did Isabel. I honestly like Erwin, me and him had been talking for a while. But he kissed Petra, but he said he was sorry and it wasn't what it looked like. And I really liked Levi I liked him a whole lot, but he was with Petra too, but he said nothing happened with her; but I did see her go into his house, plus he really didn't explain himself the other day. Yet I believed him.

"Sorry F/n." Sasha said taking me out of my thoughts 

"Yeah me too...We shouldn't be getting into your relationship problems : Isabel added. 

"Guys it's fine I know you're just trying to say what you think is best for me," I started, "But I'll figure it out." I told them with a smile. "Now lets get to class." 

They both smiled and nodded their heads. Me and Sasha went in the direction of our class while Isabel went in hers.

 

my classes today didn't go so bad, because lunch seemed like it back pretty fast. 

Levi wasn't in our first class that we had together, maybe he would be in the last two. Funny last night he said when he wasn't in school he was working, I wonder what it is he does? Come to think about it, when we were talking last night I couldn't help but think; there is a lot I still don't know about him, plus it was that comment Armin had said last night to that kept me thinking too, but I'd still love to get to know him.

I was sitting down next to Sasha when she tapped my on my shoulder, I looked to her and she pointed up to the door of the lunch room. It was Erwin.

"I know I said I shouldn't pressure you about it, but I really think you should just talk to him." She whispered in my ear so the other guys wouldn't hear her talking.

Sasha was right I did need to talk to him, I just didn't know what to say was the problem.

The without me even realizing it Erwin was right in front of me, "F/n came we go somewhere and talk." He asked me. I looked at him and he looked back to my friends, "Alone?" 

I guess it was now or never, for whatever it was I was going to tell him.

"Sure." I told him getting up and leaving out the lunchroom with him.

I followed Erwin into a quite hallway in the school, no one else was in here so we were alone for the moment. Honestly it made me nervous.

"Do you like that guy?" Erwin flat out asked me, by saying that guy I could only assume he meant Levi.

I should tell him the truth I thought to myself. It was only the right thing to do, but at the same time I didn't want to tell Erwin; after all I still liked him too. What do I tell him? He was staring at me waiting for a answer I couldn't just tell him nothing. "If I said yes would you be mad?" I asked him. It wasn't saying no, but it wasn't say exactly yes either.

Erwin just closes his eyes and took a deep breath and turned away from me. God, I felt bad. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to be honest not just with him but with myself. I did like Levi, I liked Levi Ackerman a lot, and something told me that feeling wasn't going away anytime soon. 

"I'm not mad at you F/n" Erwin said still turned away from me. "I'm just angry at myself, this would have never happened if I didn't kiss Petra." He continued.

"Erwin.." I started but I honestly didn't know what to say. I had no idea what he was thinking. I wouldn't be mad if he hated me now. I felt terrible I had spent so much time with him to only turn around and start liking someone else; granted he did kiss someone else, but that didn't make me feel less bad about myself.

"You know what." He snapped turning back to me making me jump.

But before I could respond Erwin had backed me up to the wall placing both of his hands on my face while smashing his lips against mine. 

Erwin was kissing me. It wasn't like I hadn't kissed him before now, but it was never like this. This was passionate. For a moment I was still too shocked to do anything but after a moment I had actually started kissing him back. It was a hard kiss but it was soft too. It was nice, but at the same time something about it wasn't right; I just couldn't figure out what it was about it.

But I had to stop. So I push him away braking the kiss, both of us out of breath. 

"F/n.." Erwin said breathing heavy. "Just be my girlfriend. I don't know what that guy put in your head but I'm the one you want and we both know it." 

"Erwin..." I started also breathing heavy. I didn't know what to think. "I..I.."

"Just say yes." He said putting his hands back on my face, I think he's going to try and kiss me again.

I pushed his hands away, feeling frustrated now. I couldn't figure out what to do. "Stop it Erwin, We came out here to talk.."

Erwin took a step back, "You're right...But I still need a answer." He said not taking his eyes off me.

"I don't know Erwin!" I shouted surprising him from my outburst. 

"That kiss didn't mean you don't know F/n and you know it." He said.

"I don't know what that kiss was Erwin." I told him walking away putting my hands on my head. I didn't know what I wanted right now. But I did know right now I didn't like what Erwin was doing, I felt like he was pressuring me. 

"F/n...Please. We both kno-" He started but I cut him off.

"No, we don't know anything. Cause I don't know I like you that's true but I like Le-" 

"Would you just forget about him! Wasn't he with Petra? What are you even still talking to him. You sure enough gave me hell for kissing her, he straight up had sex with her." Erwin snapped back at me. 

I didn't say anything; in a way I felt like he made a good point, but Levi told me nothing happened between them, and so did Isabel granted she might have just said that because she wants us to go out so bad, but still I had my doubts.

"I have to get to class." I said. I needed to get away from him right now, and his last comment didn't help me figure things out anything any better. 

I started walking away Erwin called out after me, but I didn't turn back. I wanted to go home and just not deal with any of this. When the hell did my life get like this? in the back of my mind I knew the answer, it was when I met Levi. 

Levi Pov

I was in my class that I had with F/n. Honestly I was only still in school right now because I wanted to see her again. I didn't care what the football player or his friends thought of me, nor what Mikasa said. I know I'm no good for her, but damn it I was going to do what whatever I had to to prove it.

After him and his friends cornered me this morning I was feeling a little bit more confident. He obviously was threatened by me, if he wasn't he wouldn't have came to say anything to me. So that meant I had to make a move and fast cause I don't put it passed him to do something crazy to get her attention. 

So I was going to have to ask her out, cause something told me she wasn't asking me anytime soon. 

I would do it today; sometime after school; maybe at her window tonight. I guess it didn't matter when I just had to do it today. 

F/n walked into the classroom with her friend that wore glasses, and she looked upset. Maybe not upset, but she didn't like like her cheery space cadet self, and that made me feel angry. What the hell made her upset. I need to know do I could kill it. -What the fuck was that? I wanted to fight for her now too? Fucking shit, the things I keep realizing I'll do for her. It was so out of character for me I was starting to freak myself out. Me fighting for someone else? And A girl no less? I wasn't the same Levi anymore. 

F/n went and sat down next to her friend she didn't acknowledge me at all, yeah something was wrong.

 

She did the same thing in our next class together she sat next to her friend with the two different hair colors. Ignoring me the whole time. What the hell did I do now? I didn't say anything to her. Maybe she just wanted space, or maybe she didn't want anyone to know I was talking to her? Or was she trying to play hard to get or something? No scratch that she too smart for that last one. But really what the fuck was going on? Was this what it was like wanting to be in a real relationship? constantly wanting to know what the other one was thinking? Cause if so it felt like shit.

Once school was over I went to the parking lot I was going to head home then too work. Mikasa was out by my bike with her two friends and Isabel and Farlan were with them, they were all talking. why were they doing that so close to my bike? I hated it when people got to close to it.

"Levi hows it going with you and F/n?" Isabel jumped up and asked when she saw me. Why did she care so much?

"Nothing." I told her flatly. 

"Oh come on it's gotta be something." Farlan said. 

"Why the sudden Interest?" I asked them.

"Cause I saw her ride her with you this morning." The idiot Eren shouted.

"You know what I told you." Mikasa added.

"Why the fuck do you care so much? I know that the fuck I'm doing." I snapped at her. She was really starting to piss me off; I knew what was going on for fuck sake I didn't have to be reminded ever five minutes.

"She's just looking out for you Le-" The little blond boy tried to add but I snapped at him too.

"Yeah? Well no one asked for her too, now move the fuck over so I can go." I told them all. 

They all backed up. That was more like it. I got on my back and pulled out, leaving the school. I was already bothered by F/n not talking to me and they just added to it. 

Getting to the main street I started to pick up my speed but soon as I looked a little down the street I saw F/n walking on the sidewalk.

Now a better time then ever to get answers from her I guess.

Your Pov

I was going down the street. 

I just wanted to be alone for a bit. I had told Hanij what happened with Erwin, she said it was something only I could figure out what to do with. So until I do I wanted to avoid Erwin and Levi as much as I could. Thats why I didn't say anything to him all class. But I didn't feel bad about not saying anything to Levi. He seems to be the type of guy that likes to be left alone most days anyway. 

Suddenly I heard a little beep taking me out my thoughts, looking to the street it was Levi. Great.

"Get on." He said. 

"No I think I'm just going to walk to the bus." I told him smiling.

"I know you work tonight, and It would be a lot easier if you just got on the bike." He said sound amused.

"How do you know I work tonight." I asked him.

"It's my job to know." He said giving me a little smile. God my heart.

"I don't know Levi, sounds like your stalking me." I said teasing him. 

"You wish." He said. I just have him a little laugh.

"We both know you're going to get on the bike so can you just come one." He said tilting his head.

I hated that he was right. So I got on his bike and we took off. 

 

He pulled up to his house. 

"I have to go in for a minute. you can wait out here or go home." He said, "Or you can come in." He added.

"I think I'll go inside my house for a bit I'll be right out." I told him, I can't believe he invited me in his house again. Didn't he know he killed me when he did stuff like that? 

Levi just waved his hand at me, and walked into his house. And I turned to do the same. 

Getting inside the house. I went to go straight to my room.

"Who is that boy you came here with?" I heard a deep voice as me. It was my dad.

He was asking about Levi, Shit. "Oh he's just a friend who gives me a ride sometimes." I told him trying to innocent. My dad was always one to jump to conclusions/

My dad crossed his arms, looking suspicious "What are you giving him in return?" See this is what I meant. 

"Nothing dad." I told him plainly. Why didn't he trust me when it came to these things? Didn't he think he raised me right? "I have to go get ready for work." I told him going up stairs. 

"Fine I'll give you a ride." He called to me. 

"You don't have to. I have a ride already!" I yelled back, Why was he always so controlling like this? 

Once I got to my room I got ready as fast as I could; something tells me he isn't the type to wait for anyone. Getting ready I looked over to my window. I could see straight thew to his room and Levi was in there I could see him...I could also see that Levi was shirtless.

I mean I seen him shirtless before, but that was when we first met. It was different now, I knew him better now. 

Some how looking at him now he was hotter now then he was that day. His abs looked so freaking hot. How was the that tone? those arms God damn! How did he even get those? He was a musician for God sake. Watching him I saw he was wearing his black jeans, he must be getting ready for work. Something I should be doing! I yelled at myself. What the hell was I doing? I was being such a creep! Watching him put his close on? Oh God please I hope you didn't let him see me. 

I hurried and finished getting ready, Going down stairs I saw my dad still sitting in the living room now he was watching TV. Good, at least that would distract him from talking to me. 

Still not wanting to risk it I hurried out the door. out side Levi was sitting on his bike.

"You take to long." He said as I walked up to him.

"Sorry." I told him sheepishly, If only he knew I took so long cause I was watching him.

He just shock his head while I got on hit bike. I had to admit at first his bike made me nervous, but now I was getting quite used to it, and i actually liked it.

"Maybe next time don't take so much time drooling over me you perv." I said with a teasing voice, starting his bike.

God hated me. He knew I was watching him, and know I'll never live it down.

I just buried my face in his back full of embarrassment. I could feeling him laughing as he pulled out the driveway. Then I thought wasn't I supposed to be trying to avoid him? Yet here I was riding to work with him.

Levi Arckermen was going to be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks so much for reading!!!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!!!
> 
> Also so you guys know I have ever intention of completing this fic. It might just be the the first one I finish, Since I actually have a plan for the ending so that's really good, plus I have a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> ps. I wanna say thanks for all the kudos and comments you guys left so far they really mean a lot to me and they keep me wanting to write so thank you so much from the bottom of my heart :)  
> xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a few of you have been waiting for this moment in the fic *wink*

Work wasn't too hard In to night, it had actually been pretty easy. It was the first night I had worked and the manager, maybe that was why it was easy, or it could have just been the fact Isabel and Farlan wasn't working tonight I don't know.

Levi didn't say much to me as we worked, he only teased me every now and then, I didn't mind it too much I enjoyed it when ever Levi said anything to me, even though most of the time all I could do was blush, He just made me feel so good. 

Right now me and Levi were just about done, He had already told me he was going to give me a ride home. 

Even though I was happy talking to Levi I know I wasn't making anything any easier for myself, I needed to choose between Levi and Erwin, I needed to tell them how I felt. Granted I did tell Erwin I didn't know how I felt about him at the moment I still needed to tell Levi. I know at this point he's got to know I like him, I don't think he's an idiot. Wait. What if he knows that already but doesn't actually want to date me? What if he only wanted to be friends and I was the only one here pushing for something more? I mean I know he was about to kiss me yesterday...but was he really? Or did I just want him too? Damn it! Why did I have to do this to myself. I overthink everything! If Levi wasn't going to be the death of me, my over thinking would certainty do it. 

"What are you thinking about?" Levi said snatching me from my thoughts. 

We were walking to his motorcycle. At first I didn't answer since I didn't exactly want to tell him I was wondering if he actually liked me in a girlfriend type way.

"Fine don't tell me." He snapped as thought he got upset I didn't tell him. 

"Hey!" I said, I didn't want him getting mad at me "It was nothing I was wondering about something I had to do when I get home." I lied.

Levi looked back at me with his dead eyes. He clearly knew I was lying; but he didn't say anything, he only went and got on his bike and I followed him doing the same. 

"F/n.." Levi started before he turned on his bike. I was already siting behind him with my arms rapped around his waist. "If something is ever bothering you, tell me." 

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. It was things like this that made me like Levi. He didn't want people to know he cared as much as he did. He wanted people to think he was this scary guy who would kill you for just looking at him. But I was starting to know better. He was really a nice caring person who was always looking out for his friends. I knew that much from seeing how he acts around Farlan and Isabel. I just want to be that close to him, and if I told him how I felt that I might mess that up; and that's the last thing I want to do. So I should just be happy with the way things are between us now. I'd hate myself If I ruined what me and Levi had, plus we just made up like a day ago. I don't want to scare the guy. So I just smiled to myself leaning against his back, Levi made me so happy. And I bet he didn't know it.

 

Once we got home I noticed that my parents weren't home due to both their cars not being in the parking lot. 

Levi must have noticed too."Where'd your people go?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I told him honestly getting off his bike.

"Whatcha going to do when you get in." He asked me.

"Homework probably." I told him honestly.

"Tch." He clicked his tounge.

"What?" I asked looking at him, It was always something with him.

"You're such a nerd, Who even does homework anymore? Aren't you like a senior." He said teasingly.

"Well excuse you," I said trying to fight back the smile that was growing on my face. How could I even be smiling right now? "1, I should have you know everyone does their homework not just nerds. 2, I'm a junior who's trying to graduate with seniors; which is even more of a reason I need to do homework so I have to keep my grades up. Plus you have no room to talk, I've never even seen you do work in class and between all the time you skip school, I'm sure your felling" 

"So that's what you think?" Levi said leaning on his bike looking amused at me. 

"Yes." I told him crossing my arms.

"Well for you information princess I'm 3rd in my class. I have a 5.0." He said. My jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me." I said dumbfounded.

"Don't look so shocked." He said smirking.

"That makes no sense! You don't even go to school!" I yelled at him. 

"You want to see my transcripts?" He teased. 

"Fuck yes! I don't believe you." I said I didn't care if he was just joking. I needed to see this, because honestly I did not believe him at all.

Levi looked taken back at first, "I didn't even know you cursed." 

"That's not important right now. I want to see this." I told him. Levi had already started heading into his house, I followed behind him.

The inside of his house was pretty close to mine. Only his house felt cleaner. I wasn't saying that ours was dirty or anything; it was just this one felt almost like it was a house from a magazine like no one actually lived here. In a way it was kinda scary. 

"Take your shoes off." Levi said before I could move any further in the house. I nodded taking my shoes off. 

"You can just leave your bag by the door too." He said. I nodded again putting my stuff down. 

"Okay where are those transcripts?" I asked. 

Levi only smiled, "follow me." And we went to his rooms. 

Levi went straight to his closest to look for his grades. If I didn't think the house looked lived in I don't even know how to describe his room. I know I had been in here before when I was drunk but this was crazy. Did he ever sleep in his bed? it was perfect. What the hell?

"Levi..umm.." I started, I didn't know how to say it but I needed to asks.

"Let me guess why is everything so perfect?" He finished for me not even turning to face me. I guess other people have asked him about this.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"I like everything in it's place." He told me. 

"So you're not like some crazy serial killer." I joked. 

"If I was I'm sure you'd be dead." He said tuning to me handing me a paper with his stupid cute smirk on his face. 

I snatched it out of his hand I needed to see this, And there it was. Reading the paper I saw he was telling the truth. All A+'s, there were A's for everything. How was that even possible? And from Levi no less? I backed up sitting down on his bed. Who would have thought? These were Hanji level grades.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a genius?" I asked him still in disbelief. 

Levi sat beside me on his bed, "It never came up. Why do surprised?" He asked.

"Gee I don't know." I started sarcastically. "Maybe you never come to school or the fact I've never seen you study or anything. You've been holding out." 

Levi gave chuckled a little. "Grades aren't everything F/n I'm not that smart." 

"Yeah cause having a 5.0 is something anyone can do." I told him.

He shrugged. "If I was smart I would have done a lot of things different thats for sure."

"Like what?" I asked him. 

"Don't worry about it f/n." He said looking me in my eyes. 

And that's when I realized something. I was in Levi's room. Like I knew I was in his room, but I was really in his bedroom on his bed alone. I was sure his parents weren't home. we were in his house all alone, just me and him. Shit. It was like I was asking for something bad to happen...or something good. For God sakes F/n get your head right!

Levi was still looking at me I had tried to look away but when you have dead steel eyes like his just starting at you it's hard to look away. Damn it what do I do? Looking at him I saw his eyes look down to my lips. Oh no, he wanted to kiss me. Worst I wanted to kiss him back. What the hell F/n/

Slowly I felt Levi's hand ease up on my leg. Oh my God He was touching me, and I felt like I was melting. What do I do? Do nothing! I thought just let him lead everything. He was getting closer, and closer, he was so close I was just waiting with my eyes closed...Why hadn't he did kissed me yet? I peeked one eye open he was just sitting there looking at me, Shit what was he doing to me?He was close enough to me. I bet I could do it. I wanted to do it, I wanted to feel him. Fuck it. 

I kissed him. And I felt like I could feel sparks flying. I had crashed my lips against him hard. I needed this he kept teasing me. 

But the best part about it was he was kissing me back. Levi was holding on to me like he want to be as close to me as I wanted to be with him. While my hands where in his soft black hair. This wasn't like the kiss I had with Erwin, this kiss didn't feel like it was missing anything this kiss felt perfect. Levi pulled away breathing a little but quickly taking my lips again. One hand in my hair the other on my neck. He licked my lips with his tounge like he was asking me for permission, I opened my mouth a little more and he slowly moved his tounge in. Oh my God! I was tounge kissing Levi on his bed. 

Slowly He pushed me back until I was laying on his bed, I didn't even care anymore about messing up our relationship as just being friends; all I knew right now was I didn't want to move or be any other place then in his arms. I was on my back while Levi was above me still kissing me. Pulling up he looked at me and smiled.

"You have no Idea how long I wanted to do this." He said breathing heavy, then went back to kissing me but this time the kisses were on my neck, I have never felt anything like this before. What was he doing for me. I wanted more. He bit down on my neck and started sucking, and God did that feel good.

"Levi.." I moaned, and I felt him smirk against my skin. I couldn't believe I just moaned his name. 

He was still at my neck, moving from both sides. Until I stopped him, putting both my hands on the sides of his face. "I want to kiss you." I told him, Where did this confidence come from?

Levi just smiled again, and leaned in for my lips.

"Hey Levi I'm home!" a Ladies voice yelled from down stairs. Bring me back to reality. Shit was that his mom? What would she do if she knew he had a girl over? 

Levi leaned his head against my head catching his breath. Then he looked at me, "I guess that's all the time we have for that." 

I nodded. Levi backed up getting off of me. I sat up too, not saying anything once again, I didn't know what to say.

"You want to come and meet my mom?" He asked me getting up. 

He was kidding right, "What?" I asked him.

Levi just smirked, "Don't worry she won't mind that your here, in fact I think she'll like" you." 

"Well I guess I have no choice." I said. 

Levi just rolled his eyes.

"Wait Levi." I said stopping. 

"How do I look?" I asked him. I did just get finish making out with him. I didn't want to look like that to his mother.

"Honestly?" Levi asked me.

"Of course." said. 

"You look like shit." he stated. 

My eyes widen, and he started laughing. 

"I'm kidding F/n." He said grabbing my hand and pulling closer. "You look beautiful." Then he pecked me a kiss on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! They finally kissed. I've been waiting for like ever to write this part, I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> for reading!!!  
> Pretty please leave a kudo or a comment on what you like (or what you don't)  
> xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new fun chapter

I followed Levi down stairs, we were heading to the kitchen, since that's where his mother was.

"Who's back was that I saw at the door?" I heard her ask. She must have heard us coming down, "Don't tell me that's Farl- oh." She stopped talking, once she saw me. She leaned against the counter. "Who's this Levi?" She asked.

His mom was so pretty. She looked like she was still in her twenties. She was about the same hight as Levi, they looked just alike, or I should say he looked just like her but he had short hair while hers was long and beautiful, but I did notice they didn't have the same eyes he must get those from his father, but for sure everything else about her features I could see on Levi. Maybe that's why he looked so good he got all this looks from her. I bet if she really wanted to she could be a model. Damn now I can't help but wonder what his dad looks like. Maybe they were just a family of models.

"Hi..." I said, I didn't know what else to say.

"This is F/n" Levi said walking into to he kitchen leaning on the counter across from her. 

I stood in the door way, I only gave her a smile I was so nervous I still didn't know what to say. 

"She a quite one isn't she." His mom said.

"She's just nervous." Levi said smiling at me. Thanks a lot Levi I thought, he totally outed me to his mom!

"Sorry Mrs. Ackerman." I said shyly, "I should Levi I didn't mean to com-"

"Oh don't worry." She said waving her hand at me, "And please call me Kuchel." Wow his mom was pretty chill.

"You two just go back to doing whatever, just don't be too loud." Then she winked. Okay she was super chill. Maybe a little too much

"No no." I told her. "We were just doing homework." I said making anything up. I didn't want her knowing I was just kissing her son. I just met her. 

"Yeah, sure." Is mom said in a yeah right type of way.

"Mom." Levi said in a warning kind of voice.

I covered my face blushing. I can't believe his mom just told that, did she really know we were just making out? Was it that obvious?

His mom put her hands up in the air as in defeat, "Fine, I was just teasing, I'll leave two to whatever it is you kiss call it these days." She said walking out, "Psst homework." She said laughing to herself walking out, "But so you know you bruise easy." She said looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked not sure what she meant.

Then she pointed to my neck, and walked out.

I liked questioningly at Levi, He moved closer to make neck to see what she was talking about.

"Shit." He said with a smirk growing on his face. 

"What?" I asked. What was it? Levi took my arm and Led me into a mirror that was in his hallway. 

I looked at my neck.

I had a hickey.

If my parents saw this they would kill me. 

That's it I was dead. My life was over. 

I leaned my head on Levi's shoulder he was standing right behind me. He put his hand on my back, "Maybe I went to far." He said, I could feel him still smiling. He was such an idiot. 

"I should go home." I told him backing away from him. 

"Already?" He asked. his smile fading away.

"Yeah...I want to get in and try and fix this before my parents come home." I told him honestly. Plus I had no clue what else to say to him right now. Not only had we just been kissing but his mom was here and she knew were kissing too. That was just a lot for me to take in. I walked to the door and started to put my shoes on. Levi followed me just standing by the door. 

"If you want I could walk you home." He said.

"I'm good." I told him smiling. Only he didn't return the smile.

I didn't say anything else as I picked up my bag, and walked out the door.

Walking into my house, I leaned against the door. I was luck my parents weren't home yet. I touched my lips causing me to smile. I kissed Levi, and I was so happy because of it. He made me so happy. I think I wanted to be with him...It felt right.

I ran up to my room I felt like I should tell him. 

Only his window was closed. Guess he hadn't made it up to his room yet. I'll do my homework while I wait. 

 

It was the next day, and I was at school. I had fell asleep last night while I did my homework. Levi had never came back to his window, if he did I didn't know because I was sleep. But he wasn't there this morning, so I had rode the bus to school. I wonder were he was. I still did want to talk to him. about what exactly I didn't know. What I did know was I wanted to talk about the kiss that's for sure. 

I was wearing a scarf so my neck wouldn't show I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about anything. Plus it was just embarrassing.

Right now I was sitting at lunch with Jean Sasha and Connie. They were all talking about something while my mind was somewhere else thinking about Levi, I needed to see him so I could talk to him.

"F/n" Jean called out to me. 

I looked at him in response.

"I hope you don't think your fooling anybody." He said smirking. Jean was always one for teasing me about something, but it was one of the things I like about him. No matter what I could always count on Jean to be honest with me, or just be there for me in general..As long as Marco wasn't around. When Marco is around Jean is pudding in his hands and acts like the nicest person ever. 

"What are you talking about." I asked him.

"You never wear scarfs one, so I know you're hiding a hickey." My mouth dropped, how the hell did he figure that out. "What I want to know." He continued, "Was that from Erwin? I heard you guys were making out in the hallway yesterday? Are you a thing yet?" He asked.

How did he even know about that? Did everyone know? 

"Umm..." I started I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to say it was Levi either since I still didn't even know what me and him really were.

"Don't tell me there from that Levi guy?" Connie Asked, A little too loud for my taste. 

"Wait, I never said I had a hickey Jean said that. Maybe I like this scarf and just wanted to wear it today." 

"Yeah sure then take it off." Jean said. 

I didn't do anything; Jean laughed, "See told you." 

"F/n!" Sasha shouted, "Did you tell Erwin it was over?" 

"No.." I told her.

"So does he have a chance or not?" She asked. 

"No..I don't know..." Her asking me these questions wasn't helping me figure out anything any better. I thought I had it all together, but she reminded me. I had felt like I had made my choice, and it was Levi, but I had to tell Erwin...I couldn't after all not tell him. 

"F/n." Sasha started. 

"For once can we just talk about something different then boys." I snapped. I didn't need this from them right now all their going to so is make me doubt myself.

"Sure." Jean said, "Any of you going to the big game Friday?" He asked.

"Game?" I asked. 

"Football game." Connie added.

"I don't think so I'll probably be at work." I told them. They all just nodded. We didn't talk much after that.

 

While I sat in my next two classes I explained everything to Hanji. 

"So what do you want to do?" She asked me.

"I donno...I haven't even talked to Levi about kissing him yesterday yet. What if I had messed everything?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I mean, What if he wanted to just be friends and I kissed him and ruined all of it? What if he's avoiding me now cause he wants to let me down easy? Like I should just stay with Erwin? I asked her, she was the only one I felt like I could talk to that could give me some real advice.

"Sweetie would you clam down." She said laughing. "You're over thinking this way too much. He kissed you back right?"

I nodded. 

"Then I'm sure he likes you too. I'm not sure why he hasn't said anything else to you, but I'm sure he likes you, cause he doesn't seem like the type to just talk to girls he doesn't really like." She said.

"Oh yeah, well explain Petra?" I questioned her.

"Well I don't have an answer for that but you should ask him" Hanji said smiling at me. 

She had a point. I should ask him. I should ask him a lot of things, because I didn't know too much about him. That much was proven yesterday; when I learned how smart he is. Honestly still didn't believe it. But I wonder if he would any answer anything I wanted to know.

School was over and I didn't see him at all so I decided to walk home. I didn't have to work tonight so this was a good time to just rest up. While I was on my way outside, I saw Mikasa, I wonder if she knew were Levi was. 

"Hey Mikasa." I called out to her. 

She turned, to see who had called her. Once she saw it was me. She gave a a small smile. "Hi F/n" 

"I was just wondering have you see Levi around any today?" I asked her getting to the point. There was no use trying to talk about anything else I already knew She wasn't one for long conversations.

Her smile when away when I said Levi's name, "No." 

Well then, I don't know what it was but I felt like there was something about Levi that just made her angry. Or maybe it was me?

"You should really Leave him alone." She told me. 

I had a feeling she felt this way. "Why do you say that?" I asked her.

"He's been though a lot, and I don't think it's a good Idea. You guys would never work." She said with her tone never changing.

That was harsh I thought. "You don't know that for sure, and what could he have been though that's so bad that we wouldn't be a good match?" I questioned her. He comment actually got under my skin a little, she didn't know anything about what was going on with me and him.

"I said what I felt like I needed. Not like he's going to listen to me anyway." She said walking away. 

What was that supposed to mean? And why the hell did it seem like everyone had something to say about our relationship? As if it was actually hurting someone.

I went ahead and starting walking home, maybe he would be home. Hopefully. I just wanted to talk to him.

I was walking down the street when I heard a beep. Looking to my side I saw Erwin in his car.

"Get in." He said as he rolled down the window.

Great. One of the last people I wanted to see. I got into his car, there was no use in objecting to him. I knew Erwin he wouldn't have let me just walk.

At first we didn't say anything to each other. It was kinda funny it reminded me of how we would always sit next to each other awkwardly. He were cute like that. 

"Did you...Um...decide what you want to do?" He asked in a small voice. 

I knew this was coming. "I think so..." I told him not looking at him as he drove.

Erwin didn't say anything. I'm guessing, he figured it out himself. God! I felt like shit. Here I was sitting in his car, but I wanted to with someone else. I wanted to car, I didn't want to hurt Erwin.

"It's okay." Was all he said and he kept driving. Both of us not saying anything.

Once we got to my house I could see Levi's motorcycle and Levi was sitting outside on the steps of his house. 

"So I guess this is the last time I give you a ride." Erwin said. 

I didn't want to say anything. What could I say. "Erwin..." I started. 

"F/n yo-" Erwin started.

"I'm sorry." I said cutting him off I needed to at least tell him that. 

"If it's what's going to make you happy then I'm okay with it." He said looking at me smiling, Why was he so nice. When I was so terrible to him. "Just know if he ever messes up I'm Always still here waiting on you." He continued. 

God I wanted to cry, was this the right choice? Was I doing the right thing? 

I took Erwins' hand, "Thank you Erwin." Then I gave him a light kiss, I felt like I had to do it. Erwin had a little laugh, "Go, before I changed my mind." 

I just smiled at him, then I got out the car; And watched him pull off.

I walked up to Levi who was sitting down smoking. I didn't even realize he was smoking.

"Hi.." I told him shyly.

"Hey." He said plainly, "Was that the football player?" He asked.

"Yeah...Erwin...That's his name." I told him.

"He gave you a ride home?" He asked me.

"Yup..." I said popping the P. I wonder if this was even a good time to talk to him. "If you want I can come talk to you later." 

"You're fine." He said.

Well he said it was fine. So I moved to sat next to him I was feeling confidant, I could do this, I wanted this it would be like ripping a band-aid off. "So...about that kiss yesterday." I said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah?" Levi asked taking a long drag.

"I really liked it." I told him.

"Same." He said.

"And I'd like to be able to do it again." I told him. God, what was I saying.

"Oh yeah? What does your boyfriend say about that." He asked me throwing his cigarette into the grass.

I laughed, "Well I don't know what he would think since I don't have one...But..." 

"But?" He questioned.

"But...I was wondering-" I started but he cut me off.

"Go out with me F/n." He asked. 

"What?" I was too in shocked. He asked me before I could ask him, even more of a shocker was that he asked me out Levi wanted to date me. 

"Do you mean just a date?" I asked teasingly.

"You know what I meant." He said smiling.

"Yes Levi." I told him. God I was such a dork.

"This means I get to kiss you whenever I want now." I said turning to me, then he took his hand and moved my head to face him and he leaned in kissing me. His kiss started off light, and I could feel him trying to deepen it. God! I was so happy, I was smiling in the kiss. I was trying to stop myself from laughing, but I couldn't I was just too excited.

"You're such a goof." He said pulling me closer keeping and biting my lip. Then he pulled back and looked at me; then he chuckled, "Nice scarf." 

I hit him. Ugh he was shut a tease all the time. I had forgotten all about that, and I didn't care about it now, I just wanted to be close to him. "Shut up, and kiss me." I said crashing my lips back on him. 

I couldn't believe Levi was my boyfriend now. Everything was perfect. 

I wasn't going to have to worry about anything anymore.

Then I heard someone cough behind us to get our attention. I broke the Kiss only to feel like I had all the blood drained from my face.

My dad was standing there and let's just say he didn't look happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 4 reading!!   
> I gotta quesion has anybody been routing for Erwin and Reader??? I'm curious.   
>  And as always pretty please leave kudos and comments, so I know how your liking it.  
> Xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Levi Pov

F/n was mine, and I was happy. 

That was until some asshole interrupted us. Only the asshole was her father, well this was one way to meet him.

"Dad!" F/n said pulling away from me.

"In the house now." Her dad said with a fierce voice. 

At first she didn't say anything, only looking down. It kinda of made me feel bad I didn't want to get her in too much trouble.

"Daddy I can explain." She started,

"I don't want to here it. Get in the house." He said again. 

F/n quickly got up, she turned and looked at me apologetically. From the way her dad was looking I could tell, she was going to be in some deep shit. 

Soon she left, going into her house leaving me with her dad. 

"Leave my daughter alone. I don't know who the hell you are, but whatever you think you're doing with her is over." He said with his voice dripping with authority.

I stood up, I felt like I needed to be serious about this, I wanted to date F/n with as less problems as possible, and if that meant talking to her dad then so be it. She was worth it. "Look Sir." 

"No you look stay away from F/n." He spat out pointing his finger in my face, then he turned to walk away.

Okay so this was going to be a difficult. "Sir I like your daughter and I'm dating her!" I called after him.

He turned back at me. "What did you say puck?" 

"I really like F/n." I told him not backing down, he needed to know. But form the way he was acting I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Suddenly he grabbed me by my shirt pulling me closer. This man had some serious issues and honestly if he wasn't her dad at this point I would have already been fighting him. But since he was I didn't say anything to him. If he wanted to let his anger out fine. I found my resolve and it was F/n and I wasn't doing anything to screw that up. 

"John! What are you doing to that boy?" I heard someone yell.

He put me down, and looked back a woman was walking up to us. Why was all this happening now. Me and F/n wasn't going out for a minute and it was like the universe was saying that it was a bad idea.

"John who is this?" The woman I could only guess was f/n's mom since she looked just like am older version of her.

"I just saw this puck sticking his tounge down our daughters face." Her dad yelled.

"What?" Her mother said, looking back between me and her husband. "You can't just attack this kid." She told him. 

To be honest I was actually feeling out of place standing here, "Listen, I'm sorry you saw me and your daughter like that, but I don't plan like on stopping see her." 

"Who are you exactly?" He mother asked me.

"I'm F/n boyfriend." I told her honestly, I loved the way that sound.

"She has a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Like hell you are." Her dad said. 

Her mom took a deep breath, "John get in the house." 

"What?" He snapped at her.

"Just get in the house you're not making this any better. Go in the house I'll talk to him." She said. 

He only cute his eyes at me and mumbled something to himself and left. Leaving me here with her mom. Which strangely I found more never frightening. Not to many people made me nervous but one thing that always did was adult women. Something about them made me unsure of everything. 

She watched her husband walk into their house; then she turned to me. "What's your name? How long have you been talking to my daughter? And why am I just now hearing about you?" She bombarded me with questions. 

"My name is ugh.. Levi I live right next door here, it's been maybe a about two mouths. I can't tell you why she hasn't talked about me but Yeah..." 

Her mom didn't say anything only looked at me up and down. Judging me no doubt. 

She took a deep breath, "Alright, you live here?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Bring your parents over this weekend If you can. You know what why am I telling you this? When is your mother home?" 

"She gets here later tonight." I told her.

"Well I'll be here then. Until then I'd like it if you didn't provoke my husband by talking to F/n. But I will say I've very sorry about his behavior. But you should know better then to go out with a young lady without talking to her parents." She scolded me.

I nodded again, I didn't agree with her since this wasn't the fucking 50's where people did that kind of things but I wasn't going to let her know that. Remember I have to make a good impression...Well a better impression that I'm sure I already left.

"Well then, I guess that's all I have to say for now until I talk to your mother." Then she walked away. 

Well that was all something. 

I just became F/n's boyfriend and met her parents all in the same hour. I smiled to myself. I'm pretty sure that's how it was supposed to work.

Your Pov

"You're never going to see him again." My dad said.

"He lives next door." I told him.

"Don't get sassy with me.". He snapped,

"Dad I don't see what the big deal is." I told him. Seriously I was 17 years old. Why was he still worrying about me like I was 12? I was going up why couldn't he see that?

"The big deal young lady is that apparently you've been doing a lot of stuff around town with out telling me or your father." My mom said walking into the house. "Since when are you in a relationship? And last I knew you were talking to the nice young Erwin boy, not this punk rock boy who lives next door."

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...It just happened so fast." I started.

"What happened fast? your virginity being taken away." My dad snapped.

"Dad!" I said in shock. Did he really think I had sex with Levi, did he really think I was just going around having sex. "I haven't done anything like that.

"I find that hard to believe." He said, then turned to my mom. "Look at her neck, she's got hickeys all over her." He said pointing at me. Shit I forgot I took my scarf off when I got home. 

"F/n!" My mom yelled. 

I didn't know what to say, so far this conversation wasn't going good for me.

"Mom I can-"

"Just go to your room." She said, "I'll be up there in a moment."

"Mom" I started, but she waved her hand at me telling me not to say anything else. 

So I headed up stairs, I hope she didn't tell me I couldn't talk to Levi like dad. We had just became a thing, and I really liked him. He made me happy. Yes, I should have probably told her about him; but I feel like I never had the time too, maybe me and Levi were moving to fast. I was to busy thinking about picking between him and Erwin to go tell her everything.

Once I got to my room I went and closed my my window and the curtain; I didn't need my mom or dad knowing that he's room was right next to mine. They'd probably make me move rooms at this point. Next I sat on my bed I feeling nervous; I had no idea what my mom would come in here and say or do. 

Finally my mom walked in my room without knocking. Once she closed the door and leaned against it. 

We didn't say anything to each other for a while. We just sat there in silence. God this was stressful.

"I'm not mad at you F/n, just disappointed." My mother finally said. 

And I felt bad; having her disappointed with me was something I wasn't used too, and it seemed like that's all that was happening lately.

My mom chuckled a little; I couldn't see what she found funny. "When did you start growing up so fast?" She said. 

I looked down, "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to not tell you about him. But you should know I was going to tell you." I told her. "And In my defense I had literally just became his girlfriend." 

"Did you now." She said not sounding convinced.

She took a deep breath, What's done is done, but don't think this over. I'm talking to his parents too." Great, I thought I wonder that was going to go. I know I talked to his mom and she seems nice and all but what would his dad think? 

Even more of a problem was what was he thinking? We weren't going out a full minute and we were already having trouble. What if he thinks I'm not worth it? 

"Until then your to stay in your room." My mom said taking me out of my thoughts. I nodded at her. I figured there was no used talking to her, she seemed to had already made her mind up on the whole situation.

As soon as she left the room I ran to my window. I had to see if Levi was there. 

Once it was opening I saw Levi was sitting next to his window waiting for me. 

"Took you long enough." He said not looking at me.

"I'm so sorry Levi I didn't know he would act like that, I didn't even know he was on his way home I wasn't thinking I-"

"F/n its fine." Levi said cutting.me off from my rabbling.

I didn't say anything else. I only looked at him to see if he would say anything.

"I think your mom want me to come over for dinner." Levi said.

"What? Wait you met my mom too?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she came when your dad was yelling at me." 

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Levi." I was mortified. Both my patents talked to Levi.

"Its fine," Levi said then had a little laugh "I was going to have to meet them eventually right?"

He had a point. So I guess it was pointless to say anything else about the matter. But I still had one question, "What did my dad say to you?" 

Levi shrugged, "He told me to stay away from you." 

My eyes widen, "Are you serious?" I asked him, Why was my dad always like this? Was he trying to ruin my life?

"You're not going to.....listening...to him are you..." I asked him, Would he listen to my dad and brake up with me? Did he regret asking me out. This all did happen do fast. 

"You think I want to brake up with you because of your dad?: He asked me. Was he just toying with me now?

"I didn't plan on it, but it if you-" 

"No!" I burst out saying. 

Levi was smiling. " I didn't think so." 

"You're so mean." I told him. 

"I've been told that a few times." He said sounding amused. 

"You overthink too much, I'm not going brake up with you because your dad told me too, I do actually like you F/n." He said sounding serious now. He always changes moods so fast. But how was he able to read me so well?

"How do you know what I was thinking about that?"

"It's obvious." He said, "I wouldn't have asked you to go out with me if i was going to brake up with you in the next minute, I don't care about what anyone says I like you I'm dating you now so that's the end of it...That is as long as you're okay with it." 

I was speechless. Levi had just put all my questions and doubts to rest, also that might just have been the most I've heard him say all at once. I didn't have anything else to say, him saying all that made me happy. 

"Are you going to say something?" Levi asked.

"I don't know what to say." I told him honestly. 

"You're such a dork." He said with a little laugh.

"I'm happy were going out now.." 

"Yeah, me too." He smiled.

We both sat there at our windows just looking at each each other smiling like idiots. God what do I even go with a boyfriend.

The next morning came by fast, I had told Levi last night that he couldn't give me a ride because my parents would have a heart attack if they were saw me with him especially if I was on a motorcycle. 

So I rode the bus. Levi was okay with it he just said he'd meet me at the school.

Once I got to the school I went ahead and walked in since I didn't see Levi, maybe I'll see him in class. 

"(Full name) How dare you not tell me immediately tell me that you're two are dating!" I heard someone yell. It had to be Isabel, and looking over it sure was.

"When did you find out? And how do you even know my full name?" I asked her amused Isabel was always fun. and She was smiling so hard now. It was like she was more happy that we were going out then I was.

"That's not what's important! When were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Well considering we just got together yester-" I started but Isabel cut me off.

"Me you and Sasha are going out tonight! We have to talk about this." She said pulling me with her I didn't even know where she was taking me.

"I have to work tonight." I told her.

"Oh...Well then this weekend then." She said.

"Anyway where you taking me?" I asked her.

"I was going to take you to Levi." She said like it was obvious. I just followed her, I did want to see him after all. 

Once we got to the hallway he was in I saw he was talking to Farlan, Mikasa, Eren and Armin. 

"Hi.." I said once I got close enough. They all said Hey. 

When Levi saw me he nodded at me to come here, once I did Levi took my hand and started to walk off. 

"They really are dating!" I heard Eren yell at us.

Levi didn't say anything, he only kept pulling me along with him away from everyone else.

"Levi where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere quite." He said. 

"Where are you going to find somewhere quite at scho-"

But I was cute off. Levi smashed his lips against mine. "I've been wanting to do this all day." He said pulling me closer.

I could get used too this.


	22. Chapter 22

"Let's play a game." I said to Levi. We were currently in the back kitchen at the dinner.

Since it wasn't a busy day Isabel and Farlan weren't there. So it was just me and Levi for the day, not even Keith was there.

"What do you mean a game." Levi asked me leaning against the counter. 

I was standing in fount of him leaning on the wall; I shrugged, "Like 20 questions." 

This was my idea to get to know more about him Since we were going out now I felt like I wanted to know as much as I could. Plus to be honest I didn't know much about other then he was stupid smart, liked to play music and cook. 

"What is this your way of getting to know more about me?" He asked.

How can he read me so easy? I rolled my eyes at him, "So what if it is." 

He smiled, "Sure, what's the rules." 

"Nothing much just like I ask you a question and you ask me. It's just back and forth." 

"What happens when you lie?" He asked walking closer to me.

"Well the point is to not lie." told him not moving.

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun, no penalties." Levi leaned in closer to me and started to kiss my neck. 

Causing me to feel a flustered as usually, "Levi.." I muttered, I could feel him smiling. I didn't need to be doing this I thought to myself. We were at work! But god did it feel so good. 

Pushing him back a little,"Were supposed to be working." 

"Nobody is here." He said the went in to kiss me again.

I stopped him, "Levi." I said in a more serious tone.

"Tch, fine." he said backing up from me.

I took a deep breath, I loved kissing Levi god knows I do, but sometimes wasn't the best time like being at work.

"So who goes first?" He asked me going back to leaning against the counter.

"Well since I came up with the idea I say you go." I told him.

"That makes no sense." 

"Just ask me something." 

Levi rolled his eyes, "What's your full name." He asked.

"Really." I said, "You're supposed to asks good questions Levi." I said in a monotone voice.

"What? It's a pretty good question." He said. 

"Not really...anyway it's (full name)" I told him.

"Pretty." He said.

I felt my face heat up. Quickly I looked away."What's your full name?" 

"Haha cute." He said sarcastically. "You know my full name already." 

"Oh so no middle name?" I asked.

"Nope." Said popping the P.

We both went quite for a moment. 

"You gotta favorite color?" He asked next.

"Yeah..(favorite color)" I answered.

"Nice." 

"You?" I asked him.

"Not really." He said.

"Really? Cause I thought you'd say black since that's like all you wear." I told him teasing him.

Levi didn't say anything he just stared at me. Guess he didn't like my comment.

"How long you did you go out with that football player?" He asked me.

I was surprised by that question, "I wasn't dating him, but I was talking to him for a few mouths." 

Levi just nodded his head, "You're turn."

"Did you ever have any other girlfriend...Before me I mean?" I asked him.

"Nope. You're my first girlfriend." He said flashing me a smile.

"Oh..." I said not being able to hid my smile. It just made me so happy. 

"You're such a dork." He said turning away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked not being able to stop myself from laughing.

"We have work to do we can't just stand here all day, go clean something." He told me throwing a towel at me. 

I laughed taking the towel and getting back to work.

 

Since my parents didn't want me talking to Levi until they had dinner with his family. I tried my best to not be seen with him around them, so that meant no rides from him. But Levi wasn't having it. So we came up with a pretty simple plan, I'd just ride with him and when we got close enough I would walk the rest of the way, and when they asked how I got home I'd just tell them that I rode the bus.

 

When I got home my parents were both sitting in the living room.

"F/n will you come here for a moment." My mom asked me.

I went in the room with them. Hopefully this wouldn't be so bad, lately I feel like I've just been disappointing my mom and honestly that's the thing that hurt the most. I just wanted to date Levi, was that all that bad?

"So I talked to our new neighbor they'll be over for dinner this weekend." My mother said. 

I just nodded. "Does that mean you don't mind me talking to him for right now?" 

"No body said all that." My dad spoke up.

"John." my mom said to him in a stern voice. Then she turned to me, "It's fine..for now." 

"What do you mean for now?" I asked.

"Because we still don't know anything about this boy. And if I find anything crazy about him it's over." My dad spoke up again.

"What do you mean? There's nothing bad about him." I told them.

My mom just took a deep breath, "Right now isn't a good time to have this conversation, will finish this later." 

I was feeling irritated so I spoke up, "No what do you mean?" 

"F/n your mother said we'll have this conversation later, now go to your room." My dad said with a stern voice.

I rolled my eyes, and ran up to my room closing the door. I have no idea why they were being like this. They didn't even know anything about Levi, was it just because of the way he looked? 

"Everything alright?" Levi asked sitting on his window.

"Yes everything is peachy." I said sarcastically.

"I'm supposed to come over this week in to meet your people." He said/

"I know." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." I told him, I didn't want to tell him that my parent were basically saying they didn't like him when they didn't even know him.

"You're bad at lying so you know f/n" 

"I'm no-" I stopped, Levi looked at me like he could see right threw me; lying would be pointless. "Let me guess your dad doesn't like me." 

I nodded and moved to the window.

"Sorry." He said. 

"It's not your fault, they're just being jerks it will all be better once we have this dinner." I told him.

"I'm not sure your dad seems like he hates me." He said with a smile on his face. I however found nothing funny about any of this.

"Should I say something like it will be alright?" He asked me his smile was gone and a worry expression had replaced it.

Levi actually cared, "It's fine." I told him with a smile.

We both didn't say anything for a while, we just were enjoying each others company in silence. Funny with Erwin we would never have a comfortable silence it was always weird and awkward. This was nice.

"You wanna finish that game we were playing?" He asked me.

"Sure" I said shrugging. "Who goes first?"

"Well with your dumb ass logic it should be you." He told me.

"Whatever my logic is flawless." I teased him.

"Sure." Levi said. 

"Would you fight one horse size duck or 100 duck size horses?" I asked him.

Levi looked at me like I was crazy, "What the hell type of question is that?" 

"It's a good one!" I told him laughing.

"Like hell it is." 

"Just answer it." 

"No weirdo." He teased.

"Come one Levi!" I yelled again. 

Levi looked away trying to hind himself from smiling, as much as he tried to hid it I really felt like I could see how much I made him happy. At least I hoped that's what it was.

"Probably just a duck size hours, I think that would be easier then 100 of them." He said. "it's still a stupid question." He added.

"You're mean. It was a fun question." I told him sticking my tounge out at him. 

"Yeah, but I'm sure you like it." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Was I you're first kiss?" He asked me.

What was with him and asking questions like this? I was going to try to ease up to these type of questions while Levi was asking like they were normal. 

"No." I told him.

"Was it the football player?" He asked.

"It's not your turn." I told him. 

Levi clicked his tounge in response. 

"Was I your first kiss?" I asked him.

"No." He answered. I didn't think I was. In fact I would have been surprised if I was, also I'm pretty sure he had already had sex too so I didn't want to ask that either; I mean look at him he hot as hell, no way he's still caring his V card. And that was okay..I think. I mean I still was a virgin for sure...whatever it didn't even matter right now.

"Was it the football player?" He asked me. 

I nodded. 

"Ever do anything you regret?" I asked him, I needed to ask him harder questions.

"Yeah, a few things." He answered.

"Like?" 

"Not you're turn." He said teasing me with a smile.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked. 

I felt the heat rise to my face. How can he ask such an embarrassing question? He had no shame! "Levi!" I yelled.

"What?" He said like it wasn't was anything wrong with what he asked.

"You can't ask me that." I told him

"Why not?" 

"Because I....don't...know..." I said flustered.

Levi looked amused. "You're adorable." 

"Stop teasing me." I said pouting trying to keep my blush down but I was failing. 

"Fine forget I asked." He said putting his hand in the air. 

"I am." I told him looking away.

I heard him chuckled, "It wasn't that hard to figure out with you answering like that."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I told him trying to keep up a pout. 

"Oh don't be mad." He said.

I didn't respond I only got up form the window. 

"F/n" he called after me, I was going to ignore him for teasing me I wasn't actually made at him I just wanted to see what he's do; but before I could even do anything Levi jumped into my room and was right in fount of me.

"I'm sorry I made you unconformable with the question." Said looking into my eyes.

I was trying to keep myself from laughing, he was crazy! He just jumped into my room! What if my mom walked in? 

"Levi it's fine but you have to leave what if my mom walks in?" I said in a whisper.

"Then she'd be surprised." He said taking my chin, "Don't worry I won't be in here long." He said kissing me. 

God I loved his kisses. I pulled back, "You have to go Levi." I said braking from the kiss, but Levi didn't stop. And secretly I was happy for that.

The Kiss got more and more heated, I started to pull at Levi's hair, and Levi pulled and my hips until he walked backward enough and sat on my bed. I sat on him with him sitting between my legs. 

Suddenly we heard a noise outside my room causing us to stop and come back to reality. 

"I should go now" Levi said looking into my eyes, breathing heavy. 

I nodded, as much as I wanted to keep going; him being over here was dangerous for both of us right now. 

I got off Levi, and he stood up and went to my window, "I'll see you at dinner." He teased before he climbed out and went back into his room. 

I watched him, go all the way in and close his window; then did the same to mine. 

I really hope this dinner goes alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks 4 reading  
> xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

Levi Pov

The weekend had came fast; so now I was getting ready to go to F/n house with my mom for dinner. So far all I had was a bad feeling about this; It was clear her dad hated me, and so far I wasn't feeling him that much either, but I wasn't going to do anything stupid. I did actually want to be in a relationship with F/n, and if getting her dad to like me would help then that's what I'll do.

"So I'm actually going with you to meet some girls parents." My mom said to me, we both were getting our shoes on about to leave out.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Isn't that kinda old fashion?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're just that way." I told her.

"So you really like her?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes." 

I could feel her smiling at me, she was so annoying. I looked up, "What." I said she was just staring at me looking dumb.

"Nothing," She said, I just looked at her, "Oh! I'm just so happy! You seem happier these days, and that's saying something! And if it's because of her I I already love her." She said.

I looked away I hope she wasn't going to do anything embarrassing.

"Just behave okay? Her dad is kind of a dick." I told her.

My mom shrugged, "When do I not?" 

I rolled my eyes, "Lets go." Then we left.

We walked next door, "You nervous?" my mom asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "No." Then I knocked on the door. 

We stood there waiting. "I still think this kinda lame, who has their parents meet each other anymore?" My mom said.

"Would you just act right, I need this to go as-" I stopped talking as the door open, It was F/n's mom.

"Hello." She said with a big smile, "It's so nice too meet you all again Ackermans'" 

"Please, just call me Kuchel." My mom said. 

Then F/n's mom looked at me, "Levi." I told her my name again, and she smiled and gestured for us to come in. Her Dad was standing looking on, I walked to him and stuck my hand out for a hand shake; I think it was best if I just be direct. "Hello sir, I'm Levi Ackerman."

He just looked at me for a moment then took my hand and tried his best to squeeze it. It didn't really faze me I only did the same to him, he glared at me and I glared back. I don't think it would be any use trying to get this guy to like me. 

"I Levi," I looked up, F/n had came down, and she was smiling at me and was looking as beautiful as usual. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad.

 

Your Pov

This night was going so bad. 

At least for Levi and my dad. Ever chance he got my dad said something under his breath, or just took some type of cheap shot at Levi. He was acting so childish! And I couldn't figure out why! Levi never did anything wrong! Why was be being so rude to him? 

Every time my dad did something my mom would glare at him. At least she was trying, Her and Levi's mom seemed like they were doing okay they had started talking about some random stuff.

As for me I was just worrying about everything. What if they said I couldn't date him? I mean it's not like if they said that I would stop...but then that mean I'd have to sneak around with him and that just seems stressful. 

"Okay we should all in the dinning room and eat." My mom finally said. We all got up from the living room and went to the table.

My parents sat at the end of the table, while Levi sat in fount of me and his mom sat next to her. The food my mom had made look really good, maybe if my dad ate he'd clam down? Maybe he was just really hungry. 

"The food looks really good Mrs (last name)." Levi said, It was funny how hard he was trying, but it made me so happy. 

"Thank you I sure did work hard on it." My mom told him smiling.

We started eating in a comfortable silence. 

"So what is it you have planed with my daughter?" My dad asked. I choked on my water.

Levi looked a little taken off my the question too, but he still answered. "I don't have anything planned with exactly." He told him. 

"Well that doesn't sound ensuring." My dad said.

"But I do plan on treating her right, and cherishing every moment I'm with her." He said, I choked on my food. Did he really mean that? I couldn't help but smile. Levi smiled back at me, he was just was just to amazing.

"Well that's sweet." My mom said.

"I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that Levi." His mother said smiling.

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there trying to hid my blush; this was too much I still couldn't believe he liked me.

"Sounds like you're a lot of talk." My dad said. 

"So how's school for you two?" My mom asked changing the subject.

"I'm doing pretty good, the other day I was talking to my adviser and he said I was doing really well and I should be able to graduate in the spring." I told them proudly. 

"That's my girl." My dad said to me smiling maybe I was right and he needed to eat, "You got plans for after school? F/n's going to go to a university." My dad continued.

"I haven't decided that I was going to do after school. If anything it will be for my music." Levi told him.

"So do you have a plan for anything?" My dad asked.

"Or better, you said you play music, what is it you play." My dad said changing the subject, thank God, maybe I was wrong and it wasn't the food he was actually just being a jerk. 

"I play guitar and sing." Levi said.

"Yup Levi's a little musician he's been playing ever since he could talk." His mom said smiling. Kuchel was so sweet and you could see how much she loved her son.

"That's lovely, I was never good at playing instruments myself." My mother said.

"He's really good." I told them hopefully my in put would help.

"So you've heard him play?" His mom asked.

"Yeah, his singing voice is beautiful." I told them honestly, I saw Levi try to hide a blush he was so freaking cute. 

"Hmm" My dad just a noise. 

"Is there something wrong?" His mom ask. Levi looked at his mom and she got quite.

"I'm just saying, You don't seem to have much of a plan for anything." My dad said.

"John please." My mom said said. My dad rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry what's the problem here?" Levi's mom spoke up again. 

My mom closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Can you and Levi excuse us for a moment?" She asked looking at me and him.

I quickly nodded. I didn't want to be here for whatever she wanted to say. 

"Come on Levi." I said tilting my head at the door. Levi got up pretty fast a followed me out.

Levi Pov

"So it's going good." I joked, once we were in her room. F/n didn't seem like she thought it was funny.

"How can you even joke?" She said. 

I was sitting on her bed while she paced back and forth in her room. 

"F/n." I called out.

"I just don't get it. My mom seems fine with you." She was rambling. 

"F/n." I called out again.

"But my dad acts like he hates you! I don't even know why, he has no reason too, he's just being a jerk."

"F/n." I called her again, she still hadn't turned back to me. 

"F/n!" I yelled this time.

"What!" She yelled back. Clearly she was stressed about this whole thing.

I got up to hold her, she buried her face in my shoulder, "You're over thinking everything. It will be fine." 

"But what if they say they don't want us going out?" She asked pulling back to look at me. 

I shrugged, "I don't see it much as a problem, not like I'm going out with them." I told her. 

F/n just smiled. "I don't get how you can be so clam about this. I'm freaking out. What do you think their saying down there?" She asked me

"Who cares? We're alone." I said pulling her back in. This was after all a perfect moment to kiss her. 

"Levi..this..isn't...a ...good...Ide-" She was trying to talk between our kisses, but she couldn't she was as hooked as I was. Something about her lips just made me want to kiss her and never stop. F/n was perfect, and I just wanted her all to myself. To be honest I was nervous about this dinner, but not as much as she was. I wanted this to go well don't get me wrong, but it wouldn't be then end of us just because it didn't and I hoped she felt the same way.

F/n pulled back form our kiss, "Did you really mean all that stuff you said down stairs about cherishing every moment with me." She asked. How the hell could I have not meant that? I wouldn't be here in her house having dinner if I didn't. Did she really not know that? I know I don't talk to her much about everything I'm thinking but she should know that I like her enough to want to spend all my time with her.

"Of course I meant it F/n" I told her looking into her eyes. 

After I said that she started to smile this big dumb grin, then she smashed her lips against mine knocking me off balance and bring us both down. She was so damn goofy.

 

Your Pov

Me and Levi sat up in my room making out. Funny how I was just so worried about everything and Levi seemed to be able to just clam me down with a few little words, I honestly believed him. Everything was going to be alright.

"F/n! Will you come down here?" I heard my mom call out from down stairs. I back got off Levi, we both and been on the floor, and hurried to my door.

"Will be right down!" I yelled back to my mother.

Levi had already got up when I turned around. "They'll probably say if I can date you or not when we get down." I told him.

He didn't say anything. "Are you nervous?" I asked him.

Levi rolled his eyes and took my hand, "Either way I'm still dating you F/n so I kinda stopped care a while ago." He told me honestly. Then he pulled me with him to go downstairs.

Once we got to the bottom of the steps I saw his mom standing by the door smiling and my mom and dad smiling too. No one said anything at first it was just kinda akwared my dad was looking grumpy as usually while my mother was looking tired. I wonder what they were down here talking about.

"Well this night has been fun, Levi already to go?" Kuchel finally said. Levi just looked at her funny and looked back to me then walked to the door next to his mother.

My dad had opened the door for them, " I hope to see you later F/n. It was so nice to meet you again. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much maybe you could come over for dinner sometime." She said to me. 

"Um..That would be nice." I told her smiling, did that mean everything went okay? She did just invite me for dinner?

"Oh that would be nice." My mom said smiling, "You guys take care." My mom also called out as they both started to walk away. 

Then my dad slammed the door. My mother glared at him. "I have no Idea why you had to act so rude." She told my dad off.

"I don't like him or his Mother I don't want F/n to have anything to do with him." He said to her. So did that mean everything wasn't okay?

"What's wrong with the boy? He seems nice and he obviously care about our daughter." My mom questioned him.

"He doesn't care about F/n, didn't you see him? Young boys like that don't care about people!" My dad yelled at my mom. 

I was just standing there on the stops watching them going back and forth. What I could tell was my mom liked Levi and didn't mind, but my dad was totally against it. But I just couldn't get why? I mean He seemed okay with Erwin, but just now Levi. What had Levi done to him to make him hate him so much?

"Excuse me." I said to them trying to brake up their conversation. I just needed an answer to my question.

"So is it okay?...that I date him?" I asked them. 

"Yes" 

"No"

My parents said at the same time.

"It's fine, but there needs to be rules." My mom said turning to me.

"Rules I questioned biting my lip I was trying to keep myself from smiling. I didn't care that my dad had said no, but the fact that my mom said yes was all I needed.

"You can date him, but whenever your out I want you home by 10 o'clock. I don't want any funny business going on in this house or any other house, and you need to stay up with your school work too I don't want you going boy crazy and forgetting about everything you've worked so hard for." She said.

"Done done and done." I told her not being able to stop my smile anymore.

My dad had only stood there pouting but I didn't care I was just so happy. 

"Then If we're clear go ahead and go to your room me and your father need to finish talking." She told me, and I nodded and ran back upstairs. I wanted to tell Levi as fast as I could about the good news.

Once I got to my room I went straight for my window and saw he wasn't in his room yet. 

Well this would be a good moment to just wait for him, It seemed like he was the one always waiting on me to come up and now I was waiting on him. 

After a while he finally came in. Apparently he had just got out the shower since he came in wearing a towel only. Now I know I've said it a few time that he was hot, but damn it every time I saw his chest I just couldn't get over how tone and hot he was, the way his six pack looked. The V it made going down to his manhood, his tone arms. He was just so damn hot and all that hotness was mine now. 

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to help me fry off?" Levi teased me taking me out for my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, "You wish." 

"I do." He said in his sexy voice and I felt chills go through my body.

"By the way, I got the okay to date you." I told him still looking away.

"I heard." He said. "My mom told me." 

"I'm so happy." I told him.

"Well I'm happy you're happy." I heard him say, I was still looking away from him. 

"You can turn your head back now." I heard him say with amusement in his voice. I turned back to see him sitting on the window wearing a baggy grey shirt and black pants.

"So we're like super official now." I said looking into his eyes.

"Yup." He said popping the P.

I just kept smiling and blushing, I couldn't keep my excitement down.

"You know what that means right?" Levi asked me.

I looked at him confusingly, "No what?

"I gotta take you on a real date now. At least that's what I want to do." He said now smiling back at me.

"A date? When and where?" I asked him, the idea of going on a real date with him made me even more happy I loved spending time with Levi at school and and work and even home, but a date would be so much more fun.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said. "Tomorrow." He added with a wink. 

I just blushed, I was going to do on a date with Levi tomorrow! 

"Now get some sleep you'll need your rest." He said, then got up.

"What no good night kiss?" I teased him. 

"You'll have to wait until morning." He told me then he closed his window.

I sat at the window a little bit longer, everything was starting to go right. Except for the fact my dad hated him but hey I'm sure that can be fixed. We were going now and there was nothing Left to worry about. We even were going to have our first official date tomorrow too! what more could I asks for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!  
> Xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter   
> And lets just say in this one reader and Levi get a little steamy....Okay a lot steamy *Wink* you've been warned.

Morning came and I hadn't seen Levi yet. I didn't know if he was going to come over here or if he wanted me to come over. 

So I sat down waiting in my living room. At least for now, if he doesn't pop up in the next few minutes then i'm going to go over. It was getting pretty late in the afternoon. I wish he'd had told me more about what we were going to do, but the the idea of a surprise excited me. 

"Where are you going?" I head a voice in the door way ask me. When I looked over I was my dad, and felt my stomach sink in.

"Um...I'm just going out...Levi" I mumbled. I hope he didn't make me stay.

My dad coughed in this throat, "Why him F/n?" He asked me.

I felt so weird talking to him about Levi, ".....He just makes me happy..." I said in a quite voice.

"What about that other boy though? The football player? Smith was his name." My dad asked, walking into the living room with him and sat down on the couch. 

I shrugged, "I don't know...I mean Erwin is nice...But I really...I really just like Levi more." I told him honestly. "Why don't you like Levi? It's not like he's done anything wrong." I asked him, I needed to know.

"I don't like the way he looks at you and I don't like the way he went about talking to you." My dad said, "Do you know what it feels like seeing your daughter on some pucks lap with their tounge her throat? I wanted to kill him." My dad told me.

I didn't say anything. He had a point, that must have been tough to see. "Sorry." I told him.

My dad didn't say anything, he only sat there; like he was in deep thought. 

"Don't like him. I don't like anything about him." My dad started, "And I know you being around him isn't going to bring nothing but trouble. But you're mother told me to stay out of it. Si that's what I'm going to do." He said getting up. 

"You should have picked the other boy F/n. This other punk is only going to brake your heart.I know boys like him, it's all they ever do." My dad told me before he competently left me in sitting there.

Well I felt a little shitty now. I mean yeah, it sucked how he saw us, but he still didn't have to just hate him for it. It was just a bad first meeting. Levi had even tried his best to make my dad like him. And that stuff he said about Levi hurting me..Levi wasn't going to hurt me. Levi cared about me. I know he did. Maybe this was all because he really liked Erwin, which was obvious. But What he needed to realize I wasn't going to be with Erwin. I was with Levi, and that's how it was going to be. I would prove my dad wrong. 

I took a deep breath. That was kinda a lot to take in, but at least I kinda get now why my dad hates him so much. So it should only get better. 

I looked at the clock it was getting to late. Fine, I was just going to go over. 

I picked up my stuff and walked out. When I saw his drive way I didn't see his bike there. Where was he? I knocked on the door. Hopefully his mom was home and new where he was.

Quickly it opend and Kuchel was standing there, "Oh F/n!" She said with a smile. 

"Hello...I was just looking fo-" 

"Levi of course." She said cutting me off, "He left out early this morning, he should be back soon come in you can wait for him inside." She said, motioning for me to come in. 

Walking in I saw it was as clean ans usual.

"Make yourself at home." She said.

"Sure..." I said, That was going to be hard. I felt like I was going to get something dirty. So I just kinda stood there. 

"What's wrong you can go sit on the couch honey." She said.

"I just don't want to mess anything up." I said shyly.

Kuchel laughed, "I get what you mean Levi cleans up the house and it makes you not want to do anything. He's been like that ever since he could walk." 

"has he?" I asked amused.

"Dude you have no idea, it was so weird me and his dad would always wonder about it like he would just organize the strangest things like cans in or my hair stuff. When he learned how to read he would put all the DvD's in alphabetical order. We would laughed about it so much and now he's all grown up and still is a neat freak." She told me sounding happy. It was nice to her about him as a child.

"Of course he was still about as mean as ever when he was a younger never wanting to be around other children, he always had this blank expression on his face. You know the one he still has." She said with a laugh. 

"Yeah I know." I told her laughing. 

"Want to see baby pictures?" She asked me I could hear the mischief in her voice.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean like do you think he'd get mad?" I asked her.

"Who cares? It's my job to embarrass him as much as possible and I think showing his new girlfriend baby pictures is like the holy grail of embarrassment." She told me before leaving the room.

Kuchel was so wonderful. Being around her was so fun, kinda makes me wonder how is it Levi can be so mean when his mom is so cool. Maybe he gets it from his dad or something. 

Kuchel came back in with a few books in her hand. "Lets get started!" She said.

We sat their for a while, just looking through their old pictures. He was so cute as a baby. honestly his looks haven't really changed much since he was about 6. Also we kept laughing at how most in most of his pictures he had the same face. He wasn't even trying but he was so adorable. The one thing I did notice was that, he looked like his mother the most, but at the same time I could see he looked like his dad too; who was handsome as hell. 

"So tell me F/n since your people got to question Levi so much, why should I let him date you?" She asked me out of no where.

"Um..." I was really thrown off by that question, "Well..because I want to make as happy as he makes me..." I told her nervously. "I mean I just really like Levi, I like the way he makes me feel about myself...I want to be with him...I'm sorry if that's not a good reason." 

She just looked at me and smiled, "Oh F/n you're way to sweet for him." 

"So that means you don't mind me dating him?" I asked her nervously.

"Oh gessh, I didn't really mean that I was just teasing you." 

"Oh thank God." I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

Levi Pov

I had just walked into my house. I had leave out to go get Farlan's car I was borrowing it for me and F/n's date today.

When in I heard my mom laughing and talking with someone. Listening harder I heard it was F/n. What was she doing here? They must haven't had noticed I had just came in the house.

"So tell me F/n since your people got to question Levi so much, why should I let him date you?" I heard my mom ask. What the hell was she thinking? Asking F/n a question like that?

I was about to go in a interrupt them but I heard F/n speck up, "Well..because I want to make as happy as he makes me..."She was nervous, "I mean I just really like Levi, I like the way he makes me feel about myself...I want to be around him..." 

Hearing her say that made me smile. I knew she was crazy about me, but hearing her say it made me feel even better. She had no idea what she did too me. 

Shaking my head I needed to focus I was supposed to be taking F/n out. I walked into the living room where I knew they were. "What are you two doing?" I came in and asked them.

F/n jumped while my mom had only looked up and smiled. I bet she knew I had walked in and asked F/n that questioned so I could hear her answer, my mom was always up to shit like that. 

"We were just looking at some old pictures." My mom said smiling. I swear I hate her sometimes. 

"Lets go F/n." 

"Oh you don't want to stay a while? We were having so much fun looking at your baby pictures." My mom said sounding like the devil himself.

"I think I should go." F/n said getting up. 

"I hope she didn't bore you to death." I teased knowing that she probably was having too much fun form looking at all the pictures.

"Actually just the opposite." F/n said devilishly. I didn't like the idea of them too hanging out with each other anymore.

We started to walk out the house, "Isn't that Farlan's car? Where's your bike? Where are we going anyway you still haven't told me." She said me.

"Just get in car you'll see." I told her and she pouted. 

"It's going to be fun. Don't worry." I told her getting in the car. F/n rolled her eyes and followed into the passenger seat.

Your Pov

"Are we there yet?" I asked Levi for like the 20th time. It was getting dark. I was bored sitting there watching the trees go by. We had been riding for what seemed like the last 30 minutes. 

Levi ignored me, and just kept driving.

"Want to keep playing that game from the other day?" I asked him, I was so bored. 

"Sure." He said taking a deep breath.

"Okay I'll go first. How come you like keeping everything so clean?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Don't know. I just like everything to be in it's place."

"I guess that makes sense." I told him.

"What all did my mom talk about to you?" He asked.

"Nothing much just how strange you used to be when you were a baby." I told him, I wanted to keep the whole why should I let you date my son part out.

Levi just smiled, "She always says I was a weird kid."

"Well I still think you're weird." I teased him.

"As if you could talk." He mocked me.

I stuck my tounge out at him.

"If you keep that up I'll bite you." he teased and I felt a blush creep up to my face.

"You look just like your mom." I said changing the subject.

"I've been told." He said smiling.

"But at the same time you look like your dad." I added.

He didn't say anything.

"Are we almost there?" 

He still said nothing. 

I looked out the window we had pulled up into this clearing on a cliff. Levi and stopped the car and got out. I stayed in jut looking around, we were on a cliff, no one else but us up here; with a bunch of trees. 

I followed out the car. Levi was getting something out of the trunk. 

"Is this where you kill me?" I asked jokingly.

"Yup." Levi said closing the trunk. He was holding a basket in one hand and had a sheet in the other.

"is our date up here?" I asked him amused.

"Yup." He said with a smirk on his face.

Next he sat the basket down, spreading the sheet on the fount of the car, then he sat down on the sheet, then he looked at me. "Are you going to join me?" He asked.

I nodded getting up and sitting next to him.

Next he pulled the basket over to him and started taking food out. 

"Did you make all this?" I asked amazed everything was so neat. He had little sandwiches and fruit, he even had fancy glasses and sparkling juice.

"Juice?" I questioned. 

"Because someone can't drink." He teased.

"This is lovely Levi." I told him honestly. it truly did. I could tell he put a lot of work into this. Plus everything looked delicious. 

"You're only focus looking at the food like up." Levi told me.

I looked up And saw the sunset, and it was beautful. We were sitting at the top of this hill where we could see everything. 

"It like we can see the whole city!" I said amazed. "How do you even know about this place?" I asked him.

"I come up here sometimes to just be alone." He said taking a bite of his food.

"It's so beautiful." I told him honestly. 

"Not as beautiful as you." He said. And I felt myself heat rush to my face.

"I love the way your face gets all red when ever I tease you." He said smiling at me.

"You would." I pouted, I hated I blushed so easy. 

Levi and I just sat their eating watching the sun go down and the stars some out. We continued out little 20 questions game asking each other silly stuff. I learned he knew how to cook, I mean I knew he could cook, but I didn't know that was another career option he was think about pursuing. 

I'm glad he took me here it was quite. It was just me and him alone, I like that. It almost felt like we were never alone; even when we talked at our windows we were still never really alone; Someone was still in the house.

Levi and I sat their for a while under the stars in silence. 

"Wanna play game?" Levi asked. 

I looked at him, "Sure.

"Imma throw grapes at you and you gotta catch them." He said sitting up and picking up the dish of fruit."

"And what happens if I don't catch them?" I asked him amused at his idea.

"Then I kiss you." He said smirking.

"Not much of a punishment." I teased him.

"Do you wanna play or not?" He asked. 

"Okay, okay." I laughed sitting up. Then I opened my mouth. Levi started to throw them at me. And I kept catching them. 

"This won't be much fun unless you miss some." He said in a monotone. 

I laughed again. "If you wanted to kiss me just kiss me." 

"Fine." He said throwing the the grapes to the side and grabbing me placing me on his lap. Next he put his hands in my hair and pulled me toward him taking my lips. 

This kiss was sweeter then most of our kisses then we had before it was tinder and soft. At least it started off that way. But the more we went on the more heated it got. Levi started kissing at my neck. It felt so good, I was breathing heavy. I knew be was leaving marks again on me but I didn't care. I wanted this to last for ever. 

Levi went back to kissing my lips and kissed me more fiercely, and I followed I wanted to make him feel as good as he was making me feel, I moved down to kiss and bite at his neck. "Fuck, F/n." He said in the most sexiest voice I had ever heard. 

Next he took and flipped me over so he was on top of me. Levi went back for my neck, and started moving down making me feel like I had never felt before.

Levi pulled away and I wanted to protest and pull him back. I looked at him not saying anything but he could read what I was thinking, he had to be thinking the same thing.

Breathing heavy Levi spoke, "I don't want your first time to be on top of a car outside." 

I blushed, trying not to look at him. He had a point I didn't want my first time being out here either. At least he was thinking stuff though, because a minute ago I didn't even care.

"But if you keep that up I might not be able to hold back." He said teasing me. 

I just blushed harder.

Levi shock his head smiling. "Let's just get home." 

I nodded. 

 

Levi Pov

The drive home was hard, in more ways then one. F/n hadn't looked at me much she was too busy blushing looking out the window. I don't think she noticed that I saw her fidgeting in her seat. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. 

We pulled up to my house I saw my mom's car wasn't there and neither were her parents. I guess now was a better time then any. 

"Do you want to come in?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said in a hurry.

We went into my house not saying anything to each other. We found ourselves in my room sitting on my bed. She was nervous, that much I could tell. 

"That was really a great first date." She said.

"It was." I said.

"And the food was great." 

"Thank." I said.

Next thing I know F/n was on top of me. Looking into my eyes, She was beautiful. I wanted her so bad. F/n kissed me, her lips where so soft, everything about her body was soft. The kiss got more deeper and the way she moved was starting to drive me wild. F/n was grinding on me, I could feel my pants getting tighter. I wanted this, but I only wanted this if she wanted this.

 

Next thing I know F/n was trying to pull my shirt off me, stopped her, "We don't have to do this if you don't want." I didn't want her to feel pressured in any kind of way.

"I want this." She said breathing heavy. 

"Are you sure?" I asked again. 

She nodded. "Would you just kiss me already." 

I smirked, "Alright then." 

I flipped F/n down on my bed and sat with her under me. I pulled my shirt off, and she rubbed her hands over my chest. She sent chills though my body. I leaned back over her and kissed at her neck I was. Sucking on her sweet skin, I wanted to leave marks on her again. I know she didn't really like the hickeys. But I loved seeming them on her and knowing I was the one who left them made me so happy.

"Le..Levi.." F/n moaned. Her saying my name was the best thing I ever heard.

F/n broke our kiss and was trying to push her shirt off. I quickly helped her get it off and threw it. She was in her bra now, staring at me with so much lust in her eyes. It was making me crazy.

She sat up and started kissing me again, I wanted to laugh. I where did all this confidence come from? I started to mess with her bra; but the stupid thing wouldn't work. She started to laugh then next thing I know she took it off her self and laid back down on her back so I could see her. 

She was beautiful, her breast were perfect everything about F/n was perfect. 

She was looking away while I was staring at her a deep blush covering her whole face. "You're beautiful." I said. Then moved my tounge down and licked one of her nipples. I felt her take in a sharp breath. Then I took the whole thing in my mouth sucking on it. F/n hands were in my hair pulling it. 

I switched between both of her breast. I loved hearing her moaning it was getting me so hard. I wanted to be inside her, but I wanted to move this slow at least for this time it was her first.

Before I knew it F/n was fiddling with my pants. 

I stopped her where we moving too fast? "Levi please I want this." She said in a needing voice. How the hell could I say no to her.

I quickly got up and pulled my pants and underwear off. before I turned back to her I went in my closest I needed to get a condom out, we were really going to do this. 

I turned back to her to see she was sitting back down on my bed fully naked, fuck.

F/n just stared at me. I'm pre

I smirked at her. "Impressed?" 

"So that's where all your height went?" She teased. 

"Lets see who much you have to say in a few minutes." I told her. She shunted right up.

I climbed back on her, going back to kiss her neck and breast. I moved my hands lower to her clit; she was socking wet. F/n was a moaning mess and every sound she made drove me crazy. 

"Please Levi. I don't think I can wait anymore." She moaned. I was thinking the something.

I positioned myself at her entrance. I looked in her eyes again, "Are you sure?" I asked her again. I didn't want her to regret this.

"Yes Levi." He said reaching her head up and kissed me. 

I nodded, then started to push myself into her. F/n took sharp breath. 

I stopped. "Are you okay." 

She nodded, "Keep going...Just slow.." 

I and I started to push in again. F/n leaned her head back taking it in. her walls hugged me so tight; it made it hard for me to stop myself once i was all the way in. I needed to be soft and tinder. So I waited until she used to me.

After a few minutes F/n started to shake her head, "Okay." 

Then I back out and pushed in slowly. F/n's nails dug into my skin. I kept up with the same speed taking my time. I wanted her to enjoy this. I know I was. feeling close I started to move faster. 

"Levi. fuck!" She yelled out holding me tighter. 

I pushed hard and faster. I was close. F/n rapped her legs around be trying to pulled me closer. And I lost it. Coming in the condom I started to slow down. Shit. I don't think F/n came. I looked at her and her was still breathing heavy. I felt shitty for coming before her. But I was tired. 

"Give me a sec." I said pulling out of her. 

"A sec?" She questioned.

"Yeah were not done yet." I told her smirking. We were far from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!   
> I hoped you guys liked this chapter. For the record I am a virgin who's never wrote smut in my life until now. So i'm sorry if it's not good please tell me how I did. I really want to know.   
> And as always please leave kudos and comments!  
> Xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

Your Pov

Levi and I laid in his bed, tired, well more like exhausted. 

We have had to do it like three times, and it was amazing! Levi was amazing, at first I was nervous and scared but with ever touch of Levi's hand set me at ease. 

If someone had asked me if I planed on this to happen earlier I would tell them no, but I was so happy it did. I couldn't imagine my first time being with anyone else. Levi was perfect in every way. I loved him. 

Wait did I just think that? Did I really love Levi? I smiled to myself. I think I really did, Uggh I was just so happy. 

I looked over to see Levi laying on his side with one arm draped over me. 

His eyes were open and he just stared at me. Omg I did love him. I knew it as soon as I looked in this eyes this time. This feeling of happiness I felt it across my whole body. Is this what it's like loving someone? Because it feel amazing. 

"What are you smiling at." Levi said looking at me.

"You." I told him honestly. 

Levi didn't say anything, but he looked happier then he usually did. 

"You're so weird." He said with a with a laugh in his throat. 

We laid their in silence for a little bit longer. I wanted to tell him I love him, but I was scared how he would react. 

Honestly what was wrong with me? We just had sex but here I was to scared to say three little words. I had all that confidence a minute ago. I just need to grow a pair and say it. If anything I bet it would make him happy...at least I hope it would.

"F/n?" Levi said. 

like a band-aid Just rip it off. "Iloveyou." I told him in a rush.

I saw the surprise of what I said go through his face; then a small smile was on his face. She shifted in the bed until he took both my hands and kissed them.

"You beat me too it." He whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I love you too." he said. Then Levi moved until he was on top of me again and kiss me again. This had to be the best moment of my life. I never wanted it to end. 

But unfortunately it was going to have too end. I couldn't stay here forever no matter how much I wanted too. Plus the last thing I wanted was for us to get in trouble. 

I broke our kiss, "What time is it?" 

"A little after nine." He told me, "Well at least I think." He added.

"I have to be hom-"

"By ten I know." He said smiling, "I was told I had a few rules I had to follow if I wanted to date you." 

"Yeah...I think we might have broken one of those." I said jokingly with a blush covering my face.

"Sorry?" He said not sounding sorry at all.

I laughed, "I should get ready to go." I told him, Levi rolled over and sat up and I started to get up too. 

"Your cloths are everywhere." He said.

"So are yours." I told him looking around; compared to how his room usually his room was a mess now. I wonder if that made him angry.

"Sorry." I said only just to say it, Levi only clicked his tounge in responds. 

I got up and started picking up my cloths. I could feel Levi watching me honestly it made me feel weird, I realize he already saw me naked, but still what was he thinking. 

"Are you going to go throw the window?" He asked me.

I put my Bra and Shirt on facing away from him. "No I'd rather not, because I want my parents to know I'm home, and I don't want them to know our windows are right next to each other, they'ed have a whole fit." I told him. 

"Good point." He said getting up He was still naked too, I saw hit but. Omg, even his ass was hot as fuck. 

"You gonna just stare at me?" 

I quickly looked away.

I heard him laugh, "If I was you I'd hurry. I don't think my mom's gotten back home, I don't think you want to see her at the moment if she was." 

He had a really good point with that one, I didn't want to see her when I had just had sex with her son. That would be so embarrassing! 

So I started moving a little faster with any luck I'd get home before my parents. I wonder if they would know what I had just did? Would it be obvious? What on earth would my mom do? Even worst what would my dad do? I bet he'd killed Levi. Oh my gosh, they can't find out. 

I had my cloths on, and looked back to Levi he was in his pants now. 

"I don't want to go." I said slowly walking to the door. 

"I don't want you too." He said walking closer. Once he was close enough to me he put some of my hair behind my ear. "I'll see you later okay?" Then he gave me a light kiss. 

I smiled into it, "I love you." I told him again,

"I love you too." He said smiling.

Then I hurried at left out his room. 

Lucky for me he was right his mom wasn't home yet so I didn't have to worry about her. Unlucky for me however my parents were home. 

I tried to be ask quite as I could when I got in, It sounded like they were in their room.

"F/n is that you?" My mom called out, damn it. 

"Yeah!" I answered back. Please don't let her come out, please don't let her come out. Please. Please. 

"Did you have fun?" She called out. 

In more ways then one I thought to myself. "Yeah, Levi and I only went to eat." I told her.

"Well that's nice. Me and your father were about to go to bed so I'll talk to you in the morning" she called out. 

YES! God loved me. She wasn't going to come out in fact she and dad were about to go to sleep. Now I just need to go to sleep and in the morning I won't feel so guilty.

When I got inside my room however I was quickly greeted with a hand over my mouth making me jump back only I couldn't because they had grabbed me with their other arm too. 

It was Levi. He put his finger over his mouth saying for me to be quite. Then he moved his hand. 

"Levi what the hell." I said in a loud whisper, "You almost scared me to death." I started hitting him, I had no idea he would be in my room. How the hell did he even get in here?

Levi grabbed my hands form hitting him. I glared at him, "What are you doing in there?" I snapped trying to sound angry, but honestly I don't think I could ever really be mad at him. 

"You didn't think I'd let you sleep alone after all that did you?" He said in a low amused voice.

"You're going to get us killed. What if my mom or dad comes in?" I asked him.

"Will give em a show." He teased and started kissing me, I swear my lips were getting chapped from making out with him so much. 

I gasped for air braking our kiss. "You wanna take this too my bed?" I teased him.

"I thought you were scared?" 

"Like you said let's give em a show." I teased again. I had no idea why whenever I was with Levi I felt so brave and daring. He made me feel like I could take on the world and win. 

Levi suddenly lifted me bridal style, "As much as I'd love to go at it again with you I think we better not." he said caring me to the bed.

He put both of us in bed pulling the covers over us; keeping me close to him. "You know I never would have never thought of you as a cuddlier." I told him.

"Don't get used to it." He said giving me a little squeeze, he'd never admit it but I bet he really loved cuddling.

"Levi?" 

"Go to sleep." 

"But I haven't even taken a shower or anything yet." I told him.

"Can't we be lazy for now? Plus I your going to be sore in the morning so lets just enjoy this now." 

"You're that confidant in yourself." I joked.

"With you screaming my name the way you was I should be." I teased back.

That shut me up. I snuggled closer to him, he was right I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

 

The morning felt like it came in too fast. It was Monday so that meant school.

I had two things on my mind when I walked down the halls.

1, Levi was right I was sore as hell. Why did we have to do it on a Sunday? If we did it Friday or Saturday I could have just slept in, and not had to worried about this.

And 2, If felt like everyone was staring at me, they weren't of course there was no way no one knew, but damn it felt like they could.

I had woke up early because Levi had to go back into his room, so that didn't help much. I was so tried now. I wish I was still in bed.

On the good side though Levi drove me to school, He said him and Farlan would switch cars after school. He told me apparently Farlan was the only on he trusted with his bike. And Farlan felt the same way about his car for Levi.

My glasses were going fine so far. Levi actually went to his classes today, at least the ones I know we had together. We didn't talk much; only a lot of teasing. Levi would creep his hands up my skirt whenever he could. I would slap him away, but he would only go back. I think he was as addicted to me as I was to him. 

 

When It was time for lunch Levi told me he would see me later So I went to my usual table with my friends. We ate our food and joked around as usual to be honest I was actually having a pretty fun time. It was a pretty good day for me, besides being sore and all.

"Okay Spill." Sasha said looking at me. 

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Something is different F/n, I can't put my figure on it; but I know something is up dude." She continued. 

"Really you can't tell what it is?" Jean said. 

Oh God everyone did know! I was dead! Please Jean don't say anything. Please, please, please.

"So it wasn't just me who noticed it." Sasha said.

"I didn't notice anything." Connie added. 

"Of course you didn't" Jean teased Connie. Then turned back to me, "You're happier then usual." 

"She is!" Sasha added.

"And you just seem to be glowing today." Jean added. I hated him. How the hell could he even tell.

"I don't know about glowing, but she's defiantly in a good mood." Sasha started, "I mean you've been being happy like this ever since you started dating Levi, but today is different." She said.

I stayed silent. I didn't want to confirm anything they said. I didn't need rumors going around about me and Levi; but that didn't stop my stupid face from betraying me in turning red.

"So what's up?" Connie asked eating his food like clearly not paying too much attenton.

"Noting really....I got a to sleep a little longer then usual." I lied.

"More like she got dicked down." Jean teased. And as a reflex I throw my bread roll at Jean as soon as he said that. God Damn him!

"Oh My Gosh! You did it!" Sasha yelled.

"Woooaaah!" Connie said louder, they were killing me! 

"Shut up!" I yelled at them my face was beyond red at this point. Why was I always the one getting embarrassed? 

"Chill dude," Jean said laughing. "We've all done it over here, it nothing new." 

"How was it?" Sasha asked.

"Really dude?" I said looking at her.

Sasha put her hands in the air, "Hey, I know I was against you two going out but I can admit he's hot as hell, so I wanna know how was he how was your first time tell me the dets." 

"Hey!" Connie said looking at Sasha. She just waved him way and looked at me like I was going to answer.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm not answering any of that." 

"Oh come on!" She protested.

"I'm not! And I defiantly won't be answering that with them sitting there." I pointed at Jean and Connie.

"Oh please, it's nothing I haven't done before." Jean said looking like he wanted to know as much as Sasha. 

"I'm not telling." I told them again and got up. I wanted to get to class early. 

Leaving them I started to walk down the hall. I wonder if they noticed did that mean everyone else was going to notice too? Or was that only because they knew me? Shit this was frustrating. The faster this day get over the better. I want to just lay up with Levi all day. Maybe I should tell him that for an idea for another date.

"Hey F/n" I heard someone say. I stopped to see it was Erwin. 

He was the last person I thought I would see today. If I thought seeing my friend was awkward, this was way worst. Did he know? Could boys tell when other boys had sex?

"Hows it going?" He asked me.

I gave him a small smile, there was no need to be rude to him. "I'm good you?" 

"I'm alright...So I was thinking" He started, oh no what was he going to say? Something about standing alone with him didn't sit right with me. It wasn't like we were competently alone; people were still walking around but it was just us talking. What would Levi think if he saw us like this?

"I know your going out with that other guy." 

"Levi." I corrected him.

"Levi. Well I don't you think we can still be friends?" He asked. 

I didn't say anything I just kept listening to what he had to say. 

"Like there is nothing wrong with being friends right?" He added,

I started to nod he had a good point. 

"F/n has enough friends." I looked to see it was Levi, Where the did he come from?

"I was talking to F/n." Erwin said to Levi.

"Okay and I answered for her." Levi told him.

The tension between them was frightening, they both seemed to be on edged. Staring at each other like they were waiting for the other one to do something. 

"I need to get to get to class." I told them, they both seemed to suddenly remember were they were at.

"I'll talk to you later." Erwin said smiling at me.

"I'll see you in class." Levi told me.

I didn't know who to respond to. I didn't want to make either one of them angry. So I just smiled awkwardly and turned and walked away. I had no want to see or hear whatever they were about to say to each other.

 

My last two classes of the day went by pretty plainly. Hanji wasn't in so that was strange, Levi came into class late, and kinda stayed to himself, I hope he wasn't mad at me. 

Once school was over, I spoke to him, "Levi are you upset with me?" I asked.

"No. I just don't like that guy." Levi told me. As we walked to his bike. 

"He's not so bad, I mean he's really nice." I told him.

"If you think so much about him, why didn't you chose him?" Levi snapped at me.

Ouch, "I didn't choose him because, I love you." I snapped back. 

Levi clicked his tounge. "Whatever." 

I didn't like the way he was talking to me, and I didn't like the way he was responding to me, so I stopped walking. 

Levi turned and looked back at me, then he took a deep breath; not saying anything.

I didn't say anything either, we just stood there looking at each other, I had no idea what he was thinking. Was this our first argument? As in a real relationship argument? And was it really about Erwin? I know we won't agree on everything and we were bound to argue about something. I just thought it would be something silly. 

"I'm sorry F/n, I was just frustrated about something else and I just took it out on you. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." He said first.

"I'm sorry too, I totally get why you wouldn't me being friends with Erwin." I told him.

Levi scratched his head, "I don't care who your friends are, I can't make you choose your friends so it's fine." He told me.

"I know. But I don't want to you be uncomfortable with anything I do, I know I would probably get upset if you were talking to Petra, so it's like the same thing just it's Erwin for me." 

Levi started to walk to me, "You still think I got a thing for that girl don't you?" He asked me. He must have thought that because of what I just said.

"No..I..do.." I mumbled, Levi just kept walking closer to me.

"You don't have to worry about anyone else f/n, I love you and only you." Then he kissed me tenderly, and of course I melted. 

He backed up, "Was that our first argument?" He asked me with a little smile on on his face.

"Sorta I think so." I answered him.

"I didn't like that." 

"Me either." I told him truthfully.

"But at least we can go home and make up." He said and game me a wink. 

"Dude I'm too sore." I told him laughing. 

"I told you." He teased. "I know I did a damn good job." He said, then without telling me he Lifted me over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" I protested and I felt a slap on my ass making me gasp.

I could feel him laughing, "You said you're sore, so it's my job to take care of you."

And here I thought I was going to go home and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Pretty please Tell me what you thought about the chapter or just the whole story I love to know what you guys think and Leave kudos   
> Xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a little shorter then usual but it's a nice little treat. *Wink* 
> 
> And by treat I mean smut. You've been warned.

Levi and I had been going out for a few weeks now, and honestly these were the best days of my life. 

Today we were at work. Right now we weren't actually open yet and Isabel and Farlan weren't in yet either. So once again Levi and I sat in the back. Playing our usual game 20 questions game. 

I loved playing this game with him, it was how I got to know more about him. So far I had learned his favorite color, food, music pretty much all the basics; and he learned the somethings about me.

"So what are you going to do when's schools over?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"Like are you going to go to a university or something." I asked.

"Don't know." He said.

"Well what do you wanna be?" I asked.

"Not your turn." He teased. 

I rolled by eyes, "What do you wanna be?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "Not really sure. I know I'm going a college, but that's about it." 

Levi only nodded his head responding. I was used to his lack of responses. I found it to be just a part for the things I found charming about him. Only sometimes, the other times we would kinda just argue; which also meant I was the only one who argue, since he was never one to say anything. It went like that until he would kiss me. Then we'd ended put having sex.

"So what do you want to be?" I asked him.

"Don't know...musician maybe." he told me.

"That's nice," I started, "I can see you doing that. I'm just going to get my basic classes out the way then I'll figure out what i'm going to do." 

"Why are we talking about this?" Levi asked. 

I tilted my head, "I was just wondering. Cause you know...Graduation is coming soon." 

He shrugging. See this is why we argue. 

"So what are we going to do after work tonight?" I asked him changing the subject. It was clear he didn't want to talk about school.

"I thought we could go home." He told me.

"Yeah, but we always go home?" I asked him getting up and walking closer to him.

"I like going home." He said not moving.

Ugh we were having a boring day, and he wasn't helping at all, "You ever get the feeling like you wanna do something reckless?" I asked him, I wanted to do something.

"Nope." He said in a monotone voice.

"Ever?" I asked.

"F/n I've gotten all my crazy teenage argues out a while ago." He said. 

"Well I haven't. So I think we should do something else then go home tonight." By now I had made it all the way up to him, standing right in front of him.

He smiled, "I know what your trying to do." 

"Do you know?" I questioned him, raising my eyebrow. I wasn't up to anything bad, I just wanted to make out with him for a bit. It wasn't like we had a lot of work to do. 

"You'll regret it." I smirked pulling me in for a kiss. 

Have I mentioned, that I loved kissing him. Levi was always so intense, he always had me wanting more. 

Levi's liked my lip asking me for permission to deepen the kiss and I did. He tasted like coffee today. He had one hand in my hair while the other was holding my lower back. I had my hands in his hair trying to pull me closer. He was addicting. I could never get enough of him. 

I wanted him closer, I was pulling him closer, I wanted him- no I needed him. 

Levi broke our kiss, "What happened to the girl who didn't want to do this in public?" He said breathing heavy. 

"Don't know don't care." I told him pulling him back in. 

I didn't know what I was thinking. But all I knew now was Levi had me sitting on a counter with his tounge down my throat. I could feel myself getting more and more wet down there. Levi had moved down to my neck, an started pulling down my shirt. 

"Levi.." I moaned.

"Fuck, F/n" He said in a husky voice. trying to pull me closer grinding his pelvis against me. God he was going to be the death of me. 

"Levi...We can't ." I was finding my words were too hard to come out. "...we can't do this here." I said.

Levi quickly stepped back still breathing heavy. He looked like he was trying to decided something. Lust was clearly in his eyes. I was starting at him. I wanted to touch him again. it was crazy how I could just lose myself so fast when I was with hi. I know we couldn't anything here. That's why Levi stepped back, I looked down his body and saw the tent in his pants, He wanted me too. 

God, I was going insane. I looked Levi in the eye and bite my lip. 

Levi moved back up to me pressing his lips against mine again. "F/n bathroom now." was all he said then he pulled away and headed out the kitchen. 

I quickly got up and followed him, "Levi we can't just leave up front." I said. I know I wanted him right now, but I didn't want us getting into trouble because we decided to have sex.

"Just get in here." Levi said holing the boys bathroom door open. 

"Why the boys?" I asked him standing right outside the door.

"Would you just get your ass in here." He said teasingly biting his lips. Then I watched him stand right in the doorway and start to slowly unzip his pants. Fuck. Then what felt liked even more slowly he started to pull his member out. I swallowed. He was perfect. But I still couldn't believe he was taking this risk. Were we actually going to do this here?

"Do you want it?" He said stroking his dick, bring my mind back to him.

I nodded and licked my lips.

"Come get princess." 

Then I walked in and he rushed and closed the door. Then crabbed me and slammed me against the wall taking my lips again. 

I was trying to undo my pants, but I was just so flustered I couldn't figure it out. And before I knew it Levi knelled down and did it himself, pulling my panties down with my pants. Then I felt his tounge lick my entrance. and I gasped I wasn't expecting that. 

Levi was going for it, biting licking and sucking at my cunt, and I was trying my best to keep my moans down Farlan and Isabel should be here soon, plus there was always no tell when Keith would come in. 

Suddenly He stopped and I instantly missed him there. Levi had got up then picked me up and I rapped my legs around him. He was holding me up with one arms and still had me leaned on the wall. With his other, he lined his member to my and slowly pushed himself in. Levi was always a tease, but damnit it was so fucking good. he always went in slow, and it would make me feel so close to my release. 

Levi now had both his arms holing my legs while my back was pressed on the wall and he pounded into me. Over and over he was getting faster. 

"Yea...yes Levi please, harder." I was so close.

"Shut up." He said in a voice a little louder then a whisper.

"You're....you're just so good..." I moaned, I couldn't control myself.

"Do you want ever one to hear us." He said, picking up his pace. 

I could feel him losing himself, he was getting sloppy in his thrust, he was close too.

I felt my walls start to tighten around him, Here I comes.

"Fuck." Levi said into my neck, and I felt him release inside me. We stayed like that letting the after shock go away.

Dammit I didn't even think about a condom. But I should be okay at least for now, we just need to not do that again. 

Slowly Levi brought me down until I was on my own two feet. Then I felt his seed drip down my leg. Well that might be the most embarrassing thing that was happened to me in a while. I looked away blushing. 

"Sorry about that." Levi said zipping his pants back up and getting me some tissue. He started to get down to wipe it up but I stopped him. I didn't want him doing that for me. He only looked at me and nodded and turned away while I tried to hurry and cleaned up we did have to get back to work.

Once I was done getting all cleaned up and putting my pants. I cleared my throat telling him he could turn back around. 

When he turned to me he gave me a small smile.

"Well that was fun." I said shyly. I was always amazing having sex with him, but I still felt it a little weird when we were done. 

"Something like that." Levi said, "We better get back out, I'll leave first." 

I nodded, and Levi walked out the door. After he left I went to look in the mirror I didn't look too bad. I pulled my fingers threw my hair. No is going to look at me and think I just had sex. I should be fine. Plus it wasn't like anyone was actually here yet. Me and Levi didn't take that much time in here, I was fine. I told myself before I left the bathroom.

Walking back out I went to the kitchen, only to see Levi standing there with Farlan and Isabel, so much for us still being the only ones here. 

"Hey F/n." Isabel said when I she say me. Then I actually think she winked at me. What was that for?

"Hey bella." I said giving her a shy wave. God, I hated seeing other people after I was with Levi.

"Omg you guys totally did!" She said with this stupid smile on her face,

"I can't believe you two." Farlan said shaking his head.

"What are you guys getting at?" I asked dumbly. Wait. What were that talking about? We did what? Oh no? Did they know what Levi and I just did? how the hell did they know? Were they listening?

"You and Levi were just having sex." Isabel said laughing. I felt my whole face heat up then I covered my face in embarrassed. 

"Awww F/n your so cute!" She said running up to me and hugging me. How could she be so clam about this?

"How did you guys know?" Levi asked them. I guess there was no used in denying it.

"You were pretty loud." Isabel said.

"At first when we came in we thought we were alone, but then we heard some noise in the back. When we went to go check he heard F/n then we both ran back here." Farlan added. Why can't I just die now?

"It sounded pretty hot. who knew F/n had such a sexy voice." Farlan teased me.

"I'm just wanna know is Levi as good as he sounds?" Isabel added smirking. They both were the devil.

"Shut up you two." Levi told them walking to me and pulling me closer. I buried my head in his shoulder in embarrassment, I just wanted to disappear. 

"You two are so adorable." I heard Isabel say.

I groaned and I heard Levi chuckle, he actually thought this was funny. Asshole. "Lets get to work we open soon." Levi said to all of us. This was going to be a long day.

 

I was right. We were so busy tonight, People were coming in and out. The good thing about it though was I knew I was making good tips. Me and Isabel had pretty much everything under control in the dinning room while Levi and Farlan had everything down in the kitchen, We all were a perfect team; even without Keith who wasn't there as usual. 

We had been busy just about all day and we were in our last hour, so Me and Isabel were cleaning up now.

That when we heard the doorbell ring telling us someone had came in. 

"I got it." I told isabel leaving her form rolling up silverware. 

I didn't see anyone faces right just some blond hair. Wait. I looked again. It was Erwin. 

Erwin was at my job to eat, and I was his waitress today. Does the universe just hate me today?

Looking again I saw he was in a group. It looked like it was just all this friends from the football team, Reiner, Bert, Mike. Then I saw Petra was there too with her two friends; what did they just have a game and decide to come here? Erwin knew I worked here, why would he do this? And why was he here with Petra? I mean I get they're cheerleaders and he's on the football team, but they never hung out before. Was he going out with her? I mean I wouldn't be mad or anything if he was I just wanted to know.

Shaking my head, I need to focus. What was I worrying about? I was with Levi, I didn't care about Erwin like that anymore If he wanted to be with Petra It was fine. I walked up to their table and most of them actually looked to surprised to see me.

"Hi what can I do for you guys tonight?" I asked them trying to stay as professional as possible.

"Oh my God you work here?" Petra said laughing. This was going to be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> like I said before this felt a little shorter then usual, but it's a nice set up from the next chapter. I  
> hope you guys liked this one. This was my second time writing smut and honestly I don't know who I am anymore. I really hope you guys liked it tell me what you think. I love hearing feed back on this story good or bad, it honestly makes my day.
> 
> Xoxo


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!

Saying that this was going to be hard was an understatement. 

They were being beyond difficult, well at least Petra was. The others were just laughing every time she did or said anything. With the exception of Erwin He just stayed quite.

"Can I get some more water with a little ice and another cup with just lemons in it?" Petra asked me. This was like the fifth time she asked me to do something for her, she had me going back and forth. She was doing it to annoy me, and honestly it was working. I think the worst part about it was I couldn't do anything about. They'd better just tip me.

Every time I went to the back to get something, Isabel would give me a funny look, like she was asking was everything alright, I just shook my head at saying don't worry about it. It was bad, but If i could just keep my cool I'd okay I didn't need her taking care of my Petra problem.

I walked back out with her water and lemons and sat them down for her. Then I gave her my biggest smile and tried to turn away. Hopefully they would leave soon.

"Hey I wanna ask something." I heard on of the boys say, well at least it wasn't Petra. 

I turned back around. "Yea?" I said.

Reiner spoke up, "Why didn't you pick Erwin?" Then they all looked at me. 

Why the hell would he asks me that? 

"Reiner." Erwin said his friends name in a warning tone. 

However Reiner insisted, "No I wanna know, and I know you wanna know too; why she talked to you for all those mouths then right before you became offical she started going out with another dude she didn't even know." 

"I don't think it's any of your business Reiner." I told him, honestly he made me angry with that questioned. I picked Levi because he's the only one for me. What me and Erwin had was nice, but with me and Levi everything felt perfect. 

"Okay." Reiner said putting his hands up, "I get you don't want to tell me, but at least explain it to my man here." He said pointing at Erwin. 

Erwin shocked his head, "Reiner I really don't want to get this right now." 

"Would you cut it we all know your wondering about it. I'm just doing what your too scared to do." Reiner said. 

Why was he being suck a jerk? Was be basically saying I hurt Erwin? I know I did and that made me so mad at myself, but I couldn't have dated him? but know I was questioning why? Me and Erwin were doing fine...Then Levi popped up. And I wouldn't have talked to him if it wasn't for the fact we lived so close. Should I had just picked Erwin?...No. I wanted Levi. I loved him, yes I'll probably always have this soft spot for Erwin, but Levi was the one I picked because he makes me the happiest.

"So are you going to answer us or not?" Petra asked smiling. I wanted to punch her in the face. Half of this was her fault too, if she never had kissed Erwin, I would have never gotten made at him. And me and him would have probably started dating. So in a way this was all because of her.

"Me and Erwin just kinda feel out." I told him wanting to just walk away If I told him something maybe that would make him stop asking me, and ease Erwin's mind a little.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit." Reiner said, Petra was laughing again.

"Why'd you guys fall out?" She asked, as if she didn't know. 

"Shut up Petra we all know it was because of you." Mike had said. Petra just rolled her eyes at him and turned away from him looking back to me.

Reiner turned back to me, "Exactly what Mike just said, but since we all know that you stopped talking to him over that, I wanna know why your going out with the dude that actually took her home." 

"Yeah I wanted to know that too?" Petra said. They were all looking at me even Erwin this time.

"Bec-" I started.

"Before you get started you know me and him did fuck right?" Petra added. Stab. 

Petra started talking again, "He's amazing. I mean if you had sex with him before you decided to date him then I'd totally get why you picked him. No office to you Erwin."

Erwin only rolled looked away from her in responds. I could see it in his eyes he was getting angry.

"Whats going on over hear?" Levi said making me jump, I didn't even see him come over here. 

"Oh hi Levi." Petra said, "I didn't realized you worked here too. Whenever you get off we should finish what we started that one time." I don't think I could hate a person as much as I hated her. I wanted to pull her hair out. I wanted to stomp her in the face, I wanted to see blood she was making me so angry. But I also needed to keep this job and not go to jail. Plus I'm pretty sure Mr. Keith wouldn't liked it if I killed someone in his dinner.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Levi said not ever looking at her, then he turned to me, "Are you alright?" 

"No, she not she's messed up in the head she picked your puck looking ass over my man over here." Reiner said getting up. Why was he so angry about this?

Erwin got up to stopping Reiner from doing anything else, "Clam down we didn't even come here for all of this." Erwin told him trying to bring all the heat around us down.

"Shut up Erwin, I don't get why you're taking this so easy. I'm trying to help you out. You're the one who said you loved her why aren't you fighting for her?" Reiner shouted at Erwin. 

Erwin actually said he loved me? Did he really? And I picked someone else over him, God that made me feel so bad. Erwin was an angel. Even know, when he could be yelling and doing the same thing as Reiner he's not. He's always a gentleman I didn't deserve him. 

Erwin didn't say anything he just looked at me then looked away, and I think my heart broke. I hated myself for what I did. But wasn't it the right thing? I did what my heart told me to do, and my heart said Levi..but why was I feeling so bad about it now.

"You guys need to leave." Levi told them, he clearly looked angry, and when I say angry I don't mean his usual self he was glaring at Reiner and Erwin. 

"Fine." Reiner said pushing passed Levi. Erwin follewed them and so did the rest of their friends. Petra got up and before I knew it she was leaned against Levi.

"Can't wait till next time." She said this this fake sweet smile and kissed Levi on the cheek then started walking away. 

SHE KISSED HIM. That was it!

That was all my brain registered, and I immediately charged for her but Levi had caught me and held me back before I got to her.

"Lets go." Annie said. She was with them the whole night but never said anything until now and she took Petra by the arms and started making her walk out faster.

"I am so sorry about all of them. Especial Petra, F/n" kirsta said then went into her purse then put some money on the table. Then she quickly followed the others out. 

I watched them Leave out Levi still holding to me God I wanted to kill her, She kissed my boyfriend in my face. She had her lips on my Levi. Then I looked at him how could he let her do that? What else had he let her do? Levi had told me nothing happened between them too, but Petra said they did do it. Was she saying that to just get under my skin? All I really knew was that I was angry as hell. 

I snatched away from Levi. 

"F/n clam down." Levi said reaching out to me I stepped back. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" I snapped. 

Levi actually looked taken back, "F/n..."

"Why did you let her do that?" I asked him. 

Levi just stood there, "What? Kiss me just know? I had no idea she would do that!" He yelled.

"Well what about before now?" I snapped again.

"I told you already f/n nothing had ever happened with me and her. I don't even remember her name!" He shouted at me he was getting frustrated. Too bad I already was.

"Why did she say you too had already had sex?" I asked him.

"I don't fucking know!" He said throwing his hand in the air.

"Well I don't either!" I shouted back, I hated this. I hated feeling so unsure about this, was he lying was he telling the truth. Did he actually have something with her? my head was spinning and I could feel my eyes full up with hot tears.

"F/n..." Levi said again but in a quieter voice once he saw the tears in my eyes. He tried to walk up closer to me but I stepped away. I didn't want to be around him right now.

"Um..you guys..we gotta finish rapping up the place." Farlan said awkwardly to us then ducking his head and turning away. 

I wiped my face with my hand, he was right. I wasn't getting paid to just stand here and argue with Levi. So I went back to work; Levi was about ti say something to me but decided against it and turned way and headed to the kitchen. 

 

We finished in no time, Isabel and Farlan stayed real quite the whole time which was honestly unlike them, but I guess they saw that neither one of us was in a playing mood. The rest of the night Levi and I didn't say anything to each other. I didn't have anything to say to him right now I was still angry and confused, what was u supposed to think. 

Once it was time to leave after we had locked up I went up to Farlan, "Hey I know this is weird but can I get a ride home?" I asked him. I still didn't want to be around Levi at least not alone. 

Farlan looked at Levi who I know had heard me asks him, like he was wondering what he should do. I don't know what Levi said or did because my back was facing away from him, but farlan shook his head, "Yeah sure." 

And I hurried got into his car.

Levi Pov

F/n was fucking pissed at me, and the part that made me so mad was that it was over something that didn't even happen.

I should have let F/n snatched the girls hair instead of holding her back. She was the reason for all of this. That fucking brat.

Right now I was sitting in the driveway on my bike; I don't think she's gotten home yet. So I was going to wait. Maybe by the time she got here she could think things through and know I didn't have sex with that girl, and I wouldn't lie to her about that.

After waiting for like 7 minutes I saw farlan's care pull up. Thank God she got here safe. I knew what it was I could always count on Farlan. 

Once F/n got out the car she waved at them and they drove off leaving her alone. 

She turned around, and our eyes locked on to each other, but F/n looked away and went to her house without saying anything to me. Okay so she was still mad.

At least I knew she got here safe I told myself, it was late anyway, so I went in the house. My mom wasn't here right now. So that was a plus I didn't feel like telling her about my day. Anyway maybe her window was opened and that would be a good time to explain myself.

Once I got to my room to look at I saw she had closed those too, why the hell was she so mad? Why didn't she trust me? I never took F/n for one to be this insecure, cause that's all my mom could come up with. She thought I actually had sex with that strawberry girl. F/n actually didn't trust me? The fuck was going on in her head? I wanted to know so I could tell her the truth, but she didn't seem like she wanted anything to so with me right now, and I think that's the one thing that hurts the most. I never liked it when she's mad at me, and as of right now; I think this is the worst it's ever been.

 

Morning came in pretty fast. But still no F/n she was avoiding me. That brat. She had me worried sick. Did this mean she wasn't to brake up? Why couldn't she just tell me what was up. 

My mother was in the kitchen this morning, it was a Saturday and I didn't have to go into work, F/n didn't have to go into work either. We were going to spend this day with each other. But as of right now I think our plans have been canceled.

"We're is F/n?" My mom asked me once I sat down and started drinking my morning tea,

"Don't know." I told her honestly.

"Well that's sounds usual you two are like joined at the hip." She said.

"Usually, but she's pissed at me." I told her.

"What did you do?" My mom asked;

"Why'd I have to be the one who did something." I snapped at her.

"Because I know your a dick. and that girl is an angel." My mom told me getting up from the table. 

"Tell me how you really feel." I said under my breath, I swear sometimes my mom was so cruel. 

"Whatever you do fix it and fast, I want that girl to be my daughter in law." She said leaving the room. 

I instantly started choking on my tea, how could she even say that? Yeah I loved F/n but we at no fucking point to get married. Where teenagers for fuck sake, In addation to my mom being cruel she's also a weirdo.

I stayed home most of the day waiting on F/n to come back, Where was she? I texted her a few times no answer, so I guess I just have to wait. 

It was about 7pm when I heard a knock on the door. 

So I went down to get it. who was going to be here this late? I wonder if it's F/n. Shit I really hope it's F/n. 

When I opened the door I felt so relieved, "Hello"

"Hi" she said shyly, fuck I even missed the sound of her voice.

"Can' we talk?" 

Fuck when has hearing those three words ever lead to something good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!  
> as always prett please with a cherry on top leae comments and kudos.  
> Xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!

Levi Pov

I stepped aside letting F/n come in, when I closed the door I turned back to her.

"Levi." She started. 

But I stopped her before she could finish, "Lets just go in the living room and sit down first." 

She nodded. Then we both went in the other room. I don't know why I said we should come in here, maybe I was just stalling. I was actually pretty nervous about whatever it was she was going to say.

We sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. It was actually awkward, and this was just something me and F/n never experienced.

"Listen Levi." F/n started then stood up.

However I stopped her before she could her another word out. "Listen F/n I don't know what you think, but I told you the truth." I got up and stepped closer to her. "I didn't do anything with that girl, and I would never do anything with her or any other girl. I love you, and you only." I was serious. I wanted her and only her, F/n my have not known but she was my everything.

I was close enough to her that I could kiss her, but I didn't. I didn't say anything else I just wanted to hear he say it was alright.

F/n stared at me, then leaned her head against my chest. "I believe you Levi." I smiled to myself, I felt so relieved. 

"I'm sorry." She said into my shoulder. I cloud feel her starting to cry. "I over reacted. Petra had just under my skin, and plus with the stuff Reiner was saying I wasn't thinking straight," 

I rubbed her back, "It's fine." How could I not forgive her? I was never mad at her in the first place.

"I hate arguing with you." She said pulling away looking at me.

"Same. but I like the making up part." I told her wiping her tears away. That was gross, so I wiped my hand on her shirt she looked at me.

"Really?" She said trying to fight back a smile..

"What? I don't want your germs on me." I told her smirking.

"Oh really?" said crossing her arms "Then I guess I'll keep my kisses to myself." 

"As if you could resist." I said moving to kiss her and she kissed me back.

"I love you Levi." she said in between our kiss, I smiled F/n was perfect.

"I love you too, now lets take this to my room." I said picking her up. 

 

Your Pov

I was so happy me and Levi made up.

Yesterday Before I had went and talked to him I want out with Isabel. She was telling me about hoe Levi wouldn't do anything to hurt me and he cared about it. I knew she was right. Levi loved me; that I was sure of. 

I had just been overthinking everything. Petra was being a bitch. She had only said that to get me upset, and I gave her just what she wanted. 

I was just happy Levi was patient with me.

Today Levi and I just laid around at his house. Since his house was the more ideal one. Although my dad had said he wan't going to do anything about us dating; he made it very clear he didn't want to see us together. I still couldn't believe he acted like that towards Levi, but Levi insisted that it would take him awhile but he'd come around, so Levi wasn't really worried. Me on the other hand, was a whole different story. I trusted Levi, I just hope he's right.

 

So the better choice was always Levi's house. Plus his mom was way cooler then my parents in like every way. I learned that his dad had left them when he was younger, and I also learned that Levi didn't really like talking about him. So I didn't really press to know anymore. If Levi wanted to tell me he would. 

Right now I was laying in his bed with him while he played music. 

This was one of the things I loved doing the most with him; his music was so soothing. I loved it, I loved everything about him. 

"What are you smiling about brat?" He said kicking me.  
I turned my head looking at him and smiled, "You." I told him.

"Dork." He said smiling turning back to his music. 

"Yeah, but you love me." I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Yeah, I do." He said.

I started to grin. God! I couldn't describe how much I loved him. 

We sat like this for most of the day. This was a usually thing for us. Well at least when we're not working, or at school.

"Are we going to sit around all day." I asked him.

"Did you have any better plans?" He asked me back.

"No, I just wanted to do something." I answered.

"You always say that." He teased. 

"You wanna go to the hole?" I asked him.

"Nah not tonight Mikasa is going to be there I don't feel like dealing with her." He told me, and that made me think. 

What was Mikasa's deal with us being together? I remember what she told me a while back about Levi, but I had never asked him about it. Maybe now was a good time.

"What's Mikasa problem?" I asked him. 

"She thinks I'm bad influence on you." He said with a laugh in his voice.

"Well I guess it's too late for that." I laughed. 

"Way to late." He said then looked at me and winked.

"So that's a no to the hole..." I said out loud.

"Yup." 

"Got any other ideas?" 

"Nope." 

"uggggh levi i'm bored." I said groaning. I wanted to so something anything. 

"Fine lets go." Levi said putting his guitar down and getting up.

"Where are we going?" I sat up feeling excited. 

"You'll see when we get there." Was all he said. Then he picked up his jacket and let out the door.

"If you plan on leaving with me you better get your ass down here." He called up. Then I hurried and followed him. I didn't know where he had plan for us to go but I always liked Levi's surprises. 

 

A tattoo shop.

That's where Levi took us. 

I knew I said I liked his surprises, but I was feeling unsure about this one. 

"It's for me not you." He said smiling at when getting off his bike. 

I got up after him, "I didn't know you wanted a tattoo." I said.

"I didn't want one at first, but I've been getting a good idea for one." He said holding his hand out for me. 

He tried not to be, but he was so nice. I took his hand, "This should be fun I get to see you scream like a little girl." 

"You wish." he teased then we both walked in.

When we got in I saw it didn't look that big from the outside, but in the inside it was pretty decent. Tattoo art was everywhere and it was really nice. 

"Hey man." A tall dude came out. He must have heard us come in when the door bell rung. 

"Sup man." Levi told the guy back. They must have already knew each other. 

"I didn't know you were going to come in today, But let me go get everything set up for you. You guys just sit out here." He told Levi, then walked to the back.

Levi and I sat down, "So you know this guy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we used to hang out." He answered. 

"That'd nice, so do you know what you want your tattoo to be?" I asked him next 

"Yup." He said.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked him.

"You'll see." Was all he said.

I pouted I wanted to know what he was getting.

He saw me cross my arms, "You're spoiled." He teased me.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly.

"You always pout or get upset when you don't get what you want." He said.

"I do not." I argued. 

"You do too." 

"I don't!" 

"Yeah, you to but don't worry I still love you." He teased again. 

I stuck my tounge out at him, I didn't care what he thought I wasn't spoiled. 

"Hey Levi I'm ready for you." His friend told him. 

Me and Levi got up, and followed him to the back.

When we walked into the small room, all I saw was black chair where i'm guessing Levi will sit; and another chair which I'm guessing that was the tattoo artist's chair. Guess I'll just Lean on the wall. 

"Hi, by the way I'm Ethan." He said putting his hand out.

I shook it, "Nice to meet you. I'm F/n" 

He turned to Levi and gave him some type of look that I couldn't really read. Levi Looked back at him; It was like they were having this invisible conversation. 

"Whatever man lets just get started." He said shrugging. Then Levi shook his head and sat down. I had no idea what they were talking about, and no one seemed like they were going to feel me in either. 

I watched them form afar. I was kinda nervous to get closer to him; I didn't want to mess Ethan up, and end up making Levi hate me. Levi was getting the tattoo on his upper arm. They were facing away from me so I couldn't see what he was getting. 

Levi didn't look like he was in any pain, so I guess that was okay. I wish he would cry or something. Levi was so tough at least physically; emotionally I'm pretty sure he was a big softy even though he tried to act like he wasn't; I found it charming and one of the things I love about him. 

"So how long you guys been going out?" Ethan asked not looking away from his work. 

"For awhile now." I answered. 

"Just a while?" He questioned.

"Just a while." Levi said.

"Okay okay." Ethan said with a laugh in his voice. This was beyond awkward at least for me. 

 

It took a few more minutes, then Ethan finally said he was done. 

Ethan pulled up out a mirror and showed Levi his new tattoo. I saw Levi smile when he saw it. I"m glad he liked whatever it was, now I just want to see it. So I walked up closer, but Levi was already turning to me. 

"Like it?" He asked me.

F/n 

That's what was on his arm. 

He actually got a tattoo of my name.

"Levi that's my name." I said in disbelief.

"No." He said being dramatically sarcastic. 

"Levi I..I ...I don't know what to say." I told him honestly. It was ineradicable, It was strange. It didn't make any sense, did he love me that much to actually get a tattoo of my name? It made me so happy. I couldn't believe it.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"Well that wasn't the response I thought I would get." He said dryly.

"I mean I love it." I laughed, "but was that a good idea..I mean it's my name." I didn't want him to regret this. 

Levi walked closer to me, "Well I love it too, and I love you." then he have me a quick kiss.

"Wow you were serious." Ethan said, making both of us look at him. 

"What are you getting at?" Levi said.

"Nothing, just you really meant it when you said you loved her. Anybody could who sees you two could tell." Ethan said.

His words made me blush.

"Would you shut up." Levi snapped at him.

Ethan out his hands up, "Hey no need to get mad, I'm just saying it's funny seeing you all in love Levi." 

"I said shut up." Levi told him again.

This was fun, seeing them go back and forth. I pulled away from Levi, "So you've known Levi fir a while?" I asked him. 

"Yeah, When Levi lived closer we would hang out all the time." He said smiling. "It's funny you know I've been tattooing for pretty much ever and He always said, he would never get a tat. Yet here you are and with a girls name no less." 

"Why are you talking." Levi said. I ignored him.

"Is that so." I said smiling back at Ethan, I honestly loved meeting all of Levi's friends they were always the best. 

"So anyway F/n was it?" Ethan asked I nodded. 

"You gonna get anything done?" He asked me.

"No." Levi said before I could even answer.

I looked at him, "Hey you don't know what I want." 

"You weren't the one who came here for a tattoo. It was me I only was taking you out." He said.

"Well I might want on e now, maybe I should get your name." I said.

"No." Levi told me.

"Oh so you can get my name but I can't get yours?" I questioned him.

"Yes." Levi said.

"You can't be serious?" 

"I am." 

"Well I'm getting a tattoo." I told him. The fact that he said I couldn't made me want one all the more.

"No you're not." He said. Then he looked at Ethan, "No she's not." 

"Okay what if i get one but it's really small?" I asked him.

"F/n I don't think it's a good idea." Levi said, I was getting him to lighten up I knew it.

"And it doesn't have to be your name it can be something cute." I added.

"Like a heart." Ethan said.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Like a heart." I liked the idea of that very much. 

"Do you really want one?" Levi asked me. 

I nodded, "Yes." 

"Fine." He groaned. Ha!

I smiled at him, "Like I needed your permission anyway." 

Levi rolled his eyes at me, "Whatever. Ethan you got her?" He asked.

"Yeah no problem, And since I like you to much it's free, also because I'm sure I could get in trouble for this, but it's whatever. Just don't say I did it if anyone asks." He told me. half jokingly have serious.

Levi stood next to me shaking his head. "This should be good." 

 

Levi Pov

f/n looked like she was taking the pain alright. I mean it wasn't that bad.

When I got mine it didn't hurt that bad. 

I still couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. I got mine to show her how much I loved her.

I know we had made up last night but I wanted to do something to show her that I really meant it when I said I loved her. Plus I was already thinking about getting it. 

But the plan wasn't for F/n to get one, and honestly I was really nervous about it. If her parents ever saw it they'ed go crazy. Not to mention my mom. 

"Almost done." Ethan said, I rolled my eyes this was his fault. 

But if this made her happy I guess it was worth it. Hopefully.

"All done." Ethan said. F/n popped up.

"I can't wait to see it." She said jumping up and down. Ethan showed her, she had gotten it on her right side of her lower back just above her but. She said that would be best so her parents wouldn't see it right away. 

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very." She said cheesing. She was such a dork.

I turned to Ethan, "We're leaving now." I told him grabbing F/n's hand.

"Wait." She started but I put my hand up.

"No were leaving now before either one of you decide to get any better ideas." I told her, because next was some type of piercings and I wasn't having that.

Ethan just laughed and waved us off. 

Once we were outside we started to get on my bike, only F/n was still standing there.

"What now?" I asked her.

"Nothing." Then she started smiling. 

"What is it." I asked her.

"I'm just so happy whenever I'm around you." She was blushing.

"You're such a sap F/n" 

"Oh I'm the sap who just my name one my arm?" She teased me as she started to get on my bike.

"Yeah, but you love it." I told her and she just hugged me tight. 

Then I started the my motorcycle up and drove off.

By the time we made it home it was later in the afternoon so it was dark, f/n got up first and I followed her. 

"I can't believe I got a tattoo." She said smiling into the night sky she was going to go ahead and go indie her house.

"I can't believe you did either." I told her, then she looked back at me and walked closer. 

"Thank you Levi." She started, "I had fun today, I have fun like everyday when I'm with you." 

I was glad to her that I was making her as happy she's made me. "Good to know." I told her.

She just gave a light chuckled looking away. "Levi?" she asked.

"What's up." I said.

"How long are we going to be together?" She asked. Well this question was out of no where. But I already knew my answer my mom really had me thinking about it the other day and I was 100% sure of it.

putting my hand on her chin I made her look at me, "Forever." 

Her eyes lighted up, "Really?" 

"Well I got your name tattooed on me so we better be." I teased her, and F/n started laughing. 

"Great then forever it is." She said moving her lips in for a kiss. 

I put my hands threw her hair and pulled her so we could connect. 

In this moment. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 4 reading!!!!  
> xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!

"My tattoo itches ." I said sitting at my window.

Levi was sitting on his, "Nothing you can do about it." 

"You're a whole lot of help you know." I said sarcastically.

"I know." He answered back just as sarcastically as I did.

"Why are you you over anyway? I don't you want to come over." He asked me.

I huffed, "Believe me I would be over there If I could be, but my mom wanted to talk to me and asked me to stay home tonight." I told him.

"Any idea what she wanted?" He asked.

"Nope." I said popping the P. "Hopefully It won't take too long." I added.

"I bet it will." He said. Then Levi started to get up. 

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"It's cold as shit out here F/n. Anyway I'm sure your moms gonna come in any minute now, and I'm sure you still don't want her to know I sleep in the room right next to you." He said. 

"Good point." I said nodding my head. "So I guess I'll see you in the morning." 

"Yeah, but I'll keep my window unlocked in case you wanna come over later." Levi said winking at me. Then he closed his window and walked away.

I watched him Leave. Levi was right. It was starting to get colder we were in December after all I wonder what'll do for Christmas, oh just the idea of spending the holidays with Levi got me excited. What should I get him? I don't even know what he could possibly want. A new note book to for him to write his music in? Some knew pots and pan? I know he liked cooking. Uggggh Whatever I got him had to be perfect.

I moved to lay down on my bed. Whatever it was my mom wanted to talk about must have been serious, cause she couldn't tell me before I left. Hmm, I wonder...was it something about Levi? Or maybe it was about dad? What if she said we were moving? Uggggghh this was so frustrating! I wanted to know what she has to say, this was killing me, I would overthink myself to death at this rate. 

 

"F/n" My mom called knocking on my door. Finally. 

"Yeah come in." I said sitting up on my bed with my legs crossed.

My mom walked in, "Hey sweetie." 

"HI mom." I said giving her a small smile.

"What have you been up too? It's like I never see you anymore." She said.

I shrugged, "Nothing much. Just hanging with Levi and working and school work just the usual " 

"Of course,So how have you and your boyfriend been?" She ask.

"He's good." I said, I tried not to, but I couldn't help but smile Just his name made me happy.

"You seem to really like him." 

"I do." I said fully smiling now. 

My mom shook her head, she didn't look so amused, "Don't you think he's a bit scary? I mean at least he looks that way."

Her saying that made my smile go away, she sounded just like dad. "Well he's not. He's a nice guy and I love him." I told her.

She looked taken back. "You love him? F/n you don't even know what love is." 

"Yes I do!" I shouted. Then I cleared my throat; I shouldn't yell at my mother but that did upset me. "I do what love is, and that's what I feel for Levi. And he loved me too.

My mom stayed quite, "If that's what you think then, I have no right to say other wise." 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her changing the subject. I didn't like talking to her about Levi, I could see it was only going to make me angry.

"Well your father told me to tell you that were going out of town for the holidays." She told me.

"What?" I asked her back dumbly.

"He said he wanted us to spend more time as a family this year, and I have to agree." She said.

"Mom!" I shouted in protest. We couldn't be leaving, not when I wanted to spend this Holidays with Levi.

"There are no buts about it F/n, you've been spending so much time with your boyfriend. We never get too see you. Plus you should be graduating soon and that means you'll be moving away." She said.

"But I don't want to go. If you want me to spend time with you guys I can, but we don't have to leave out." I pleaded.

"Even if I said yes to that F/n, it would help your father already paid for our rooms were going to this nice winter lodge so it should be fun." She told me.

"Well can Levi come with us?" I asked. 

"I don't think that would be a good idea." She said.

"Are you saying that or is dad saying that?" I questioned her.

"We both are saying that. Now that's the end of it. It's going to be fun and we're going to go as a family." She told me putting more authority in her voice.

This was so unfair, I turned away and crossed my arms "I want to be with Levi." 

"And I wanted to be a movie star but we all don't get what we want." My mom said getting up and Leaving my room. 

I felt hot tears run down my face. I was so angry. This was so unfair. My dad was doing this on purpose! He had so much hate for Levi he didn't want us to have anything to do with each other. I bet he was just sick with the thought of us being together during the holidays. What the hell was his issue. 

I got up out my bed, I wanted Levi. 

First O got up and locked my door, then I went to my window. Thank goodness he left his window open. 

When I stepped inside this room, He was laying on hit bed He looked and saw my tears and instantly got up, "Whats wrong?" 

I was just to aggravated to talk, so instead I just ran to hug him I wanted to be in his arms.

Levi held me, "What the hell did you mom say to you?" He asked me again.

"She said we're going away for the holidays." I told him.

"You're crying about that?" he said.

I looked up at him, "Yes! I wanted to spend winter brake with you." 

Levi smiled and shook his head, "Your such a brat." 

"I asked could you go with up." 

"I'm sure they said sure why not." He said sarcastically.

I laughed in my throat, "I wished they did." 

"Theres no way they would be okay with me going anywhere with you." He told me.

He was right, "I know I just hate it." I told him honestly. It made me so mad. 

"I don't wanna go not without you, I'll be gone for three weeks. What am I gonna be doing for tree weeks without you?" I asked him.

"Whatever you were doing before we met." He said in a monotone. 

"You're so much help." I said sarcastically.

Levi laughed a little. "I know I am, but it will be alright. we'll make it work. I'll text you everyday if you want." 

"Really?" 

"No." He said plainly. 

I punched him playfully, "Would you be serious for a moment."

"Alright I will be." He said, "I just wanted to make you feel better F/n." 

"Well I can think of a better way for you can do that instead of you being a dick." I teased him rapping my arms around his neck.

"But it involves my actually dick I'm sure." He teased me back.

I blushed, "Just kiss me already." I told him and he leaned in. 

Tonight I want to be as close to him as possible.

 

~~~

The day of us leaving out to the lodge came up way to fast. 

Levi and I had spent these last few days with each other more as much as we could. If my parents thought they didn't see enough of me, then I was going to make sure that's what they really thought. 

But at last this terrible day had come. 

My dad was outside putting our bags in the car.

I was standing next to Levi by his house watching him.

"I really wish you didn't have to go." He told me. He was going to miss me.

"Same this sucks so much." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. 

I saw my dad looking at us clearly looking angry, but I didn't care. I loved Levi and no one was going to change that.

We sat their watching for a while until my dad was just about done. 

I turned to talk say something to Levi but he was looking off to the street with a confused face. "What is it?" I asked him looking away. 

That's when I saw what looked like Erwins car. What was he doing here.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Levi said what I was thinking out loud. 

Erwin got out his car, and walked up to my dad. 

"Hey son all ready." My said said shaking Erwins hand. 

What the actually fuck?

I walked away from Levi going up to my dad and Erwin, "What's going on?"

"You didn't know?" Erwin said sounding suprised.

"Know what?" I asked him.

"Your da-"

"I invited him to go on our trip with us." My dad finished for him. Had he lost his mind?

"You can't come with us!" I yelled looking at my dad.

"He can and he will, he's my guest so he can come." My dad told me.

"Then why can't Levi be mine?" I demanded to know.

"Because I didn't want him to go." My dad said rudely. I couldn't believe him.

"Does mom know about this?" I asked him. Just when I said that, my mom walked out. 

"Mom do you know about this?" I asked pointing at Erwin and my dad.

"Yes what's the problem?" My mom asked. She couldn't be serious. I thought she was for team Levi.

"Why is it that Erwin can go when Levi can't!" I yelled at them. 

"Because it's what I said." My dad yelled at me.

"Look it's fine if I sta-" Erwin started.

"No son you're my guest and I wanted you to come with us. F/n you just need to get over it." He told me in a demanding tone.

"I'm not going." I told him and then I stomped over to Levi who wasn't that far away he had been listening to the whole thing. 

"F/n." Levi started.

"It's not fair and I won't go." I told him.

Levi took a deep breath, "F/n you have to go." 

"I don't." I told him. I could hear my dad calling me back but I ignored him.

"All you doing your doing is making it worst F/n, doing this won't make him like me anymore." He said hugging me, "And It's okay if that football players going to be there. If he tries anything I'll kill him. Just let me know if he does." 

I laughed how was he making me feel happy when I was so mad? "It's not fair." 

"Life isn't.." He told me letting me go, I swear he's the worst motivational speaker ever."Look." He started, "if it makes you feel better, I'll text you as much as I can." 

I smiled, "Really?" 

Levi rolled his eyes, "Yes, now get your ass over their before you dad comes over here and tries to kill me." he said giving me a kiss then pushed me away.

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you too." He said smiling. God I wanted to stay with him,

I turned away from him groaning. My dad was walking up. So I started I walked up to him, "Fine. I'll go but expect me to be okay about any of this." Then I stormed off into the car.

Sitting in the car Erwin and my mom were already in there. Erwin was sitting in the back with me. 

I evil eyed him. Why the hell would he agree to come? And since when did he and my dad become buddy buddy? Levi said it would be fine I just hoped he was right. 

my dad got in the car, "Everyone ready?" he said cheerfully. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really hate him right now.

He started the car and pulled out our drive way, I saw Levi still standing in his drive way, I waved at him. I wanted to cry so bad. 

It was going to be whole three weeks before I could hold him again. This was going to suck so bad.

 

~~~

Levi Pov

f/n was gone. She wasn't going to be gone for the next three week. 

And she was with that fucking football player. 

It was clear her dad didn't want me and her together, I had told her not to worry about it and that he would like me soon enough. But I knew that wasn't going to happened. 

What pissed me off the most though was that he obviously trying to set her up with the football player. It wasn't that I didn't trust F/n because I did.I didn't trust that shitty blond. I had talked to him that one day in the hall when I saw him with her, and told him to step off. That me and F/n were together not them. All he said back was that he was just waiting for me to screw things up with F/n. He told me it was only a matter of time before I had, man did I want to hit in fucking face then. He was lucky I changed so much cause the old me wouldn't care and gave him a black eye.

I went back in after standing there for a while, I damn I wanted a cigarette, I don't think I had any it wasn't like I smoked all the time, only when I'm stressed. 

And right now I was stressed as shit. 

I went inside and saw my mom in the kitchen.

"You're up early." She said. I rolled my eyes. 

"Okay so your in a mood." She said, "What did F/n not kiss you good night." 

"She's gone." I told her.

"Wait as in gone I broke up with you gone? or something else?" She asked me.

"She just went out of town with her parents." I answered.

She put her hand on her chest dramatically, "Oh thank god, I don't know what I'd do if you ended things with her." 

"Whatever." I told her and left out the kitchen I didn't want to hear her say anything else.

In my room I lade down on by bed, but not before looking at F/n's empty room. I missed her already. These weeks were going to suck balls with out her.

~~~  
The ride was long, and awkward. 

My dad and mom talked.

While me and Erwin sat in silence. I just couldn't figure out why he thought this was a good idea.

The lodge was nice. It was warm here and it looked nice. 

My dad went to get our keys. It was nice I was still mad though.

My dad walked up backed to us. "here's you guys key." He gave Erwin a key...Wait...our key? Did he actually plan on us sharing a room?

"Where is Erwin sleeping?" 

"I got two rooms one for me and your mother and the other one for you too." my dad told us.

"I have a boyfriend." I told them. What the hell were they thinking. He hates Erwin but she's basically giving me away to Erwin. 

Ewrin was silent, I bet that was just because he knew I'd go off on him if he said anything.

"Quit being over dramatic F/n it's just a room." My mom said. Who's side was she on?

I rolled my eyes. Why did it feel like the world hated me.

We walked up to our rooms. Our rooms were across from each other. "Alright good night you two." My mom called out.

"will start all the fun in the morning." My dad told us. Then they went into their room.

Erwin opened our door, and I saw there were two beds sitting in there. I walked in and went straight to the bed by the window.

"Look, F/n" Erwin started to say.

"Erwin I don't feel like talking right now." I told him and he didn't say anything else. I laid down and pulled my phone out to text Levi.

-Hey Levi

It didn't take him long to respond. I smiled and read his text.

-How was the ride there?

-Well I didn't die

-Good cause I'd kill you if you did brat

-Nice to know :)

-hows the ass face football player he try anything.

I wonder if Levi was jealous. 

-He's been fine. 

-Good tell me if he does anything.

-Oh what are you going to do come here and save me????

-If I have to yes :|

Levi was too much sometimes.

-I wish I could kiss you right now 

I texted him, I really did. We were all this miles away and I hated it. Every since Levi came into my life I've felt like a better person, and now I was no where near him I felt like I didn't have a part of my soul.

-I'd like to do a lot more then kissing ;)

I blushed. 

-I'm going to bed now Levi.

-What? No sext? 

I was blushing harder Levi was such a freaking tease.

-At least not tonight ;) I'll text you when when I wake up. I love you Levi Gnight xoxo

-love you too get some sleep. And kick foot ball player in the balls if he tries anything.

I laughed, he totally was jealous, Levi was so cute and he didn't even know it. I just hoped he didn't think i'd actually do anything with Erwin.

I put my phone down feeling, a lot better as long as I could text him this was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/n and Erwin are all alone oh no! Lol don't hate me.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> I tried to make this chapter a little longer since i'm not quite sure when I'll get the chance to write another one, so I hope this one was good
> 
> Pretty please Leave comments and kudos!  
> xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!

Morning had come in way to fast. 

I could hear Erwin moving around, but I stayed laying down facing away from him. 

I still didn't want to be here. This was the worst. I was angry, all I could do was complain. Maybe Levi was right maybe I am really am a spoiled brat...But I'm never going to tell him that he's right. Who'd know what he'd say. I bet it would just boost this ego. I smiled at the thought of Levi. Usually around this time we would be talking threw our window, or I'd be over his house. 

 

I missed him. Ugggggh this was going to suck! I groaned into my pillow.

"Good morning." I heard Erwin say.

Great now he thought I was up. I sat up and looked at him, he was shirtless. Why was he shirtless? I looked over his body, and for some reason I had never noticed how tone he really was. He was a lot taller then Levi, and his abs...Well they were nice..

I shook my head I couldn't be checking another guy out. 

"Your dad said him and your mom are down stairs getting breakfast. Then we're gonna hit the pool." Erwin told me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, I really wanted to know. What made him think 'Hey this will be fun, I should go out of town with F/n's family'

"Well, your dad invited me." Erwin started.

"I know that much." I snapped. 

Erwin put his hands in the air in defiance, "For your information, me and your dad are pretty good friends." 

"Since when?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Since I was at your house that one night." He cleared his throat.

I remember that night. It was when he came over asking for another chance. I looked away from him, it felt like that was so long ago. It made me feel so bad. 

"Are you coming down?" He asked me taking me from my thoughts. He had a shirt on now thank God. 

"No, I'm not." I told him laying back down. Just because I was here didn't mean I had to do everything with them.

"F/n..." 

"Just tell them I'm still sleep." I told him.

I heard him take a deep breath, then I heard him leave. Finally he was gone, I smiled. Then I pulled out my phone again and called Levi, hopefully he answered.

The phone ringed for a while, but no answer. 

Ugh, why did everything feel liked it sucked so much now.

I looked at my phone again, maybe Isabel would answer to I texted her. 

Still nothing.

I was all alone and it sucked so hard. 

~~~

"F/n"

"F/n?" 

Someone was tapping on my shoulder, 

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep.

"F/n" I heard my name called again. I turned on my back rubbing my face what was going on?

"F/n wake up." The voice was sweet, It made me smile.

I opened my eyes then my smile went away. It was Ewrin.

"What." I snapped at him. 

I started to sit up, "Why are you back in here? I thought you went to have fun with my dad." 

"He wanted me to come get you." Erwin told me.

I rolled my eye and pulled my legs into my chest. "Whatever, I'm up." 

"He wants you to get dressed and come down. We were having a lot of fun down the pool is really fun you should come down." He said obviously trying to get on my better side.

"I don't feel like swimming." I told him.

Erwin scratch the back of his head, "Okay....Well there's a nice room downstairs that has a fire place and they sell hot chocolate...we could go down there." He couldn't be serious.

"Are you actually asking that like for real?" I asked him.

"Look F/n I'm just trying to make a bad situation better." He snapped at me.

"Are you?" I questioned him, and getting out of bed, "Because if you really were you'd just leave me alone. " 

Erwin rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers threw his hair, "You can't stay in here for the whole brake!" 

"I can and I will!" I yelled back walking closer to him.

"Why are you being so difficult!" He yelled.

"Why are you here!" I snapped back.

"Because I love you." 

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say...I definitely didn't expect him to say that though...I mean I remember at the dinner the other night Reiner ha said he did..But I didn't want to believe him. Because honestly it just made me feel bad, I hurt Erwin...and I didn't want. 

"Look F/n...I'm sorry.." He started, "I just miss you...and I wanted to be around you. So I came here when I got an invite. I thought it would be a good chance to just be around you again, I just miss you. I miss us. I know you're dating that other guy. I get that. I just want to still be friends." 

I backed up from him, it was a lot to take in. "You have a way of making me feel like crap." 

"I don't mean too." 

"I know...I just don't think I can do anything to make what I did to you any better." I told him honestly.

Erwin smiled at me, "You can just stay being friends with me. and at least try to have fun this weekend." 

I did want to make our relationship better, I did missed him in a way...not like a boyfriend type of way but in the way you might have a good friend. I mean he was no Isabel or Sasha, but still we were friends before we actually considered dating. Maybe it would be okay?

"And anyways you kinda owe me at least one favor." He added. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You know for braking my heart and everything." He said smiling. 

"Whatever, I that will keep you from being such a nag. I do have to deal with you for the next three weeks, I might as well have a little fun." I told him. I guess he had a good point. It would be boring to just mope around this whole time. 

 

Levi Pov

F/n has been gone for a week now. 

We've texted a few times, she seems to be having a lot more fun then she was before. She told me her and Erwin were getting along alright. 

I just hoped it wasn't too well. 

"I don't even know what you're worrying about man." Farlan said taking me out of my thoughts. We were in the kitchen cooking at the dinner. 

"I mean F/n is crazy about you. And so what she's out of town and probably sharing a room with a guy who probably wanted to get it on with her." He teased me.

"Shut up." 

"I mean it's not like they were going to go out or anything." He added.

"Not helping." I told him. 

"Fine, fine, I was just kidding F/n is probably just counting the days until she sees you again." He said trying to cheer me up, "And don't worry I won't tell her you've been dying to see her." 

"Okay, and I'll tell Isabel how much you love her?" I teased him back.

"Okay I'll shut up." He said. 

I laughed, "Why haven't told her yet?" 

"It's complicated." He said shaking his head.

"Only cause you make it." I told him.

"it's just I don't want to mess you our friendship. I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" He said sounding worried. 

"Hey guys!" Isabel busted through the doors, "What are we doing tonight?" She went and sat on the counter.

"First get your ass up, I cook on there. And nothing. I'm going home." I told her.

"What? You've been home every night ever since F/n's been gone. You know it's called winter brake for a reason; you're supposed to have fun." Isabel said.

"What did you have in mind?" Farlan asked her.

"A party duh?" She said like we should have known.

"A party where." Farlan asked.

"I don't know some football players house. I got a text from a friend." She said smiling.

"Well you too go ahead, I'm still going home." I told them.

"You don't know it might be fun." Farlan said.

"Nope." 

"I'm sure F/n wouldn't want you moping around all brake. She would want you to have fun! With your friends, So come out with us!" Isabel insisted.

"If I say yes will you shut up?" I asked her. 

She nodded. 

"Then fine." I told her. 

Isabel jumped for joy, "This is going to be so much fun Mikasa Eren and Armin are going to be their too, we'll have the whole gang back together!"

"Great." I said under my breath everyone except for F/n.

~~~

At the party I stood to the side. I knew this wasn't going to be any type of fun. And so far it really wasn't. I don't know why Isabel thought this was a good idea, It was too loud and annoying. 

I watched people dance against each other; while others were making out. Disgusting. 

Eren, Mikasa and that other kid were with us. They were talking about something else. I was actually paying attention. Everything just seemed boring and dull without her; it was like she brought life into my life. 

"So hows it going with F/n?" Eren asked me. 

"Fine." I told him.

"I heard she's out of town right now." He said again.

"Yup." 

"And how are you doing?" He tired to tease me. Was he serious?

I ignored him.

"Oh I bet you're just dying inside, since you know you two are like joined at the hip." He teased again.

God I wanted to punch him.

"I still don't know why you're dating her." Mikasa said this time. I was so tired of her. 

"Don't you think he deserves a second chance? I mean they seem like their doing alright." The blond boy said.

"It's only a matter of time until he messes something up. And to be honest I like F/n as a person and I'd rather him not destroy her life." He told me.

"You know I'd be happy if you'd stop giving me shit about my dating life Mikasa." I told her, I was beyond tired of Mikasa and her issues with F/n's relationship. I wasn't going to hurt her. I know I fucked up a lot in my life before, but F/n is different. 

"I'm just saying what I think." She added. 

I rolled my eyes at her, and started to walk further in the house.

But a voice stopped me, "Whatcha doing here?" It was from standing on the side of me.

I looked and saw it was that girl that was always pissing off F/n.

Farlan and Isabel were on the side talking; so I turned to them, "I'm going to head out." Then I started to walk away. This was a bad idea, all this did was put me in a bad mood.

Farlan only nodded at me; him and Isabel were talking about something that seemed to really have him not paying attention. Maybe they were talking about them finally getting together, I doubt it though.

I started to walk out the house but I could feel that girl following me.

"So what you're just going to ignore me?" I heard her say. She was right I was going to ignore her. I wasn't stupid I knew exactly what she wanted. 

I got on my bike getting ready to start it but before I could she stepped in fount of me. Now she was making me mad.

"What's the rush bad boy?" She teased me. 

"Move." I told her looking at her expressionless.

"I bet you don't give, F/n that face." 

I could see why f/n hated her so much. 

"All I'm saying is we talked for a bit before, and we actually got along I even went over your house." She said.

"Your point." I told her.

She rolled her eyes still flirting, "My point is Levi, why don't we finish what we started." She said moving her hands over mine that were on my bike handles.

"Would you move already." I said riving up my bike, I'd wish she'd get the hint already. I wasn't going to lie she was cute. But she was no F/n. 

She rolled her eyes again, "I don't know why you're trying to be Mr. fateful. One, it doesn't look that good on you, and two I'm pretty sure F/n is getting it on with Erwin." 

"What?" I asked. Then I shook my head, this girl only wanted to get me angry and make me and F/n fight; she had already did that once I wasn't going to let her do it again. 

"What? You mean you haven't seen their pictures?" She asked.

I looked at her frowning my eyebrows. She had Pictures with him?

"Omg you don't know." She said smiling. Then she walked away from the front of my bike to my side pulling out her phone. 

"Look right their Erwin posted it." She said, and their it was...F/n and that football player sitting together. They both were wearing swimsuits smiling like idiots. God it made me sick. I hated that man. He had his arm rapped around her, and she was smiling like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm pretty sure they've had sex a few times already." I heard the girl said on the side of me. I looked back at her phone. Then she started to scroll her phone showing me more pictures of them. 

The next one was them dressed regular looked like they were eating dinner. They even had a picture together with her whole family....They looked happy....He seemed to fit with them, he looked like fixed better with F/n. 

"Oh don't look so sad babe." The girl said taking me out of my thoughts. I really needed to learn her name.

She moved her face closer to mine, "How about we take a pic?" She said, but before I could answer she had already snapped a picture. 

"You know you have nice eyes." She flirted. What was she doing? Did she just want to mess with me? I looked her again, fuck she was annoying. I knew she was only doing this to fuck with me, but so far it was working. 

Was F/n really messing around with that guy? I mean I don't believe it, F/n isn't that kind of person. But those picture...Fuck. I just needed to talk to her. Before I could even reach for my phone. The girl took my face and smashed her lips against mine. 

She was sour and sweet, like a sour patch kid.

What the fuck was I doing? I had actually kissed her back! I quickly pushed her away. 

"What the fuck was that!" I yelled at her. 

She actually looked taken backed, "What I thought you'd enjoyed it, I don't see why we can't take this any back to your place." She teased. I hated her. 

"No. I'm with F/n! Just leave us alone!" I said to her. I was serious. 

She on the other hand didn't seem deterred at all. "Whatever my damage is done. I'll see you later." She told me leaving back into the party. I watched her go back into the loud house. What the fuck was that? It happened so fast. 

I was beyond angry now, I knew I had no business being here. Mikasa pissed me off, seeing those Pictures of F/n pissed me off, and that fucking girl pissed me off. I needed to get home, I was done for today. 

I started my motorcycle up again, before I took off I saw Mikasas standing at the door. Did she see what had just happened? 

Mikasas only stared at me, then shocked her head and turned back into the house. She had too.

Fuck.

 

Your Pov.

I had to be honest. 

I was actually having fun.

Erwin did make this trip better, I mean would I have rather be here with Levi of course, but Erwin was a nice choice too. I'm pretty sure I'd hate is a lot more if I was here alone. 

We was on our last week here, I was so ready to get back and see Levi. God I missed him. I've been texting him, but he seems to be a little distance, but I'm pretty sure it was only because he doesn't like talking or being on the phone. I was lucky he was messaging me this much. 

The one think I was really impressed about though was that Erwin hadn't tried anything. At first I thought he would but he never did, he was just surprisingly respectful to me. I guess it just proved to me that Erwin was really too nice. Like the most nicest person who ever lived. I'm pretty sure he was just too good for this world. So I guess that's a good thing to tell Levi. Hopefully that would ease his mind a bit, I know he was a little jealous. 

Tonight Me and Erwin stayed in our room, my parents were going into some adult party. So me and Erwin were going to sit around and playing uno and other games. 

 

"Uno out!" He called out. 

I still had four cards in my hand. "I think you're cheating." 

"Me? Never." He said jokingly.

"Surrrreee." I said not believing him. We were going on out fifth game and he kept winning. 

"I think you're just a sore loser." He teased. 

I acted like I was insulted "I am not!" Then I got up and walking to the little kitchen we had in our room; I was getting us something to drink. 

"Are too." He teased back. 

I just rolled my eyes. "You're so mean Erwin." 

"Aw I don't mean to be, Sorry F/n." He said, looking like he was really sorry. 

"Oh Erwin I didn't mean it." I said walking up to him. 

Then he smiled at me, "I'm kidding F/n. you get worked so easily." 

I frowned at him I thought he was actually sad just then, "You know I try to be really nice too you." I told him honestly.

"Why is that?" He asked. 

"Because....I liked you...and I didn't pick you...I still feel bad about it. So I sorta feel like I gotta be nice to you." I answered him.

"I don't want your pity F/n." He said.

I nodded my head, "I know, I just don't want to be a total ass to you." 

"Like I said, it's fine." He told me.

We were quite for a while longer, this got awkward fast. 

"I wanna know why did you pick him." He asked me out of no where.

I shrugged with a smile, "Levi is...he just makes me happy, I mean you made me happy....but Levi makes me happier. He makes me want to live...if that makes any since. I feel like everything is right when I"m with him....If that makes any since."

"It does.." He said quietly, "I just wish...You felt that way about me I guess." He said. 

"Sorry." I didn't know else what to say, he always makes me feel so bad. I felt like I shouldn't I mean the choice I made was my choice, I don't think it was a wrong one, but I couldn't help it. 

"It's fine. But I still feel this same, he's going to mess up eventually and when he does, I'll there." He smiled.

I had a light chuckle, "Thanks I think...I mean I hope he doesn't." 

Erwin only shrugged. 

I shock my head at him.

"Well that got awkward fast." Erwin said with a small laugh. 

"Yeah..." 

"Another game?" He suggested. 

"Yeah another game." I nodded smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Pretty please Leave kudos and comments!!!
> 
> I don't know how I felt about this chapter, I hoped you guys liked it. 
> 
> I do have a lot still planed for this fic like a lot of parts I just can't wait to write. I just kinda got to get through this "Fill" I hope it's not to bad.
> 
> But anyway Thanks again!!
> 
> xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!  
> And I just wanna say thank you to ever one who reads comments and Leaves kudos on this story. You guys are THE BEST!!!  
> It just makes my dad so much better when ever I see them :)

I sat the car feeling excited. The vacation was officially over.

I was going to be with Levi in a few hours. 

These three weeks had been hard, and I know Erwin did make them better but I missed Levi so much. Plus I could do things with Levi that I just couldn't with Erwin. But above all else I was happy that I was going to be back with my other half. 

The ride had been quite mostly so that was good. Only every now and then would Erwin glance at me and smile; I would smile back at him and look back to the window. and it got me to thinking more about him. 

Erwin truly was a nice guy, He might be more then nice, he was just about perfect; I mean a far as good guys go. I was really impressed mostly that he didn't try anything, I mean I thought he would have, but no. He respected me and Levi's relationship enough not too. If anything he was telling me the truth he only wanted to be friend, and honestly I was okay with that. And I think Levi would be okay with it once I explained how Erwin really was; I mean I know Levi tends to be jealous, but Levi is also understanding in someways; so I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Plus I'm not saying I would just go hand out with him. 

Looking out the window I saw familiar streets, Yay! We were so close! I was practically jumping in my seat. 

 

"We should be home soon, did you good have a good time?" My mom asked turning back to us.

"Yes, Mrs. (Last name) I had a lot of fun." Erwin answered her. 

"I'm glad you did. F/n what about you you?" She asked me smiling. 

"It wasn't that bad...I mean I had fun." I told her, still not wanting to admit to my parents that I actually had fun with Erwin, I knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to make me forget about Levi by bringing that Erwin with us on this trip. I knew my dad liked Erwin way more then he liked Levi and wanted me to be dating him instead. But that wasn't going to happen. And even though I had fun with Erwin had fun these last few weeks; It wasn't going to change anything.

 

"That nice dear." My mom said. 

"Thanks again for inviting me." Erwin said talking to my dad.

"Yeah no problem son." My dad said back. Really son? I mean he had been calling him that like the whole time. At least he could make it less obvious what he was trying to? Like really.

Erwin just shifted in his seat and smiled. 

"You should come over and hang out some other times too." My dad said.

Erwin looked at me and mouth the word sorry. Erwin obviously knew what he was trying to do too; I was sure he knew what my dad was doing when he first invited him out with us, but he still came along. I don't really know what he was thinking to even do that honestly. But at some point he thought it would be better to just be friend. But it's good because I can honestly say I like that idea way better then him trying to "Steal" Me away from Levi.

"Maybe." Erwin said still smiling, I shock my head giving him a smile smile. I wonder what was going on in his head right now.

 

A few more minutes went by and we pulled up to our house. Oh yes! yes! yes! Looking I didn't see his motorcycle in the drive way or for that matter I didn't see Farlans car. I did tell him I was going to be coming back today. I hope he's home.

As soon as my dad parked the car I busted out the door running to Levis house and knocking on the door. 

I kept knocking waiting for what felt like ever then the door started to open.

"Alright alright." his mother said opening up the door, then she smiled when she saw me, "Oh F/n! You're back!" She hugged me. 

I hugged Kuchel back. Before I could ask her my next question she had already started talking.

"He's not in right now, but he should be back later." She said.

Well that was disappointing.

Kuchel leaned against the door, "But I'm so glad you're back, he's been in one of his moods ever since the minute you left." She smiled.

"His mood?" I questioned her knowing full well what she was talking about.

She rolled her eyes at me, "F/n you know, like when he get grumpy about everything, doesn't want to talk and just cleans the same thing over and over again." 

I nodded, "Yup that sounds like Levi." I smiled. I couldn't wait to see him. 

"Well he should be back soon, so go home freshen up or something while you wait." She told me.

"Or I could wait here?" I asked her.

She rolled here eyes again, "What are you two joined at the hip? You'll see him later I'm sure plus your dads been throwing me daggers ever since I opened the door, so I'm sure he want you back over there." She said nodding her head behind me. 

I looked back and sure enough there was my dad. 

I huffed and turned back to Kuchel, "You're right. I guess I'll see you later." I told her.

She just laughed while she closed her door, "I"m sure I will sweetie." 

I walked back to my families car.

"That was very rude f/n." My dad said.

I frowned my eyebrows at him, what was he talking about?

"The way you just ran off without saying goodbye to your guest." He said.

He couldn't be serious? I actually had to stop myself from laughing that time. My dad was officially out of control.

I looked back only to see Erwin had already left. huh? he moves fast.

"Sorry." I told my dad who was still looking at me. I just huffed again, then I went and got my bags and went into the house. 

Going right into my room, I was tired. 

Maybe it was a good thing Levi wasn't here yet. I could take a quick nap first. I walked to my window first though; so even if I was sleep Levi would be able to see in and come over. 

"You have got to be the most oblivious person alive." I head a mono tone voice say behind me and I felt my whole face light up. 

"Levi!" I squealed turning around to see my beautiful boyfriend looking as charming as ever in all his black.

I ran jumping up in his arms and kissing him. Rapping my legs around him I was surprised that he didn't actually fall back from the jump; but instead he kissed me back. Oh I just loved the feeling of him. I felt so complete now that I was with him. 

I pulled back from out kiss. I actually had tears running down my face.

"You missed me that much?" He teased in his sexy voice, wiping my tears away.

I couldn't even find the words to speck anymore so I just nodded my head like an idiot smashing my face back to his again. 

Levi slowly brought us down so we were laying on my bed, with him above me. "I don't think I can stay in here long." He told me braking our kiss.

"Why not?" I pouted. 

"Because you just got home. Plus your parents are here."

"That's never stopped you before." I teased him.

"Yeah, but I've never been away from you this long, and wanted to hear your scream as loud as I do now." He teased back, and I felt my face head up.

"God I missed that." Levi said pulling himself closer to me for another kiss. 

But quickly he pulled away again. "Lets finish this later okay." 

"But I've missed you so much." I told him.

Levi ran his figures though his hair, "And you have no idea how much I've missed you." 

I pouted, maybe that would make him stay.

"But you need a shower first." He teased.

Well it didn't work. 

Levi started to get off me and make his way to my window. 

"Hey? How did you even get in here?" I asked him now actually thinking about it. I thought I had my window closed. 

"You didn't lock your window." He told me right before he went back into his own room.

I got up and walked to my own window. "I hope that didn't mean you were braking into my room whenever you were missing me too much." I joked with him.

He was sitting at his now, "You wish." 

"These last few weeks have been so dull without you." I started to tell him.

"Go out with me tonight." He said ignoring the conversations we were about to start. None the less I looked at him questionably.

"A date?" I asked.

"Yeah, a date." He answered.

I smiled this was a little unlike Levi. Usually we'd just go somewhere but tonight he was just asking me out. It was sweet. "What will we be doing on said date?" I asked him."

"Say yes and you'll find out." He teased.

"Okay but first answer this." I asked him still smiling, "Why the sudden date idea?" 

"Would you just say yes already." Levi said clicking his tounge, "School starts back in a few days and I just wanna spend the little bit of time we go left with you." 

I didn't even think my smile could get any bigger, "Of course Levi I'll go on a date with you." I told him. 

Anyway Levi was right. School was about to start back up, and I would really have to get this last class done so I could graduate with him. I knew things were about to get crazy and with work too, so I also wanted to spend as much more time with just him as I could. 

So tonight and the next few days are going to be some of the best of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Let's just say next chapter will be the last happy chapter for a while. I gotta write some angst things have been going to well for reader and Levi.
> 
> Anyways as always pretty please leave kudos and comments!  
> Xoxo


	32. Chapter 32

Levi had told me to dress nice and took us out to this really fancy restaurant.

Which was really different because, usually he'd cook himself, but I wasn't complain. Just knowing Levi thought I was worth going for all this trouble was nice. It felt like he was always doing something to show me how much he cared about me. I needed to figure out something to do for him to return the favor. 

"This is really nice Levi." I told him. 

Levi just gave me a light smile, "I'm glad your enjoying it."

"You're being nicer then usual Levi." I teased him pointing my fork at him.

He shrugged, "Is it a bad thing I that I want to teat my girlfriend who I haven't seen in weeks."

"Not at all, I just don't think you need to go through all this trouble." I told him honestly. 

"Well I want to." He told me.

I just smiled, Levi was just too great for me. I missed being around him, and now he was right next to me. Although their were a few other things I'd rather be doing then with him, but I guess I had to wait. 

We sat there eating and enjoying our food. And man was it good! Not Levi good, i'm sure he could cook better then this but still it was delicious. 

"You're eating like you never ate before." Levi teased me. 

I stopped and wiped my mouth with my napkin, "Sorry." 

"It's fine, I'm used to you being a weirdo." He said.

"I thought we were over you calling me a weirdo." I told him in a monotone voice. 

"I don't think you're growing out of that anytime soon." He teased. 

I only pouted. 

"You look cute when you pout." He teased me, and I couldn't help but smile. 

"But you're more beautiful when you smile." He told me. I smiled harder.

"Explain to me why we aren't making out on your bed right now?" I teased him, honestly this was all wonderful but I wanted to be closer to him right now. 

"Because I'm trying to romantic." He told me trying to hold back his his smile. I was rubbing my foot on his leg under the table.

"Well I'm trying to be sexy." I teased him again.

"You know I don't think I ever thought of you as sexy, you're just so goofy all of the time." He teased me. 

I stopped and evil eyed him, "Lets just hurry up and get home." 

Levi laughed this time, "Don't tell me your mad now." 

"Levi." 

"Alright alright," Levi moved his hand so the waiter would come back with the check. 

"So were going home now?" I asked him.

Levi shocked his head, "No I still have other stuff planned." 

"When exactly are we going back to your house." I asked him.

"Would you stop trying to get into my pants." He teased winking at me. 

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever what else do you have plan?" I asked him.

Levi gave his money to the waiter and started to get up, "You'll see." 

 

We left the dinner and went to get into the car. Levi had Farlan's car again. Funny how when ever we had went out to do anything like dates we were always in Farlans's car. I wonder will Levi ever get his own car? Or will he just keep his motorcycle forever. Well I guess he can't keep it forever. Cause like when we get college and even after that he can't still be driving that thing. What would out children think?

Wait! Did I actually think about me and Levi having kids? Omg, what's wrong with me? I mean it's not bad. I love him, and he said we'd be together forever and that's all I could ever want. To be with Levi forever, just the thought of it made me so happy. Me and him together forever, he was my soulmate.

"What are you over there thinking about over there." Levi asked me. 

"Just how amazing you are." I told him.

"What are you trying to butter me up for?" He said back.

"I can ask you the same thing, Mister I'm being super nice all of a sudden." I teased him back.

He shifted in his seat, "Whatever. We're almost there." 

I looked out the window, and I saw we were at the place we had our first date. 

Only this time it was dark outside. 

Levi pulled into the same spot where were in last time and got out the car. I followed him out and leaned against the car, watching him go to the trunk. Levi pulled a blanket from the back and moved to put it on the hood of the car, and sat down. 

I followed him sitting down next to him laying my head on his shoulder. "If i'm being honest. I prefer this then anything fancy like dinner." 

"Is that so." He chuckled, "I'll have to remember that then." 

"But know I do love that you thought I was worth enough trouble to do all that for." 

"You're no trouble at all F/n, I just missed you. So I wanted to do something nice." He answered me back.

I just smiled and looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful, everything about this was beautiful I couldn't be more happy. I was back with Levi. I was about to start my last few classes and graduate with him, I was just excited, just thinking about a future with Levi. 

"F/n, you know I love you." Levi said taking out of my own thoughts. 

I smiled at him, "Yes." 

"And you know I don't ever want to hurt you." He said.

I frowned. "Of course Levi. I love you too more then I could possibly say." 

Levi smiled back, "I know." Then he took me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "Imma miss this." 

"You're being weird Levi." I told him, "But I get what you mean it's going to suck when school starts back. I feel like were going to get like no time with each other. well other then work and at home." 

Levi didn't say anything. 

He only laid back on the car pulling me down with him; I just went with it.

We sat in silence for while longer. I guess he had enough to think about too. 

I think he was right. It was better that we spent this time together like this then actually having sex. Although that would be nice; this was much better. So I held him tighter. 

 

Levi Pov

This was bittersweet. And F/n had no idea.

I knew this was going to be the last time F/n and I spent time like this together. I mean I knew We had the rest of this week, but still this would be the last time we had a moment like this. I wanted to enjoy these moments as much as I could. 

I wanted a future with F/n, I really did. But right now I just can't see it happening. With school, with whatever she's going to do after school. I wasn't going to be the one to stop her from living her life. And I already know somebody is going to tell her about me kissing that girl. Mikasa even saw it, and I bet she's dying to tell her so we would brake up. 

If anything now I just wanted to make these the best days ever for her; because when school comes back. It's going to be the worst for F/n I just know it is. 

So I held on to F/n tighter. 

She looked at me, "Kiss me?" 

And I smiled and leaned in and kissed F/n softly. I loved her so much. 

Saying goodbye this was going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> This was a shorter chapter but that to just get read for the really long one I'm already writing.   
> As always pretty please Leave kudos and comments.   
> Xoxo


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! 
> 
> Now get ready for angst in 3...2...1...

Your Pov 

This last week was the best. Much better then the three weeks I spent at that lodge that's for sure. And it was all because of my wonderful Levi. 

We didn't do much. I couldn't believe he actually got us the week off from work. So we just stayed home talking about whatever. What we did the three weeks apart. I told him about how Erwin was being nice and everything; Levi didn't seem to convinced. He told me how all he did was pretty much just work and stay home while I was gone. At first I thought It was a little strange how he was acting with the being nice and just wanting to be around me every minute of the day, but honestly I think he was just trying to make our time memorable, after all who knows when we'll be able to just lazy around all day. I sure was going to miss this. 

Right now Levi and I were in his room, School would start tomorrow. I guess one good thing about going back to school was I would get to see all my friends. I haven't even heard from Sasha Isabel or even Hanji this whole brake. Hanji was understandable, but I expected to hear from Sasha or Isabel already. I wanted to go hang out with Farlan and Isabel earlier this week, but Levi insisted that we would see enough of them when school started back. And he only wanted to be around me. Which I was 100% okay with. 

 

"So do you work after school tomorrow?" I asked Levi. He was laying there writing in his music book, no doubt a new song. 

"Yeah." He said sounding distracted. Yup he was writing music. 

"So when will I get to hear this new song of yours?" I asked him.

"Maybe when it's done." He told me.

"Maybe?" I questioned him. 

"Or never." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and started to sit up. "Okay then let me see what you got so far? " I said sticking my hand out. 

Levi looked at me looking amused, "No." 

"No?" I questioned him smiling.

"No." He said moving his notebook away from me.

"So we're going to do this the hard way?" I said scooting closer to him. 

He had completely moved his notebook to his nightstand. And was getting ready for whatever he thought I was about to do, which was jump him. But before I could even move any closer to him, Levi had already picked me up before I could even stop he and was throwing us backwards on his bed. 

Levi's hand was right on my side and and I squealed and twitch a little moving away from him, then he let me go. 

"....F/n?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked me.

"No." I lied. 

Levi moved so that was above me. "I think you're lying." He teased me.

"What?" I said trying to be convincing, "I've never been ticklish a day in my life." 

"You're not even close to being good at lying." He teased me, I saw the glint of mischief in hit eye. 

"Levi." I said in a warning tone, but Levi only started to slowly move his hand up my side. 

"I find that funny. I never knew that until today."

"Don't you dare." I warned him again as if that would stop him.

Next thing I know Levi was tickling me and I was laughing uncontrollably, trying to get away. 

"Please Levi!" I screamed laughing, but that wasn't stopping him.

"Say you love me." He told me still going for it. 

"I love you!" I screamed. God he was the worst right now.

"And that you'll love me forever?" 

"Yes! Yes! I love-" Why the hell was I so ticklish? "I love you forever!" 

Levi was laughing too, then he stopped and back up still straddling me. 

I was trying to catch my breath with the stupid smile on my face. I looked at him trying to evil eye him but failing miserably. "I'll get you back for that." I told him.

He just gave me his stupid boyish smile that I loved so much, "Sure you will princess." 

Just then We heard the doorbell to his house ring. 

"You got a guest?" I asked him. 

Levi looked to his door confusion on his face. "No." 

"Your mom maybe? Could she had left her key or something.? I asked him. His mom had left us here alone for the day. 

"Who knows. Come on." He said getting up and heading to his door.

We went downstairs the doorbell was ringing again. It must have been his mom I assumed. 

"Imma go see if her her keys are in the kitchen go let her in." Levi said. He must have thought it was her too. 

I just smiled at him and opened the door only it wasn't Kuchel. It was a taller version of Levi, an older taller version of him.

In the back I could hear Levi coming to the door, "I didn't see your ke-" He stopped dead in his sentence. 

"Hey son." The man said conforming who I thought he was this was Levi's dad. Oh my god. 

"Get out." Levi said in a deadly tone that made me look at him feeling nervous. 

His dad rolled his eyes, "That's no-" 

"I said get the hell out." Levi cut him off glaring daggers at him. 

I stood in the middle of them, so this turned really awkward for me and really fast. I had just met Levi's dad. Well not officially but still I didn't think Levi would look so much like him. It was honestly incredible, I even felt a little bad. If this was how Levi looked when he was older god damn was I lucky. 

I shook my head. This wasn't time to be thinking about that; clearly there was some issues between them. That much I knew, since one Levi never talked about him and now i'm pretty sure their staring each other done, Should I even still be standing here? 

"Levi I can Leave if you want.." I said shyly, I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"No F/n you stay. " He said and walked to the door. 

He was in his dads face now. "You're the one who needs to get out. I don't know why you're even here or found out where we lived." 

"You're mother told me, I have every right to see you and my wife." He said said in a serious tone.

"Don't you dare call her your wife the way you've treated all these years." Levi snapped at him. 

His dad only stared back at Levi, like he was in deep thought about what he was going to do next.

Then he just shrugged. "Tell your mom all be around later." He said turning around leaving. 

Levi furiously slammed the door and stood there.

"Levi.." I called out his name quietly. I didn't know exactly what to say, hell I didn't even know what was really wrong. What did his dad to to make Levi hate him so much; I mean I know I get mad at my dad all the time but this was different. 

"It's fine." Was all he said still facing the door. 

This was everything but fine, Levi looked hurt, and it killed me. I wanted to know what was going on. Only I knew better then to pressure him about that right now. So instead of saying anything I hugged him from behind. 

Levi tensed up for a moment, but I felt him take a deep breath. "Sorry you had to see that." He said.

"It's fine Levi." I told him honestly, I didn't care about whatever just happened I only cared that he was okay. 

Levi turned around and hugged me back, "I love you F/n." 

I berried my face in his neck, "I love you too." 

Then he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. He pulled back and stared at me a little bit longer like he wanted say something else; but quickly decided against it.

"Wanna go upstairs and make out?" He said smiling. 

I rolled my eyes smiling, Levi was getting easier to read, but at the same time stayed a mystery to me. 

"Of course." The I jumped up in his arms rapping my legs around his waist and kissing him. While Levi lead us back to his room.

 

~~~

School came back way to fast for me, but so far everything was going well. 

Most of my classes I was taking now I didn't actually need anymore. I just had the two senior classes and as long as I passed them I would be done in the spring my counselor told me when she gave me my scheduled. She had also went on about how proud she was of me and how great I was doing and that I was so smart. And honestly I was really proud of myself, I was getting my business done. I had good friends, a nice job, most importantly I had Levi who made it all better. 

"Ugggh I hate this." Sasha whined walking next to me. She said she had a good brake her and Connie mostly hung out at her house. Lucky her, at least she got to spend most of her weeks with her boyfriend. "You're so lucky F/n" She said again I looked at her.

"You get to graduate in the spring. And you'll be leaving me for a while year." She whined. She had a point, and if I was lucky I would get to a college out of state or at least far enough way from town. I didn't want to stay here my whole life. 

"Yeah," I started, "I'm going to miss it here but I gotta go." I said sticking my tounge out at her. 

"You're such a jerk." She said. 

I just laughed, "You still love me." I teased her.

"Specking of graduating what's are you and Levi going to do when you guys graduate? Are you going to the same school?" She asked me. 

I shrugged. "I don't know, I mean Levi could probably get into any school he wanted he's got this crazy high GPA. I mean I hope we go to the same one. But I haven't really talked to him about it." 

"You might want to do that if you plan on staying with him forever like you said." Sasha said. 

I looked at her so she could explain what she was meant. 

"I mean." Sasha started, "What if you guys go to different schools? Then what if one of you meet someone else you like and brake up? Or do you think you two can have a long distance relationship?" Sasha was asking some really good questions. I should be asking him this. What was his plans after high school? I mean he had to want to go to college with his GPA. He could basically be anything he wanted...but what did he want to do? 

"I just got to ask him." I told her. 

Sasha didn't ask anything else on that matter we were on our way to the lunch room anyway. 

Once we got in a went to our table I saw Jean, Connie and surprisingly Marco now that's a face I hadn't see in a while. 

"Hey guys." I said sitting down, "How was your brake?" 

"I had a lot of fun actually." Connie started but I stopped him.

"I already know you and Sasha were together pretty much the whole time. I wanna know about you two." I said pointing at Marco and Jean. Because not counting Levi and Me those two were the cutest couple ever. Jeans wannabe mean personality and Marco's sweet personality just seemed to match so well. But I will be honest I had no Idea how Marco could put up with Jean sometimes, he had to be truly an angle or something. 

"We had fun sexing it up all day and night." Jean said. I rolled my eyes see? How could he put up with him all the time?

Marco had rolled his eye. "We were not. I mean not the whole time, but mostly we hung out at home nothing to big. Jean did come over for Christmas and his mom made me this cute sweater." 

I smiled Jean's mom was know for being super nice; that was sweet of her. I wished my mom would be that nice to Levi. although she wasn't that bad to him like my father; I still knew she didn't like him. 

"How was your brake?" Marco asked me. 

"It was alright." I answered him. 

"Didn't you hear? She had a blast out of town I even heard her and Erwin hooked up." I voice said behind me. 

I turned around it was Petra. 

"What are you talking about?" I snapped at her. Was she making rumors about me?

"Nothing. Just I know you had a lot of fun on your brake." She told me.

"Get outta here Petra." Sasha said. 

"I'll leave soon enough." She told Sasha then she looked back at me, "But I have to say F/n I didn't know you and Levi broke up. I thought you two were so cute." 

Words could not describe how much I wanted to punch her in the face. But I couldn't. I needed to keep my school record clean no matter what. 

"For your information Petra." I started in a serious voice, maybe if I sounded like I really meant what I was saying she would leave me alone. "Levi and I are still going strong, and nothing is going on with Erwin." 

"Yeah? That's not what those pictures you guys were putting up said." She protested.

I rolled my eyes, "They were pictures of us at a water park nothing more." 

"That's not what it looked like to Levi. I'm pretty sure he thought you guys were done." She said. 

"What are you talking about now Petra?" Why was she even over here. It was like she just loved starting stuff. 

"Don't entertain her F/n." Jean said from behind me. He was right. Petra would only put me in a bad mood. 

"Oh you must have not saw my pics." She said pulling her phone out moving to the side of me throwing her arm on my shoulder. 

On her phone were pictures of her and....well Levi..

How? I mean like when were they together? Levi told me he was only home and work the whole time I was gone? Looking at the pictures she was scrolling threw I saw they were outside and she looked all dressed up while he was in his usual black..What was going on? "When did you tak-" 

I stopped talking she had a picture of her kissing him, It was blurry. but I know what it was.

Kissed her.

Petra moved away from me, "See I'm pretty sure he thought you two were done." 

He kissed her....or did she kiss him? She did that before with Erwin. Why was she doing this?

I pushed her, "What the hell is wrong with you! That's my boyfriend!" I yelled at her. 

"F/n clam down." I heard Sasha say behind me. 

But I didn't care. I walked up closer to her and pushed her again. "Why the fuck are you always trying to ruin everything I have!" 

Petra didn't really budge she just pushed me back. "I don't have to answer you and don't you dare touch me again." 

"Then leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled at her. I knew people were looking at us waiting for something to start. 

"Whatever." She said backing off.

"Oh but one thing." She said before she turned around, "We did actually screw this time." 

I was about to jump her but a strong pair of arms stopped me. 

I snapped my head back it was Levi, but I didn't feel happy when I saw him like usual. 

"What the hell Levi?!" I yelled snatching myself way from him.

"You can't get into a fight F/n." He said. 

"I'm talking about with you and Petra? You kissed her? When?" I asked him. 

He didn't look me in the eye. "F/n..." He started, "Can we do this later?" 

"No I want to know now did you have sex with her?" I asked him.

"F/n Your making a scene." He said sounding serious. But I didn't care.

"God damnit Levi Ackerman answer me." I said sound as serious as him. I needed to know what was going on. 

"Yes I fucked her happy?" He snapped at me. 

In that moment I felt like I head my own heart snap. Why would he say that? He couldn't have. He loved me. Not Petra. I was the one he spent his time with, I was the one he was going to be with forever. He said he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. So he had to be lying. That was the only thing that made since.

"F/n..." he said more quietly. 

I didn't say anything I just stood there. What was I supposed to say? So many things were going threw my head. 

"F/n can we get out of here and talk." He asked me. 

I nodded. Still not knowing what to say.

"Are you sure you wanna go talk to him." Sasha stood up. 

Jean stood up two, "You don't have to Leave out of here with him if you don't want to F/n." 

I nodded my head at them, I needed to hear what Levi had to say. Because nothing was making sense right now. 

 

Levi walked up to a quite hallway, were it was just us. 

"F/n." 

"You didn't really do it with her did you?" I asked him. 

"F/n I think we need a brake up." He told me. 

First he had sex with Petra now he wanted to brake up?

"What did I do wrong?" I asked him tearing up. It had to be me right? "Is it me?" 

Levi took a deep breath walking in a small circle then faced me again, "No F/n you're perfect. This is because of me." 

I didn't understand what he was talking about. How could I be perfect and he wanted to brake up?

"If I'm perfect. The why are you saying we need a brake? Why did you say you fucked Petra?" I asked him. 

"F/n this is complicated." He started. 

"It don't have to be. Just explain why your being such a jerk all of a sudden?" I snapped at him. My tears were turning angry.

"I can't explain everything right now." He said sounding frustrated. 

"Explain to me why you fucked another girl then." I snapped again.

Levi just looked away.

I took a deep breath, "You didn't actually do that Levi right?" I asked him again, just thinking about him being with her made be feel like shit. And even though I saw those pictures I couldn't Believe he actually went all the way with her. It just didn't make sense. Nothing was. My thoughts were just all over the place, just like my emotions. I didn't know If I was angry or sad. 

"F/n, I love you and I don't want to hurt you ever." He stared.

"Then stop talking about braking up, were supposed to be together forever." 

"I'm trying to protect you." He snapped at me. 

Now what the hell was he going about? "From what?!" 

"From me!" He snapped.

"That makes no sense Levi!'" I yelled.

"That's because you're too stupid to get it F/n!" He yelled back. 

I stared at him shaking my head, nothing he was saying added up. 

"You have plans, and I'll i'm going to do is ruin things for you. It's best that we just end this now before I mess up something and it ruins everything for you." He said. 

"Levi-" I started but he cut me off. 

"You almost got in a fight with that girl, and that wasn't the second time what if that got on you record, and you couldn't go to the college you wanted to?" He told me.

"Then stop being around her." I snapped at him.

"She's always going to be coming for you with me around." 

"Levi she's been doing that all my life. Petra is a bitch, but she's not going to be the reason we brake up." I told him. If that really was his reason he was going crazy and over thinking.

"What about your dad?" He pointed out.

"What about him?" 

"He hates me and is never going to be okay with us." He said. 

"Levi." I said confused why was he bring my dad up now, "I don't care about what my dad thinks about us and you shouldn't either." 

"But you should F/n. He's you father." 

"Well you and your dad don't seem to see eye to eye either." I snapped at him. Then quickly put my hands over my mouth, that was too far, I didn't even know what their issues was.

Levi didn't say anything.

"Levi I'm sorry." I started.

"Don't." He said putting his hand up, "What about college? I'm not going but I know you are. And I'm not going to the reason you hold back." 

"Why aren't you going?" Asked him. "It's not like you can't." 

"Doesn't matter, I'm not. And what are we supposed to do why you're gone? be in a long distance relationship those don't work." He said. 

"Levi it sounds like your just picking random reasons." I told him, because honestly it did. He didn't have a solid reason why he thought we should brake up/

"F/n I'n not good for you." He said backing up. 

But moved closing the space he was making between us grabbing him by his arms. "Levi, you are! You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't know what's going on and why you're doing this but it's making me want to leave you. You can't tell me what's best for me Levi." 

"F/n you don't even have fucking clue about anything about me." he snapped at me. 

I could feel the tears come back, "Yes I do, you're my Levi." 

"I was a fucking drug dealer before I came out here F/n did you know that?" He said surprising me. "I've done a lot of other pretty fucked up shit F/n." 

I shook my head at him still not letting of him, "I don't care what you were. It not you." 

"What If I told you I didn't love you. And that I was just playing you." He said in a monotone voice. 

"I would say your lying." I said biting my lip. What the fuck was going on.

"Well I don't," He said moving my arms off him, "You're just a score. We didn't mean anything to me. it was just for a little fun while I was here but it's over now." 

"Levi that's not true." I said. 

"It is. everything I said too you I was lying. I was bored and you were a good girl I could just turn out for a while." He said with no emotion in his voice. 

I didn't want to believe anything he was saying.

"But God you're stupid as shit." He continued, "How did you not think I fucked that girl Petra before? You saw her go into my house what did you think we did talk?" The he laughed a little, "look kid I tired to brake it to you easy, but it's over. I'm leaving." 

"Le-" before I could get his name out he patted me on the head.

"it was fun, but I got other things to do." Then he started to walk off. 

I just stood there, watching him leave. 

My feet wouldn't move. My head kept saying he was right. He was playing me this whole time. His whole personality changed in a second. It was like I wasn't even talking to the same Levi, and I didn't know how to respond. So I stood there watching him get smaller. 

This was a bad dream! This couldn't be real Levi and I were meant to be together forever. This was a nightmare! 

 

I heard the school bell ring saying whatever was going on had stopped. I didn't even move with the empty hall I was standing in started to get crowded. I was lost. I was sad. I was mad. I didn't know what to do. Levi had left me. Alone. He just walked out like it was nothing. And I honest didn't know why. Wait. I did know why because this was just a game to him. He said it was.

"F/n" I heard someone say my name. I didn't turn to see who it was, I didn't care. 

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked it was Miksas. She looked like her cousin kinda; they had the same black hair. 

"Did Levi talk to you?" She asked me. 

Then I broke. 

I started crying historically I don't know what it was about her just saying his name but I needed to get it out. So I hugged her crying my eyes out in the hall I didn't care who was watch I needed to get this out. If anything I felt bad for crying to Mikasa she wasn't the social type and this was probably killing her, I just couldn't help it. 

She patted me on my back though it was nice she was trying. Then she started to lead me to the bathroom. 

 

~~~~

Once I was home I went straight to his house.

I cried enough now I was just angry. I wanted an explanation a better one.

Miksas didn't say anything. When she was in the bathroom with me only that she was sorry that he was such a jerk. 

So I had to get my own answers, only no one answered the door. I mean I didn't even see any cars in the drive way, him or his just weren't home right now. 

So I went home, I would talk to him at our window. 

This was all some mistake. A confusing mistake, I didn't know how to fix it but I know I will fix it before this day is over. I don't care what anyone thinks I love Levi to let him go this easy.

In the morning everything would back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Well that was fun to write, and by fun I mean painful. But hey nothing lasts forever right. Are you excited for the next chapter? Because I am. Although I'll be honest I don't know when it will be out exactly I plain to finish it and have it up either tonight or Thursday I'll have to see how my day goes tomorrow. 
> 
> Pretty please Levi kudos and comment let me know how you're liking the story or how your not liking.  
> (side note I know It needs some editing I plan on going back threw it after the next chapter is up) but just let me know!! :) I love hearing feed back, it helps me know were i'm going with the story.
> 
> So that's all for now.  
> xoxo


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!

8 years later

Your pov

 

I laid in bed, listening to my alarm off. God I didn't want to get up right now. 

"Would you turn that off F/n" My boyfriend said.

I groaned, "But I don't wanna. " I said turning over facing him.

Erwin smiled at me, "We gotta get up." 

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" I protested.

"I wish we could, but I might go crazy if that thing doesn't stop buzzing." He said. 

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah yeah." Then I said up getting my phone off the nightstand. I turned off my alarm, then looked back him.

"Happy?" 

"I'll be happy when I get this degree already." He said sitting up.

"You and me both babe." I told him getting out of bed.

"Well I should go ahead and get ready, you have a big day ahead of you." Erwin said getting up too. 

He was right I was starting this new job today at this cafe. It was going to be nice little place to work so I could make a little money on the side. Erwin and I were living together; so it would be nice to have extra money, on the side. Both of us were own scholarships so school was taken care of. It was just are apartment that we had to take care of. 

I was brushing my teeth. 

Erwin walked in putting his shirt on, "Excited?" 

I spit out my toothpaste, "Not really." 

"Really I thought you'd be happy, it's something new. Plus don't you like working with food?" He asked me. 

"Yeah I do but I think I'm just a little worried about keeping up with classes and working." I told him honestly. 

"Well if anyone could do it you can." He told me walking up behind be kissing my neck. 

"Please don't start." I said turning around smiling back at him, 

"Wouldn't it be fun before you have to go out to have a little fun?" He teased me. 

"It would, but not today." I said sticking out my tounge. Then I left him in the bathroom. Erwin was studying to be a teacher and this was his last semester. so had to get ready to go to school; he was a teachers assistant so he worked in a high school. While I hadn't actually stuck with one thing. First I was into journalism, then I switch to nursing. And now I was just studying Art. So far I really liked my work, keeping up with the home work was my only problem as of the moment. 

I was just about dressed and sat In the kitchen getting something to eat. Ugh, I really did need this job; looking in the refrigerator we had basically nothing.

"You know we could always just go to your parents for dinner. You mom's cooking is always the best." Erwin said walking in putting his tie on.

I closed the fridge, "Good point but I don't feel like driving that far out tonight, you know with work and all." 

Erwin and I lived out in the city while my parents stayed in the same house as they did when I was younger. It was about an hour out.

"That's fine we could always just get take out tonight." He said, as he started to get his shoes on. 

"But aren't you tired of take out? And anyway I'm hungry now not tonight." I pouted.

Erwin chuckled, "Well if you hurry up we can stop and get something quick to eat at a drive thru before I drop you off." 

I nodded he had a good point and I did need to go finish up so he wouldn't be late. Erwin drove us everywhere, why? Because he's my boyfriend...Or just the fact I still couldn't drive. It wasn't like I still didn't know how. It was just every time I take that damn test I get stupid stressed and fail. And the part I hated the most was I never failed anything! It was just driving how could I be so bad at it. I mean it did work out alright with Erwin always driving us everywhere, I just wanted to be able to move myself sometimes. You know not rely on him all the time. 

"F/n I'm out the door." I he called out. See if I had my on car and could drive I wouldn't be on his time. 

I walked out wearing a black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. That was the uniform, the manager had already told me that She would give me my apron when I started. 

"That looks nice on you." Erwin said looking me over while he was standing by the door.

"Thanks?" I said, looking at him funny I wasn't in anything special.

He just laughed. "Lets go." 

 

~~~ 

"So do you wanna get take out tonight or just go out for dinner?" Erwin asked pulling out of the drive thru. We did have enough time to get up getting some quick to eat. But now that I think about it, I didn't actually have to get something since I'm going to be working at a cafe I'm sure they'd be able to get something from there. 

"You make me feel bad Erwin." I told him.

He looked at me, "Huh?"

"We always get something to eat, I never cook for you." I said wined. It was true I never cooked for the both of us, we forever ate out. Unless we went to one of our parents, it made me feel bad. It wasn't like I couldn't cook...Okay I couldn't I was the worst. 

"But you don't cook." Erwin said smiling. 

"I could If I wanted too." I told him looking away trying to hide my smile from him.

"Okay how about this," Erwin started, "When I get off I go get some grocery and we do this whole cooking thing together." 

"That could work." I told him.

"Think of it like a little date night, just me and you. And if something doesn't come out right it was because of the both of us." He said.

I smiled Erwin was the best, "Fine. That sounds like it could be fun." 

"Then it's a date."

I laughed, "Yea sure it is. At home date." 

"Think of it as we don't have to spend a lot of money." 

"Money we don't have." I added.

"Exactly, but you know I can get a job F/n" Erwin said.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to. You have school and you're almost done." 

"You have school too F/n." 

"Yeah, but I'm not almost done like you are." I told him. I didn't want in to have any distractions he was so close to getting his dream of being a teacher, while I was still bumping along.

"You're too nice to me." He said.

I laughed, "As if, You're the sweetest person I know." 

Erwin just shook his head smiling. 

He pulled up to my new job in no time. 

"Have a good first day, don't stressed to much on any of the rushes." He told me before I got out of the car. 

I looked back, "Nothing I can't handle." 

"Okay F/n I love you." He called out blowing me a kiss. 

I acted like I caught it, and blew him another one back. "Love you too Erwin, see you for date night." Then I turned going into my new job. 

This was going to be a good day.

 

Levi Pov

So far my day was going like shit but that was nothing new. That's how most of my days went.

As of the moment I had nothing in particular to be doing right now. So I laid in bed looking at the ceiling. 

"You're up already? A girls voice called out, from what I could hear she was standing in my bedroom.

"You're still here?" I said never looking at her. 

She chuckled, "Fine then I'll leave." Then I heard my the door close.

So I laid there alone. This was my life. Nothing special.

I did have a gig for later tonight, so I guess I got that going for me. 

I sat up looking at my clock. It was noon. Shit. I didn't mean to sleep this long. It's what I get for staying out so late.

And I was supposed to be meeting Farlan in a bit. He did say he wanted to talk last night. Wonder what it was about. 

So I guess it was time to go out. 

I got up and got ready. 

I walked out of my bedroom and looked around my place it was quite. As usual. 

Something starting rubbing my leg; I looked down it was F/n rubbed against my leg. 

Yeah, I named my cat after her. 

I couldn't lie. I still missed and thought about F/n. 

Part of me regretted what I did, but the other part of me wasn't. I did it to protect her. I didn't want her throwing anything opportunities she had with dealing with me. It was what was for the best. Honestly if I could go back in time I feel like I would still doing the same thing. Didn't mean it didn't hurt though.

If I had the chance to see her again would I? Of course, but I had no idea what I would say. 

Hell I've thought about it a thousand times. 

My phone started ringing taking me out of my thoughts, looking down I saw it was Farlan. 

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You still coming right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready now." I told him. 

"Okay I was just checking, seeing that you were still in." He told me. 

I rolled my eyes, "What the hell did you want to talk about anyway? Why can't you just tell me on the phone." 

"Because, I said I wanna tell you in person. Now get your ass over here." He said then hung up the phone. 

I groaned, what the hell did he want? 

Once I got done feeding F/n I went back into my room, and went to take a shower. Once I was out I put on my black jeans and a grey shirt, I threw my jacket on since it was chilly out. 

"I'm Leaving out, don't fuck up my house while I'm gone." I told F/n before I left out. 

I got in my car. Yeah, I didn't have my motorcycle anymore. I laughed to myself. I was a adult now, no more cruising around. I swear everything just sucked now. It was like I didn't even have a purpose in living, but that's how it's been since I left town. It's been that way since I had left F/n. I wonder if she ever left that place...She better had. 

I shook my head. I didn't need to be thinking of her right now. Right now I needed to go see Farlan.

Your Pov

Work was going good. I really liked it. So far I was just shadowing everyone. But it was all good. I really liked it mostly because it made me think of the old dinner I worked at when I was younger; only it was more homie. This was a nice place to be for studying, I could see Erwin and I having little study night here. 

The people I was working with were nice. The customers were nice. So that was a plus.

"Do you have a basic idea of what your doing?" My manager Rico asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty easy." 

"Good cause I want you to start taking customers." She said smiling. 

"You sure?" I asked her. I mean I could do it but I wasn't so sure If it was a good idea. 

"Yeah, just take your time. if you need anyone to, just asks for help. But I need too go to the back real quick." She told me, leaving out. Leaving me up fount.

So I started the register, and making coffee. 

It was going good. and that was just because we were actually pretty slow right now. The rush was just over with. 

"Oh my gosh!" I heard someone yell. I looked back to see who it was.

My eyes went wide.

"Isabel?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. It was really her!

"F/n! I can't believe it's you!" She shouted. People were started to look at us. Maybe I should bring it down some, but looking at her I couldn't I hadn't seen her in years!

"It is me Isabel I can't believe it's you." I smiled saying. 

"Omg hold a sec." She said with the a big smile on her face. 

I stood there what was she doing. 

She came back, dragging someone with her, It was Farlan! All these years and they were still together. 

"F/n?" he said in disbelief, "It's been forever." He said.

I smiled, "It has and you two look like you haven't changed a bit." At least in spirit anyway. Physically thought I could see they were older. Isabel didn't have her ponytails in anymore. instead she had short hair that laid behind her ears. Farlan's hair was a lot shorter and he looked taller. But the best thing about seeing them was, that they were still hanging out together. 

"Oh I have to tell you now!" Isabel said. 

"Tell me how you've been first!" I said. I wanted to know how they were doing. 

"We're fine." Farlan said.

"More then fine." Bella added. Holding up her finger. 

Oh my God. She had a ring on it! "Are you two married?" I asked them.

"Not yet." Isabel said.

"Engaged." Farlan said smiling. 

They were so cute! They were getting married! "I'm so happy for you too." I said moving moving to them giving them a hug.

It's just so crazy who would have thought. They'd stay together all this time. "This is great." 

"Funny you're the first to know." Isabel told me. 

"Now that I think about it..." Farlan started.

Isabel looked at Farlan with a worried look in her eye/"Wait wasn't..." 

"I'm here now are you happy." 

A voice said with the sound of the door opening.

I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

It was him.

After all these years. 

I honestly didn't think I'd ever see him again.

My first love.

Levi Arckerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Were you surprise about the time jump? 
> 
> Are things getting interesting? What will happen with reader and LevI now???
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! so pretty please Leave kudos and comments tell me what you thought. 
> 
> xoxo


	35. Chapter 35

I had imagined for years what I would do when ever I saw him again.

Would I be angry?

Would I be happy?

Would I be sad?

Would I cry and run up to him? Would I punch him and scream asking him why he left me? Would I kiss him and told him I forgave him? 

All these thought I had for the longest. 

But here he was now, and I had no idea what to do. 

I was speechless. I just stood there having no idea what to say or do. 

So I ran. 

Pathetic I know, but it was all I could do. I went straight into the bathroom telling Rico I'd be right back. 

In the bathroom I just stood there with my back against the door. He was here. Levi. And he looked just as beautiful as he did from the last day I saw him. Still wearing his dark cloths, he even sounded like his same grumpy self. 

Was it possible that I missed? No! I couldn't! I can't forget how he left me. How he left home. How he broke my heart. I cried about him for so long. I didn't know where my head was at.

What was I doing in here? Hiding from him? But what was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to talk to him? I work here though, so was it my job to talk to him? But I can't. What would he say to me? What would I say back? 

I was completely lost. 

Levi Pov

F/n was here. 

She was the last person I thought I'd see today. 

"What the hell." I snapped at Farlan. I knew he said he wanted to tell me something. Was it this? Did he plan this shit? I didn't even know he still talked to her. What the fuck was going on?

"I didn't know." Farlan said putting his hands up. 

I snapped my head at Isabel who was looking at me, "Bella didn't know either." Farlan spoke up before I could accuse her.

"So what this is just a coincidence." I said sarcastically.

"It is actually we're as surprised as she was." Isabel said.

"I'm Leaving." I told them turning to leave. I didn't want to be her. I thought I could but I couldn't. I couldn't face her, and she didn't even want to see me, It only made since, she had to. I left her. 

"Wait Levi." Farlan said. I stopped. 

"This might be a good thing." He started, "You two haven't see each other in years." 

Isabel nodded, "Yeah, you two could maybe get back together. This could be your moment to make things better." 

They both are idiots, F/n didn't want anything to do with me. She made that clear by running away.

"Hey." 

A voice said from behind us. 

I looked back it was F/n. 

She was just as beautiful as she was 8 years ago. 

Wait? She was talking to me.

"Hi." I said. What did she have to say to me? Did she want to slap me? I wouldn't blame her. 

"How has it been?" She asked me. 

"Fine." I told her. Why was I giving her these one word answers? I wanted to talk to her. Seeing her made me want too. But I couldn't bring myself too. 

She smiled, "That's nice." then she looked away. 

"How have you been?" I asked her finding my voice.

"I've been really good." She told me. 

Deep inside that made me happy to hear, She was alright.

"Well then." Isabel said, braking up the awkward conversation, "Why don't we all go sit down?" 

F/n had a little chuckle. "I'd love too but I'm working." 

I looked at her. She was wearing all black with the apron. So she worked here. 

"You must have just started." Farlan said, "Cause we come over here all the time." 

She nodded, "Yeah, today is my first day actually." 

"So you'll be here a lot?" Isabel said with excitement in her voice. "Cause we gotta lot to catch up on." 

She smiled. "I guess we do I gotta get back to work though, so you guys go ahead. If you need anything just let me know." 

Farlan and Isabel nodded, and F/n turned and walked away. I watched her go back to the register. 

Then I followed Farlan and Isabel to a table. But the whole time they were talking I couldn't focus, I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. 

What was she thinking? She had talked to me like everything was okay. Was it? Or did she truly hate me and had just put in a show since she worked here? 

I just couldn't figure it out.

Your Pov

I had decided to pretend everything was alright. I mean like there was no need to make a big deal out of this right? What happened between us was years ago. We were both adults now. It would be pointless to get made at him now; I mean I was happy now. I was with Erwin. 

And It wasn't like I was going to see Levi everyday either. I needed to just take it as it was. just a little blast from the past. 

But the whole time he was here he kept looking at me. I felt him looking at me. It was awkward, but it was fine. Like said this wouldn't be a regular thing. Plus from what I saw he didn't want to talk to me. I mean why would he? He left me. 

The rest of my day had went rather strange. They stayed here for a while. I had severed them some coffee even. 

If anything it was really nice to see Isabel and Farlan. It kinda made me bad when I stopped talking to them in high school. It wasn't that I didn't want to be around them then, it was just being around them made me think about Levi too much, and he had left. It was too much for me back then. 

I was getting ready to leave since it was about time for me to go home. 

Erwin should be here soon. So that's good.

"F/n we're about to leave. And know your so coming to the wedding." Isabel told me. Her and Farlan were up and about to leave. I looked over Levi was still sitting over to the side. 

"I think he's going to stay here." Isabel said looking back at him.

"If you can or want I think you two to talk." Farlan added.

I didn't say anything. Part of me knew he was right, but I didn't know what I would say to him. 

Farlan just put his hand on my shoulder, "It was nice to see you again. We'll see you later." 

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah. It was I hope I see you two again soon" 

"Trust me you will!" Isabel said. Then they walked out. 

I smiled watching them leave. 

I looked back to see Levi, I should talk to him, I want to. I just don't know how to start. 

I went up to the table and stat down. "Hey again." I said shyly.

He gave me a light smile. "Hey." 

I didn't say anything still trying to find my words.

"If you want, after you get off wanna get a drink?" He asked me. I couldn't believe he asked me that. Why would he? did he want something from me?

"I can't today.Sorry." I told him, part of me wanted to but Erwin was coming to get me and we had a date night planed, I wasn't going to leave him hanging. 

"I get it." I said.

"Maybe some other time?" I added. Why would I say that? The fuck? I had just told myself this was going to be a one time thing. Seeing him a, and here I was asking to see him another day.

"Sure." He said. 

We sat their quietly for a little while longer. until I realized I had to go. So I got up, as soon as I did he was about to say something but stopped himself. 

"Sorry, I have to leave.." I told him. Then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Looking at it was a message from Erwin saying he was on his way. 

I looked back at Levi, "Well this has been..." 

"Awkward." He finished for me. 

I laughed a little in my throat. "Yeah.." 

Then after awkwardly looking at each other for a moment I left to go get my things. When I had came back I saw Erwin's car was outside saying he was here.

Looking to the other side I saw Levi was still sitting there, I gave him a small smile before I had completely left.

When I walked out of the coffee shop Erwin was already getting out the car to open the door for me. I swear I hate it when he does that, but he always insists that he does. 

Once he had saw he he smiled, "How was the first day of work love?" He asked me giving me a quick kiss as I approached him.

"Um...Awkward." I told him honestly. 

Levi Pov

There was so much I wanted to say to her but didn't know how.

So I said nothing.

So I watched her Leave out. 

And I watched her kiss another man. 

And hurt, but I wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. F/n was happy so I should leave her alone. 

I didn't need to be a problem for her anymore.

But God did I want too.


	36. Chapter 36

Your Pov

"Are you alright F/n?" Erwin asked me taking me out of my thoughts.

Since I saw Levi today, he was all I could think about. I guess Erwin started to notice. 

I gave Erwin a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Erwin gave me a weird look, "F/n you've been acting strange since I picked you up. You didn't say much while we cooked or ate. And now I'm honestly getting worried; did something bad happen when you were at work?" 

Erwin could read me so well. I guess that comes from being around him for so long. 

We were laying in bed. So I just scooted closer to him laying my head on his chest. "I'm fine, just a little blast from the past that's all."

"Oh?" Erwin sounded intrigued, "Who'd you see?" 

I took a deep breath. Their was no reason to lie to him, "I saw Levi."

Erwin didn't saying for a moment. Which made me a little nervous. 

"Levi as in the jackass that broke your heart senior year Levi?" He asked.

I berried my head into his chest more and gowned, "Yes." 

Erwin just patted my back, "Did he say anything to you? What exactly happened, because If he did anything I'll ki-"

"It was nothing Erwin." I stated cutting him off, "He was just there meeting some other old friends we had in high school. Apparently they go out there all the time." 

"Oh, you sure you wanna work there now?" He asked me, I looked at him then he continued, "I mean like if hes their all the time will you be okay with seeing him?" 

"Something tells me he won't be there all the time. Like we said high to each other but it was anything else, awkward if anything." I told him. 

"Well if you think you'll be okay then I'll believe you. But if something goes wrong tell me and I'll deal with it." He said rubbing my back. 

I chuckled and sat up to straddle him, "Thanks babe, but i'm sure I'll be alright." Then I leaned into kiss him. 

Erwin smiled into the kiss pulling me closer until he flipped us over, "So is this what were doing now?" I teased. 

"You've had a rough day." He said starting to kiss my neck, "And it's my job to make you feel better." 

"Is that so?" I said amused; this was nice. I loved the way Erwin handled me. 

But in the back of my mind I wished it was Levi.

What was wrong with me.

 

Levi Pov

"You should go see f/n again." Farlan told me.

We were sitting in a bar. We were supposed to be celebrating his engagement. But he kept bringing up F/n. 

"Isn't this supposed to be your night? Why do you keep bringing up my problems?" I asked him.

He just shrugged, "Yours are a lot more interesting." He teased. 

I just rolled my eyes and sipped on my drink. "Whatever." 

"I'm just saying." He continued, "You haven't seen her in years and she just popped up today. You gotta try talking to her again." 

I didn't say anything, only thinking about what he said. It wasn't like I didn't want to, because I did. But at the same time I didn't. F/n had a better life now i'm sure. She was with someone else. She was happy, why would I just pop up and ruin everything for her? 

"I think you're overthinking this." Farlan said.

"No I'm just doing what's best. Were not teenagers anymore I can't j- "

"That's the point! You're not teenagers anymore so theres no need to be all secretive." He added.

"Tch, easy for you to say." 

"Dude what's the deal?" Farlan asked me.

"You know how I left things with her. I can't just expect her to forgive me and everything goes back to how it was." I snapped at him.

Farlan just chuckled, "Do you still love F/n?" He asked me.

I didn't say anything. Because I did, I just didn't want to admit it.

"Of course you do your fucking cat is named after her. My point it you she makes you happy. Now I'm not saying she's going to be okay with you, because yeah you fucked up when you broke up with her. But that doesn't mean you don't try." Farlan told me putting his hand on my shoulder. 

"So I should just go back to her job and talk to her?" I asked him.

Farlan smiled, "Yup. Just try it, something good could come out of it. Like you told me a while back, she won't know until you actually tell her. And look at me now, I'm about to get married to the love of my life. Plus for all you know she still loves you." 

"Specking of getting married are you sure you're ready?" I teased him already knowing the answer, but mostly I wanted to change the subject.

"Damn right I'm ready! God, I'm so happy I finally got around to asking her." He answered happily. I was happy for him and Isabel, they had been with each other forever now. I knew it was only a matter of time I just don't get why he hadn't sooner.

"Specking Bella, I should get back home to her." He said starting to get up, he reached in his pocket to get his wallet.

"I got this, it was your big night." I told him stopping him. 

Farlan just smiled, "Thanks, and just think about it. I know bella's going to invite her too the wedding if she already hasn't decided she wants her as a brides maid, so just talk to F/n." He said to me before leaving. 

I stayed sitting at the bar a while longer. 

Maybe I would talk to her.

I mean whats the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I know this chapter is a little short so sorry about that, but I hoped you like it. 
> 
> xoxo


	37. Chapter 37

This was supposed to be a one time thing.

I wasn't supposed to see Levi at my job again.

Yet, here he was. 

He was sitting in a table towards the back. I don' t think he saw me, but I know I saw him. Why was he here again? Was it to really see me? It couldn't be. Yesterday was so damn awkward why would he want to do it again? 

"What are you doing back here?" Rico asked me taking me out of my thoughts. I was standing in the back trying to avoid him, maybe he wouldn't be here long.

I looked at her and gave her a shy smile, "I was just checking on something." I lied. I couldn't exactly tell my manager that I was hiding from a customer.

"Oh okay, well I need you up front." She said giving me a weird look.

Great now my manager was going to think I was crazy. Thanks Levi.

I left the back to go see what was going on in the dinner room, maybe while I was back there he left. As if I'd be that lucky.

"Hey F/n can you take this too that guy in the back?" Rico called me, handing me a drink. 

I felt my stomach drop, "Which guy?" I asked her.

"The mean looking one in the back." She said smiling. 

"Do I have too." I asked more it sounded more like a statement.

Rico laughed, "Yeah, don't worry I know he looks mean but he's a regular and he's pretty nice. Tell him this one's on the house my the way." 

I just frowned; so he comes here all the time, and is all buddy buddy with my manager. I mean of course he is, because why couldn't the universe just leave me alone for a while. With the way my luck was going I'd probably see him everyday; also dear universe do now take that as a challenge. I mean it wasn't like I didn't like seeing him, it was just this was just so weird, I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know what to do. And clearly he didn't either. Plus in a way I felt like I shouldn't want him to say anything. I'm with Erwin I love Erwin so I don't need anything from Levi...at least I shouldn't. But do you really ever just forget your first love. Ugggh my head was everywhere all at once. 

I got to his table and sat his drink down. His expression didn't change when he saw me; still carrying the same blank face with those, piercing eyes that always made me feel like he could read right threw me. "Here you go." I said giving him a little smile. 

"Thanks." He said.

I took a step back, "Um...Rico said this is on the house." I said awkwardly.

He just chuckled, which made me feel warm inside. Wait. I shouldn't be happy about anything about him!

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" I asked him.

He just looked at me, "What?" 

I looked away not sure of what I was saying, part of me just wanted to hear him talk to me the other actually wanted to know, "You coming here, I mean I know I can't tell you were you can and can't go, but I just wanna know." 

"Why do you want me too?" He teased me, then my heart fluttered. Oh go why was he doing this.

"That wasn't what I was asking." I told him still not looking at him. 

I just heard him give a little laugh, "I come here all the time F/n, just because you're here doesn't mean I'm going to bother you." 

I guess that reliving I thought to myself, I looked back at him, "Okay." 

"But," He started, "I might not be around that much if you would just go get a drink with me." 

What the hell? Wait, I was the one who did say some other time. "I'll have to see." I told him, not wanting to say yes or no. 

"Well I guess until I get a real answer I'll be here, since this is the only place I know I can find you." He told me. 

I felt my face heat up, why was he still having this effect on me? We were over. more so I haven't see him in over 8 years, yet my body felt like it was only yesterday when I was in his arms. He still had all this charm over me. part of me hated it, while the other loved it. 

"Levi.." I started, but I didn't know what to say again. I wanted to be angry with him, hell I was angry with him, but seeing him just made me feel all these mixed emotions. "I gotta go back to work." I told him turning away. Did he not feel like this was strange? What was he thinking?

"He's hot isn't he?" Rico teased me once I got back to the counter. 

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Levi back there. He's hot." She said fake fanning herself.

"He's alright." I lied. I knew damn well he was hot, but I'd never admit it again. 

"I've been trying to get him to talk to me for the longest. But I guess I'm just not his type." She said.

"I think his type are the stupid kind of girls." I said not realizing I was talking out loud. 

"You think so?" Rico said with a smile in her voice, "I never got that feeling from him." 

I Shrugged not really wanting to continue this conversation. One it was weird hearing another girl talk about how hot he is and wanting to go out with him, and two it just made me mad I was the stupid girl all those years ago. He did say it after all. 

He said a lot of hurtful things that day, then he left. I should hate him. That's it. I just gotta keep thinking about all the things he did to hurt me and I should get over him, It help me before when I was younger; so it should work again. I looked at him. he hadn't noticed me staring at him. I need to hate him, everything would be some much easier if I did. But again how can I hate someone I loved so much?

 

Levi Pov

So I took Farlan's advice. I went to go talk to F/n, I wanted to explain everything to her. Farlan made a point that got me to thinking. We wasn't teenagers anymore. I could be honest with F/n. The only problem F/n didn't want to talk to me.

I knew why hell If the shoes had been reveres I bet I'd be the same way. 

She wasn't rude or anything, but anytime I asked her to talk she just brushed me off. 

So I kept trying. Until she gets the hint that I'm not disappearing again until we do, I felt like that the least I could do, for her. As for me, just seeing her gave my life meaning it had been missing. Even if it wasn't like I really wanted. 

This was going into the third week I'd been coming here in the morning, I wasn't staying here all day but I'd spend about a hour or two writing music and drinking tea. 

"You know I never knew you were this much of a stalker Levi." A voice broke me out of my thoughts, it was F/n.

"Don't know what your talking about." I told her smiling. 

She just looked away trying to hid her blush, It was nice to know I still had that effect on her. 

"When are you going to leave me alone?" She asked. 

"When you agree to have a drink with me." I told her.

"Levi I have a boyfriend." She said, ouch.

"I never said it was a date. Just two friends catching up." I told her. 

She rolled her eyes, "So were friends now?" She said sarcastically.

I shrugged. 

She just looked away like she was thinking. "If I say yes, will you stop coming here everyday?" She turned back to me and asked. 

"You do realize I was coming here before you. If anything I could call you the stalker." I teased her.

"Levi." She said in a more serious tone. 

"Fine sure, I won't come around as much." I told her. I knew I was going to hate that, I loved seeing here everyday. Wait. The hell, that did sound stalkerish, maybe I did need to chill.

"Okay, I get off later tonight. around 7" She said then she walked away.

Well this was good news, She's going to actually talk to me, now I just needed to figure out where do I even start to explain. 

 

Your Pov.

I had no idea what was wrong with me.

I agreed to get a drink and talk with him. 

Why F/n? Why do you out yourself in these situations? Explain that to me?

I just shook my head at myself, hopefully this wasn't going to be the worst choice I've made in my life. I mean it was only Levi.

Right...Levi...the Levi I was madly in love with. And probably still am, Fuck, I shook my head again; I don't love him anymore. I hate him. I'm supposed to hate him. 

Just then my phone rang I looked it was Erwin, then man I'm in a relationship with, the one I really love. 

"Hey babe." I answered. 

"You called me earlier?" He asked.

"Yeah I was just letting you know don't come get me tonight I'm going to have drinks with some friends." I lied, I mean it really wasn't a lie lie, it was partly true. I was having drinks and it was with a friend...I think. U just didn't want to tell Erwin it was with Levi so he wouldn't get mad or anything. 

"Okay, well be safe and don't stay out to long." He told me. I smiled he was so sweet.

"Okay Love you." I told him.

"Love you more." He said then hung up the phone. 

I looked at the clock I should be getting off soon. 

I still can't believe myself. I was about to be riding with Levi, my ex-boyfriend. My life choices really need to me questioned. 

Just then I looked out the front window and saw a black car pull up, and watched Levi walk out of it. Of course he would have black car.

He walked in, once he saw me he smiled. "Ready?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, how bad could this go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Please Leave comments and Kudos <3  
> xoxo


	38. Chapter 38

So far it wasn't going that bad actually; well that is if you call sitting awkwardly in his car not saying anything to each other fine. Because that's exactly what we were doing. Granted I guess I could us the excuse that he didn't want to talk since he was driving, but that could only last for so long. I mean what happened when we get to were we're going? Us he going to do all the talking? I hope he does, Cause I didn't want to. I still couldn't figure out where to start sill. 

I looked over to him, as he drove. I could tell bu how tight he was holding on to the stearing well Levi seemed tensed, what did he have to nervous about? It wasn't like I was the one who vanished on him. 

"What?" Levi asked me suddenly talking me out of my own head.

"Huh?" I questioned him. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me. 

I looked out the window, "Nothing." I told him, not like I was going to tell him I was thinking about him. 

He just laughed to himself, "You were staring...that's why I asked." he told me.

"Oh," I said still looking away, "Didn't mean too." 

"It's fine." 

I only nodded, 

"You know it's kinda funny." Levi said. 

I looked at him now waiting on him to explain. 

"Well," He started, "Isn't that part of how we first started talking? You couldn't stop staring at me." 

I laughed to myself this time, that was true, "Yeah, but you were a weirdo more then I was, you stared me down for the rest of the day after that." I teased him.

"Only so you would know that was annoying as shit." He teased back.

"Whatever." I said playfully.

"But then you popped up right next door and threw muffins at me." He teased again.

I laughed louder, "As if." 

Levi looked at me. 

"I mean yeah I did do that, it was just because you were so mean." I told him. He glanced at me. 

"And hot." I added, looking back out the window. 

I just heard him laugh, "And you still think that." He teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Levi I have boyfriend." I reminded him, or more like myself. I couldn't get myself rapped up in him. We were just getting drinks so we can talk and he'd leave me alone. That's all. 

"Forget I said anything." He said. And I was glad. I didn't want this to be anymore awkward then it had to be. So with Levi keeping the how hot he is jokes to himself will make this go a lot better. 

 

We pulled up to a bar that wasn't to far out; Levi got out his car and I followed. 

Once we got in Levi led us straight to a table in the back. 

I sat down across him. "How long exactly was this going to be?" I asked him. 

"Don't know actually, just when ever you're ready to leave." He answered. 

I nodded. 

The waitress came and took down our drinks then left, Leaving me and Levi to just talk again. This was just so freaking weird. This was never our problem. I could always talk to him about everything when we were younger, what was wrong with me now? 

"So water?" He questioned me.

When the waiter asked us for our drinks I had only told her water. I smiled at Levi, "Well I know I'm not that good at handling my drinks." 

"Still?" He teased.

"Yes still." I told him in a matter of fact tone. 

"I guess you haven't changed much." He said smiling. 

I looked away trying to hide my blush form him, "Well I'm not the only one. I can tell you're still as moody as ever." I teased him.

I only heard him laugh to himself as a responds. This was going good.

 

Levi Pov

The night was going good. 

Me and F/n were just catching up. 

I learned that she was going to school studying art right now. That she couldn't ever just pick a career. That she had started that job at the cafe so she could have some extra cash. That she stayed talking to some of her old friends from high school; and that since she saw Bella the other day they reconnected. 

 

And I learned things I didn't want to know, like the boyfriend she felt she need to keep reminding me she had was that football player from school, I knew that fucker was just waiting until something happened between us and he would call himself saving the day; but I didn't think they would last this long. 

Good news was they weren't married or engaged or anything. So I guess I had that going for me regarding them. 

I told her about me, how I had been traveling with my music for a while, that for the last 3 years I had settled out here in the city. That my mom was doing fine even thought I didn't talk to her as much as I used too. That I was playing in bars a few times a week and when ever she could she should come out and see me play. I told her how I still talked to Mikasa. I basically told her everything was going fine in my life right now. Which was mostly true. I just still was a shit life. 

And it was shit because it was missing her. 

It was getting late, and I knew F/n wanted to get home soon; so I started to get up and F/n followed me out. 

just her being close to me made me feel better, God I didn't want to say goodbye to her ever again.,

 

Your pov.

The dinner went great. Levi and I only talked about our lives as of late.

I don't even know what I was so worried about. He didn't try or do anything. Only his little comments every now and then, and those were harmless. All in all I had a good time. And now Levi was getting me home. 

See simple. 

I guided him to my apartment, all the way from the bar, all in between the drive and me giving him directions, we joked and teased each other. 

Now this was us, I smiled to myself; this was the Levi I remember being around, with the occasional click of his tounge.

We pulled up to my place in no time. Even thought he did have his bike, I still felt like he was speeding. 

We sat their in his car for a moment smiling from our conversation. "Thanks Levi." I told him laying my head back on the seat looking at him.

"I should be the one thanking you." He told me.

I looked at him questionably.

"I feel like if I was you I'd never want to see me again." He told me honestly.

"Trust me I felt that way for a bit." I told him. 

He didn't say anything. Maybe I shouldn't have been that honest?

Well there goes our good night.

"F/n.." 

"Levi."

We both said at the same time. I took a deep breath. 

"I should get in, Erwins probably worried." I told him about to get up. 

But I stopped when I felt him grab my wrist, I looked back at him in the diver seat. 

"F/n I know you might hate me for this but I have too." He said moving pulling me closer to him. 

And before I knew it he put his lips over mine.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter

The kiss was soft. 

It was perfect and terrible at the same time.

I hated myself for actually kissing him back. 

What was I doing?But his lips they were so soft. I wanted to melt. But I couldn't what I was doing was wrong.

What the hell was I doing? I was with Erwin. 

I pushed him way, "What the hell Levi." 

"F/n..." He started. 

"No Levi!" I shouted. He looked at me with no expression in his face. 

"You can't do this Levi." I told him looking away.

"F/n..." He started again, but I cut him off.

"You can't just popped up in my life and kiss me." I said looking at him, " What did you expect? You thought just because you're here I'd forgive you and forget how much pain you put me threw? Cause I don't Levi. I can't. I'm with Erwin and I love him. And whatever you think is about to happen between us isn't." I told him in a rush. I felt like I had to get all that out. He needed to understand how I felt. 

"Look f/n..." he started to say but I cut him off again.

"Please Levi, just don't make this harder for me then it already is." I told him getting out the car.

I needed to think straight. 

I couldn't believe I kissed him back. Fuck. The worst part was that half of me was happy I did. I was the worst. 

I ran into my apartment as fast and I could and leaned against the door after I shut it. Maybe me telling him all that made things better? Maybe he'd leave me alone and I could go back to my happy life with Erwin? That's what I wanted....At least that's what's I think I wanted. Being around Levi made me happy. Hell for most of the night I was happy with talking with him...I just couldn't get comfortable. No it wasn't just being comfortable, I couldn't be around Levi; if I was I'd ruin everything I had with Erwin and that was the last thing I wanted to do. Erwin has done so much for me. He was the one there when I needed someone the most. When Levi broke me Erwin picked up all the pieces, so their was no way I was Leaving him. That much I had to be sure of. 

 

"F/n you home?" I heard him call out to me. 

I smiled to myself, this was the man I was supposed to love. 

I walked into our bedroom where I heard his voice come from, "Hey babe." 

"Did you have fun?" He asked me, laying on the bed. 

I hopped up and laid next to him, taking a deep breath, "Something like that." I told him.

"Sounds rough you didn't drink too much did you? I know how you and Sasha can get." He teased me.

"Nah it wasn't that bad I told him." It was good he thought I was with Sasha. I couldn't possibly tell him that I was really with Levi I didn't know what he would do. 

"Well hurry and lay down with me. I missed you today." He said pulling me closer in a kiss. 

I squealed, "I've missed you too love." I said kissing him back, but I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. 

 

Levi pov

"I know I said talk to her, but that didn't mean assault the poor girl." Farlan said.

It had been a few days since I had went out and kissed f/n, and I felt like shit. I hated myself, for what I put her threw. As of right now, I was sitting at the bar with Farlan. I had just finished performing. 

"I didn't assault her." I told him, I was really in no mood for his jokes, "I only kissed her." 

"Yeah but that was just as bad." He told me. 

I just looked away, I didn't regret that kiss. I wanted to kiss her. I needed to kiss. And even though she pushed me away I knew she wanted it as much as I did, she kissed me back. That much I knew, but just because I didn't regret it didn't mean I didn't feel bad about all this shit. I hurt F/n. That much was clear. 

I hated myself for what I did too her. I could hear the pain in her voice when she yelled at me. I never wanted to hurt f/n name the way I did. Knowing that I caused her that much pain broke my heart, and made me hate myself more. 

I didn't blame her for going out with someone else. She wanted to move on with her life; I was glade. But she still kissed me back, at least that means I have a chance. I just have to fine away to not screw things up again. So that's why I haven't went up to the cafe in a while. She needed some space from me....Just not too much. I was still planing on getting her back.

Me and F/n just fit together. And we both did knew it. Even if she wanted to deny it for right now.

"I hope you're not over there thinking your going to steal her away or something." Farlan said looking at me, Listen man, she had already told you she had a boyfriend. I mean you should know already, you do go around kissing other men's girlfriend.If you're going to get F/n back you gotta do it the tight way." He told him.

"Whatever I had too kiss her then their was no other choice." I told him.

He sat his glass down, "Bullshit Levi, you didn't have too, you just wanted too." 

I didn't say anything only took a sip of my drink.

"Look man, I'm not going to tell you what to do you're a grown man you can make your on choices. But just know randomly kissing her isn't going to make anything easier for you" Farlan said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worried about me. I got this." I told him. 

"Whatever man." Farlan said with a laugh in his voice, then he started to get up. "I'll leave you to it then, keep me posted on what's going on." He teased then left out. 

"Tch," How annoying. As if Farlan knew better then me. I was the one him and bella were together. So if anyone was going to know how to get a girl it would be me. 

"Hows it going hot stuff?" A voice said behind me. 

I looked back it was Erica. She was a girl I had been messing with for a while, but since F/n has been back into my life I hadn't talked to her.

I didn't say anything. 

"Quite as usual. Any way where have you been?" She asked me.

In all honestly I wasn't into her the way she was with me. I never really was, and she knew that, but she was a good fuck; that I could admit. It was just now I was only interested in being with one woman.

And that was F/n.

"So are we going to get out of here or not?" She asked. 

I took a deep breath and got up, "Not." I told her, leaving. 

I needed to focus on my next plan to talk to F/n without her getting pissed at me.

 

Your pov

"So tell me what's really going on?" Isabel asked me. 

Sasha Isabel and I had decided to go out to get drinks tonight. We wanted to catch up before the wedding. It was really nice. It felt like old times when we would hang out as teenagers. Thinking about it now it felt like it had been forever since I'd hang out with anyone other then Erwin, excluding what went down with Levi the other day. 

"Whats really going on about what?" Sasha asked. 

Isabel looked at Sasha, "F/n didn't tell you?" 

I looked down just the thought of Levi made me feel bad, I couldn't believe I kissed him back. 

"Well Sasha, F/n reunited with Levi." Isabel told her.

Sasha snapped her head at me, "What do you mean reunited? You're still with Erwin right? You remember what happened with him don't you? Why would you even talk to him again? When did he pop up?" Sasha bombarded me with questions. 

I raised my hand at her, "It's fine. I only saw him at my new jobs a few times nothing else." I lied to her. I didn't want Sasha to freak out anymore then she already was. And I know If I tell her that I went out for drinks and actually kissed him, she'd lose her mind.

"Good. Because he's an asshole who doesn't deserve you." She said pointing at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." I told her. I didn't want to talk about Levi anymore then I had too. Which shouldn't be any, but as a plus he hadn't been coming around the cafe anymore so that was good. But as frustrated I was I couldn't help but feel disappointed everyday when I didn't see him.

"Suuuurrree." Isabel teased I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, are you excited?" I asked Isabel, her wedding was planned for next week.

"Oh my god yes I'm excited. I can't believe after all this time me and Farlan are actually going to get married." She said with a big smile. 

"You're so lucky, I wish Connie would get around to asking me." Sasha said. 

I smiled, "I'm so happy Bella you and Farlan are perfect for each other."

"Specking of perfect for each other." Sasha started looking at me, "Do you think Erwin is going to pop the questions anytime soon?" 

I choked on my drink, "God I hope not." I told her. 

Sasha frowned at me, "why not? You guys have been going out long enough, And I'm pretty sure, he wants too." 

"I mean yeah it would nice, but we can't afford to get married right now." I told her.

"Or she means she wants to get married to someone else?" Isabel teased. 

Sasha rolled her eyes, "I hope you're not talk about Levi because that stories has been closed for like ever her has no chance." 

"Can we talk about something else then Levi?" I asked before they started arguing. It felt like old times.

"Well, then lets go back to talking about me." Isabel said. "I need bridesmaids. And a maid of honor." She said smiling at us both.

"Okay. So who's it going to be?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know I want both of you to be." She wined. 

"Well you gotta pick one." I told her smiling. It would be great to be her maid of honor. But at the same time I don't think she would pick me since I hadn't talked to her in years. But just being invited was the best.

"Well I think it should be Sasha. you guy have been closer over the years anyway." I told her. It was true. I did stop talking to her when Levi left.

"You make-" Isabel had started.

But my phone started ringing. I looked at my phone it was Erwin calling, "hold on guys." I told them before getting up, and walking out the bar for a minute so I could hear them. 

"Hey babe." I answered.

"Hey hon how much longer are you going to be up?" He asked me.

"Just a little while longer. I think why is something wrong?" 

"No I just was missing you and thought it was getting late." He told me.

I smiled, "Fine then I'll make my way home soon." 

"Okay can't wait to see you." He said then hung up. 

That was strange, but I guess Erwin wanted me home. So I went back in. 

Both girls looked up at me, "Hey. Erwin's missing me so I'm going to head out." I told them getting my bag and taking my money out.

"So you just do whatever he says?" Isabel asked me.

"Well no." I told her.

"But he wanted you to get home , and now you're leaving. it's still early F.n" She pointed out. 

"It's not like that. I mean I haven't seen him all day he just wants to spend some time with me." I told her, "It's nothing bad. Now I've had fun guys but I'm going to walk home." Then I was about to turn and leave.

"Wait F/n it is kinda late and I'd feel bad if you walked home alone. I'll give you a ride back." Sasha said getting up.

"You guys are party poopers." Isabel said getting up, putting her money down.

"We have to do this again." Sasha said as we all walked out. 

 

The ride with Sasha was nice. it was just about the same as it was when she brought us to the bar. 

"You sure everything is alright F/n?" Sasha asked me.

I looked at her a nodded, "yeah why wouldn't it be?" 

"Well because of the whole Levi popping up back into your life thing." 

"Yeah it's fine. I mean it was strange seeing him and all but I'm fine." I told her.

"You wouldn't leave Erwin for him would you?" She asked.

"Of course not." I told her. That wasn't in my plan at all. I needed to stay with Erwin, Levi was unpredictable; I needed stable.

"Good." She said smiling.

"Why are you always on team Erwin?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just always loved the way he treated you. ever since we were younger I could always tell how much he cared for you. And being your best friend it made me happy. Like I knew you'd be safe." 

"You're so nice Sasha." I told her. She was it was nice to know she cared so much.

We pulled up to my apartment. "Thanks Sasha it was a nice night." 

"Yeah, tell Erwin I said hi." She told me, then I went up to my apartment.

 

Once I got into the house all the lights were out. 

"Erwin?" I called out walking further into the apartment.

no answer, "Erwin?" I called out again getting into the living room.

Once in the living room all the lights had been replaced with romantic candles. 

I felt a smile coming up on my face, "Erwin what are you doing?" I asked still looking for him.

"Just something special for my love" He said walking into the room. Erwin was wearing a regular long sleeve dress shirt with black dressed pants. 

"You look nice." I told him. 

He just smiled, "Thanks but you look better." He teased, walking closer to me, giving me a kiss. 

"I missed you." He told me.

"I've missed you two love." I said hugging him. 

"Well the rest of tonight is just for you and me. I ran some water for a bath for you then we can eat I cooked for the both of us." He said smiling. 

"You're too nice to me." I told him walking to the bathroom, "What did I do to get such a wonderful man." 

"I ask myself why how I got such a beautiful and wonderful girlfriend all the time." 

"Whatever." I told them then left out the room.

After I took my bath Erwin and I ate dinner, danced around a little, and talked for a while; It was a nice date night for us. I always loved it when he would surprised me with date nights like this

As of right now we were laying up in bed.

"How come you being so nice?" I asked him.

"Why? Can't I be nice to my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Well you can but I feel like theirs a reason for all this." 

"And If I said their was?" He asked.

"Hmm, Well then I want to know what it is." I smiled.

"I wanna ask you something love." He said.

"Yeah?" I said hugging him tighter he was so warm. 

"Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Whatever will Reader do??!!
> 
> I know it's been 5ever since a chapters came out, so I hope this was enough of a chapter and that you like it, Tell me what you thought about this one! As always pretty please leave kudos and comments <3 
> 
> xoxo


	40. Chapter 40

"Will you marry me F/n?" Erwin asked me.

He sat up took my hands and looked me in my eyes, "F/n lets be together forever, make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" 

I was speechless. 

Out of all the things he could ask me, this was the last thing I thought of. I was just talking about this with Sasha and Isabel. 

What was I going to do? Erwin was looking at me waiting on a answer. 

I wanted to say yes.

I did. 

I loved Erwin I wanted to be with him forever, but I was feeling unsure. 

But why? was it because of Levi popping into my life. 

"F/n?" Erwin called out to me, taking me out of my thoughts.

I felt myself tear up. This was a lot to handle in a moment, my mind was all over the place. 

I wanted to be with Erwin, he was everything to me now right? We've been together this long why would I say no? He was my other half right? I loved him? I'd do anything to make him as happy as he had made me right? Saying yes was the right thing to do.

I shook my head yes and him; not able to use my words.

"Yes, Erwin." I said smiling. Marring him was the obvious choice. I couldn't think about Levi, he wasn't in my life like that anymore. I had moved on. 

"Really?" He said hopefully. 

"Yes really!" I said jumping up and hugging me. 

Erwin hugged me tighter, "You have no idea how happy you made me." Then he pulled back and got a ring out of his pocket I didn't even know he had on him. And placed it on my finger. "F/n you're the best woman in the world." 

"Erwin you know, you've always been their for me whenever I need you, you've loved me and supported me for so long. and I care and love you so much, how could I not say yes." I told him smiling. 

And Erwin kissed me. "I love you too, F/n" 

I smiled and kissed him back, then Erwin lend us back to laying down on the bed. 

All things aside I was happy, I was going to married Erwin.

But I couldn't help but think about him.

Levi.

Levi pov

I was at the cafe again. 

It had been awhile since I came up here, but I think I've waited enough time before seeing F/n again. 

So far since I've been here F/n hasn't showed up yet. I hope she actually worked today. 

The other girl came walked up to me putting my tea down. "You haven't been around in a while." 

"Yeah, had to take care so stuff." I told her. 

"Well glade you got these things taken care of, you know you're my favorite customer." She said. I knew this chick liked me, she made it obvious, but I was never interested in her. 

"Yeah good to be back." I told her. The only plus to talking to her most of the time was she gave me free drinks here, and who can say no to free tea?

"Well I gotta get back to work, I don't know what's taking f/n so long to get here." She said moving away, but before she had left she looked back, "By the way that's on the house." She said with a wink. I only smiled back at her. Then she blushed and walked away. I guess being good looking had it's perks.

I looked out the window then I saw F/n getting out a car. 

God was she beautiful. Every time I saw her I couldn't help but want to smile. I was so fucking stupid to give her up all those years ago. Thinking about now I did regret braking up and leaving her. If I had just been honest with her, we wouldn't be in this situation now. 

I watched her walk around to that stupid blond boyfriend of hers, and kiss him.

I tighten my fist It made me so angry. 

This was all my fucking fault. 

I had to fix this. 

Looking away I didn't want to see them together. 

I looked up when the bell rung, F/n had walked into the cafe. She hadn't noticed me yet. I hope she wouldn't freak when she saw me.

So I sat quietly waiting for her to see me. Watching her I still couldn't help but smile, she looked happy. And it made me glad to see her like that. I just wanted to be the reason she was happy like that again. 

I started writing, whenever she saw me she would say something that I was sure of. She did kiss me so I knew she felt something for me, I just had to work at making her forgive me. 

"You know stalker really isn't a good look for you." I heard a voice say, looking up it was F/n. She didn't look mad but she didn't look happy either.

"Who am I stalking?" I asked her smirking, she rolled her eyes.

"Levi what are you doing back here?" She asked me.

"You do know I can drink where ever I want to?" I told her.

"Whatever, just don't make it a habit again popping up here all the time." She told me then started to walk away, but I called her back and she turned to look at me.

"I'm really sorry about the other night, I had no right to do that." I told her honestly.

"Levi.." She started but I put my hand up tl let her know I wasn't finished. 

"You got to say what you wanted the other night now let me get this out." I told her and she looked away. 

"It wasn't right for me to do that, I don't know what came over me." 

"Levi.."

"Can you sit down for a minute? I just have some other stuff I want to say." I asked her. I had already thought about it long enough, I was going to tell her everything. I was going to make all this right.

"I can't right now." She said looking away, "But maybe we can talk after my shift it over?" 

She was giving me another chance. Thank God. I smiled at her, "That's fine I'll wait." 

She didn't say anything she just shook her head and turned away. 

 

Later came and F/n sat down at the table with me. 

"So what's up Levi." She asked.

"You don't want to get out of here?" I asked her. If i was being honest I was tired of sitting here.

"Theirs a park a little ways up from here lets go walking there." She said taking a deep breath. 

Great, it was she was actually trying to talk to me, this was going to be our start, this was going to be when I made everything right. 

Your pov

I was walking in the park with Levi. 

It was just about sunset. This was nice. 

At least for now. I hadn't told Levi that me and Erwin were going to get married.

I didn't want too. I wanted to enjoy this moment with him right now, I knew if I told him he'd get mad. So I took my ring off before I started talking to Levi. It wouldn't hurt for now.

So far Levi and I talked about little things nothing big. 

Levi and I sat on a park bench.

Not saying anything looking at the sunset. It reminded me of our dates we used to have in in Farlans car. 

"Reminds you of old time right?" Levi said. 

I looked at him, "You're right." I smiled, "Those were always my favorite type of dates." 

"Really? Does the football player take you out for those type of things now?" He asked me. 

I rolled my eyes with a small laugh, "His name is Erwin, and no. Me and him mostly have dinner dates at home." 

"He sounds boring." He teased.

"Well he's not." I told him.

He didn't say anything. 

"Hey Levi?" I called out to him. I had a question I'd been wanting to ask him. 

"What happened to us?" I asked him. 

"Huh?" He said I guess he was surprised about how straight forward I was being. 

"What was wrong with me? Like what did I do wrong? You had left so suddenly." I asked him, I needed closer on this. Even though I had moved on I felt like I needed a answer. I was going to move on with Erwin, but before I could I needed this from Levi. 

"Nothing was wrong with you F/n. You were perfect. You've always have been." He said looking away from me.

I shook my head feeling irritated at that responds, "That's bullshit Levi If t-"

"Let me finish." He said. And I went quite.

"I was stupid, I thought I was protecting you. I thought it was for the best I didn't want to hurt you." He said. 

"Well you did really well with that." I said sarcastically.

"I realize I fucked up F/n, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I knew You were going to college and I didn't want to be a reason that you didn't go. That was the main reason in my head I didn't want to hold you back." He said.

"Levi." 

"F/n I'm sorry." 

"Then all that other shit had happened when you went out of town didn't make anything any better." I said. 

"I never fucked her, I know I said I did. I only said that because I thought id would make you brake up with me. I felt like if we were going to brake up you barking up with me would be better then me leaving you." He said.

I looked at him, "Where did you go?" 

"I went back to the town I was at before I moved next door to you." He started, "I knew you seeing me around wouldn't be good so I left I went back to the crowd I was with, I went back to my old job and stuff." 

"Selling drugs?" I asked I never forgot he told me he used to do that.

"Yeah, that." 

"Do you still do that?" 

"No, I stopped a while ago." He told me. I nodded.

"F/n." He said I looked at him. 

"Yeah?" 

"I know this is the last thing want to hear, but I have to tell you." 

"Yea?" 

"I still love you. And Leaving you was the worst thing I ever done in my life." He told me. 

I didn't know what to say. Levi still loved me. I was telling myself he only popped back into my life and it wasn't going to be anything big. But here he was telling me he still loved me.

"Levi." 

"I know you're with that dude now, but nothings going to change how I've feel about you. You can hate me all you want, I don't care, I just needed you to know how I feel. Were adults now so I don't have to ." He told me looking down on the ground. 

"I can't tell you how I feel Levi." I told him. Honestly. I didn't know how I felt hearing him say he loved me made me happy but at the same time it made me sad, and confused. 

"You don't have to." He told me. 

We both sat their quietly not saying anything to each other. It was a lot that we just talked about. 

"Lets get out of here." He said standing up. 

"It's late." 

"Yeah, we should." I said, I wasn't really paying attention it was dark now. I look up at the sky it was beautiful. The sky is always beautiful. 

"I'll give you a ride." He told me.

I gave him a funny look.

"Don't worry I won't do anything again." he said with a smile. 

 

The ride wasn't bad, it was nice. 

We sat their sitting comfortable, like we used too. It was like everything was out on the table.

I guess I had a answer to why he left. I don't know if it made me feel any better though. 

I didn't like that he left me, I was still mad as hell that he did. But I guess I understood why he did what he did in a way. 

We pulled up to my house and I didn't get out. 

I felt like I needed to say something but I didn't know what.

"F/n I hope we can at least be friends?" He said looking at the will. 

I looked at him, "Yeah, I think we can...I mean in a way...I." But I stopped talking I didn't need to say that. I was with Erwin, I was going to marry Erwin. 

"You know I still can't believe you can't drive." Levi said changing the subject. 

"I can't help it." I told him smiling. 

"Well then it's settled i'm going to teach you." He said smiling.

"What?" I asked him.

"You need to drive and I have nothing to do. We start the next off day you got." He said smirking.

"Levi I have school too." I told him, trying to keep my smile from my face. 

"Then we doing on a day you don't have anything else to do." He told him.

I was going to regret this, but being around him was nice. So I shrugged. "Sure why not." 

He smiled, "Great, so I guess I'll see you later then." 

I nodded and got out the car. And watched him drive away. 

I smiled to myself. It was okay I think. Levi told me the truth on what all happened; and it made me happy to know. I didn't competently forgive him, or like his reason. 

But I couldn't deny having him back in my life felt good. 

I just didn't know how long it was going to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> xoxo


	41. Chapter 41

"F/n you have to hold the brake down before you move the gears." Levi told me, for like the 5th time. 

I took a deep breath, "Yes, Yes I know." I said getting ready to start his car again. 

"If you know then do it." He said plainly. 

"Fine." I snapped. 

This was beyond irritating, Levi kept yelling at me. I kept getting thing wrong. I don't even know why I agreed to do this; I had even lied to Erwin when I told him I was going out. It still wasn't a good idea to tell him about my few encounters with Levi; it would probably never be a good thing to tell him.

"F/n would you focus." He snapped at me. 

What was I doing wrong now? We were in a parking lot by ourselves and I was driving circles. 

"F/n you almost ran into that poll." He snapped, I did not. He's so dramatic.

"F/n."

I stopped. Then looked at him, "What!" I snapped.

"I was going to say you're shit at driving." He teased.

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically.

Levi rolled his eyes, "I was kidding, sorta."

I snorted, "Whatever I know I'm shit at this why else do you think I'm not driving yet?" 

"Because no one else wants to help you learn." He said smirking at me, "But don't worry you maybe dumb as shit but I still remember how to handle you." He winked. 

I looked away trying to hid my blush. I was supposed to be mad at him for yelling at me. Why was he having this effect on me?

"Whatever. Just quite yelling at me." I told him in a low voice.

"No can do. If I don't yell at you how are you supposed to get it? I'm sure everyone else who's tried you to teach you sugar coated everything, but i'm not. F/n driving is a serious thing to do. You could kill someone else or worst yourself. You have to be careful. You can't drive too slow or fast. You have to focus." He told me.

"Says the speed demon." I told him. I couldn't help but think about how he would speed like a crazy person when we would go places on his motorcycle. But he made a good point everyone else had talked to me sweetly, told me I'd get it. That driving was easy. That I was being over dramatic. In my mind I was I've been afraid to drive one because It was dangerous. It just made me uneasy.

"I only speed cause I know what i'm doing." He smirked. 

Also if I had to be honest, as mad as he making me I did appreciate the way he was handling this, no fluff. I needed this. 

"So you ready to start again?" He asked me. 

I looked back to the wheel, I could do this.

"You can do it, just don't be nervous. And it's not like were doing anything big only going around and around." He told me. 

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, lets go again." 

 

Levi and did the circles for about two hours, half of it was driving half of it was arguing. 

But I'll be honest. I like it. 

I liked just spending time with Levi wither we were joking, arguing or just not saying anything. It felt nice. It felt like old times. Only difference was we couldn't start making out now when we got fed up with each other. So that was a thing. 

Right now we were at this bar were he played apparently. It was nice. Kinda reminded me of the hole he used to play yet years ago, but it was cleaner. Funny, everything we were doing today reminded me of old times. 

"I'm going to play now, so I'm going to go set up." Levi told me leaving me at the bar. 

I nodded, watching him play was going to bring back memorize too.

"You came in here with Levi?" A woman's voice said behind me. 

I looked back. She was a tall woman with black curly hair and freckles. She was beautiful. And she knew Levi. 

"Um..Yes?" I answered. She most have seen me come in here with him. How does she know him? Wait...what if Levi had a girlfriend or something? I never asked him that, and he never mentioned it. I mean why wouldn't he say he did. he's been pretty honest about everything else so far. He even told me that he loved still. 

But what if they were going out or something? And why is that making me feel jealous. I'm not with Levi I shouldn't care. I'm getting married to Erwin. Which I still haven't told Levi about. It's still not a good time for that. 

"So how'd you guys meet?" The woman asked me. 

"Um...We." I started to answer her. She made me so nervous she was just so much talker and bigger then me. Her chest was jaw dropping. 

"Well Listen hon, he's nothing but trouble. He goes around and picks up girls all the time." She told me.

"Oh, it's not li-" I tried to explain to her but she cut me off.

"Plus me and him are a thing and I don't care to share so you should go ahead and leave." She told me with a smile that felt like she wasn't smiling at all. 

But her words hit me. She was his girlfriend. He had a girlfriend, and he didn't tell me. Why wouldn't he tell me that? I thought we were putting everything out their on the table. Granted I hadn't told him about me getting married but that was for a good reason. But he told me he still loved me. How can he love me and have a girlfriend. what was he playing at? And here I was enjoying our time. Was he playing me? Again? What the hell, was I that much of an idiot?

"So you get the hint?" She said, I didn't want to be anywhere I wasn't wanted. 

So I got up, "Excuse me." I said pushing past her I needed to get out of there. 

 

Levi Pov

Once I had finished setting up and was ready to play I looked out at the bar to see F/n, but she wasn't there at the bar anymore.

In fact when I did see her she was walking out. I frowned, why was she leaving? We were having a good day. She said she wanted to hear me play again. Then looked back to the bar Erica was standing there looking at me smiling. What the fuck did she do?

 

Your Pov

I didn't think about needed a ride when I walked out. But I quickly figured that out once I stepped outside. Levi did give me a ride here. But I didn't want anything to do with him. But I couldn't just call Erwin for a ride either. That would open up a whole can of worms I didn't feel like dealing with, Fuck. Why did I make such bad choices? 

I stood outside trying to think of my next move when I heard someone call my name. I looked down the street it was Farlan and Isabel. I smiled, it was nice to see a familiar face.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey whatcha doing here?" Bella asked me giving me a hug.

I hugged her back, "Nothing now, I was just on my way home." 

She looked at me and frowned, "You do know Levi plays here?" 

I tired to sound surprised, "He does? I had no idea." 

Isabel rolled her eyes, "You can't fool me. You where here with him weren't you!" She questioned me.

"What no no." I tried to lie. Why was I lying to her?

"Whatever F/n." Farlan said standing to the side. 

"Okay you guys got me I was here with Levi but I'm leaving." I told them.

"Why are you leaving so soon? Lets all go in and have drinks together like we used to?" Isabel asked me. 

"No I don't think that's a good idea." I told her, I didn't want to go back in there to see him with his girlfriend, that he didn't want to tell me about. 

"Oh come one it will be fun." Farlan insisted. 

I shook my head. "I'm tired, and I wanted to get home." 

"And how are you doing that?" Isabel smirked at me. She knew I couldn't drive. 

"I was going to walk?" I said. More like a question. 

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes.

I frowned. "huh." 

"I'm going to give you a ride. Plus we need to catch up anyway, just the two of us." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me away. 

What? She was taking me home? What about Farlan? "Hey Isabel!" I said pulling away so I could look at her, "What about Farlan?" 

She waved her hand, "It's fine, he's going to go talk to Levi for a minute." 

"Gee thanks for tell me that!" Farlan called out to us, but Isabel didn't turned around. 

I guess Isabel was getting a ride home.

 

Levi Pov

I finished playing. 

And went straight to the bar. 

"Erica wha-" 

"Hey Levi." I snapped my head at the voice that called me. 

It was Farlan. 

"Give me a sec." The I turned back to Erica, I needed to know why F/n left when she popped up. 

"I just saw F/n leave out, Bella gave her a ride home." Farlan spoke up. 

"You mean that girl?" Erica asked.

I looked at her, she did do something. "What did you say to her?" 

"Nothing big. I just told her she was wasting her time talking too you. I was doing you a favor I know you hate it when girls hang around you." She said proudly.

"All expect that girl." I heard Farlan chuckle under his breath. I snapped my head at him, he stopped.

"What the fuck did you tell her?" I asked. 

"Nothing." She said starting to smile. "Just we were going out which is kinda true." 

Fuck me. how was I going to fix this? 

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you thought about it I loved to know
> 
> xoxo


	42. Chapter 42

Your Pov

"I thought you were taking me home." I asked Isabel. 

"I am but don't you wanna just hang for a bit." She said smiling. I smiled to myself should have expected this much from Bella. 

"Fine. Where are you taking us?" I asked her.

"Nothing special just getting some coffee." She told me.

How was she so chill? Wasn't she just our with her soon to be husband? "What about Farlan?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "He's okay, He's with Levi they'll just talk as usual. Plus I'm with him just about 24/7. It's fine." 

"If you say so." I told her. 

We got to a little coffee shop, It wasn't the one I worked at. It was on on that seemed like it was a little ways out. But it was still nice and homie. If not better then mine. 

"Hey bella!" One of the girls that worked there called out. I guess she came here a lot. 

"Hey!" She yelled back, then she pulled me away to a table with her. 

We sat down in a comfortable silence for a while. One of the workers came and gave Isabel a coffee, and asked me what I wanted.

"Okay f/n spill." Isabel said suddenly After the girl had left to bring me back my tea. 

"Spill what?" I asked dumbly. 

"Spill what's going on with you and Levi. Sasha isn't here and I wanna hear everything all the dets. I know you guys kissed Farlan told me that much, I wanna know have you done the do yet? When are you two getting back together officially? Mama wants to know." She said leaning in. Why didn't I expect this already. She's always been team Levi, and her seeing me leave the bar he was at didn't help her little fantasy. Not to mention Levi told Farlan he kissed me? And I thought he wasn't the talking type.

"It's nothing going on." I told her. It really wasn't, at least I didn't think it was. I was enjoying the time I was spending with him, but it was nothing special. I mean yes It felt nice to be with him again, and he seemed to have the same effect on me from all those years ago. But that didn't matter now since I know he has a girlfriend. If I was lucky I wouldn't see him anymore. And I could put this all behind me. 

"You do realize I don't believe you right?" Isabel said looking at me plainly. 

I gave out a little laugh, "I don't know why. I'm with Erwin." 

Isabel roller her eyes, "Yeah but do you still love Levi?" She asked me.

Did I? Did I still love Levi? Of course..not right? I was with Erwin now. I was marring Erwin, not Levi. I mean You never really stop loving your first love. So maybe I loved Levi in a old friend type of way but not a romantic way, that was over. And at this point I'm pretty sure he feels same way. I know he said He still loved me, but it has to be in that type of way; because he has a girlfriend. Who I should add was beautiful like way prettier then me. So why should I even try. I mean even if I wanted too. He had moved on like I did. Why was he trying to live in the past?

"Even If I did it doesn't matter." I said trying to avoid the questioned. That was just something I wasn't ready to answer. 

"Why doesn't it matter F/n? It totally matters! You know he still loves you! You guys are meant for each other!" She shouted at me. 

And it made me a little angry how could she be so sure? "Isabel we broke up years ago, If he wanted to still be with me and loved me so much he wouldn't have left, or he would have came back sooner. He doesn't still love me Isabel. I don't know how you can eve say that. He has a girlfriend." I told her.

She frowned, "Who?" She asked. 

So she didn't even know? What type of game was he playing. "Yeah, this girl at the bar told me they were going out." 

"What girl. F/n I've know Levi for a long time and you're the only girl I know he's ever called his girlfriend."She said sounding sure of herself.

"It was just some girl there who knew him, but that doesn't even matter. Levi and I both moved on with our lives. I can't go chasing something that's not there." I told her I kinda didn't want to sit here and talk about Levi all night. 

"But you two belong together F/n!" Isabel started but stopped when the girl came back putting my tea down. 

"Bella." 

"No F/n listen. I know things haven't easy for you." She started, "But you know it hasn't been easy for Levi either, He's been lost for years and in just these few weeks I can see that he's been a lot happier and that's just because of you. Now I know you've moved on or at least you say you have, but did you really since well you've been hanging out with him?" 

I looked away, she had a point. If I insisted like I was that I was over him so much why did I keep finding myself going out places with him? I really needed to leave him alone...but why did the thought of not talking to him make me feel sad? 

"Isabel it just isn't an easy thing to do maybe from looking in it seems simple, but I can't. Plus I don't even know how he feels, I mean yeah he said he still loved me, but what does that really mean?" I told her. This whole situation was beyond confusing and irritating, and actually sitting down and thinking about it made it worst. Being honest with myself I knew I wanted Erwin, but their was this chance that I might wanted Levi too. Fuck! What was wrong with me?

"Don't think about it so hard, Levi's always loved you. He might still suck at the way he shows you but he's always have." Isabel said grabbing my hand to make her look at me. 

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah? How would you know." I mocked her. 

Her eyes lit up, "I'd thought you'd never ask." Then she let my hands go and went for her purse pulling out here phone. 

"What are you doing?" I questioned her, but she shushed me. 

I watched her fiddle with her cell phone for a while, and sipped my tea; it was nice tea. I should come here again. 

"Here it is!" She shouted.

I looked at her frowning. What the hell was she doing?

"Look at this!" She said putting her phone in my face.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Just watch!" She shouted. 

I looked back to the phone and started watching the video. It was blurrier at first and I couldn't tell what was going on except that their was a lot of people in the room and they were shouting something. "Bella I don't ge-"

"Would you just shut up and watch it!" 

"Okay, okay." I said looking back at the phone. The I realized it was me? The hell? I was kneeling on a table drinking. Or more like chugging one of those orange coolers; how the hell did I left that? More so when the hell was this? "Bell-"

"Just watch it." She said with a smile in her voice. 

So i focused more on the video. Their I was looking like an idiot. And I looked so young. Wait...This...This was my first party! This was when I saw Erwin kissing Petra all those years ago! I had went and started drinking after that! What the hell? Why did Isabel have this? How did she still have this? SO many questions popped into my head. What was the point of showing me this anyway? I kept looking at the video, I couldn't believe I let myself get that drunk. 

"Omg F/n is crazy!" I heard Farlan's voice in the video. God this was embarrassing.

"Farlan look at Levi!" I head Isabel's voice now. And the camera moved so it was recording Levi who was staring at him. Half of him looked assumed half of him looked confused. Which either expression on him was something because he basically only had two expressions.

Then the camera moved back to me, and now I was standing getting ready to take my shirt off. Oh God I didn't?

But then Levi walked into the screen it looked like he was calling me and I stopped; then jumped into his arms. 

"Aww look at them Farlan!" I heard Isabel say, "They are so cute!" She said again zooming in. 

Levi was caring me in his arms looking at me...so lovingly for lack of better words. like he was happy almost; but his mouth still in a line. How could have to emotions on his face at once?

The video followed us all the way out of the room until we were outside and I was yelling something then it stopped. I put the phone down and Isabel was smiling at me.

"See?" She said.

"See what?" I asked her.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" She asked me.

"Yeah so?" I said trying to see where she was going with this.

"That's how you look at someone you love." Bella grabbed my hands again, "And you guys had barely knew each other. He's always loved you F/n. Now he's made some mistakes And I don't think you can forget some of the tings he's said and done...but give him a chance. You two just belong together I just know it!" 

I looked away. What happened between Levi and me? Why couldn't we just go back to the way things were? Wouldn't that be much easier? Bella had a point. Levi and I always seemed to fit together. Even know, yeah we argured a lot but we had always did that. Levi just seemed to fit. And I have to admit after seeing that video I knew what bella meant. I think I still did really love him...and it wouldn't be that bad..I mean So far from Bella said he doens't even have a girlfriend. Is it possible that she was just saying that because she like him and saw me with him? Wait! The fuck was I thinking? I can'r go back with Levi I'm getting married to Erwin! Where the hell was my head. Get it together F/n.

I shook my head, "No bella I can't." 

"Well why not?" She asked. 

"Because I have A boyfriend." I told her, she knew that already.

"Okay yeah for now, but I'm sure he'll understand. Nothing can stand between true love." She told me.

"No Bella I can't." I told her again. Sitting here talking with Isabel was getting my mind all of track I can't just leave everything in my life and go with Levi. That's not how anything works.

"This type of stuff happened all the time-" 

"No Isabel you don't understand." I tried to tell her without telling her I was engaged with Erwin, I didn't want that getting back to Levi still. And knowing her it would be.

"Well Why not F/n? I Mean it;s not going to happen over night but you can still try! I know you still love him. Just try!" She told me.

God why was she pressuring me about this so much? I could tell that he heart was in the right place but I didn't wan to hear this! Why couldn't we just talk about something normal. I thought toning her out; she was still going at it. It was just do frustrating I couldn't take it anymore.

"Isable I'm getting married to Erwin!" I shouted at her. 

 

Levi Pov

Erica had left the bar after I told her off. I couldn't believe she told F/n that. And worst f/n believed her and left out. Thank God Farlan and Bella popped up when they did. Cause I wouldn't have known what to do to get her to talk to me; fuck this was beyond irritating. We had just started to hang out again. We actually had a good time today. Other then the parts she almost killed us in my car, it was good. Why'd Erica have to fuck it up. Why did it always seem like the universe didn't want us together. 

"She's with Bella i'm sure everything will be fine man. Now would you just drink something." Farlan told me.

"What if she calls or something? I want to be in my right mind." I told him. 

He laughed, "Since when have you been this uneasy? F/n's got you hooked and I don't even think either of you knows it." 

"I'm not hooked." I lied, I knew damn well I was beyond hooked for her. If she asked I'd do anything for F/n; but that didn't mean I had to let Farlan know that. "I just like knowing what i'm doing. I am trying to get her back." 

Farlan just shooked his head, "Nice save, but now I know you'd head over heels for her." 

"Whatever." I told him and just looked away. 

This day had went to shit just like most of my days did. Only today it actually started off good which made now feel even more shitier.

Fuck what I wouldn't give to just have F/n be mind again. And not that fucking ass of a football player. Why'd she even stay with him? 

Cause you left her. I answered for myself. for the longest I never regretted that choice. Always thought I did the best for both of us. but shit was I wrong I could have stayed. I we could have fucking worked something out; but no I was a idiot. And now I'm trying to fix eight years of damage. 

Suddenly Farlan tapped on my should her. I looked at him and he pointed me to look up. 

Then I saw bella and F/n walk into the bar, I couldn't help but give a little smile. What did Bella tell F/n? Cause whatever it was it worked F/n came back to the bar I was at on her own and I didn't have to explain it too her on the phone how I wasn't dating that girl. 

Both girils walked up to us, Isable hugging and saying something to Farlan I didn't care. I just wanted to talk to F/n again. 

She didn't look at me when walked up, but then she did when she decided to say something.

"Umm..Can we talk?" She asked me. 

"Ye-" 

"Alone." She added. 

Fuck why did this make me feel so uneasy. 

She was about to say something else but she stopped and looked into her purse pulling out her phone. "Sorry I have to take this." She said answering it.

"Hey babe." She said, it must have been her dick of a boyfriend.

She was looking around the bar while she spoke trying to look at anything but me, "I told you I was out with a friend today." She told him. "Yeah, I'm sorry I'll be home soon. Don't worry." Then she hung up the phone.

"Sorry. Can you give me a ride home?" She asked me putting her phone back up. 

"Sure. Just tell me when your ready." I told her. 

"Hey before you guys go I gotta tell you something!" Isabel shouted at us. we both looked at her. 

"F/n you're going to be my maid of honor I decided." She said with a smile. 

F/n Frowned, "No that's not fair to Sasha, you guys have been friends way long them me and you it-" 

But Bella cut her off, "I picked you and it's my wedding so it's going to be you." 

"And Levi, your my best man but you already knew that." Farlan added. 

I just rolled my eyes. Yeah I figured I'd be. But I didn't think Isabel would give that part to F/n. I bet this was her way of planning something. Not that I minded. 

"Whatever, Levi can you just take me home now it's been a long day." She said sounding tired. I hated the Idea of taking her home tom someone else.

But that was our story.

Only for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Tell me what you thought of this chapter!!  
> XoXo


	43. Chapter 43

Levi Pov

 

I was driving F/n home, and so far the ride was pretty quite. And I hated it. I wish she would say something. "All things consider this was a pretty good day." I said trying to get anything out of her. 

"Yeah, I kinda had fun today too." She said still looking out the window. 

Fuck this was going no where fast. She had told me she wanted to talk to me about something. What was it? Could it me about Erica? Was she upset about that? But if she was how come she came back to the bar? 

"F/n." I started, "So you know I'm not going out with that girl that was at the bar tonight." I needed to tell her that at least, maybe it would clear the air.

But she didn't say anything. 

"I mean If you want to know, yeah I talked to her for a bit but we've never been anything official." I told her. 

"Levi it's fine." She said in a low voice. 

What was wrong with her? She didn't want to talk now? She just fucking said she did. Why was figuring out what she was thinking so much harder now? I could always read her so easily.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked her just getting to the point, The small talk wasn't working. 

"Um...Nothing now.. I guess." She said. 

"Fuck F/n what's wrong?" I asked her this was beyond irritating.

She took a deep breath, "Nothing I'm just..tired." 

"I know when you're lying to me." I told her. 

"I'm stressed and tired Levi, that's all." She snapped.

I didn't say anything back to that, maybe she really was. She was probably under a lot of stressed. And I probably wasn't helping. shit. Causing F/n problems was the last think I wanted to ever do. Was it better if I just left her alone? Would she be better if I had just let her live her life and move on? God knows I don't want to. But I've always put F/n first. And if that's what she wanted that's what I had to do right?

I took a deep breath, I hated what I was about to say, "F/n If you want me to lea-"

"No leave that's not it." She cut me off.

"Then what." I snapped. 

I felt her turn to look at me, "I don't want you to leave me alone Levi."

"Then what do you want." I snapped again.

"I don't know Levi!" She snapped at me, "I don't fucking know." 

I didn't say anything else to her, clearly she had to think about stuff. And I felt like shit. I was pressuring her. 

I pulled up to her house and unlocked the door. Was this going to be the last time she and I hung out? Was she going to give up on me and just go back to her life without me? I mean I wouldn't blame her. I deserved it. I was the one who ruined us in the first place. 

"Levi." She said in a low voice. 

I didn't say anything I needed to just let her talk. So I turned in my seat to look at her.

"I'm with Erwin...but I think I still love you...I'm just not sure....I mean I ca-" But before she could say anything else I couldn't stop myself from pulling her in for kiss. She said she still loved me and that's all I knew. 

Your Pov

I was kissing Levi again. 

But this time I couldn't pull myself away.

This was so wrong. But shit it felt so right.

I wanted to pull him closer. I didn't care about anything else right now. Levi was holding my face kissing me intensely. God, this was wrong. I was with Erwin. But I couldn't deny how I felt. Isabel told me to tell Levi I was getting married; and I planned on it, but I couldn't I didn't want Levi to be angry with me. 

Fuck this was so frustrating!

Levi pulled, "F/n..." He was trying to get his breathing back to regular; then he frowned, "Are you crying?" 

I was, tears were running down my face. I was so wrong. I was such a bad person. I had Erwin, he was willing to give me everything. He was in the house waiting for me right now, and here I was with Levi. I was a terrible person, even for Levi I was string him alone? I was supposed to marry someone else, but here I was with him. Was I even going to go with him?

"F/n, I'm sorry, I sho-" 

"No, I'm glad you did." I told him, "I know that sounds wrong but...I just can't explain it." Tears still running down my face. 

Levi wiped my tears with his thumb, "You don't have to say anything F/n" Then he kissed my cheek, "Just get inside. football player is probably waiting on you." 

I placed my hand on his and nodded, How was he able to make me feel calm right now? What was going on in his head? 

I didn't say anything I only smiled at him and got out the car. 

I got inside and leaned against the door, what was I doing? 

"F/n?" I heard Erwin call out. 

I didn't say anything, would he figure out what I had just did?

Erwin walked into the room and saw me against the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked walking closer to me.

"Yes." I told him making myself smile. I couldn't let him know what I was thinking. "I've just been stressed." 

Erwin rapped his arms around me and kissed me on my head, "I'm sorry you're so stressed. Hopefully it won't last long." He told me. 

"Hopefully." I mumbled. But I knew nothing was going to be working out for me anytime soon. 

Suddenly Erwin picked me bridal style. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm just taking care of my fiance." He said. And I felt guilt wash over me. 

Erwin was perfect. 

I buried my face into his chest and started crying. 

"F/n?" He questioned.

"I'm fine i'm ju- "

"Tired I know. Just let me take care of things okay love." He said in my ear. 

There was no doubt about it. I didn't deserve him.

morning came in way to fast.

"Feeling better?" I looked laying at my side with a cup of tea was Erwin smiling at me.

I smiled back, "Yeah.." 

"Well I got you this, you have today off right?" He asked me. 

"Yeah." I nodded. Looking around the room I could see the sun out. It was shining into our room. How long did I sleep?

"Well I got something planned of us today." He said smiling.

"It's a week day." I said raising my eyebrow at him. Didn't he have to he at school or something.

"Well my future wife needs me so I'm here." He told me giving me the tea, as I sat up. 

"You're too sweet Erwin Smith." I said smiling taking a sip.

"And you're too wonderful F/n Smith." 

"So what do you have pla-" I started but was cut off by my phone ringing. I looked at Erwin, "Hold that thought." I said. 

Looking at my phone it was Isabel, what did she want at this time? I hope it wasn't anything silly, I think I wanted to spend this day with Erwin. Maybe it would get my head right. I mean I was still with him, it was just all this time I was spending with Levi that had me all messed up. So a day with Erwin would set me right.

"Yeah?" I answered. 

"F/n get over here now it's important like life or death serious." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked. It wasn't often Isabel was serious and her tone now said she meant whatever she said was happening.

"I can't explain now but I need you hear please hurry." She said sounding like she was about to cry, then next thing I knew she hung up. What the hell was going on? Was it Farlan? Was it with her? Worst...was it Levi? I felt my hear drop with worry. 

I looked at Erwin, "I have to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 4 reading!!
> 
> What's going on with Isabel? What will the reader do? Will Erwin find out what's going on between her and Levi? Find out on the next dragon ball Z! 
> 
> lol j/k I just had to make that joke I've been watching to much dbz today and I don't know why. But anyway hope you guys like this one tell me what you think and leave kudos! 
> 
> Xoxo


	44. Chapter 44

"Do you want me to come in?" Erwin asked. He had gave me a ride to Isabel apartment. 

"No thanks babe but I got this." I told him. I didn't want him hanging around, what if it was something about Levi. I didn't need Erwin knowing I was hanging around him. 

"Are you sure?" He asked me. 

I nodded, "Yeah, it will be alright." I told him reaching over to give him a kiss. 

"Just call and let me know what's going on." He told me, then I got out the car. 

I watched him pull off, then I rushed to the door, and buzzed her apartment so she would know I'm here. 

Just as I was waiting for her to answer I saw Levi's car pull up. Was he alright? Why was he hear? Was it something with Farlan? 

Levi rushed out of his car coming up to me. Suddenly I remembered I was still wearing my ring; so I hurried and took it off putting it into my purse.

"What's going on?" Levi asked me once he gotten close enough. 

"I don't know, Bella called me sounding worried." I told him.

"Same she didn't tell you what happened?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nope." 

He just clicked his tounge and went to the door, "I got the key." He said then went inside; so I followed. 

I followed him up the stairs to their apartment, I really hoped they were okay. Levi opened the door. 

"Bella?" I called out, Levi let me in first. 

But we got no responds Levi and I looked at each other, God I hope they were okay.

"Farlan?" Levi called out still nothing.

Then Isabel ran out, "You guys got here fast." She said.

"Yeah, What's going on is Farlan okay?" I asked her. 

"Oh yeah he's fine." She said casually. 

"Then what did you need? Whats wrong?" Levi asked. 

She looked away, "Oh about that, don't be mad." 

"Isabel." Levi said in a warning tone. 

I wasn't looking at her to happy either. 

"Don't be mad, I just needed you guys to come over." She said shyly.

"Bella!" I yelled, why was she always up to something? 

"Sorry, but your my bride's maid and Levi's Farlan's best man, you guys have planning stuff you have to work on together." She said trying to justify herself.

"Fuck Bella, I don't have time for you childish games." Levi told her. 

I nodded, "Yeah, I had plans today." 

"Well your plans right now is wedding planing with Levi." She said.

"Your kidding?" I asked her, she couldn't really had thought this over. 

"Come on theres only so much Farlan and I can do we need help, and we need our friends." Bella told us.

Levi went and leaned against the wall, "Where the hell is Farlan?" He asked. 

"He left out." She said. "But he'll be back soon." 

"Tell me does he know you did this?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "Maybe." 

Levi clicked his tounge again, "F/n." He called for me.

"Yeah?" 

"You need a ride?" He asked me. 

"Yes." I said. After all I didn't need to stay here. 

"Then lets go." He said then headed for the door. 

"Wait!" Isabel called out but he didn't stop. I however looked back. 

"Did you tell him?" She then asked in a low voice looking at me. 

She was talking about me telling him about me getting married. I looked away, "No but I will." 

"Well you need to either tell him of call it off. hopefully you call it off." She told me. 

"Bella." I said in a warning tone.

"Well You can't get made at me." She said. 

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. 

"You gotta admit it though." She added before I was competently out.

"What?" I questioned her.

"I got you two too hang out." Then she stuck her tounge out then closed her door in my face. 

Freaking Isabel always trying to match make Levi and me. It was like she was famous for it now. I should have know better. Never again that's for sure. I was actually planning on enjoying my day with Erwin.

I got back outside Levi was waiting in his car. 

"Took you long enough." He said. 

I rolled my eyes, and walked to the passenger door. 

"So where too?" He asked me. 

"Home." I told him, that's where I wanted to go I was still tired. 

"Okay." Levi said then he started his car and took off. 

 

The ride was silent. 

But comfortable. Like it always was with Levi. I knew he was never one for a lot of words and I liked that, and I just loved it whenever he would talk though. It always felt like when he spoke it was something important since he was on for so few words.

So I sat there watching the building and trees go by, it was nice. 

It was always nice when I rode anywhere with Levi. It felt the same from when we were younger. 

Levi pulled over into a parking lot. I looked up it wasn't my apartment. Where had he taken me?

"Levi?" 

"I had to stop at my house first I needed to do something. I didn't get a chance to get in done earlier." He told me getting out the car. But before he let he looked back into the car, "You can come inside if you want." 

Hmm? A chance to see how he was living now? How could I not? So I got out the car. 

I wonder if he was still a neat freak? I bet he still was, I don't see why he would change. 

I followed him, the street we were on was nice. It ha a whole bunch of fancy houses around it. How was he lived here? 

His house that he walked up too looked huge! The fuck? I thought how was he a musician that only played at a few bars a week living in a place like this? 

"Levi?" I questioned. 

"I know how to save money, plus my job pays good." He told me already knowing what I was going to ask. 

We got inside and I wasn't surprised. 

Everything was black grey and white. And clean. 

It was so fucking clean. Like you could smell bleach as soon as you walked in. God if didn't know any better I'd think he was a murder trying to wash away all evinced. 

"Nice too see you haven't really changed much." I told him. 

I just heard him laugh a little and walk into another room. I walked further in the house. It was nice. Why he needed a whole house instead of an apartment I don't know, but I guess it worked for him. 

Suddenly I felt something rub against my leg making me jump.

I looked down, it was a black cat. ha! I laughed to myself Levi had a cat! And it was so cute!

I keeled down to rub it, and it started purring, so adorable.

"Levi you didn't tell me you had a cat." I called out to him. 

Levi walked back into the room and leaned against the door way, "She likes you." 

I continued rubbing her, "What Is she like you and doesn't like people or something?" I teased him.

"Tch, no she just doesn't get alone with most girls that come over." 

"Like Erica?" I asked him. 

He shifted unconformable, but quickly cleared his throat. "F/n theres nothing going on between me and her, I mean yeah I fooled around with her but it's been over since you've been back into my life. You're the only one I want." 

I looked away trying to hid my blush, how could he be so clam about saying stuff like that? 

"So what's her name?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

Levi looked away with his cheeks with a little color to them. Oh my God he was blushing. "Don't tell me you named her something embarrassing like a curse word?" I teased. 

"No." He said then walked away into that I think was his kitchen. 

I shook my head, and looked at her collar. And saw my on name. 

He named his cat after me? 

I got up and walked after him, "You named you cat after me?" I asked him. 

He was in the refrigerator, "Yeah." He said plainly. 

"Why?" I asked him. 

"Cause I missed you." He said taking some food out. "You hungry?" He asked me like our conversation didn't mean anything.

"You missed me so much you named your cat after me?" I asked him. 

"Yes, F/n is it that hard to believe? Anyway I'm making grilled cheese." He told me. 

"I guess not." I said in a low voice then leaned against the counter. I guess he really missed me...I mean I know he did, but it was becoming more clear now I guess. Maybe he really did feel bad for leaving me? I wanted to believe he did. But part of me believe he didn't regret it, I mean what if I gave up everything for him; just for him to leave me again? That was just something I couldn't risk. 

I watched Levi move around and cook he moved so freely, he always did have a way in the kitchen. 

"Stop staring at me weirdo." He said taking me out of my thoughts.

I acted offended, "I was not staring." 

"Yeah sure." He said sarcastically.

"Nice to know you can still cook. I can't cook for shit." I told him. 

"I know you can't I remember you trying to cook for me once and almost burning Keith's dinner down." He teased.

"I did not!" I protested. 

He just laughed, "Tell me does football player cook for you?" 

"Nah, not really if anything we cook together. And by the way he stopped playing football a long time ago." I told him.

He just clicked his tounge, "Whatever if were we're together I'd cook for you everyday." He told me giving me a plate with a grilled cheese on it. 

I didn't say anything; I only took a bite of the sandwich. How could he make something so simple taste so good?

We both stood there in his kitchen eating. Fuck his food was always good. It kinda shocked me that he didn't run his own dinner or something now, he was so good at cooking. I finished eating and placed my plate down, "This was really good." 

"Glad you liked it." He said placing his plate down. 

Then he walked closer to me. 

"Levi what are you doing?" I asked him. I couldn't move away.

"Nothing you just make a mess when you eat." He said. Taking his thumb and wiping it over my lips.

I was frozen. He was so close. 

I wanted to kiss him, but at the same time I didn't. I told myself I wasn't anymore. I was with Erwin and he was so good to me. 

Then he kissed me lightly; and I still couldn't help but kiss him back. I freaking knew that was coming. But I still kissed him. God why was he doing this to me?

But as fast as be placed the kiss he pulled back and leaned his head against mine, "Sorry F/n." 

"Just....Can you just take me home." I said in a whisper. 

He backed up completely and nodded. "Yeah." 

I took a deep breath. 

Why did everything have to be so complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> What'd you think of this chapter? any Erwin and reader fans reading this hoping they stay together? I wanna know? 
> 
> xoxo


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw ahead (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> You've been warned.

Erwin's Pov

After I dropped F/n off I went to go get some coffee and run some errands. 

it sucked, I actually had planned of us to just lazy around together. It seemed like every since I proposed we haven't had any time to be together. Either we were working or something else just popped up like today. 

I just hoped she would be okay. I was actually taken off guard when she started crying last night. She was doing a lot. I was defiantly going to have to give her a day to just relax. She needed it. 

Part of me wondered what was really going on. I knew she was working and in school, but it seemed like it was something else. Like she hadn't been telling me something, but I pushed that thought out of my mind. F/n told me everything; she always did. She even told me when her old boyfriend popped up. So I knew it was just my imagination, when I thought she was hiding something. 

So now I was just going to have to wait until F/n called me. 

I pulled up to our apartment, and saw F/n standing out side talking to someone in a black car.

I frowned, she was done helping her friend. She didn't call me? 

The car pulled off and I saw F/n watch it go away. Then she tuned and looked surprised to see me. 

I parked the car and got out walking to her, "What's going on?" 

She looked back then looked at me, "Nothing, everything is alright with Bella." 

That was her friends name I think, "Good, so I have the rest of the day with you?" I asked her, pulling her in for a hug. 

She tucked her head into my chest I loved F/n being this close to me. She was my life. 

"I'm tired Erwin." She mumbled. 

I rubbed her bike, "I know lets go in." Then I picked F/n up and took her inside. 

Levi Pov

I pulled away from F/n's apartment looking back I saw her boyfriend pull up behind me. And I tighten my grip on the wheel. This was so fucking irritating. I wanted F/n. I needed her, and she was someone else. I knew what Isabel had tried to do, F/n did too. But that didn't change anything. Even though last night F/n said she still loved me, that wasn't enough for her to leave the football player; what did she want from me? I told her how I felt. Why wasn't that enough? I know I fucked up, but I would never do that again. Was that what was stopping her? DId she think I'd leave her again? Was it about me hanging with Erica? I told her she was nothing to me; and I meant it. 

Why couldn't see get it? Me and her were meant to be. We just fit. Why couldn't she just admit it. 

I shook my head, I couldn't think like that. That was selfish. She had moved on, I'm the one who popped up into her life and started fucking things up for her. I didn't want to ruin anything for her; but fuck I wanted her back. I wanted to be able to hold her again, for is to just be together again. 

I went back to Farlan and isabel's place I didn't have anything better to be doing so I decided to just mess with them. 

I Went inside without knocking, the were sitting in their kitchen. 

"I just love the way you knocked." Farlan said looking up at his bar table. 

I only clicked my tounge in responds. 

"How'd it go with F/n?" Bella asked. 

"Tch, it was fine." 

"Then?" She asked. 

"Then I kissed her and she wanted to leave." I told them.

Farlan shook his head, "Fuck Levi didn't I tell you not to do that." 

"First off she kissed me back." I started.

"She still loves him." Isabel said.

Farlan just looked irritated, "I know that, but Levi has to do it the right way; and randomly kissing F/n isn't going to help." 

Isabel nodded, "Yeah Levi I think Farlan's got a point. F/n is confused right now, and kissing her isn't going to help clear her mind. I mean she's got you coming on to her then she probably has school, and work. Not to mention She's with Erwin and he jus-" Then she stopped mid sentenced. 

"He just what?" I asked her she started to look nervous.

"Nothing." She said.

"Bella." I said in a warning tone.

"Nothing!. F/n told me not to tell you." She said then looked away.

I looked at Farlan. He put his hands in the air, "I don't know anything she's talking about." 

I looked back at Bella. 

"I promised. Now if you want to know you just have to ask her." She told me. 

"Tch, you're no help." I told them. 

"We're helping you as best as we can. You just gotta give her time. She's just not going to leave everything and be with you. You gotta give her time." Farlan said.

"Maybe you should just go some where with F/n...that way you two can just talk stuff out without any interruptions." Bella said.

"Where the hell would I get a chance to do that." I snapped at her. Yeah that would be good. But F/n and me wouldn't get a chance like that.

"Good point. Plus Babe F/n just needed time to know what she wants to do. Actually being around Levi isn't the problem." Farlan said.

"Well I think it is, anyway theres gotta be some place they can just be alone." Bella said ignoring Farlan. 

Then her eyes went wide, "I got it!" She said.

"What?" Farlan and I both asked her. 

"Destination wedding!" She said with a big smile. 

 

Your Pov

I was laying in bed with Erwin. This was nice. At least for now everything was how it used to be. 

Only I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Was what I was doing considered cheating? I mean I only kissed him, but still.

Fuck this was annoying, I loved being around Levi. I loved the way he made me feel in a way. But I hated the feeling I got after being around him. How was it Erwin didn't figure it out already? I was sitting here thinking about another man while I was with my future husband. What the hell was wrong with me?

"By the way who was that person who brought you back?" Erwin asked. 

I was still a little amazed he didn't see it was Levi, "Oh nobody Farlan...That's isabel's husband to be." I lied to him.

He looked convinced, "That was nice of him." 

"Yeah. it was." I said. 

"F/n?" He called me.

"Yeah?" I answered. 

"You still want to get married right." He asked me.

I looked at him, "Yes, why wouldn't I?" 

"I was just asking. I mean I feel like maybe you've been a little distant lately. Plus you're not wearing your ring." He said. 

I looked at my hand, fuck. I forgot to out it back on. 

"No that's not what it is at all love." I told him sitting up, "I take the ring off because I didn't want Bella knowing, cause I don't want her thinking i'm trying to take the spotlight off her and get married at the same time." I lied. 

But Erwin looked convinced again. "Oh." 

"Yeah," I continued, "But I plan on telling her and everyone else after the wedding." 

"okay." He said nodded. 

I felt relieved, he believed me. Fuck I had to be more careful.

"Well anyway specking of wedding how's your friends going." he asked me.

"I don't know. I mean it's going fine. She made me her maid of honor." I told him.

He smiled. "That's great! have you planned anything out yet." 

I shrugged, "No not really." 

"You sound like terrible brides maid." He teased me.

"I know, but in my defense she just picked me yesterday." I told him.

He laughed, "Alright, then that's fair." 

"I know it is." I told him in a matter of fact tone. 

"So what do you want to do for our wedding." He asked. 

"I don't know." To be honest I haven't really gave it much thought. 

"Well we gotta do something." He told me.

"Yeah." I said. I didn't want to talk about marriage right now. So I laid down with my face in the pillow goring.

Erwin laughed a little, "Is that your way of saying you don't wanna talk about this?" 

"Yes." I mumbled in the pillow.

"Fine." was all he said. 

The I started to feel kisses on my back being worked up to my neck making me laugh. 

"What are you doing?" I asked him in a playful voice.

"I'm about to make love to my future wife." He answered. I could feel him smiling as he kissed me.

Maybe this was what I needed? I just needed to be with Erwin. The one I really loved right?

I tuned over and started kissing him deeper; but It didn't feel the same. Like something was missing. 

When he started to touch me, and remove my close it wasn't how I wanted it. It was annoying, I wanted Levi. Fuck, I cursed at myself I couldn't be thinking about him right now. I wasn't going to let the idea of him bother me. I needed to focus. I was with Erwin not Levi. 

Before I knew it Erwin had moved inside of me, thrusting deep and slow. I always loved that Erwin was a tinder lover. He was never one for being fast and rough like Levi, even though at times I wanted him to be, but over the years I guess I gotten used to it. 

Held me closer pushing one of my legs so he was holding it up so he could thrust deeper inside me causing me to moan louder. 

"Is this what you like?" Erwin grunted in my ear.

"Yes." I breathed out.

"Do you want more?" He said again in my ear.

"Yes please more." I begged. God he was driving me crazy. 

"Say it then." He teased.

"Yes please Levi more!" I screamed. 

And he stopped. 

"Levi?" He questioned. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Oh no! How will Reader handle this? Don't hate me for this ending. (ಠ⌣ಠ) Btw how'd you like the Erwin pov for this chapter? Any body interested in seeing more in his Pov? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Xoxo


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some Nsfw in here so you know.

Your Pov

"Levi?" He questioned me.

I couldn't believe I what I just said. In the middle of me and Erwin having sex. What the actual fuck was wrong with me. 

Erwin was frozen staring at me.

This had never happened before. 

What was he thinking, what was he going to do. I just called him another man's name. 

"Erw-" I started but was cut short by him thrusting in me abruptly. 

Next thing I know Erwin had moved so he was on his knees holding my legs up in the air slamming into me with a force I never received from him. Looking into his eyes they were filled with lust and almost rage. It was so primal, so demanding. This was so different then how Erwin had ever been before. The sensations he was sending threw me was something I hadn't ever experienced before from him. 

I was a moaning mess again, trying to catch my breath. 

"Who's fucking you right now?" Erwin asked me. 

I couldn't think straight; only that I was so close, but felt so fae. 

"I said who'd fucking you F/n?" He said loader, moving slower antagonizing me.

"You." I breathed out.

"What's my name!" He yelled speeding up again. 

Oh my god he was driving me crazy.

"Say my name F/n." He yelled again going faster, he must have been close. I damn sure was. 

"Say it. F/n, Say my fucking name!" Erwin's personality has did this full 180.

Then his jerk header making me throw my head back. "Erwin! Erwin!" I screamed I had came before I knew it. 

After a few more thrust I felt Erwin come inside me, then he collapsed on top of me breathing heavily. 

I was breathing heavy too. 

That was intense. 

We didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. 

Like what do you say to your fiance when you call him another mans name?

Suddenly Erwin got up off of me and left the room. It sounded like he made his way to the bathroom. He was angry with me. Why wouldn't he be? Even the way he acting after I said that meant he was upset. Erwin had never been that rough with me; for as long as we had been together. 

I laid there and groaned, how could I do that? How was I going to face him now. 

Shaking my head, I sat up and pulled the covers over me. I was competently naked.

Erwin came back in the room. He didn't look at me. He only got his pants and out them on then laid back down on the bed facing away from me. 

Shit, he was way more then mad at me. 

I still didn't say anything I just looked at his back. What do I say first. Sorry? Was he going to think I've been fooling around with Levi now? I mean I wasn't really. I've only kissed him; plus all those kisses weren't even started by me. 

But what I did know was this silence was killing me. I needed to say something.

"Erwin." 

"F/n." 

We both spoke at the same time. 

"I'm sorry." Erwin said turning around looking at me. 

I frowned. He was sorry? Why the hell was he sorry? I was the one who just screwed up. 

Erwin started to sit up, "I got to rough there I hope I didn't hurt you." 

I put my hand to make him stop talking, "Erwin, no." I just didn't understand him sometimes. "I'm sorry Erwin, I didn't mean too call-" 

But he stopped me from talking, "Don't." 

Then he took a deep breath, "Just tell me, is that why you've been so distracted lately? Because you saw him?" He asked me. 

I Shook my head, "I don't know Erwin. Everything's been crazy. Maybe. But just know nothing is going on with him." I told him.

Erwin smiled, "I didn't think anything was, I mean you only saw him that one time."

Of course..." I lied. I couldn't let him know I was still seeing Levi. 

Erwin leaned in and kissed my for head. "Good. Now let's just go to bed?" 

Then he pulled me closer to him laying down. 

I didn't deserve him.

 

A few days had pasted, and I haven't heard from Levi. 

I mean that was good. It wasn't like I was supposed to see him everyday. 

But that didn't mean I didn't miss him. I couldn't explain what was wrong with him. Was it because I was still in love with him? But I couldn't I was in love with Erwin. I had to be. He was the one I was going to marry. 

Right now I was hanging out with Isabel and Sasha again. We decided to have lunch at the same cafe shop Bella had took me before. 

"So what's this about? Sasha asked. 

Isabel just smiled, "We Farlan and I decided something for the wedding and I wanted you two to know." 

"Okay? What is it?" I asked her. 

Sasha looked at her, "Yeah, what is it?" 

"We want a destination wedding." She said smiling wide.

"Where?" Sasha asked. 

"In Hawaii." 

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, It will be fun. We don't want to get married down here. We want our marriage to be fun." She told us.

"Sasha rolled her eyes, "Okay....When did you plan it for?" 

"In the summer."

Sasha frowned, "You do realize we have that school reunion in Hawaii in the summer?" 

"What?" 

"What?" 

Both me and Bella said starting at Sasha.

She shrugged, "How did you guys not know?" 

"Isn't it kinda weird to have it on our 8 year?" I asked her.

"Well you wouldn't know, since you've never been to any of them F/n, and you graduated before any of us. But anyway we have one like every year. And for the last two years we've been planning this trip." Sasha told me.

"That's because seeing people you used to hate sucks." I told her taking a sip of my coffee.

Sasha rolled her eyes at me, "Jean and Marco will be their you don't hate them." 

"You know it doesn't sound like a bad Idea. It will be fun having wedding and a reunion." Isabel cut in and said. 

"That sounds like a terrible idea." 

"That's sounds like a great idea." 

Me and Sasha both said at the same time. 

"How the hell does that sound like a good idea?" I asked looking at them both.

"More people?" Bella said foolishly.

"Yeah, that's a good reason plus it would be nice who wouldn't want to see people get married." Sasha said. 

"I don't know guys." I told them feeling unsure. It sounded like a lot of drama just waiting to happen. 

"Tell me Bella why did you decided to do this now?" Sasha asked her.

Bella shrugged, "Farlan and I we just talk about where we wanted do it at." 

"Well I think Hawaii sounds nice, I just don't know about during the same time of the reunion." I told her. 

Bella just laughed, "It will be fine. Don't over think it." 

Nodded. 

Maybe they were right. 

I could only hope for now.

 

Levi Pov

It been a while since I went to go see F/n. I needed to give her some time like Farlan and Bella said. Plus I found out she had been working hard in this last mouth in school, so even on the days I did try to go up to her job to see her she wan't there. Maybe this was for the best right now. The trip wouldn't be until next mouth anyway. And then I'd be able to spend as much time as I wanted to with her.

At least I hopped. Plus Bella's Hawaii wedding plan. 

At first Farlan was against it. But after Isabel had talked to him for a while about it he got on broad.

Me and F/n would be alone in Hawaii..well at sorta. 

For once I was actually looking forward to a trip. 

At the moment I was driving on my way to pick up some Tea. I wanted something before I got home. I needed to stay up for this song I had been writing. 

When I got in, for the first time in weeks F/n was there. 

She noticed me right away and have me a little smile.

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"The usual?" She asked me.

"Yup." I told her. 

"So how has classed been?" I asked her wanted to start small talk.

"Hell. I'm so glad this is about to be over." She said sounding dramatically exhausted. 

"Yeah, ready for the wedding then?" 

"Yes. School plus going threw all this stuff with Bella. I bet Farlan isn't as hard to please." She told me smiling.

"I can imagine. Farlan's no better though i'm sure. He stressed about the whole thing." I told her. 

"I bet he is." 

"But this trip with be good in more way then one." I said.

"You got that right." She said smiling, then gave me my tea."It's on the house." 

"Is that so?" I teased her. 

She tired to hid her blush, "Yeah, don't read into it too much." 

"So what time you get off?" I asked her. I hadn't seen her in a while I wanted to say here now. Even give her a ride.

"Erwin's coming to give me a ride." She said. 

"Right the football player." I said dryly.

"Don't be like that." 

"Like what?" 

"Like the thought of him just makes you sick." She said.

"Tch, cause it does. We both know you belong with me not him." I told her honestly.

Her face went got redder, "I..I don't belong with anyone Levi." 

"Yeah, whatever." I told her then I started to head out. I just had to be patient. 

A few more weeks and we would be alone together in Hawaii. 

There I would fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Next chapter should be fun. Who's excited for Hawaii? Cause I am!!
> 
> Xoxo


	47. Chapter 47

Levi Pov

Today was the day. 

Today was the day when all of us planed to take the trip to Hawaii. In a few days Farlan and Isabel would be married, and hopefully in these few days I could convince F/n how much me and her needed each other. 

In all honestly I've been complete confidante about this whole thing. Isabel had made a good point when she first came up with the idea of a going out of town. She said F/n and I needed time were we could just talk with no interruptions. And If Isabel got all her shit together like she said she did, F/n and I would have our rooms at the inn next to each other. So we would have plenty of time to talk at some point. I just had to make sure I didn't do anything to screw it up.

So that meant no kissing her. I laughed to myself as I got my last few things. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't do let my feelings of wanting her close get to me. She was going to have to kiss me this time. Own her on; that way she'll know I'm who she really wants. Farlan had made a good point about that, and I knew he was right. At first I had been basically pressuring F/n to change her whole life for me. Realistically F/n couldn't do that. It had been a whole eight years after all. it didn't occur to me but for the first time ever I hadn't been thinking things through...Well it wasn't the first time, if it was I wouldn't be in this situation now with F/n. I guess what I mean is when Ever it did concern F/n I didn't think anything threw. And I needed to fix that. 

In these next few day. I was going to do everything I could to make everything better. 

Once I was done getting all my stuff together. I was getting ready to go out the door. 

F/n meowed at me before I went out the door. I looked back and sat my things down to pet her real quick. 

"It's fine. I got somebody coming here to feed you." I told her. 

She just meowed again. 

I rolled my eyes and stood back up. She would be alright these few days. 

After getting in my car I headed for the airport. 

I had to admit I was feeling a little excited this was it.

 

At the airport things were moving slow. I was mostly waiting until I saw Farlan or Bella. Even Seeing F/n would be good at this point. 

Who else was coming on this trip? I started wondering for the first time. I know their parents are going to be there. Not to mention Eren Mikasa and Armin will be there. Now those are some faces I haven't seen in a while. 

"Hey Levi." I heard a voice say. I looked up it was Bella and Farlan.

"Took you guys long enough." I told them.

"Have you seen F/n around here yet?" I asked them.

"Yeah, its nice seeing you too. And no we haven't." Farlan said shaking his head.

"We should be boarding soon. Hopefully everyone will be able to make it on this flight." Bella said looking around. 

"Hey Bella!" I heard another girls voice yell. Looking over it wasn't F/n but some other woman I think she used to hang out with. I felt like I've seen her before. 

"Hey Sasha. Hey Connie." Bella said hugging both the girl and the boy who I didn't see come behind her. 

"I think Mikasa should be here soon." Farlan said turning to me. 

"Yeah." 

"How long has it been since you talked to her." Farlan teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Who know." 

Mikasa and I didn't have as good as the relationship we had since we were younger after I had. So this would be like the longest we would be around each other in a while. 

"Levi right?" taking me out of my thoughts I looked it was the girl Bella was just talking too in my face now. 

"Yeah?" What did she want?

"I know you and F/n used to date. And I'm pretty sure you still want her. But listen, I don't want any funny business. Leave her alone. She has a boyfriend." This girl was actually pointing her finger in my face. "And I'll be watching you. She happy now with ERWIN." 

I couldn't believe this girl. 

I clicked my tounge. I didn't have anything to say to her. 

"Well lets not all be so friendly." Isabel said pulling her friend away from me nervously. 

What the hell was all that about?

"I think this is going to be a fun weekend." Farlan said laughing a little. 

"Shut up." I told him. 

"Oh would you look who it is." Farlan said changing the subject. 

I looked in the directions he was pointing in and saw Mikasa Eran and Armin walking our way.

Bella ran up to them, "I'm so happy you guys made it!" 

"As if we would miss this." Eren said being his usual loud self. I still hated him. 

"Congrats, I still can't believe you to are going to tie the knot." Armin said. 

"It's nice that you two stayed together all these years." Mikasa added. 

"Yeah well it's hard to get away from Bella." Farlan teased them.

None of them had noticed me yet. So I cleared my throat.

They all looked at me. 

"Hey Levi." Eren spoke up first. Of course he would.

"Hows it been." Armin asked. 

"Fine." I told them. 

"You're still a jerk I can see." Eren mumbled.

"Wanna say that louder Yeager." I challenged him.

"Nothing." Wow he was still a punk.

"Leave him alone." Mikasa said. 

I just rolled my eyes, "Just tell your boyfriend to leave me alone." I told her. 

They were going out now and least that's what I think I heard. 

"At least I have a have someone." She snapped at me. See this was why I didn't talk to her anymore. She was still made at me about F/n and how I left her. I mean I didn't blame her. But still If I was going to be honest if Mikasa didn't doubt my intentions with F/n so much maybe I would have never doubted myself and left her. 

"How about we not argue." Farlan cut in. 

"What is tha-" Eren started to say looking somewhere else.

"F/n?" Armin finished.

I couldn't help but feel better. She was here now. Everything was going to be okay, 

I looked to see her, and immediately got pissed off. 

"Wait isn't that her boyfriend?" farlan asked me. 

"Why the hell his he here?" I said back to him. 

I couldn't believe it. 

She actually brought that fucking football player. 

So much for this going smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> What will happen when Erwin sees Levi???? Also I know this one's a bit shorter, but I hoped you liked it. 
> 
> xoxo


	48. Chapter 48

Your Pov

I didn't want to bring Erwin. In fact I asked that he's stayed. But Erwin made a good argument. It was a wedding, and he was my boyfriend Why wouldn't he come along. I tried to used the excuse that he wouldn't know anybody but me, and I didn't want him feeling out of place, but he didn't see that as a problem. In truth I just didn't want him to see Levi. I didn't know what he'd do if he found out I have been hanging around him. And I didn't want Levi finding out about our engagement cause who knows what he'd do. 

I had really hoped I could just keep them away from each other. But here we were now. All in the same room, going to the same place. 

We were walking up to the spot at the airport Isabel said we'd meet up at. "Hey F/n!" Someone had yelled I saw it was Eren. Now that's a face I hadn't seen in a while. 

I smiled and waved, "Hey." I walked ahead of Erwin. He didn't know them so he didn't mind I guessed. I was just happy to see old friends.

"Long time no see." I said smiling and giving him a hug. 

"It's nice to see you F/n. It's been years." I looked it was Armin, and standing next to her was Mikasa. It was so nice seeing them again. 

"You look well." Mikasa said. 

I looked back at her. She had gotten taller and cut her long hair that she used to have. Over all though she looked the same. "You look well too. I have to say I love the hair cut." 

"Thank you." Was all she answered with. I guess she was still using as few words as ever. 

"Glad you could make it F/n." Sasha spoke up. 

She was standing their with Connie. 

"Well I don't know how I could have not made it." I joked with her. 

She chuckled and leaned in closer to me to talk into my ear, "And good thinking. Bringing Erwin down so Levi could see you really moved on." 

I groaned, "That was not my intentions." I told her, but she didn't seem to believe me. 

Specking of Levi, I looked to see if he had made it yet. And he did. 

He was standing next to Farlan, with a frown on his face. 

Yup this wasn't going to go well with Erwin here I could tell. 

"Hey F/n." Bella had came up to me. "Why exactly is he hear?" She said pointing to Erwin. 

"Because he's my boyfriend Isabel." I told her plainly. It wasn't like I cold give her any other reason. And who knows maybe him being here wasn't so bad. I mean what if they all turned out to like him. Sasha and Connie already did. 

"Hello Everyone." Erwin said smiling at everyone, as he finally caught up with all of us. 

"HI." Most of them said back, but it didn't go unnoticed by my ears the sound of someone clicking their tounge. No doubt Levi. 

What was I thinking this trip was going to be a nightmare. 

"This is my boyfriend Erwin, Everyone." I told them. 

They all seemed to just nod and look at levi to see his reaction. And being honest, I looked over too.

Levi Pov. 

I was beyond mad.

Isabel didn't tell me F/n was bringing him, She didn't even hint at it. This wasn't how this whole trip was supposed to go. How was I going to get her alone to talk if this asshole was going to be here. 

"Well this got awkward and funny way faster then I thought it would." Eren teased only for a few of us to hear. I could just punch him right now. 

"Well it's nice to meet you." Armin said to him. 

"Thanks Same, I think I remember seeing you around in high school." He said to back to him, I guess he was so friendly for now cause he hadn't noticed me yet. 

"Yeah, you were a big football player weren't you?" Eren asked him. Why the hell was he getting all friendly with him. It was like he was trying to make me more angry.

"Yeah, those were the days." F/n's boyfriend joked. I hated him. He looked the same from high school just older. He wasn't even good looking why the hell was she dating him?

"Nice to know you move on to someone nice." Mikasa said to F/n. 

I couldn't fucking believe her. Mikasa and Eren were perfect for each other. They were both shit starters that was for sure. 

F/n only looked away. I noticed since she got here and say me she'd been trying to avoid eye contact with me. 

"So Levi you've met Erwin right?" The girl who had got in my face earlier said loud enough for all of us to hear. It was official, I hated her. 

The football player frowned when he heard my name. I'm not going to lie that made me a little happy. That meant he knew who I was. 

"Tch, We've met before." I said staring at him.

For a moment he actually looked really pissed off. Looking back from me to F/n; But he quickly changed his facial expressions. 

Then we walked closer to me sticking out his hand. "It's been a while Levi." 

I Looked at his hand then back to him.Everyone else went quite for a moment just watching, even F/n. She looked nervous. Damn it. For her sake I would be the bigger man "Not long enough." I said taking his hand and shaking it. Funny thing this ass actually tried to squeeze my hand when he shook it. I only returned the favor. He wasn't that tough. 

No doubt this idiot was bigger then me, but that was just going to make taking him down all the better. He actually thought F/n would stay with him. Over me. He was dead wrong. 

"I hope we have a good trip." He said next after our hand shake. 

I clicked my tounge. 

He started to walk back to F/n, and said something only she could hear. Her only response was that she looked down on the floor ashamed. 

I didn't like that one bit. What the hell did he just say to her? I was about to walk up to them but someone grabbed my arm, I looked it was Farlan.

"Don't." He said. 

I just stared at him. 

"Look man, just do this for me. I know this isn't how you wanted this to go but remember it's my wedding. I need this to go as smooth as possible, and you kicking F/n's boyfriend before we even leave the city isn't going to help anybody. Just cool down and think about everything before you do it." He told me looking at me.

Shit, Falran was right. I couldn't just act on whatever I was feeling. I have to think. 

"Fine." I said. 

Farlan looked relieved. "Thanks man."

"Tch, whatever. Just as long as he doesn't do anything to make me have to punch him." I half joked with him. 

Suddenly we heard message that it was time to start boarding the plan. And we all started to move. I looked F/n was walking with the jerk, I guess he saw me look at them, then he rapped his arm around her staring at me. 

I wanted to rip his hands off her, but instead I took a deep breath. 

Control.

I had to control myself for Farlan and Isabel. And I had to control myself for F/n.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Your Pov

"Erwin I can ex-" 

"We can just talk about it when he get there." He cut me off and said. 

I didn't say anything else. I just sat in my chair next to him on the plain. I knew he was angry with me, I knew that much when he spoke in my ear earlier after seeing Levi. But he didn't want to talk about it now, 

So I had to just sit here and feel guilty. 

"Do you want anything?" I asked him. 

But he had his earphones in looking out the window when I turned back to him. Yup he was pissed. 

Funny in all this time I've been with Erwin I've never really seen him angry. So this was kind of a first. I didn't know what to do. 

I got up to go to the bathroom, I needed something to do. for a moment. This ride was the worst. Not knowing what Erwin was thinking was the worst. Not knowing what Levi was thinking was the worst. 

I tried not looking at him, but when I did look at his face. It was blank, which meant I didn't even have an idea what was going in his head. At least with Erwin I could tell something. With Levi I didn't have a clue. 

I was going to the bathroom when suddenly someone pushed me in. 

Quickly I turned around to see Levi close the door.

"What are you doing?" I said in my loudest whisper. Did he not realize Erwin was on the plan.

"What the fuck F/n why did you bring him here?" He snapped at me. But still looking at me with his dead eyes. 

I was taken back by his directness although I shouldn't be this is Levi I'm talking too. But still, "He's my boyfriend why wouldn't I bring him?" 

"Gee I don't know maybe because no on here likes him." He snapped again. 

"Well Who'd to say anybody likes you." I snapped trying to say anything to get to him. 

It wasn't like I wanted Erwin coming here but it was only because I didn't want them to argue or anything.

"Tch, whatever. What did he say to you earlier?." He asked me changing the subject. 

"What?" I asked him.

"After he talked to me, he said something in your ear what was it?" He demanded. 

"It was nothing Levi." 

"What did he say?" 

"He was just upset that I hadn't told him you'd be here that's all." I snapped. Why did he even care.

"Tch, I don't like him." He spat. 

"I know that Levi, and he isn't that thrilled about you either." I spat back at him.

"Whatever." 

"Anyway, would you get out of here before someone thinks were up to something." I told him. 

"Sorry. Your right. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment." He told me, "But I'm not trying to be any problem for you. But if he does anythin-" 

"It will be fine Levi, Please Leave out." I told him. 

And he nodded and walked out. 

I looked at the mirror, this was so stressful.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! So much drama! Do you like it? I plan on having some sweet moments with reader and Levi soon, I miss them being together as much s you guys do.
> 
> xoxo


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter I just want to say thank you so so so so so much for all the comments and kudos you've all giving this work I love you guys, you make my day so much better in every way when I read them. 
> 
> I just can't believe you like this story, it was just something I decided to work on since I really wanted a good girl reader and a bad boy Levi story. And it just makes me so happy that my words can't even describe how much you guys make my day. 
> 
> Also I just wanted to say I know a few if not all the chapters need some editing don't worry I will go threw them and fix it, I just want to do it once the story is over. 
> 
> Now sorry about all the ranting, here is the new chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it.

Your Pov

"So have you been seeing him behind my back?" Erwin asked me. 

We made our way to our hotel in Hawaii. Everyone was in their rooms as of right now. Me and Erwin were getting settled. 

"Erwin it isn't like that." I told him. At least Erwin was talking to me again. 

"Then what the hell is it like, because I don't understand." He snapped. 

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why didn't you tell me?" He asked me. 

"Because I figured you'd get all mad like you are now." I told him.

"Well you were damn right! What do you think? That I'd be okay with you seeing him." He said.

"Like I said it's nothing. I only see him when he come around my job." I told him.

"And how often is that?" He asked. 

"Why do you care?" 

Erwin blew out a frustrated breath, "Because I'm starting wonder what exactly you've been doing with him, since the last time we were having sex you yelled his name." 

I was taken back, "I not cheating on you Erwin."I snapped at him, I mean I wasn't really. I only kissed Levi, and I didn't plan to do it again. 

Erwin didn't say anything else. 

"Are you for real?" I asked him. 

He was making this bigger then it needed to be. I had been with him for the last eight years. He should have more faith in me then this. 

Erwin shook his head, "I'm sorry, but being in honest F/n, When it comes to him. You make bad decisions."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"We were talking for mouths and you barley knew him and started dating him." He said to me. 

"If I recalled correctly I didn't go out with you at first because I caught you making out with Petra." I spat at him.

"Yet you went out with him and fucked her. Twice." He spat back. 

I didn't say anything. He had a point, but that didn't mean what he said didn't hurt. 

Erwin groaned rubbing his eyes, "Look F/n I'm So-" 

"Don't bother." I told him, walking out the room. I needed some air, this whole conversation made me upset. 

"Where are you going?" Erwin asked before I left out. 

"Just to look around, I'll be back later." I told him. 

Erwin didn't say anything else to stop me. 

 

Once I was outside I felt the cool breeze on my face blowing threw my hair.

I walked up to the beach with my shoes off. I never been in the sand. It was so nice, I loved it. Looking up in the sky the moon was shining bright right next to the stars. I loved that our hotel was so close to the water. I could see the refection for the sky on it. It was just so beautiful. It was peaceful. This is what I needed. I needed to be away from all this stress that was Levi and Erwin. 

Looking at the water it was just so tempting, I wanted to just splash around in it. I never actually been in the ocean. 

 

I to a peek around to see if anyone could see me, once I saw there was no one around I ran for it.

The water was so cold, I laughed out loud. It was so wonderful! I didn't care that I was getting my cloths wet. I was just enjoying this moment. 

"You're still a dork." I heard a voice say behind me with, I stopped laughing just to turn around and see Levi he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and had his black pants rolled up to his knees.And his hair in his face. In translation he was looking how, but that wasn't anything new.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him walking out of the water. I was feeling a bit embarrassed he did just catch me acting like a five year old.

"Well I saw you walk out here so I followed." He talk me shrugging. 

"So you're watching me now?" I teased him.

"Tch, no I just heard you and the football player arguing. Then I heard you leave out, and I thought you shouldn't be out here alone so I figured I should come out here with you." He told me. 

Of course he did hear us, his room was right next to ours after all; and that it self was it's own problem. It was like the universe was begging us to have all the drama this weekend.

Still I looked away from him. I couldn't believe he heard me and Erwin, "Was it that bad?" 

He shrugged again. "It wasn't that bad." 

"You're just saying that." I said turning looking back at the water.

"Yeah your right, it was the worst." I heard Levi say walking closer too me, "But I wouldn't have let you come out here by yourself like he did." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know you better then him in every way." I said, nothing thinking about my words until they left my mouth It was supposed to sound sarcastic but it didn't really. Once I realized what I said, I looked at Levi shacking my head, "No I didn-"

He just laughed a little, "You said it not me F/n." 

"Whatever, you know what I meant." I told him bumping his shoulder with mine. 

"It's nice out here isn't it." He said changing the subject. 

I looked back at the sky and sat down with my feet still in the water. 

"Yeah, it is." I said smiling. "Kinda reminds me of old times." 

"Really?" He asked sitting beside me.

I chuckled a little, "Yeah, like when you'd take me on those dates, and we'd sit under the stars sitting on Farlan's car." 

"Yeah, those were good times." 

"Those were always my favorite dates you know. It was just something about just being with you. with no ones else around. I just loved it." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"I still remember our last one." I told him.

"Me too." He said in a low voice. 

"That was like the best one in a way, It was bitter sweet though since it was the last one...I still hold that time dear though." 

"F/n." Levi said, but I kept talking.

"But I think my favorite memory was when we used to talk all the time through our windows, Remember that?" I looked at him to see his response.

"Yeah, I remember." He was smiling that smile that he only showed to a few people. Which in turned made me smile. I guess it was nice that I still effected him like he effected me.

"You know you never gave me my pillow back I threw at you that one time." I joked with him.

"I think I threw it away." 

"What?" 

He laughed, "After you threw it at me I put it in the trash, I didn't need to keep it." 

"You jerk." I said playfully pushing him on his arm.

"Whatever, you still love me." He said.

I didn't say anything else.

"You know it would be a lot easier, if you'd just admit you still loved me and dump the football player." He told me.

I looked away from him to my feet and splashed a little in the water, "It's not that easy Levi, and his name is Erwin." 

"Do you love him?" He asked me, and I was actually taken back.

I stood up and looked at Levi, "Yes! I love him why wouldn't I?" 

"Let me ask another questioned. Do you love him like you love me." He asked getting up standing in front of me.

What type of question was that. I loved Erwin. I did, he's done everything for me, I was going to marry him. I was going to live and be with him for the rest of my life that was the plan...but if I was being honest....I did love Levi still I had even told him that. I don't know what possessed me to do that; but I digress, I did love Levi..but in a different type of way he was right about that much. It wasn't the same. With Levi I couldn't really explain how I felt about him, He was perfect. At least to me. He was everything that I wanted and needed. I always felt like Levi was a missing piece of my puzzle. He was the answer to all my questions. Levi was the sun and I was the sky. Levi was the air in my lunges. He was my everything he always would be, Even after he left I felt that way...Hell I've felt that way all these years...I just thought that since I had Erwin he would feel the void. And he did in a way, but after seeing and being around Levi after all these years; I learned he was still important to me as much as he had been when we first met. 

But that did mean I was willing to leave Erwin just to be with Levi...Right?

"Forget I said anything." Levi said taking me out of my thoughts. Then he started to walk away. But I didn't want him too.

"Levi don't g-" I started but was interrupted my him splashing water in my face.

"What the hell!" I screamed at him smiling. he totally caught me by surprise. 

"Payback." He said giving me his boyish smile. 

I raised my eyebrow, "Payback?" 

"Yeah, F/n payback." He said kicking water at me again. 

"Do that again and you'll be sorry Levi." I said amused. 

"Do what?" He faked like he didn't know what I was talking about, "This?" Then he walked further back into the water bringing his hand up and splashing me again, before I could defend my self.

"You're are going to be so sorry Levi Ackerman." I said running up to him as fast as the water would let me. Then plan was to tackle him into the water, but he easily caught me in his arms ans started spending us both around; until I guess the way took him off balance and we both ended up falling into the water. 

We weren't too far in the ocean so I could still sit up and not have my face covered in water. I started laughing once I saw Levi sit up, from the water his hair all stuck to his forehead frowning, he was so cute.

"This water is disgusting." He complained.

"Well I don't think it's meant for us to drink." I told him joking. 

He splashed water at me again.

This time though I did the same. 

We went back and forth like that for a while just joking and trying to get each other back into the water. It was a lot of fun. It was always so rare to get Levi to do anything fun. So when ever I had these moments with him always enjoyed them. 

By now we had both made it back to the shore of the beach laying down in the sand looking up at the sky again, completely soaked.

"That was fun." I said breathing heavy. 

"Tch, you're such a child." He teased. 

"If I remember right you started it." I responded to him.

"Yeah, but you played along so you're the child." I could hear him smiling in his words, "And a dork." He added. 

"Whatever." I said sitting up, "We should get back now before I catch a cold or something, Bella would have a fit if we got sick two days before her wedding." 

"I can imagine it now." He said jokingly. 

I stood above him and held out my hand for him to take, "Come on Levi." 

He took it, but instead of getting up he yanked me down on him. and rapped his arms around my waist. 

"Levi what are you doing?" I asked in a whisper, we were so close.

Levi looked me in my eyes for a moment, then he looked down at my lips. Oh god was he going to kiss me again? I know I said I didn't plan on kissing him anymore, but what if he does? Will I be able to control myself and pull away? What would I do? I wasn't going to keep cheating on Erwin. That much I knew was wrong.

"Nothing, We should head back." He said sitting us both up. 

"Yea.." Was all I could say. 

As we got up I heard Levi snicker, "What is it now?" I asked him. 

"You look good all wet like that." He teased. 

I looked down then noticed, all my cloths were wet...and see threw now. And with the light form the hotel and buildings around us; you could see very well. Suddenly I tried to cover up my private parts with my hands I didn't want Levi to see my bar and panties.

Levi laughed, "You do realize I've seen you wearing nothing before?" 

"Yeah," I felt my face get read. "That was a long time ago." I told him.

"Whatever you say princess." He said chuckling passed me.

My blush got hotter, and I was trying to keep myself from smiling, I remember when He used to always call me that nickname. At first I hated it. I thought that was his way of insulting me, but after we started dating. It was just a cute little pet name he gave me. 

"Are you coming back in or not?" Levi called after me. 

I shook my head and ran after him back into the hotel. 

I was feeling much better then I did when I first walk out here, and that was all thanks to him.

 

Levi Pov

I control myself pretty well around F/n tonight.

I had fun with her. I wanted to show her that we could still have fun together. I wanted to show her that we fit together better then her football player. I still refused to call him by his name. 

But just because I controlled myself around her didn't mean it wasn't hard. I wanted to just hold her in my arms and look at the stars all night. 

She was right, it did feel like old times, and shit did I miss them. But knowing F/n still thought about it was enough for me for now.

We were back in the hotel walking back to our rooms. Good news was mine was next to her. Bad news though was she had her stupid caterpillar eyebrow boyfriend with her. But if the next three days go like tonight, then I'd would get a chance to be alone with her. I mean we were alone for a while. And we had fun. If I kept this up she would see what she really wanted. 

Plus I don't think the idiot, started anything right. Their argument from early told me that. He was angry at her for not telling her about be coming here. I actually found it pretty funny. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She said walking to her door.

"Yeah, I will...umm..F/n" I said. I didn't want this to end so soon, So I called out her name.

"Yes?" She answered looking at me like she felt the same way I felt about wanting this night too end. 

Suddenly her door open with her football player walking out. "F/n?" He said looking from her to me. 

Then the fucker kissed her out of no where, I watched feeling my blood boil. Then the fucker actually open his eyes looking at me. 

I can't punch in for Farlan and Isabel. That was the only thign keeping his teeth in his mouth. 

He pulled back looking at the clearly surprised, "F/n I was so worried about you, I'm sorry about yelling at you." He told her.

Then he frowned, "Why are you all wet?" 

She was looking confused looking back from me to Erwin, "I was just outsi-" 

"It doesn't matter, get in here so you can dry off." he said pulling her back in the room. 

But not before he took a step to stand closer to me, "Back the fuck off." He growled. 

"Or what?" I stepped closer to him.

"Or you wish you'd never saw F/n again." He snapped.

"You're all talk." I told him.

"And you're a idiot for every letting her go, remember your you broke her heart. I came up and picked up the pieces. She loves me, not you get the hint and get out of our lives." He said in a loud whisper. Then went back into his room.

I hated him. I hated him with every fiber of my being. He thought he was going to be the one with her. He was truly an idiot.

They weren't going to last. 

But me and F/n were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I think this was a cute chapter, I liked writing it. But whatever will reader do she's stuck between the love of her life and the man she supposed to marry. 
> 
> Also I love writing tension between Levi and Erwin, will their be an actual fight between them I don't know, I mostly come up with chapters when I'm at work so I'll see where their tension goes. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and if you have any recommendation I loved to hear them I'm always listening for more inspirations when I write this story. 
> 
> Ps. I have a wonderful surprise to tell you in the next chapter, I'll say it's a gift for you guys being for being so amazing and because AOT IS BACK NEXT SATURDAY AND I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW LIKE WHO IS EXCITED ABOUT THAT LEVI AND ERWIN AND ALL MY OTHER FAVES ARE BACK!!!! 
> 
> Sorry I just had to let that out i'm really excited. ^.^
> 
> Sorry again about the ranting.
> 
> Xoxo


	50. Chapter 50

Your Pov

I woke up with Erwin's arms rapped around me. The sun shined right in our room into. It was so peaceful here. I bet it would be nice to live here. 

I felt Erwin move a little in his sleep. I guess he wasn't mad at me anymore. I was actually pretty shocked that he kissed me out of no where, I guess we needed some time apart to think about everything. 

But being honest I didn't like how he did that in front of Levi. It wasn't like I could have stopped him. He would think something was up with me and Levi...I mean it wasn't really. But last night was fun. 

I smiled to myself, It was so much fun just being silly with Levi. It was nice to know he could still be a goofy like that. It was so rare of him; he was always so serious, but when you knew the real him; he was just as normal as everyone else. He was just hotter. He only showed that side to his few friends. I guess that was just part of his charm of being Levi. 

"Good morning." I heard Erwin say taking me out of my thought. 

"Morning." I told him looking in his eyes.

Erwin...Erwin was my fiance...He was the one I loved...The one I was supposed to love...He was the one who was there for me when I needed someone, when Levi left. Since then he became my everything. For the last 8 years he has been. But how can the Levi come back into my life and make me doubt everything. I was supposed to be with Erwin. I know that's what I wanted...But I wanted Levi too. My dad wanted me with Erwin that's for sure. I wonder what he would think if I told him that I was talking to Levi again. He'd have a cow. 

I remember he was so happy when he found out Levi had left. He didn't even try to act like he was sad for me. He acted like I was just cured from a deadly disease. He made me so mad with that. My mom..Well I don't think she'd care that much. Now that I'm really thinking about it I haven't talked to them for a while. When I get back I should, I still haven't actually told them about me and Erwin's engagement. I'm such a bad daughter. 

"What are you thinking about love?" Erwin asked me.

"Nothing really." I told him.

"Really?" He asked me. 

"Yeah, but now that I'm thinking about it. We need to get up." I told him.

"I don't want to this bed is so comfortable." He pouted.

"Yeah, but Bella will have a cow if i'm not down there soon." I told him. 

"How late do you think you can be?" He asked. 

"Why do you ask?" I asked him back. 

Erwin started to move above me, "Because I want to have a little fun before we get down there." 

I half smiled at him, "Not to be a kill joy, but I'm not really in the mood." 

Erwin frowned, "Really F/n?" 

"Yeah, I'm still tired. And we got a lot to do today." I told him.

Erwin moved form above me and sat down on the bed looking away from me, "You know you've never actually said no before." 

"I'm just still tired now Erwin." I told him sitting up. I honestly didn't feel like it right now. Not because I was tired, but because the idea of being with Erwin right next to the room Levi was in just didn't feel right to me, but I couldn't tell Erwin that.

"Is this because of him?" Erwin asked me.

"Who." I asked dumpy. 

"You know who F/n." He snapped at me, "I'm talking about Levi." 

I shook my head, "No, this has nothing to do with him. Why do you bring everything back to him." 

"Because I know you still think about him, F/n. You were out side with him last night." He said never looking at me. 

"That's not it." I told him, "I mean...Yeah, I still think about him, But it's not like that. He's a friend." 

"Yeah sure." He said sarcastically. 

"Erwin can we not do this right now." I said getting up now. I needed to get dressed. 

"I just want to know F/n. Do you still love him." He asked getting up and looking at me. 

"Erwin I love you. I'm with you. Isn't that enough? that I tell you that?" I told him. He kept bringing this up. It was enough that this has been on my mind for mouths was bad plus hearing Isabel tell me what I should do all the time. Now hearing this come from Erwin was becoming too much. 

He just took a deep breath, "I don't want to go back and forth about this." 

"Then lets not." I said. Going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. 

"But you're making this hard, when you keep avoiding this though." He said following me. 

"Because it's pointless. Erwin. Now can we just get ready." I said. 

"Well at least while we're here can you try and not talk to him every chance you get. And just basically stay away from him, Before he gets the wrong idea. I know he still wants you and you hanging around him at night in the water is giving him the wrong idea." He said leaning on the door to the bathroom. 

Was he serious? He was telling me who I could talk to know? He was being way to dramatic. "Erwin you're not my dad, You can't tell me who I can and can not talk to." I half laughed, "I'm a grown woman." 

"F/n." He started, but I cut him off.

"This conversation is over as far as I'm concerned. Levi is Farlan's best man, So I'm going to have to talk to him. So the idea of you telling me not to talk to him isn't going to happen. I told you already you don't have to worry." I told him the closed the door. 

If Erwin was going to act like this for the whole trip. I would end up ditching him. I had no idea he could be this jealous. It was irritating. 

Levi Pov

"So are you and F/n boyfriend friends now?" Eren asked sounding smug. 

I didn't say anything.

"Or does F/n not want anything to do with you anymore. I mean you did screw her over pretty hard." He kept going. 

"Eren I don' think you sho-" Armin started, but Eren cut him off. 

"This is all just fun, He knows I'm just joking with him. But I'm pretty sure F/n probably hates him. I know I would if I were her." He said. 

I sat my drink down, "You better listen to Armin, because if you say one more thing I might kill you." I told him plainly. 

"No one is killing anyone this weekend." I heard Farlan say coming into the room. 

"Good morning Farlan how'd you sleep." Armin asked him. Why was that guy so nice I never could figure out. 

"Mines went pretty well. What about you guys?" He asked sitting at the table. 

"Pretty good. Where is Bella?" Eren asked.

"Still getting ready." He said. 

"Oh so you had a fun night." Eren said teasing Farlan. How obnoxious could he be. What Mikasa saw in him I had no idea. He was a annoying little shirt if you asked me. 

"What can I say, I'm just that good." Farlan just joked brushing him off. 

"Same here. Mikasa still getting ready too." he boasted. Gross.

"I guess we can say we both had a good night, expect for Levi though." He said, "How does that feel knowing the woman you love is with another man in the next room?" He joked again. 

I was so close to punching him in the face.

"Okay, okay, Let's leave Levi alone on his relationship problems." Farlan stepped in and said. 

"Yeah, okay." Eren said. 

We all got quite for a moment. Not that I was saying anything to begin with. 

"Im going to go check up on Mikasa." Eren said getting up. 

"Yeah, I'll help." Armin said getting up with him leaving me and Farlan alone. 

We both watched them walk away then Farlan looked back at me, "So how last night go?" 

"What do you mean?" I asked him. 

"Did you get to talk to F/n at all, something tells me you did." He said knowingly. 

"How do you know?" I asked him. 

"I have my ways. Did she open up and talk to you any?" He asked me. 

"We talked for a little while, but it wasn't anything serious. We just had fun." I told, I actually couldn't stop myself from smiling, I actually enjoyed our time last night. After all these years it was good knowing that she was still as goofy as she was when we were teenagers. 

"Aw you're actually smiling. That's nice. This is good you're taking this slow." He said praising me.

"Shut up." I told him. 

"Anyway, Bella should be happy when she finds out. I know this can't be easy with her boyfriend here." 

"He's a fucking pain, you don't know how much I want to kill him." I told him. 

"I bet he, you are trying to steal his girlfriend of 8 years." He teased. 

"Yeah, but she was mine first." 

"Who was yours first?" Someone asked. I looked back to see it was. 

It was Bella coming down. 

"Levi and F/n are making progress." Farlan told her. 

She clapped cheesing, "See I knew this would work." 

"Remember we're here for us not them." Farlan said hugging her. 

"Yeah, I know." She said smiling at them. 

"You two are disgusting." I told them. 

"Whatever you're just jealous." He teased kissing Bella. 

I rolled my eyes at them. 

"Good morning." Immediately I looked, it was F/n. She was so beautiful as usual. She was wearing a nice Hawaii styled skirt, and shirt that showed off her belly. She was perfect in every way. 

"Morning sweetie!" Bella said to her. 

"Hey F/n." Farlan said to her. 

"Hello everyone." Her stupid idiot said walking in behind her.

Bella and Farlan acknowledged him. I didn't, I had nothing to say to him. 

"How'd you sleep? I swear the beds here are magic." Bella said.

"We slept well. And you're right I love everything about this place." He told her smiling. They both sat down at the table. 

"How about you Levi? How was your night? I trust you rested well." He said looking at me. 

Why was this fucker talking to me. "Fine." I told him. 

He just smiled to himself. When I was younger. I didn't like this dude. Now being older I know I just hate him more.

"We're back!" We all looked back, it was Eren walking back with Mikasa and Armin. 

"looks like the party it almost all here." Armin said smiling. 

"Well not just yet, Sasha and Connie aren't here yet." Bella started, "Once they get down we'll start breakfast." 

"Well this should be fun." Eren said, looking between me F/n and her boyfriend.

He was wrong this was going to be anything but fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Get ready for so breakfast angst in the next chapter. *Evil laughed* 
> 
> Also I said I had a surprise for you guys and that's that I've started an Attack on titan scenario blog! It's just a little thing I wanted to start for a while. And I feel like this is a better time then any.
> 
> I just love Aot and I really like writing for them, so if you have a scenario or headcanon just ask and I'd love to write it. It's kinda like a thank you to you guys who've supported this story. Heres the link. 
> 
> get-your-attack-on-titan-on.tumblr.com
> 
> Again thank you so much 
> 
> xoxo


	51. Chapter 51

Your Pov

This breakfast was going so bad. 

Why? Mostly because so far no one was talking. We all kinda just sat there with our food in silence. It was like a black storm cloud was over the whole table. 

And the center of the storm that was brewing was Erwin and Levi. 

They haven't said anything to each other yet, but by the way they were looking at each other they didn't have too. You could tell by just walking in; they wanted to kill each other. 

This was beyond embarrassing. This was supposed to a fun loving moment, we were here for Farlan and Isabel, why were they acting like this? Couldn't they just act normal for them? I mean Levi should have know better. And Erwin, this was nothing like him. Was he that worried about me and Levi that he couldn't think about the bigger picture? 

"So what's the plans for today anyway?" Sasha asked nervously trying to start a conversation. 

I was glad, no one else was braking the ice. 

"Well..Um...Farlan and I are going to hang with our parents for a little while today." Isabel started, "Then later we all have the dinner. The rehearsal is tomorrow night. So basically today is kind of a day that we just enjoy the island." 

"Sounds good." Connie said cheerfully. 

"That's nice. It's such a peaceful Island." Erwin spoke up. "I think it would be nice to just walk on the beach in the sun don't you F/n?" 

Why was he putting me on the spot like this? I nodded, "Yeah, if there's nothing else to do." 

"Cool me and Mikasa are going to be at the beach too." Eren spoke up. Then he looked at Levi, "Levi what are you gonna be up too? I mean it can't be much since you're basically here by yourself. Why don't you and Armin hang out for a bit?" Eren said smiling at Levi. 

Levi didn't look amused at all, and honestly I felt a little irritated by his comment. Why was it Eren always loved to pick at Levi? I remember we were younger he would always try to say things to get under his skin. But did he have to do this now?

Levi didn't answer, he only looked away from Eren and sipped his tea . 

I guess he was trying to take the high roll. That made me smile. Levi was trying I I could give him that. I know Levi isn't one to hold his tounge; even more so know it had to be killing him with Erwin here, yet he hasn't done anything really bad. He was doing good. I just don't know how long this would last. 

We went back into the awkward silence. Erwin seemed to be in a better mood though, he hadn't say anything; But he was holding my hand under the table now. I didn't think anything of it. 

"I heard you too a walk on the beach last night F/n how was that?" Isabel asked me out of no where. 

I choked on my drink, and started coughing. Why was she asking me that? Was she trying to start something too? Even more how did she know? "It was fine, I just wanted to walk around the beach in the moonlight." I told her. 

"Oh you and Erwin?" Sasha asked. 

I looked away, "No..just me.." 

"I heard you took a walk too last night too Levi?" Eren added. How the fuck did he know? And why were they bringing this up? It was like they were trying to start something.

"What are playing at Eren." Levi said. I held my breath. 

Eren shrugged, "Nothing I just was trying to start some small talk." 

"Then pick a different topic." Levi told him plainly. 

Eren rolled his eyes, "Fine." 

I started breathing again. Great. I don't know where that conversation was going but I didn't want to find out. I know Erwin knows I was outside with Levi, but with everyone's input. He'd get the wrong idea then, and that's the last thing I needed.

"So what is it you do Erwin?" Mikasa asked him. 

"Yeah!" Eren added, "I remember you used to play football in school. Did you continue with that in college?" 

Erwin smiled, "Unfortunately I had a knee injury during my freshmen year, so I stopped." 

"Oh that's sad." Bella added.

"It's fine now." Erwin told them, "I started getting into being a teacher, and I realize I really love it. So i'm happy. Plus I have F/n with me, and she makes everyday better." He said looking at me smiling. 

I smiled at him awkwardly then looked away. I could feel Levi looking at me, It was so strange having Erwin talk about me, with him here. This couldn't be easy for him. It made me feel so bad. 

"That's so sweet. You guys have always been my favorite couple." Sasha added. 

Not her too. What the hell was this? Pick on Levi? I looked over at him too see how he was taking all this.

Levi was looking clam now, not upset or anything..it was almost empty. Like this whole conversation was taking a lot out of him. It was an expression I never saw him before. It made my chest hurt. It wasn't his usual blank face it was something sadder. 

I wanted to say something, I just didn't know what...

"So how long have you two been with each other?" Mikasa asked looking at Erwin.

"Since senior year actually." he answered her. 

"That's a while, when do you guys plan on making the big jump?" Connie asked us. I choked on the air this time. Why was this conversation on us now? It was Farlan and Isabel's wedding that we should be worrying about! 

Next thing I know Levi stood up before anyone could say anything else. 

We all watched him leave out the room. Was he okay? What was going through his mind? I had to know. 

Without even thinking about it I got up and followed him. 

 

Levi Pov

I was so fucking angry. Words couldn't describe how fucking angry I was. 

Eren was pissing me off. Mikasa was pissing me off. That stupid brown haired girl was pissing me off. The fucking football player was pissing me off. The idea of not being with F/n was pissing me off. The idea that she was with that idiot for all this time was pissing me off. I was pissing myself off. I was an idiot for leaving her. 

This was all my fault; even now while I was trying to fix it all this; it was like everything was against me. This was so fucking annoying. 

"Levi..." 

I looked behind me, it was F/n. She walk walking after me?

"What?" I snapped at her. I didn't mean too but it just came out that way.

She flinched by the force in my voice, "I was just seeing if you were okay." 

I took a deep breath, "I'm fine." 

"Well you walked out like you weren't." She said walking closer. 

"F/n. Go back in there with them." I told her. 

She shook her head, "Levi, I'm sorry..I know...this can't be easy." 

"F/n don't." I told her I didn't want her pity. 

"I know this is hard." She started again "Levi..but if I just want to be there for Bell-" 

"F/n I don't want to hear this right now." I snapped at her again. 

"Levi.." 

"F/n I get!" I yelled. 

Pain went across her face, but then it was replaced with anger, "Don't yell at me like that Levi. I'm just trying to help." 

"Yeah, you helped a lot by bring him here." I told her. 

"What was I supposed to do? Tell my boyfriend he couldn't come to a wedding with me? And that I was going to it with my old boyfriend?" She snapped at me. 

I just shook my head, and started to walk away. I felt like if I said anything else too her I would regret it.

"Don't walk away from me Levi." I heard her say following me. 

"Levi." 

"Levi!" 

"Levi Ackerman!" 

She kept yelling my name. 

Couldn't she just let me be angry. 

"Le-"

Before she could get my name out again, I kissed her.

I didn't care that the football player was so here. I didn't care about Farlan and Bella. I didn't even care about my plan that I wasn't going to kiss her first anymore.

I only wanted F/n. I wanted her to know how I felt about her. I needed her to get that. Something in her knew that we were meant for each other. If it wasn't then she wouldn't be kissing me back right now.

She broke our kiss, "Why..how..I can't." 

"I'm not sorry F/n, you know how I feel about you and I can't stand seeing you with him." I told her holding to her arms.

"Levi...I...I..ca" She was breathing heavy and looking confused. Fuck it made me feel like shit. I didn't want to make this any harder for her; but shit she was fucking slow when it came to this.

"I told you they'd were together." I heard a voice say behind us. 

We both looked back too see Eren and Armin standing there. 

Fuck. 

He's the last one I needed to know about my problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Xoxo


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am about to throw a lot of angst really fast.

Your Pov

This was bad. 

"So when did this affair start?" Eren asked. 

This was so bad.

"Eren I don't think you should joke about this." Armin told him. 

What was I going to do?

"Why are you even out here?" Levi snapped at them both. 

What if Erwin found out?

"We had came out to get both of you actually." Eren told them.

What would he do? 

"Good thing we did, pretty sure if it was someone else say Erwin you'd two be in a lot of trouble right now." He added.

He was right, If they had been Erwin what would he had done? Levi had kissed me again, and I had kissed him back again. Why did I do that? Why did he do that? He said he loved me. I mean I know he does; this wasn't his first time saying it, but still. He didn't care that Erwin was in the room right next to us? What would he had done if Erwin found us like that? What would I have told Erwin? That oh it wasn't what it looked like? I was supposed to be marring him, and here I was kissing another man! And not just any other man, Levi. My high school boyfriend. What would that had made me look like? 

I looked over to Eren Armin and Levi. They seemed to be arguing about all this but I couldn't focus on what they were saying. 

My own thoughts were eating me alive.

I couldn't blame this all on Levi, I should have known he would do this. Hell, I should have known not follow him out here. I kissed him back; I always kissed him back; What was wrong with me? How could I still feel this way about him? I have Erwin. Erwin is the one I'm supposed to be with, I'm supposed to be happy with Erwin not Levi. I can't let this keep happening. I don't want to hurt Erwin. But I don't want to hurt Levi either. What was I supposed to do? What did Levi expect me to do? Just forget everything I've had for these last years and just be with him?

"F/N!" I looked up Levi was had shouted my name.

"What?" I snapped. 

"Are you okay?" He asked me looking into my eyes. 

Was I okay? What part of anything that just happened made me okay? He was ruining my life. I was supposed to be enjoying this trip with my friend and future husband, yet here I was with him. I was letting him ruin everything. For god sake Eren and Armin, just saw us kissing. What if they had been Sasha? Or Connie? What If they had been Erwin? My life would be ruined. Everything that me and Erwin had...I...I couldn't do that to him. I mean he loved me. He loved me enough to want to marry me. And here I was betraying him with another man..Not just any other man...My ex boyfriend who left me...No matter how Levi made me feel now, even if I still loved him in this strange way that I couldn't understand..That was just something I couldn't forget..How could I let this go on so long...

I moved away from Levi's hold, and turned to Eren. I think I finally had my mind right on all this. "Eren Armin, I know what this looked like but please can you just keep it to yourselves. I'm begging you." I asked them. I didn't need this getting back to Erwin. If he was going to find out, I would be the one to tell them.

Eren frowned looking from me to Levi, then he let out a deep breath, "Fine. But only cause you asked F/n."

I took a sign of relief, "Thank you." 

Then Eren started to walk back into the dinning room. 

Armin still stood there, "Hey, F/n I don't know whats going on..And I know I shouldn't pr-" 

"Then don't." Levi said cutting him off. 

But I ignored him and looked at Armin, "I know I know this is wrong." I said trying to avoid his gaze. Something about Armin looking at me so worryingly made me feel even more guilty. It gave me more resolved to do what I was going to do next after would walk way. 

Armin stood there for another moment like he wanted to say something but didn't then walked away. 

Then I turned to Levi. 

"F/n-" He started but I shook my head.

"No Levi." I told him. "I can't do this." 

He frowned but I continued, "I can't keep doing this back and forth thing with you. I told you before I'm with Erwin. I love him. I can't love you." 

"You told me you still loved me F/n." He said looking into my eyes. 

I did, but it wasn't going to change anything. "I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. But I don't Levi. I don't love you anymore and this thing what we're doing..The kissing..The hanging out. It has to stop." 

"You don't mean that F/n." He said getting dangerously close to me. Would he try to kiss me again? If he did how would I stop him then? What if the next person who walks out it Erwin? So I took his arm and led him further down the hallway till we made our way outside. So no one in our group could interrupt us.

"You don't mean that F/n and you know it." He said again as soon as we made it outside. 

"Yes I do Levi. I mean it, I don't want anything to do with you anymore." The words stung as I said them. But this was for my own good. "You cannot come back into my life and think we'll pick up where we left off. That's not how life works. You left me. Remember that. You left me I moved on, that's where our story ended. What we had was beautiful, but it's in the past. So let's leave it at that." I told him. 

"F/n." He said pain going threw his eyes. I couldn't let that change my mind.

"No Levi, After this trip I won't talk to you anymore. I can't After this trip just forget about me. The only reason why I say after the trip is because I want to be here for Farlan and Bella, but after that's it's over." I was trying to keep myself from crying. "Once this is done it's over; just move on." 

"If that's what you really wanted then you wouldn't have chased after I left out" He told me with no emotion in his face now. How was that he looked like he felt nothing now? No wait, that's what was best. If he looked like this was killing him as much as it was killing me to say it then I would never be able to get any of this out.

"I don't know why I came out here, Levi." I told him.

"Would you stop denying how your feeling F/n." He snapped at me. 

"I am not denying how I feel Levi. I feel confused. I'm confused because you make me that way." I snapped back at him. I needed him to just give up. It was better for both if us. Right?

"You are denying it F/n. There is no way in hell that I believe that you love that idiot in there more then me." He said getting closer to me. 

It was now or never. 

I had to choices. I could kiss him or walk away. 

I was doing this of both of us, he was better with out me and I was better without him. 

"If that's what you want to think Levi then go ahead. But I am going to go back in there with Erwin, the man I love." Then I turned my back and headed back for the dinning room. 

Walking away from Levi in this moment was the hardest thing I think I ever done. But I had too. 

I had to be realistic. With Erwin at least I know he would always love and be there for me, with Levi...as much as it pained me to say, but I didn't trust him, at least not the same way I did before. Did I love him? Yes. But did I believe there could be a chance that he would leave me again? Yes. Then what would I do if that happened? I'd be devastated; with no Erwin to save me this time. 

Plus Levi didn't need me. He had other woman he could pick from. I mean their was never anything special about me either. Not when he has girls like Erica or dare I say even Petra following after him, he'd be alright. 

But damn did this hurt.

I stopped before I got back into the dinning room trying to pull myself back together. A few tears and went down my face. I couldn't let them see that I was just crying. I wiped them away. 

I looked back down the hallway I was just with Levi in, only he wasn't there. 

It was better this way.

 

Erwin Pov

Every since breakfast was over F/n had been acting strange. But not strange in a bad way, In fact she seemed to be in a good mood. More then she had been in the last few days.

At first I was worried when she walked out after him. However once Eren had came back in and told us that they had went into different distraction and that Armin had went after Levi, I felt at ease.

After breakfast we took a trip to take in the sights and luxuries of the island. The day had went really well, now we all sat at the beach watching the sunset. I was enjoying myself with F/n, even better she seemed to enjoying this too. Maybe we would come back here in the future, at some point when we were married. With our own children. That sounded grand, a family with F/n. I couldn't think of anything better. 

"What are you thinking about with that grin on your face babe?" F/n asked me smiling. 

I beamed back, "Just a nice full life with you love." I told her giving her a quick kiss. We were sitting at the beach next to Eren and Mikasa. 

"You guys are really in love." Mikasa said.

"Yup." F/n said smiling from her back to me. "He's the sun in my sky." 

"And you're my moon." I told her. 

"Sure." I heard Eren say dryly, I guess our pda was a little too much for him. I guess I should turn it down some since he wasn't here anymore. 

Being honest I was mad when I fist found out Levi was here, I got even more mad when I realized he was out with F/n last night. I was jealous. And I felt like I needed to stress the point to him that the time he had with F/n was over. She was mine now. It didn't help that F/n didn't seem to think him being around her was a problem. But anyone who looked at the way he looked her knew he wasn't over her. And that made me furious. 

He had no idea of all the pain she went threw when he left her. He had no idea how much he hurt her. Though she seems to have forgotten, I didn't. I hated seeing her like that. It killed me; and I would do anything for F/n so she wouldn't have to feel that way ever again. 

"Hey Armin have you seen Levi yet?" I heard Mikasa say to Armin who had just made his way back to the spot we were at. 

"No, I haven't seen him since earlier actually." He told them. 

Now that I thought about it, maybe that's why F/n seemed to be in a better mood. Levi wasn't around anymore. He had this way with her that I never understood. It seemed like she thought he could do no wrong, even going as far as arguing with me this morning. 

I shook my head this I didn't want to think about him right now, I wanted to enjoy this time with F/n. It was good he wasn't around today. 

"I"m going to get something to drink, would you like to come with me F/n?" Mikasa said getting up.

"You know I was actually thinking the same thing." Then both woman got up leaving Eren Armin and me alone. 

"So I guess you guys have been together really long huh?" Armin said starting up some small talk.

I beamed, "Yeah, but everyday feels better then the last." 

"That must be nice." Armin said. 

Eren chuckled, "Yeah, must be really nice." 

I shook him off, "What about you Armin? I haven't see you with anyone, don't you have anyone?" I asked him.

He laughed shyly, "I do actually, were just long distance." 

"I couldn't imagine being long distance with F/n." I told them. 

"Really? I wouldn't mind it with Mikasa, We've been together pretty much all our lives." Eren said. 

"Well I can never have enough F/n." I told them, and it was true. F/n was really my everything.

"You know she used to date Levi?" Eren said out of no where. 

His friend Armin looked at him, "Dude not cool." 

"What I just wanted to know if he knew." Eren said looking back at me. 

I chuckled. "Yes, I know. But that's not a problem now." 

"You sure?" Eren asked.

"Why would it be? Me and her together now." I told them.

Eren laughed, "Nothing. Just messing with you. Seeing if I could get you rallied up, you seem like such a nice guy." 

I just shook my head he was strange. 

"Hey guys I didn't even realize the time but we have to make our way back now the rehearsal will be starting soon and were no where near ready." F/n came you form behind us. She seemed to be in a bit of a panic when she said it. So we all hurried back to the hotel to get ready.

 

Levi Pov

I didn't know what to think. 

I didn't know what to do.

F/n was the only one in the whole world that could make me feel like this. I didn't know if I was angry, or sad. I just know I felt empty. My life was nothing without her. It had been that way since I first left her. And in these last few mouths she had given me so much meaning. I could see that future I used to want with her again. I told her I was going to be with her forever, but I left her.

F/n didn't trust me. That was simple to see. That's why she said all that. She didn't trust me, and she didn't trust herself. 

The worst part was I couldn't figure out how to convince her I wasn't going to leave again.

"Maybe if you listened to me this wouldn't have happened." Farlan said sitting a drink down next to me at the outdoor bar I was sitting at. I had already told him what happened earlier. 

"Aren't you supposed to be with bella and your parents." I told him. 

"I'm taking a brake, anyway. What are you going to do know?" He asked me. 

I didn't know. For once I didn't have a answer. 

"Just give her a little space, knowing F/n she'll be back in your arms tonight." Bella said walking up to us out of no where. 

"What makes you think that?" I asked her. 

"F/n is crazy about you. And you two belong together, everyone knows it. Why do you think Eriwn looks so nervous whenever you're around?" She said like it was obvious. But I shook my head she didn't hear the way F/n talked earlier. F/n meant what she said. She didn't love me anymore...I ruined it.

"Please don't tell me you think she actually doesn't love you anymore." Bella said reading my thoughts.

I didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes. "One, for someone who acts scary and cool you are a drama queen, you need to chill. Two, if you don't do anything stupid I'm sure you two will be talk again by the end of the night. Three I know we came here for you guys but remember this is my wedding; which brings me to four I'm taking Farlan back we have to get ready for the rehearsal and you do too." She said taking farlan and walking away.

She was sure was pretty sure about herself. I looked at my drink, so I couldn't do anything stupid. But every time I did anything dealing with F/n lately was stupid. I took a shot of my drink. This was for hoping Bella was right. 

 

Your Pov

It was going alright. The dinner was going well, a few guest were still making there way in, so that was a thing. 

Erwin was doing well with meeting people. Sasha and Connie were fine. Armin seemed fine. Even Mikasa and Eren seemed to be having a good time. Most importantly Bella and Farlan looked happy. Things were going well. 

But I couldn't shake this sick feeling from my stomach. You know that feeling you get when you're young and someone says their going to tell on you? Or that feeling when your mother tells you that she's going to get you when you're in trouble? That's how it felt. But my mom wasn't here and I wasn't really in trouble. I had been feeling this way all day...Well ever since my talk with this morning. I thought it would be gone by now but no. I tried not to think about him. I was trying to just be here with Erwin. The man I love, But I kept having to tell myself to stop thinking about Levi. Levi Levi Levi. It was like that's all my mine wanted to think of. He was like a drug. And this was my withdraw. 

Even now, part of my..No all of me wanted to know if he was okay. I hadn't seen him all day. From what I've heard no one had, but what would I even do if I saw him. I ended everything. And knowing Levi he was a proud man; and with this time I was the one who walked away. He wouldn't take me back after that. 

Right now I was just standing to the side in our even area. We were set outside it under a little hut like tent that was big enough to fit about 100 people. It still surprised me that Farlan and Bella could afford all this. Or should I say their parents afford all this. I wonder what all my parent would do when I get married...I bet they'd go all out if it was Erwin...I'd be surprised if they even showed up if it was with Levi. Wait? Levi? I was thinking about getting married to him now? 

Fuck F/n! I needed air. I started to walk away from everyone; but heard my name get called and I looked back to see Erwin smiling at me, "Where are you going love?" 

"I just needed a little air." I told him. 

"You do realize we're outside?" He pointed out. 

I shook my head, "Yeah, I know. I just.

"To many people?" Eriwn finished for me.

I nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Want me to some with?" He asked me.

But I shook my head no, "I just need me time for a sec." I told him giving him a weak smile. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I just need a little breather, It's just a lot to take in right now." I told him. 

He nodded, "Okay, just don't be long." 

I smiled warmly at him. Then I turned to walk away. 

I was walking to a little side where in a day Farlan and Bella would be saying their vows to each other, it was a little ways from the party so no one could bother me for a moment. 

Right now it was just me with the ocean. I really did love the sound it made. so peaceful nothing like my life right now. I wish I could go back to the days when I didn't have to deal with all this. The days when I was happy. When I wasn't stressing over my future. When I was young and in love with Levi..I know it's silly. But that's when I was truly happy. I knew it deep down in my heart. Levi was right. I loved him. If I didn't I wouldn't be thinking about him like this. But I couldn't do anything about it. I just wish for one moment I could, just be with him, to know if it was real...I mean what I felt of him was real...It was so real I was scared. I didn't know what to do, but was it real the same way for him...how I even know? I laughed to myself. Well I wouldn't know now. No ones still hadn't seen him. I bet he left. I bet I hurt him...That thought stent a sharp pain in my chest hurting Levi was something I never wanted to do..Why did things have to be this way.

"F/n" 

I snapped my head out of my thoughts to look behind me. 

It was Levi. 

 

Levi pov

I saw her standing there and I couldn't bring myself to leave her alone. 

She was their by herself. If I could just apology to her maybe that would work. I honestly do anything, just for her to get out I truly felt. 

So I called her name.

F/n snapped back looking at me with tears in her eyes, and I wanted to kill whatever brought them to her face.

But it was me. I was the reason they were there. 

"F/n" I said her name again walking closer to her. 

But instead of saying something she shocked her head and reacher her arms of me to come closer. 

So I did. 

We both stood there looking at the moon in the ocean side by side not saying anything.

It was peaceful. 

"You know I tired," F/n said braking the silence with only a whisper. 

I felt her turn to look at me, "But I can't." 

"Can't wha-" I started to asks but I was cut off.

F/n had kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Now how was this chapter? I loved writing it that's for sure! also who's watched AOT today because I did like 100 times lol it was so wonderful seeing Levi I love him so much and he only got hotter! 
> 
> Anyways I'm really tired, I've been up writing this for the last 5 hours it's actually 5;35 am I started this at 12am and it still doesn't feel like a enough in a chapter. but imma stop before i actually fall asleep at my laptop 
> 
> xoxo


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is a lot shorter then most, but I wanted to add this to the last chapter but was just too tired to add it last night. So it's like a mini chapter.

Your Pov

 

I kissed Levi. 

I was kissing Levi. 

This was me this time. I wanted this. I knew this wrong, but I couldn't deny myself right now. I just wanted to be held..by him. 

By Levi. 

I wanted him, I wanted us to be like what we used to be. When we were younger, and didn't have to worry about anything. 

And it was nice. This kiss was better then our last few kisses; mostly because I knew it was coming this time. The kiss it self had started off slow and tinder, like Levi couldn't believe it was happening. Did I surprise him? Yet slowly the kiss got more and more urgent. I was letting this happen. I wanted this. His lips were all I could think about. 

I was holding on to his face with hand, and he had rapped his arms around my waist holding me tight. He was rough, and hard, coarse, bruised. Levi was igneous, and dangerous. I was clam, soft, smooth and cool, I was safe. But together we were perfect. Together complete each other. We were both missing pieces of a puzzle, and combined we made a whole beautiful picture. I knew this. I always knew this. I just..I just forgot. I forgot how sensational he made me feel. I was scared. But in this moment I had just let go. I let go and started feeling everything I was trying so hard not to feel for him, I hadn't even realize what I was doing. 

Levi and I were meant to be together.

I felt tears start to run down my face for like the one hundredth time today.

Levi pulled back looking at me frowning, "F/n I'm sorry..." He spoke softly. 

"I'm the sorry one Levi.." I told him quietly. How could I be so stupid? How could I deny how he made me feel? 

Levi pulled me into his chest, "Don't be. This is all my fault." 

Him say that only made me cry more. 

"I should have never left you." He continued. "I was a stupid, hell I'm still stupid as shit. I've put you threw so much. I've hurt you. You're the only one I've loved and all I've done was push you away, and now I've been selfish, wanting you back." 

"Lev-" 

"But you have to let me be selfish this one time." He started rubbing my back. "I'm doing this for us. I love you. You love me. We belong together, nothing else is right in our world if were not together and you know it. I know you're scared. And I know you don't trust me, I don't blame you. But f/n" He said pulling me away so he could look me in the eye. 

"I will never leave you again. I won't I love you too much to let you go again. I can't just stop and move on, you are my future. I told you forever. And I meant it then like I mean it now." 

"Levi...." I started, I knew he meant what he was saying. I believed him. He wouldn't leave me again. 

"Just say you'll be with me F/n." He said looking at me with all this passion in his eyes; more then I had ever seen before.

He was vulnerable.

I wanted to say yes. Every fiber in my being told me to say yes. 

But one name brought me back to reality. 

Erwin. 

 

Levi Pov

I pored my heart out to F/n. 

I was willing to do the one thing I hated doing most for F/n just so she would understand how serious I was. That was just simply talking. 

I opened myself up to her. I know I had told her I was sorry before. But this time I was telling her for everything. 

F/n was crying in fount of me. I had just asked her to be mine. I told her I was going to be selfish, I was doing this for us. I was doing this for her. Erwin wasn't going to make her happy like was. He couldn't care for her like I could. He wasn't even close. F/n deserved the world. And I was going to give it to her no matter what anyone thought. 

"Levi I want to." She finally said. "I love you. I know I love you and you love me. I get that...I just...I just can't-" 

I kissed her again, I knew what she was going to say. She was still thinking about him. But I was going to make her forget him. 

I pulled back, "Don't think." 

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath then she opened her eyes and nodded. 

I smiled at her, "Walk with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For reading.
> 
> Okay so this was more like a teaser chapter; because lets just say the next chapter will have some nsfw things going on it it (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and this was just a little build up I wanted to add before we got there. Again super sorry for it being so short. 
> 
> Xoxo


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much all smut but nice fluffy smut :) 
> 
> While writing this I listened to this song on repeat and I'm going to put the link in it here because I feel like listening to it while you read the chapter just sets the mood pefectly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gM89Q5Eng_M

Levi Pov

I led F/n back into my room. Right now everyone else was still at the rehearsal so I knew no one would see us. 

Once I closed the door I looked back at F/n. 

Some how the light of the moon shined into my room highlighting F/n. She was beautiful. 

I closed the distance between us rapping my hands around her. She fit perfectly in my arms, she always did. I bore into her eyes; trying to see what she was thinking. Only to see that her mind was running all over the place. I knew F/n she was overthinking this.

"Don't think." I told her. 

"Le-" 

"Don't think." I told her giving her a light kiss. 

"Just let me love you." 

"Let me show you how much I love and need you." I spoke softly while still kissing her. 

She mumbled like she wanted to say something; so I pulled away to look back into her eyes.

"Let me show you how real this is." I told her placing her hand above my heart. 

It was beating so fast. This moment with F/n was so important to me. 

Honestly I was afraid. I was afraid she would leave to go back to him. That she would leave before I could show her how I felt. But I wasn't going to let my pride get in my way. I had to be one hundred percent honest with F/n, that was the only way she would truly know how I felt.

F/n didn't say anything for a moment. 

And it felt like forever. 

But then F/n pulled me into a kiss again surprising me and making my heartbeat faster. She wanted me back, That was enough for me. 

I pulled her tighter against me. I wasn't letting her go. 

 

You Pov

I was in Levi's room. I was kissing Levi in Levi's room. 

And I was happy. I was scared. I was nervous. Most of all I felt complete.

I was a complete feeling I haven't felt in years. 

I was with Levi, my other half. The love of my life.

I decided something. What Levi and I had was real. It couldn't be denied. We had been apart for years, yet it felt like we had just picked up right where we had left off. What we had was real. It was something me and Erwin didn't have. So I decided no matter how hard it would be; or how much of a bad person it would make me, I had to end things with Erwin...I had to be with my true love. It would be wrong if I wasn't. Erwin deserved someone who could love him back as much as I loved Levi. 

all the doubt I had, I pushed away from my mine. It was gone.

I was going to be with Levi, I was going to be with him forever. 

I smiled into our kiss trying to be as close as I could.

I know we've been through a lot, but we were going to heal. We weren't so broken that we couldn't, if were we would have never made it this far. We were going to start again. We had each other that was all we needed, so I knew we were going to be okay. 

I don't know who pulled away first but we had to so we could breath. 

We both started into each other eyes. I smiled at him. I didn't need words to convey my decision, Levi knew.

He's response was embracing me in a kiss again, but this time pushing me to the wall forcefully. 

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this." He said breathing heavy then went back to kissing me, but moving down. 

He said that same thing the very first time we kissed I chuckled to myself I felt like a teenager again with him. Levi pulled away. "What so funny." 

"You said that the very first time we kissed." I told him.

He looked at me warmly, "And it's as true as it was then, I've missed you F/n." Then he went to my neck leaving a hot trail of kissed all the way down to my chest. Levi sucked on my skin making me moan. Something about how his kisses burned, and felt like they set something free in me, something I hadn't felt in so many years. Something I had forgot. 

Levi Pov

F/n was mine again. 

She didn't have to say anything. 

She never did I could read her like a open book. 

And I was the happiest man in the world.

She was giving me another chance, and I wasn't going to ruin this one. 

I was going to make love to her. 

I had moved down to her chest, kissing and sucking at her marvelous skin. F/n was delicious. And I wanted every part of her. It was too hard trying to keep pulling her shirt down, so I started pulling it off her. She left her arms to up so I cold pull it off. Once it was off I immediately went back to her lips like I needed them to live. Hell I did, F/n was my everything. 

F/n moved her hands away and I insistently missed them, she was taking her bra off. Once it fell to the floor, I took a step bake to look at her, fuck. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful. I lowered down to her chest again. F/n hissed, when I took one of her nipple in my mouth. 

Hearing her moan again was music to my ears, I wanted more. So I bit at her softly.

"Levi." She cried out, and I groaned. I wanted to hear more.

F/n hands moved to my face. She pulled me back up to eye level with her and kissed me again. I was thrown off a little when she started to push me back; until I realized she was pulling us back to the bed. 

F/n's lips were still attached to mine, but she quickly broke our kiss and pushed me on to the bed before I could react. Then she crawled on top of me. Slowly she started to unbutton my shirt; leaving a trail of kisses with each button until my shirt was off. F/n moved off the bed so that she was kneeling in fount of me; then she started to massage and my manhood; making me take in a sharp breath, I was already hard.

Even more slowly she started to unzip my pants. F/n kept eye contact with me, she was so fucking hot. Was all I could think of, and then the next thing I knew she had my hard member out, and had took one long lick of her tounge over it's length; until she came to the head and took all of me in her mouth. 

I jerked at the sensation it sent threw my body. What felt even more slowly F/n started to move her mouth sucking. I shot my heard back, F/n was amazing. But I couldn't let her continue this, I wanted to pleasure her tonight.

I used the will power I had to sit up, making F/n stop to look back at me. I took her arms and pulled her back so that she was straddling my lap. "Let me take over from here princess." I told her taking her lips again. 

She giggled, I smiled. Every sound from her was amazing.

Your Pov

Levi had flipped me over on the bed so that he was on top of me. 

His body was just as perfect as I remembered. It was incredible how well we fit together. 

Levi had made his way back to my neck, and I squealed he found a sensitive spot, I felt him smile when he did, then she started to attack it; making my fidget under him. 

But then Levi took my hands and pulled them over my head, "Don't move." He said pulling back from me. 

Next thing I know Levi slowly left kisses down my body like I had just done him. When he got to my beast, he took a moment to attack each one of them. I started to bring my hands down to hold him closer, but he stopped and put them back above my head. 

Once he had his fun with my breast he went back to leaving the trail of kisses again. He got to below my belly button and frowned when he saw my skirt was still on, "This has to go." Was all he said with a little smiled. Then he started to pull the rest of my cloths off. 

When everything was off Levi stepped back and took a moment to look over my body. 

She was staring so intense it made me feel nervous. Did he still think I still looked the same as I did when I was younger? Did I change to much? What was going in his head.

"My memory didn't do you any justice, F/n You're beyond beautiful." He told me staring into my eyes now. 

A blush crept across my face, his words put my thoughts at ease. 

Levi moved his arms under my legs and started to pull me closer to the edge of the bed closer to where he had keeled, but a flash of something crossed my eyes and I stopped him.

Levi looked worried for a moment. But I only smiled at him, "You still have it." 

"What?" He looked confused, so I moved my arm across his upper right arm. 

"My name tattooed, I don't know how I didn't notice it before." I told him smiling wide at the memory of when he first got it. 

He just smirked at me. 

The suddenly he went down and lightly licked at my folds. 

The feeling of him made me grab at his hair, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact I think it encouraged him; because next he was attack my lower reign with his tounge. Darting it in and out. Levi was working magic on me, only using his tounge. I was on the edge. Then he added a finger, and bit down own my bud. I was a moaning mess, I was so close to coming, I could feel it. 

"Le...Le..Levi...I'm about...I'm about to come." I told him panting.

Then he stopped making me frown.

Levi moved away and slowly made his way back on top of me, "I can't let you come just yet." 

Levi Pov

I was lining myself up with F/n, She was going to enjoy this. 

I was going to go slow.

I looked her in the eyes, silently asking if she was ready. 

F/n bit her lip nodding.

I slowly started to push myself in her. Going as slow as I could.

I wanted her to feel all of me. I wanted to feel all of her. 

F/n gasped, when I first started pushing in. Her walls hugged tight against me. I fitted in her perfectly. We were meant for each other, even our bodies knew it. 

After a moment of just being close to her, I started to move, when I did. F/n started to arch her back and dig her nails into my back, the pain maid be hiss but it was worth it. I knew she was feeling good. I wanted her to feel as good as she was making me feel.

"Levi." She moaned my name in my ear and I groaned. 

"Faster. please." She begged. 

But I didn't want it to be over yet, I wanted this to last forever. So I kept my same past.

"You're killing me Levi." She whined and I smiled and how impatient she was being.

"Okay princess, I'll give you what you want." So I pulled out, and before she could protest I moved her so her knees were up in the air. Then I slammed back into her making her yelp out again. I didn't go slow anymore, now I was pounding in and out of her, she wanted me to go faster so that's what I was going to do. I was hitting her soft spot; her face told me that much, and fuck, her face was so bewildering, seeing how I was making her feel, seeing her eyes roll back in pleasure was enough to send me on edge, but I couldn't just yet. F/n first. 

"I..I'm so.." F/n couldn't fishing he sentence. I made sure of it, I was going to give her the best climax of her life. Better then Erwin ever could. I was fucking her for now, I was fucking her for every moment I didn't threw those years we were together, and I was fucking her so she knew what she had. 

"SocloseI'msoclose." She said in on breath.

I could feel sweat fall down my head, "Me to babe." I was close too, this was getting harder. 

"Cum in me Levi." She begged.

Fuck, F/n was going to be the death of me.

"Come for me then Princess." I said before bucking into her one more time. 

I felt her walls close hard against me, telling me she had made it. I still pushed a little more, and she bit down on my neck and that drove me completely off.

We laid there both panting for air and feeling the shock of our orgasm. 

F/n moved to hug me once she had caught her breath. I rolled over so she could lay on my chest. 

We laid like this for a moment, it almost felt like forever. 

I looked down at f/n who had her eyes close smiling. 

I smiled to myself. 

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Aren't you so happy for you and Levi, I mean I am! Tell me what you thought of the chapter I really want to know. I think this might be the best smut I've ever written and this is only like the 4th time I've written any So that's pretty good right? 
> 
> Also what did you think about the song with this chapter? Did it make you feel anything, because honestly I was crying listening to it and writing while also feeling all hot and bothered, the whole experience was weird lol But I really want to know what you guys thought about it so let me know!
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out, because I've got a really crazy two weeks ahead of me. So I just wanted to let you guys know and hopefully you'll be okay with a little hiatus, but I think this was a nice chapter to leave you with before I disappear so that's good! Right? 
> 
> -Until the next chapter Gen
> 
> xoxo


	55. Chapter 55

Your Pov

 

Everything was perfect right now. 

I was with Levi, and I was going to stay with Levi. 

I snuggled closer to him, hoping this moment would never end, that had just been the best experience of my life. I giggled to myself.

"What did I fuck you silly?" Levi teased in a lazy voice. 

"Hmm maybe." I hummed to him. 

"Can't believe you still this much of a dork." He teased again. 

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." I retorted. 

He looked at me and smiled, "Yea, you are." Then he kissed my forehead. 

Ugggh! This was just perfect, I thought to myself I didn't even know I could be this happy again.

We laid in silence a little while longer; still recovering from the amazing sex we just had. Honestly I don't even remember it being that good when we were younger. Levi was honestly in a whole other league then Erwin when it came to the sex department. I felt satisfied in way I don't think I ever had been.

"How long have we been up here?" Levi asked. 

"Don't know don't care." I told him. I didn't want to get up.

"You know everyone is going to wonder where you went." He said next.

"Yeah, I'll tell them I was with you." I told him, I already decided; I was going to be with Levi. I know this was going to hurt Erwin, but not telling him, and being with him while my heart was with someone else would be worst.

"So you're really going to brake things off with him?" Levi asked.

I sat up and looked him in the eye, "Yes I am, as a matter of fact I'm going to do it now." I said getting up, the quicker I did it the faster he;d be able to heal right?

Levi stopped me, "F/n wait." 

I looked back at him, "What? I just want to be with you as soon as possible with no problems, and I don't think I'd be okay having sex with you again knowing i'm still Erwin's girlfriend." 

Levi looked away like he was thinking about something, then turned back to me, "I get that but...just don't brake up with him yet." 

I frowned. Why wouldn't he want me to brake up with him right now? "Why not?" I asked.

"Think about it F/n, it will probably cause a big scene. And you don't want that, at least not here at Farlan and bella's wedding. Wait till we get back." he told me.

"I know Erwin, he wouldn't make a big scene or anything I'm sure." I told him, I just wanted to be honest with him. Plus I hated keeping secrets. 

"Just don't do it right now, wait f/n." Levi told me in a more serious voice.

"Is that the only reason." I said without thinking. I mean I knew Levi had a good point. Yeah it was a chance that Erwin could blow this whole thing up. And it would kinda suck braking up with him in Hawaii. But in the back of my head, in a flash I thought what if Levi said that because he had gotten what he wanted from me, and would disappear again now. 

Levi frowned, "Yes it's the only reason." The realization flashed in his eyes, and he started to get up to move towards me. "I'm not leaving you again, F/n. I just want to be a little considerate for the moment. This is Farlan's and Bella's big day. If it was any other situation I would go and tell him you two were over right now." 

Well I guess that put my heart at ease. I chuckled a little, "That wouldn't help anything." 

Levi's eyes lighten up when he heard my responds. 

"So what do we do now..." I asked him. 

Levi looked away from me and around the room, "I guess we act like this never happened." 

I frowned. 

"Only for the next two days." He said walking up to me, pressing his still naked body against mine, "Then after that I can have you all to myself." 

I rested my head in his chest, "Well this two days are going to be hard." 

I heard Levi laugh in his throat. "Like me right now?" 

Then I felt his member hardening against me. I looked up at Levi and hit him playfully, "How?" I was honestly a little surprised that he seem to have his energy back. I was still recovering.

Levi raised his eyebrow at me playfully, "When it's you I could go all night." 

I stepped back from him. "Well no. 1 I'm tired. And 2 remember this didn't happen." The I turned to start picking and putting my cloths back on. If I was lucky Everyone wold still be at the rehearsal and I could just sneak in my room and go to sleep.

Levi groaned. "Fine." Then he started to help me with my things, and get his own. 

I was half way dressed, when Levi coughed to get my attention. 

"What?" I asked. 

Holding his dress shirt that he had one for the rehearsal he pointed out, "You broke my buttons." 

"And you left marks all over my breast don't think I didn't notice." I responded. 

Levi just shrugged with a smile, "Your skin always bruised easy." 

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Jerk." While putting the last of my cloths on. I was about to go to the door when Levi stepped behind me, and held me from the back, "Just be happy I didn't leave anything anywhere obvious." He said kissing on my ear. 

I held my breath at his touch, God I wanted to stay in his room tonight, and just hold and kiss him. But I couldn't. 

I stepped away from him, "We'll finish this later." I was at the door now getting ready to walk out. 

"We defiantly will F/n." He said winking, as I closed the door leaving his room. 

I walked to my door, which was just the next room and slowly opened it, I needed to see if Erwin had made it in yet. And thank God he didn't. 

So I went to get ready to go to sleep. 

This was a long day, I argued, with Levi kissed him then told him I didn't want anything to do with him. Then before the day was even over I had slept with him. I shook my head at myself. My resolve with him was the worst. 

And how would I brake up with Erwin exactly? Would I just tell him it wasn't working out anymore? Would I say I wanted to be with Levi. No...I just need to tell him he deserves someone who can love them with all their heart. And not just half way like me. I mean Erwin really did. Erwin was a wonderful man. He really was...He just wasn't what I wanted or needed...I need Levi. He would understand that right? 

I really hoped so, It kinda really broke my heart to know I would be braking his so soon...Fuck, how could I forget? I even said I would marry him...God I was such a bad person for this. I shook my head at myself again. No, no matter how bad this would make me I had to still do it. I just had to do it when we get back. So in a way these were my last few days with Erwin; and knowing that was...well bitter sweet. 

Levi Pov

I didn't want to tell F/n to go back to him, but I had too. 

I had to do that for Bella and Farlan. And in a way F/n too. 

But damn it the minute those two left for their honeymoon, that shit brains football player was going to know, F/n wasn't his anymore. And I couldn't wait. It was only two days I had to wait, it wouldn't be that bad. 

After F/n had left my room to go into her own. I went in and too a quick shower I was going to head back to the rehearsal, I hadn't actually made in appearance yet. I Had got too caught up in F/n. 

When I got back downstairs were everyone one was at I was bombarded by Farlan. He did actually have a reason to be mad at me, "Where the hell have you been?" 

"Has it been that bag without me?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes annoyed, "No, but still you were supposed to act like you were giving your best man speech and stuff. And since you weren't there Eren phoned it in." 

"That couldn't have gone well." I said.

"No it didn't, and not only were you missing so has F/n too And Mikasas phoned in for here. And you know how that went. Anyway have you seen here or is she still not talking to you." He asked me. 

"She's missing?" I tired to play dumb, but Farlan took one look at me and figured it out. 

"You were with her." He asked but it came out more like a statement. 

I didn't say anything.

"Fuck Levi yes or no?" He asked. 

"Yes or no what?" Bella asked walking up to us.

Farlan groaned, "Nothing. I was just getting on Levi about not disappearing at the actual wedding." He told her. Good. At least Farlan knew to keep his mouth shut about this to Bella, If she found out then everyone else would know before the night was over. 

"Yeah! You better not. And I'm going to tell the same to F/n. I had asked Erwin had he seen her, he told me she was having a hard time and she went to get a breather, and she probably went to rest for a bit." Bella told us both.

"Yeah, a breather." Farlan said plainly. 

"I guess she did need it. Sorry Levi I know I said she'd be back with you by tonight. She might just need a breather."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I told her. 

"Or just a really fun bachelorette party." She added. 

"Don't you guys get to wild Bella." Farlan told her in a stern voice.

"Don't worry about us, just you guys don't get too wild!" A loud voice said coming into our conversation. 

It was a tall woman in glasses, she looked kinda familiar but I couldn't place a name with the face.

"OMG HAJI YOU MADE IT!" Bella screamed, and hugged the woman. 

I think I remember her, I know talked to her like once during high school. She was crazy was all I actually remembered about her. I had no idea she knew Bella.

"It's so great to see you! When did you get here? I thought you said you wouldn't be able to make it?" Bella said to her.

"Well, I just wanted to surprise you! And anyways I needed to meet the lucky guy you're marrying so I can put him in his place." She said to her laughing. 

Bella laughed and pulled Farlan next to her, "This is my wonderful husband to be, you remember him don't you." 

"Of course I do!" Hanji said, "know you better take care of my Bella." 

Farlan joked back with her, "Of course, and I did already have this conversation with her dad you know." 

Hanji laughed, "Anyway where's the maid of honor that's a face I haven't seen in a while." 

Bella laughed back, "Well F/n retired for the night." 

"Already?" Hanji said. 

"Yeah, but we got our best man here," She told her pointing to me.

"Shorty?" She said when she saw me. When did she come up with that nickname? And what gave her the idea what she could call me that?

I didn't answer her. She just laughed. 

"He looks about as angry as he did when I first saw him. I remember it like it was yesterday! He was glaring at F/n in class." 

"Yeah if it's one thing he can do that's stare." Bella joked. I rolled my eyes at both of them. 

"Wait, are they really okay being so close to each other, cause remember they used to go out? F/n and him." I heard Hanji try to whisper to Bella. I say try because her whispering would put a Opera singer to shame.

"It's fine. I mean their not even talking to each other right now, plus she's here with her boyfriend Erwin you know." Bella said cooly. A little too cool for my taste who's side was she on?

"Wait Erwin is here? I gotta go see him!" She shouted, then dashed away. 

"Well isn't she the life of the party." I said sarcastically.

"Hanji is cool, don't be mean." Bella told me.

"Yeah, whatever." I told her. 

"Anyways what do you have planed for my Farlan tomorrow anyways?" Bella asked me.

I raised my eyebrow for her too explain. 

She blew out a long breath, "His bachelor party?" 

"I don't know." I told her honestly, I didn't do anything to plan for that.

Bella rolled her eyes at me, "You better not make it boring for him. It's his last night as a free man! Go wild." 

"Um, it's not that big of a deal bell-" Farlan started but Bella cut him off.

"I'm going to have fun tomorrow night I suggest you do too." she teased him and started to walk away.

"Hey! What does that mean?" He said following her, but not before turning back to me, "Don't think I forgot about you, you're going to have to explain some things later." He said before disappearing into the crowed after Isabel. 

I looked down to my drink, sipping it then looking over the whole party. I saw the football player talking to that girl Hanji. and Frowned. I didn't like him, not one bit. I think I've always been that was towards him. Ever since the day him and his friends tried to tell me to back off from F/n. 

And to think he somehow waited until I left and went back after her. He was always waiting on me to screw something up with F/n. But the laughs on him now. Because once all this was over so were they. I just had to act civil around him for two days. That wouldn't be so bad right? just as long as he doesn't make it to the bachelor party I'm sure I cold handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> I couldn't resist putting out a chapter even though I'm running on like 3 hours of sleep. like I said before it's been a crazy week and it's only thru/Friday, there is clearly something wrong with me to be doing this despite all that. 
> 
> And who's ready for bachelor and a bachelorette party because I know I am! Lets say I'll be bring the drama, because if it's one thing this fic need it's more drama lol 
> 
> ALSO guys don't worry this is a fic I defiantly will finish! I already have the ending set in my mind and everything, I will say although I'm not 100% sure how it will work out but this it will probably be done and completed once we get to the chapters in the 60's I've been looking about to 62 or 64 I have to see how it all comes out. But for sure don't worry I have every intention of finishing this story!! And I won't abandon it!! 
> 
> xoxo


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little OOC'ness for Erwin in this chapter.  
> also it's sorta nsfw in here but really not a lot

Your Pov

I felt a kisses on my shoulder. Making me stair in my sleep, waking up with Levi doing this was something I could get used to; I thought smiling to myself. 

The Sun was shining in my face from the window, causing me to smile more. Still feeling his soft kisses on my back. Yup I could wake up like this all the time. 

I rolled over to look at him, but quickly my smile went away. 

It was Erwin. 

He was laying there next to me smiling looking over me. 

Had I been that much into Levi that I forgot about Erwin completely? Or was I just never in love with him as much as I thought and wanted to be? Either way I was a terrible person. 

"Morning sleepy head." He said to me still smiling. 

I gave him a weak smiled back laying down facing him.

"You disappeared last night." 

Guilt. 

Guilt washed over me at his words. Yeah I disappeared. I disappeared and had sex with another man. The man I was really in love with, and here I was laying next to him. Could he tell? What would he think when I broke up with him? He was going to hate me...and as much as I didn't want him too I still had to do this...Just not yet. Because Levi didn't want to make a scene right now. So I had to act like everything was still okay....This wasn't right. This wasn't right on so many levels but I had to. 

"Yeah, sorry about that." I told him. 

"No worries, I figured you were just tired." He said leaning in to kiss me. 

I returned the small peck with a smile, "Thanks Erwin.." 

Erwin then closer to me again giving me another kiss, this time drawing it out. 

God this wasn't right. I felt so wrong. I couldn't keep kissing Erwin, while my heart was with Levi. 

Erwin had moved still kissing at my lips and neck till he was hovering above me. 

I looked away trying to mentally tell him that I didn't want to continue, and I heard him blow out in frustration "We've been in the most romantic place in the world for two days and haven't made love F/n." He said going back to kissing my neck.

"Actually I think it's Paris that's considered the most romantic place in the world." I told him. 

He snorted and continued.

"Erwin." I said trying to sound stern, but I couldn't help but moan when he kissed at my soft spot at my neck. 

Feeling him smile against my skin, "F/n I need you now." Then he started to pull my shirt up. 

I tried to sit up, I couldn't go threw this with Erwin. I needed to pull my resolve together, If I did this with him now, it would only hurt him more when I broke up. "Erwin, I don't wa-" 

"What the hell?" Erwin said in a confused voice. 

"Wha-" I was about to ask him, but he spoke up. 

"What is this F/n?" He said pulling my shit off competly. 

I hisst as the cool breeze hit my skin, and from how rough Erwin was just now. Looking down though I could see why he was so frustrated at the moment. 

Hikes. 

I had love bites all over my chest going down to my breast. And they were bright red still, and Erwin knew he didn't leave those. 

"F/n what th-" 

"it's not what it looks like." I said in a hurry snatching my shirt from him getting up from the bed. I turned away from him putting my shirt back on. 

"Then what the hell is it F/n?" Erwin said in a loud voice that sent a vibration there my spine. 

I looked around, I needed a excuse and fast. He was mad at me, what could I say? I turned back to him."I had an allergic reaction to something here." I said in a hurry. How could I be so stupid to forget Levi marked me up last night? and damn him for leaving so many. I hadn't even noticed last night how bad it was. Damn my easy bruised skin.

"Do you think I'm in idiot F/n." Erwin said to me looking more mad then I think I ever seen him before. "Did he do that?" Erwin asked getting up walking closer to me. 

I started to walk away from him to the bathroom, "Why do you have to keep bringing things back to him." I said trying to avoid his gaze. "I told you where they came from." 

"Would you stop lying to me F/n!" He shouted this time grabbing me by my arms. 

"Are you having sex with him?" He asked me. 

I didn't say anything. 

And my silence gave him his answer.

"F/n..." He said my name full of hurt in his voice. God I wanted to die. I couldn't look at him. I never wanted to hurt Erwin. He was the last person I would ever want to hurt. He had been my everything these few years...He just wasn't enough...Fuck I was so evil for this. 

"How long?" He asked me. 

I still didn't say anything, I didn't want to keep hurting him.

He still had my arm, and shook my, "Answer me F/n, how long." 

I took a deep breath, "It was only once..last...night." 

"What the fuck, F/n." He said pulling me to look at him this time. "How could you?"

I could see the pain in his eyes, he almost looked like he was about to cry. God! I didn't want this..I didn't want this at all. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled at me. 

I looked away again, and he shook me to look at him again, "Damnit, F/n why!?" He yelled again. 

"Erwin, you're hurting me." I told him. He really was. His grip on my arm was burning and no doubt would leave it's own mark there. 

Erwin looked down to his hand and let go and took a step back. 

I knew he mind was going everywhere; he was pacing the room. Picking up the nearest thing to him like the remote, and throwing it to the wall leaving a mark. He made me flinch, I had never seen him this way before, about anything. It honestly scared me, But he had every right to be mad. I just didn't want him to find out this way. 

"Erwin...I am so sorry." I said finally specking up. 

He stopped moving and looked at me. Rage in his eyes now. 

Then he started to move to the door. "I"m going to kill him." I heard him say. 

My head snapped he was talking about Levi! I couldn't let him leave the room to do something he would regret. Or to hurt anyone, especially Levi. 

So I ran after him, grabbing him in a hug from his back before he would reach the door. "Please don't Erwin." I said tears now starting in my eyes. I'm surprised I didn't start the water works until now.

"Let go of me F/n." He said in a sharp voice.

"I can't let you go out there like this Erwin. You're not thinking straight." I told him. 

He was so tense against me, "Let me fucking go F/n." He said again. 

I held on to him tighter, I was doing this for him. And to protect Levi truth me told Erwin was much bigger then him. And I didn't want Erwin to hurt him. Also I couldn't have him make this type of scene the day before the wedding. "Erwin, I am so so so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." I told him this time crying harder. 

I felt Erwin take a deep breath, and felt his arms lose some of the tension he held in them. "God damnit. F/n." He said shrugging me off him and turning to face me. 

"What are you going to do?" I asked him worried. 

"Nothing." He said. 

Then Erwin went to sit down on the bed. I stood there watching him. What was going on in his head? 

"Erwi-" 

"It was just a mistake. Just promise me you won't ever do that again. And you'll stop seeing him." He said looking at me. 

How could I agree with that when I decided to brake up with him? 

"For fuck sake F/n!" Erwin shouted, making me look back at him.

"Are you really going to throw eight years of us away for this asshole?" said in a austere voice. 

"Erwin-" 

"No you're not!" He said getting up and walking towards me, "Did you seriously fucking forget everything he put you threw? He left you? No explanation. He just left you, oh wait not before telling you and half the school he fucked another girl! And that wasn't the first time that happened, he told you he used you! Why would this be any different? He broke your heart F/n. And I won't let him get the chance to so it again." He said now in my face.

But it wasn't like that...Levi wouldn't do that to me again...He was here to stay this time...Right? I mean Levi told me himself. I could trust him again. I knew I could. But What Erwin said...made sense...it was just something I didn't think about last night...No. Levi was here to stay. He even told me after it was all over. He said he never wanted to hurt me. I meant it. 

"Erwin I-" I started again but Erwin wouldn't left me finish. 

"The fact that we're here as guest, is the only reason I haven't left this room to kill him yet F/n. So whatever you think you have to say don't because if you do I might just lose it." He said in a warning tone. 

So basically if I said anything he would hurt Levi? Or was it if I tried to leave him he would hurt Levi? 

Erwin has never been a violent person, so that really couldn't be it....but at the same time I've never seen him this angry.

I sat on the bed not sure what to do.

We sat in silence for a while.

"I still love you f/n." I spoke up after what felt like 30 minutes. "We can move passed this....And were still getting married. But whatever you have with him, you need to end it. Or I will, and you won't like it." he said. That was a thereat. Erwin meant it. 

So did this mean no matter what I could never be with Levi? 

Levi Pov

I hadn't seen F/n or her idiot all morning. 

It made me a little sick on the stomach, to think she was probably in bed with him right now. His filthy hand all over her. 

I shook my head and took a deep breath, only for today and tomorrow. Then I would have F/n all to myself. It would be me and her again, and this time really for forever. 

Funny how it took so fucking long. I mean I know I went back to the other side of town, but in 8 years I hadn't seen her. My mom even still had the same house. and some how years after all that I still didn't run into her when I would visit. 

I guess in a way I had Farlan and Bella to thank for bring us back together, not only did they plan this trip to Hawaii, but if they didn't bring me to that cafe I wouldn't have even seen F/n again. 

I smiled to myself, I was gonna have to thank them later. 

"Morning man." I looked up speck of the devil. 

Farlan had just made it to the dinning room, where everyone was gonna meet up today. I was the first one here today. Mostly in case F/n and her idiot did it this morning; I didn't want to hear that shit. I mean did I think F/n would do that with him after being with me? No, but still I did tell her to act normal till we got back so there was a chance, and I wasn't taking any to hear them. 

I gave Farlan a nod. 

"You're up early." He said pouring him a cup of coffee. 

"Not really." I told him plainly.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened last night willingly or am I gonna have to drag it out of you?" He asked sitting down next to me. 

I snorted, "Nothing to crazy." 

"Define crazy." He said. 

I bite my lip trying to hold back a smile, honestly thinking about last night with F/n made me so fucking happy I found it a little hard to keep it from showing.

"Oh my god, you two did it didn't you." Farlan snapped. 

I didn't say anything. 

"You dog! Didn't I tell you not to do anything crazy!" He yelled at me. 

"I thought you'd be happy." I told him sarcastically, I knew he was happy, but he was still nervous. because he didn't want any problems with the wedding; and we both knew having sex with one of the brides maids that had a boyfriend and was my old high school sweet heart could be a potential problem. "Don't get your panties in a twist. She's not going to tell him, until the wedding is over then after that she's leaving him." 

"Really?" farlan asked.

"Are you surprised." 

"A little yes." Farlan said

"A little yes what?" Bella said coming into the room. 

"A little tired from last night." Farlan said. He didn't want to tell bella just yet. I could understand that. He didn't want her to worry or accidentally tell Erwin about me and F/n. Bella did have a big mouth. 

"Ha I bet." She snorted. 

"To night should be fun." She said sitting sown, "Everyone else should get here tonight, and then the wedding is in the morning." 

"Think at this time tomorrow we'll be married." Farlan said bring bella's hand up for a kiss. 

"Gross." I teased them. 

"You're just jealous." Bella said sticking out her tounge. 

"By the way, have you seen F/n yet? She's been gone since yesterday." Bella said. 

"I can't say that I have." I told her. 

And I saw Farlan roll his eyes. I was kinda telling the truth I hadn't seen her since yesterday. 

"Hey guys." I back to the door way, that was F/n's voice, I started to keep my self from crack a smile when I heard her voice.

Only I didn't have to try to hard when I saw her standing in the door way. Because she looked like shit. She was dressed for the day and everything; but something was off. She tried to smile it off but I knew. 

I instantly got up, scanning her with my eyes, she had been crying. That much as clear. But it was something else that caught my eye that enraged me. 

A bruise on her arm. 

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> What's Levi going to do when he sees Erwin? better yet what will Erwin do when he sees Levi? 
> 
> Hoped you guys liked the chapter!!


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!

Levi Pov

I immediately went for F/n, but she put her hand out telling me to stop. 

I looked at her confusingly. 

But F/n only lightly shook her head. She was telling me to make a scene. What the hell? How could I not? She had the ugly mark on her arm, and I knew it had to be that asshole who put it there, and she had obviously been crying; Yet she didn't want me to do anything? What the hell happened? 

"F/n!" Bella yelled making both of us turn to her. 

"You disappeared last night, are you okay now?" Bella said walking toward her. 

"Yeah, I'm good. It was just a lot going on last night I needed a brake." She told her. 

"Okay." Bella said not looking convinced. 

Then Bella looked from me back to F/n. 

"Is there anything going on between you two?" She asked her. 

"What do you mean? No?" F/n answered her. "Why would you think that?" 

Bella rolled her eyes, "You two are totally up to something I'm not stupid." She told both of us, and went to go sit down. "I mean it's fine if you guys did make up, I mean part of the plan of coming out here was so you could." She said with a small laugh.

"What?" F/n asked not sounding amused. Then she turned to me, "Did you know they played this?" 

"F/n, there something more important I need to talk to you about." I told her. I didn't want to get distracted by their idle conversation. I needed to know why she had that on her arms and If I really needed to kill that football player. 

F/n looked away, "Whatever." She said blowing me off and went for the table to sit down next to them. 

What the fuck? I was so frustrated. She clearly had something going on but she wasn't giving me anything to work with.So I started to walk to were she was sitting.

"Morning." I looked up, it was him.

I cut my eyes at him, and he did the to me same. 

Did he know about last night? He had too. I couldn't think of any other reason she'd would be acting like this. 

"Good morning." Bella said. 

He moved and sat down next to F/n Ignoring me, "So what is the agenda for the day?" He asked looking at Farlan. 

Farlan shifted in his seat, "Well we have the bachelor party tonight. So it's pretty much a guys day." 

He nodded, "So just all us guys." he said looking at me. God I hated him.

"You guys should have fun know we girls are, isn't that right F/n." She said winking at her. 

F/n shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yup." She said awkwardly.

And it didn't go noticed by me that he gave her a sharp look. 

Yeah he knew. He knew and thought it was a good idea to put his hands on her. 

I moved to sit down across from them now, "You guys should go out and have a lot of fun tonight." I said staring at him. Yeah I was challenging him. This was all I could do right now. I wanted to jump across the table and punch him. I wanted to leave a mark on him like he left on on F/n. My F/n. 

The only reason why I hadn't yet, was for F/n, and well Farlan and Isabel. 

But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try him as much as I could. If I could get him to come at me first then It wouldn't be that bad. 

"Ha, see Levi thinks it's a good idea." bella said talking to Farlan. 

"Yeah go wild, you all deserve it." I said still not looking away from him. 

"Well I don't know about wild." Farlan said. 

"I don't know why, you deserve it as much as I do get wild." Bella said back to him.

"I think it might get wild tonight." F/n's idiot said staring at me. 

So he thought he could win this. Boy did he have it wrong. 

Your Pov

The tension was terrible. 

You could cut it with a knife. 

Erwin was mad. He was still so mad with me, but he was trying to be cool. 

Levi was mad, I could tell just by looking at him; and from everything he was saying to Erwin. 

They were challenging each other. 

Bella and Farlan didn't seem to notice but I did. 

This was the worst. I had no idea what to do, the only thing I could think of doing was just prey; I just had to prey and hope they didn't start fighting. This was supposed to me a good trip. This was supposed to be a happy time for Bella and Farlan. And I was ruining it. 

I had messed this up from being with Levi...I mean I didn't regret it...but I've made so many problems, with Erwin, and with Levi. If I could have just not did it with him last night. I wouldn't be in this situations now. 

"Morning everyone." Armin said walking into the room with Mikasa and Eren. 

"Took you guys long enough to get here." Bella said to them. 

"I was just waiting for them. Sorry." Armin told her sitting down. 

"Not like it's a lot going on yet. We're still got the others coming in." Eren said.

"Others?" Erwin asked looking at Eren. 

"The ones we actually wanted to be here instead of you." Levi spoke up, I snapped my head at him. 

What was that? 

"I'm sure the same could be said about you, among other things." Erwin quipped back.

"Actually no, Since i'm the best man. and well no one knows who you are." Levi told him.

I couldn't believe this. 

They were actually going back and forth now; and who would have thought Levi would be so straight forward out of no where like that? I thought that he didn't want to make a big scene about this. And here he was egging him on. Had Levi figured that Erwin knew by the way I looked when I walked in? 

I know he looked mad after he saw me. I motioned for him not to make a big deal, and I thought he was going to leave it alone. but since Erwin walked in he had no chill about this. 

"Is there something you want to say to me Eyebrows?" Levi said, snapping me out of my own thoughts. 

They were still going at it. 

"There a few things I'd like to say shorty." Erwin said back to him. 

Were they actually serious right now? Did they really think this was the time to be doing this. From what I know in someway or the other we had agreed not to do this now because of the wedding. And know everyone was sitting here awkwardly watching them two go back and forth. 

"Um...you guys wann-" 

"Shut the hell up Eren." Levi said cutting Eren off, before he could get his words out. 

"Come on Levi." Farlan said to him.

"Come on what? I just wanted to know what the football player had to say." He told Farlan not looking away from Erwin.

"You really want to know what I have to say?" Erwin challenged Levi.

"Indulge me." Levi started, but I slammed my hands on the table getting up out my seat. I couldn't let them continue this. They would ruin everything, and it would be all my fault I needed to end this. I was the only one who could. I wasn't going to let them mess this up for bella and Farlan. Plus it was my job as the maid of honor to keep this stressless for Bella, and from her face right now; she was getting antsy. 

So I gave them my best smile, "Erwin, Levi can you guys come out in the hall for a minute with me." 

I saw them exchange questioning looks; like why would I ask both of them to come out and talk, but it was useless to try and hide this. Erwin knew, and I'm pretty sure at this point Levi knew that he knew. But that didn't matter to me right now. The best thing I could do now was just focus on Bella. That's what I was here for.

I know I wanted to be with Levi, but I'm not sure right now that I could with Erwin being so threatening. And I still didn't want to hurt Erwin like I did. Just thinking about how he was this morning made my heart hurt. But to think what would Levi be like if I told him I couldn't be with him? That made my heart hurt even more. 

I was in the worst situation I'd have ever been in my life. I had to choose one of them, but didn't want to hurt with one.

I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking about my problems now. Focus F/n! This is about Bella and Farlan not me! 

I tuned to both of the once we were far enough from the dinning room.

"What the hell is wrong with the both of you." I snapped at them. 

And they both looked surprised at me. 

"I know we have a lot of shit to deal with right now, but this isn't the time. You two need to get your shit toge-" 

"F/n, you have no right to tell me anything." Erwin snapped at me.

"Tch, shut up and listen to her." Levi snapped at Erwin. 

"Look here, the only reason you're not on the grown in pain is because I'm trying to be nice." Erwin snapped back. 

Levi faced Erwin in a challenging way, "I hope you don't actually think you can take me down." 

"Would you two stop this!" I yelled at both of them. They weren't making this any easier for anyone. 

They both looked at me, "Erwin I get your made about this....But please can you try to just not make this a big deal, and Levi can you please not egg him on." I asked them, pretty much begging. Couldn't they just put their pride aside for two days?

"You're not actually serious right now f/n?" Erwin questioned me, "You fuck this lowlife and want me to act normal?" I could see the angry coming back in his eyes. 

I didn't know what to say, I mean in a way he was right. But I had a good point didn't I? This weekend wasn't about us, couldn't they see that? I just wanted to keep the peace. I know that a little hypocritical to say now, since it's all my fault but at the same time; shouldn't my reason be understandable to him.

"You really think I should act normal. You want me to just roll over and and act like this isn't anything!" He said louder. 

I looked down, "I"m sorry..I" 

"Shut up." Levi spoke up. He was looking at Erwin, "Don't talk to her like that. Don't you dare talk yell at her like that again." 

"Le-" I started but her cut me off again.

"We're you are going to act like nothing happened last. We're all going to go and do this weekend right. F/n is right. Nothing about us this weekend is about us. Me and F/n are were for our friends, and we're not going to screw their shit up with our own shit." Levi looked from both if us. I felt like a little wight had been lifted off me; I was so glad he agreed with me. Maybe it was because It was Farlan and Isabel that he knew, that what we had going on didn't matter.

"And since you already know what went down last night. Just know what you and F/n had is over. Once this is all over here, she staying with me, Hell she can leave you now since you know." 

What the shit was he thinking saying that? He was doing okay at first! Did he really have to add that? 

If Erwin looked like he was getting mad before, he looked furious now. How the hell did Levi think adding that would make anything better. 

Ewrin snatched Levi by his shirt, but Levi didn't make any motion to stop him. I yelped out, What was he doing? They couldn't fight. Please don't let them fight. 

"Erwin Stop." I told him.

Erwin stared at Levi, "If you think I'm going to let your short ass take F/n from me you hav-" 

"Oh my gosh."

We all snapped our heads at the voice we heard. 

"You three all together are the last think I think I'd ever see. Like ever." She said.

And I couldn't believe who I was seeing either.

Who the hell invited her? 

It was Petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter; it took me forever to write it that's for sure. So tell me what guys thought, but it has more drama so that's good. Plus the next one is sure to bring more drama, Petra is back! 
> 
> This week has been super crazy for me with work and life, so hopefully next week things get back on track. hopefully I'll get the next chapter out tomorrow night.
> 
> Xoxo


	58. Chapter 58

Your Pov

"Who invited you?" I asked Petra. I didn't even care if it was rude; just the sight of her still ticked me off. 

"Wow, nice to see you too F/n." She said, sarcastically approaching us. "You guys look well." 

Erwin had let go of Levi's shirt and faced her, "Hello Petra."

She just smiled at him looking back and forth him Levi and me."Am I interrupting something cause it looks like I am." She said. 

"Again, who invited you here in the first place." I asked her again.

"Oh would you lighten up a bit F/n. I"m just making fun." She said laughing now. 

"You are actually interrupting, so get lost." Levi told her sounding more irritated then he already was.

"Levi, Levi, Levi." She said shaking her head, "Always so demanding." 

The Petra shrugged, "Well I'll figure what's going on eventually. See you guys later." Then she walked off.

What the hell was all that about? Bella didn't really invite her did she? I mean...I didn't even know they knew each other. Ughhhh! Just the thought of Petra made me mad. Seeing her just made me think of all the things she put me threw. Hell! She was half of the reason me and Levi weren't together anymore. Now she was here, and I'm sure she'll just add to the confusion that's already here. 

"We need to head back in." Levi spoke up taking me out of my thoughts.

"You don't tell me or F/n what to do." Erwin challenged him.

I pinched the bridge of my noise. Erwin was the one being difficult. I had expected this from Levi, but no it was Erwin making this even harder. 

"Erwin Ple-" 

"NO F/n!" She shouted startling me again. "I'm not about to lay down and let him take you away from me again. You're marrying me, not him." 

"What?" Levi said. 

Erwin turned to him, "What F/n didn't tell you?" 

Levi looked at him frowning, and I felt my chest sink in. I could see the anger rise up in Levi again. Fuck I should have told him, but there just was never a right time. And then I thought it didn't matter anymore because I was going to leave Erwin for him. I Would have told Levi, I just had to wait for the right moment and Erwin telling him was differently not it. 

"Of course she didn't." Erwin said throwing his hands while walking in a small circle. "How does it feel now, that you fucked someones fiance?" 

"Erwin." I snapped. Why wouldn't he just stop this." 

"You know what I bet she didn't." Erwin continued, "But Here's the facts me and her are getting married. And there isn't anything you can do to change that. Just get over the fact that you messed up all those years ago, and F/n is with me now." Erwin was stepping closer. "You lost, now Leave F/n alone cause it's o-" 

Before Erwin could finish talking Levi punched him in the face. 

I yelped out, It happened so fast I didn't see it coming, although I should have. Next thing I know Erwin tuned back to him and tackled him to the grown. 

"Would you two stop it!" I screamed out, but nether one listened to me. They were to busy trying to over power each other. I kept calling their names; telling them to stop, but they continued. Tears falling from my eyes now. this isn't what I wanted, this was all my fault. Why wasn't anyone doing anything to stop them? 

"Hey!" I heard a voice yell out suddenly. With blurry vision from my watered up eyes I saw two figures run up. 

After rubbing my eyes, I saw that it was actually Jean and Marco, both trying to pull Erwin and Levi apart. 

Thank god for both of them. 

Then I heard noises from behind me, everyone from the dinning room had started running out in the hallway. 

"What the hell?" I heard Isabel say. Fuck. This wasn't supposed to go like this she wasn't supposed to have to see problems like this, not the day before her wedding. 

I looked back and Levi who was standing next to Marco, and Erwin who was standing next to Jean. Both of them breathing heavy with blood on their shirts. What the fuck have they done. By now we had crowed growing around us. 

"What the fuck is wrong with the both of you!" I shouted at them. I was just so angry, not at just them, but myself too. I was angry that we were in this situation, that I was so helpless just now. I had not Idea what would have happened if Jean and Marco hadn't just showed up. I was angry that I could hear Petra snickering in the background. I was angry because I had no idea what to do. And on top of that them fighting didn't fix anything.

"F/n-" Levi started. 

"No shut up!" I yelled cutting him off, I didn't want to hear his sorry. This wasn't just my fault, he was to blame as much as me, and so was Erwin. "You two are impossible I told you to act like civil people for them!" I yelled pointing at Farlan and Isabel, "And you two shit heads can't even do that!" I was just so angry. I didn't know what else to do. I know I was making a big scene, the last thing I ever wanted to do; it was just at this point in all this what would be the point of trying to hid it from everyone. They all knew already. 

Both Levi and Erwin just looked at me. Levi with his blank face that I can never read; and Erwin with a hit of remorse in his eyes. They both were just impossible. So In frustration I stormed off. 

Levi Pov

I watched F/n run off and Bella follow her. 

Fuck! This wasn't supposed to go down like that.

I had tried to be the bigger man when F/n brought us out here. But then he said she was marring him, and that just made my blood boil. Just the thought of it pissed me off; then on the fact F/n hadn't told me...

Why wouldn't she had let me know that one thing? It wasn't like I cared, I wanted her either way. It just felt like she was keeping it from me to sting me along. But I knew F/n was better then that, but then I couldn't help but wonder. What if she was? If That asshole knew we were together last night, then she could have already left him, and we wouldn't be in this shit hole right now. It would have been over with by breakfast; unless, she didn't plane on leaving him at all. 

Fuck, That wasn't like F/n though she loved me. Just like I loved her, right? Or could 8 years apart change that and I'm just being to blind to see it? 

"You cool man?" They guy who had pulled us part asked me, I looked to see who it was, I knew him from highschool, He would hang out with Eren sometimes. I shook my head and pulled away from him, "I'm fine." I snapped him. Then I gave Erwin a glare, he may have busted my lip, but got him in the eye and mouth and I could see the bruise already forming. 

I started to walk out the building. I didn't go the same side I know F/n went, she didn't want to see me; that I knew for certain. So I just needed to get some air then I needed to clean up. After that I had no idea what I was going to do. One I knew Farlan was going to be pissed at me, and F/n was already pissed at me. Shit! This isn't how any of this was supposed to go. Why couldn't I just keep my cool? That was like my first fight in years. I had gotten to much better....It was just the thought of F/n not being with me, and being married to that ass just set me off. 

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you." I heard Farlan say behind me. I didn't make any motion to turn and look at him. Fuck, right now I could really use a light.

"I said don't cause any problems Levi, I said keep it cool." Farlan continued, "But no you had to start a fight. You had to make F/n run off crying. for fuck sake what the hell happened." He snapped.

"He said she was marring him." I told him still not looking his way. 

"Oh...." Farlan started, see he knew that would set me off. "Well...Is she really though? I mean you two did fix everything last night I thought." He asked me.

"I don't know." I told him honestly, "I don't know where her head is at exactly right now." 

"What do you mean? She told you she was going to le-" 

"Don't you think, I've been really naive about this lately? I mean I always am when it comes to F/n." 

"Look man, I don't know what you're getting at but you two are crazy about each other, anyone who looks at you two know that." He started. "You just made some shitty choices when it comes to her, and now you got to try and fix it." 

"She was going to get fucking married to him Farlan!" I shouted at him, "How the fuck can you say all that made for each other bullshit when she was about to spend the rest of her life with some other man? That shit is for the birds." 

"Levi did you expect her to do nothing? You had left her, of course she would move on! What you should be happy and grateful for is that she still giving you the time of day. If what you're saying is true she fucking slept with you when she was engaged with another man. Now I don't know about you, but when I hear shit like that sounds like she liked the other dude more then her fiance." Farlan argued. 

I didn't say anything else. I was just frustrated and mad.

"I'll let you cool off out here for a while, but I expect you to be back in later for when we all leave out tonight." I heard him walking away, "Levi just get your shit together, this isn't like you." 

Fuck, now Farlan was telling me what to do like he knew everything. Usual this was always the other way around.

But what to do about this? What was going there F/n's mind. Thinking back to before she ran off, I felt so bad for a moment when I saw her face, I must have terrified her, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! How the hell do I fix this? Not to mention I'm sure I'll have to see that ass hat again tonight. Something told me he still wasn't leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> What will reader and Levi do now? and just when we thought all there problems was going away, and not to mention Petra is still back! Who will she seduce Levi or Erwin? I haven't really decided yet XD 
> 
> Anyway thanks again for reading and commenting You all really do make my day sooooooo much better when I read them so a million thanks to you all <3 
> 
> Also My two crazy weeks are over!!! I should be updating regularly again, which is almost every night between the hours of 2-4am (because I don't know what sleep is) But that also depends on how tired I am when I get off work which is usual around 10pm. But my point is I witll try my best to update faster!!! The story is somewhat close to an end! 
> 
> Again thank you guys for being so patient with me these last two weeks Love you a bunch!!!
> 
> Xoxo


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lot of fluff ahead.

Your Pov

We all sat in a party bus on our way to one of the night clubs in the area. 

To say it was awkward would be a total understatement. 

It was me, Bella, Sasha, Hanji, Christa, Ymir, Annie and Petra. 

The others arrived later when I was talking to Bella in the bathrooms. Isabel had reminded me that it was also a school reunion going on here too; so that's why Petra was here. After that I had told her everything that happened between Levi and me last night, and what went down with Erwin this morning. She told me not to worry about anything, and she was actually happy that Levi and I made up last night. I explained to her how I felt about him, and how I wanted to be with him. And it made her all happy. But when it came to what I should do with Erwin she had no idea what I should so. She did however get on me about not telling Levi about Erwin and me getting married. She had every right to do that. If I had listened to her, maybe they wouldn't have started frighting. 

Her advice then was I should ask Hanji since she always seemed to have the right answers. I told her I would, and I did plan on it; just I was going to wait until after the wedding tomorrow. I kept telling Isabel how sorry I was for all the problems I was causing, but she said I was just being dramatic; that it wasn't even a bug deal. I had shook my head at her, how was she always so clam about everything I had no idea. But I still promised her that I wasn't going to have anymore scenes with them. 

So as of now, I think it's just best that I stay away from Erwin and Levi. So in a way this bachelorette party is a good thing. I mean I needed a moment to just hang out with friend and just be happy right? I mean with the exception of Petra, this should all be good. I was with old friends we were going to have a fun night. This was going to be Isabel's last night out not being a married woman. 

But that still didn't make the ride there any better. 

I knew all of them were wondering what happened. Sasha even asked me, but I didn't want to answer her, or at least go into all the details. Because hearing Sasha get on me about my bad choices wouldn't make anything better. As For Mikasa she didn't seem like she cared much. Hanji only gave me a big hug when she saw me, and asked if I was alright. Chirsta, Ymir, and Annie, all seemed like they heard something happened by thought it was just best to wait until I wanted to say something. Thank god for them....

But then their was Petra. 

Petra Ral was still looking perfect as ever. Pretty eyes, beautiful flawless skin. Perfect in every way she could be. Funny, she seems like she hasn't changed a bit from high school. From looking the same. From having something to say when she first say Levi Erwin and me in the hallway, till after they were fighting making side comments in the crowed. To even now. Just the sight of her pissed me off. Because in my mine, if I"m being 100% honest; she was one of the main reasons I wasn't with Levi. And I wanted to kill her for it....huh.. wonder if that how's Levi feels towards Erwin? Anyway I digress. 

I did however make it clear that I didn't want her here. When I asked Bella why she was getting on the party bus with us, She only told me because it would be mean to not invite her, when All the other girls were coming. Me personally, I don't see how that's mean considering how she treated most people in her life, but it was what Isabel wanted; so who was I to argue.

"So how does it feel to know you're getting married tomorrow?" Christa asked Bella. I smiled to myself, I guess you could always count on Christa to try and keep things light, she was the same in highschool. 

"I'm just so excited!" Bella said practically jumping out her seat, "It's just so unreal almost. I mean Farlan and I have been together for years, but now it's just I don't know" She said cheesing really hard. I smiled more it was nice to see that she was so in love with Farlan. I knew it when they were younger she had a thing for him, but they never went out. My smile go a little bittersweet. I wish I could have still been there, around them when they did...It would have just been nice to see them grow into what they were now; two adults who were madly in love and about to married each other. 

"Cheers to that!" Hanji said, putting her drink up in the air. We all laughed a little and followed suit. 

"So tell me, when do you think marriage is in your future Sasha? You and Connie have been together way longer then Farlan and me, when are you going to make the jumb?" Bella asked Sasha teasingly. 

"Sasha rolled her eyes, "I don't know, whenever he gets the hint and actually asks me. I've been throwing him singles for the longest." 

"I just don't get why they take so long to asks anyway." Hanji said, "I mean if I was going out with someone since I was a teenager, I would want to get married." 

"See the problem is they get comfortable." Ymir spoke up, "They think everything is fine and they don't have to make a commitment. But me and Chirsta don't have to worry about that do we?" She said kissing Christa on the cheek causing Christa and the rest of us to laugh.

"Men." Hanji said shaking her head, "They are just so difficult. Why do you think I'm still single." 

"Or you just got to know how to handle them." Bella added laughing. "I mean take Mikasa for example. She's got Eren rapped around her finger, and they've been that way fro years."

"Good point. What your secret Mikasa?" Sasha asked her. 

Mikasa looked down smiling the shrugged, "I don't have one." 

"OMG YOU TOTAL DO!" Bella shouted laughing. 

Mikasa was smiling now trying to stop herself from laughing now, "Really I don't, Eren's.....Well Eren's just always been around...I don't do anything special." She said. 

"You guys are total in love." I said this time.

"Awwww." Everyone said seeing Mikasa actually start to blush; who knew she could ever do that I thought. Something about seeing how my friends were in love and talking about their partners made me happy.

"What about you Annie?" Ymir said looking at Annie who had been pretty quite up until now.

"Yeah? How is it going with Mikasa's and Eren's third wheel?" Bella asked teasingly. 

"We have a long distance relationship so it's fine." Was all she said. 

"How does that actually workout? I mean with you two being in different states?" Sasha asked her.

"Just like any other relationship, we just don't get to see each other a lot." Annie answered.

"Which mean..." Bella started.

"When you two do get together." Hanji added.

"Crazy hot I missed you sex!" Ymir finished. Then we all started laughing. Even Annie, who was usual so stand offish. It was just so nice to see them all loosen up maybe it was the drinks. 

"Specking of hot sex." Sasha started, "Who thinks they have the best in that department." 

"Well obviously Chirsta." Ymir said proudly, "I mean come one look at me." 

We all started laughing and Chirsta was blushing trying to hid her face now. They were just so adorable.

"Well I think, Farlan defiantly deserves an A in the size department." Bella said winking.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean anything if he doesn't know what to do with it." Hanji said laughing. 

"I wouldn't be marring him if he didn't." Isabel joked. 

"Well what about F/n?" Annie spoke up.

And everyone went quite, I guess to see my responds. Up until now I was trying my best to stay out of the conversation. 

I looked back and fourth between everyone sipping my drink some more, "Which one? Levi or Erwin?" I joked. And they all started laughing even harder. And so did I. It was really nice not to take my problems so seriously, to just try to forget, or just make fun of it. I needed this. So I was going to enjoy it. "I mean if were talking Erwin his perfect....just in a so sweet in tinder type of way." 

"Oh let me guess, you're into that hot spank me daddy type stuff." Ymir teased.

"Haha no." I told her.

"Wait so you're telling me Eyebrows doesn't have a secret daddy kink?" Hanji asked. 

"How would you know that?" I asked her laughing. 

"Oh my God I knew it!" was all she respond to laughing.

"Well what about Levi? Hows he in bed?" Sasha asked actually surprising me. 

"Is he good?" Even Chirsta asked.

Ymir shook her head too, "I mean lets all be real here. All our partner are hot cute and adorable in their own way, but when it comes to that guy, he's pretty damn good looking.' 

Christa shook her head agreeing, "And she doesn't say that often." 

"So how is he?" Annie asked. 

"You guys are ridiculous." I told them chuckling. ".....but yeah, Levi's pretty damn good." 

"Ew." Mikasa said loud enough for all of us to hear her. The it dawned on us that he was her cousin, making us laugh harder again. God we were just so silly. 

"I can vouch for that." Another voice spoke up. We all looked it was Petra who was sitting off to the side. I had honestly forgot she was here, she wasn't making anyone else measurable, at least until now, since she decided to make that comment. 

"What was that?" I challenged her, seeing if she actually was going to try and start something. 

"Nothing but I can't say Levi is pretty good in all the apartments." she said winking. I don't know if it was the alcohol or just me getting angry, but I could feel my blood starting to boil.

"Petra please." Ymir started in a lazy tone, "Don't start, we're all having a good time." 

"Yeah this isn't the Petra show right now." Annie added.

Petra just rolled her eyes, "Why does it feel like everyone is coming for me all of a sudden?" 

"Because you we kinda are. You always start trouble. We're just saying we don't want any tonight. Leave F/n alone." The soft spoken Christa added.

"Whatever." Petra said back to them. "I was just trying to be in the convo." 

"That no one wanted you in." Mikasa said. And Sasha laughed trying to hold it back. 

Petra just frowned, and I couldn't believe it. Somewhere deep down in me I was feeling sorry for her. I know disgusting, but I couldn't help it. Bella invited her so she wouldn't be rude; yet here we were not including her in on anything. Hell even her actual two friends from high school were putting her off. I guess that goes to show that's what happens when you mess with people to much, even your close friends turn their back on you.

But that didn't stop me from feeling bad. So I shook my head, we were going to have a fun night damnit, all of us. And if that meant having to talk to the devil herself then I guess that's what I had to do. 

"Petra." I called out her name, and she snapped her head at me questioningly.

"How have you been?" I asked her. 

And She looked taken back for a moment, then then flashed me a smile. "Well if you must know." She looked to all of us, "I'm actually doing pretty good. I'm even married now." 

"Married?" Christa shouted. 

Petra nodded and held out her hand showing us the ring, "Yes, going on three years now." 

"And you didn't think to tell anyone till now." Ymir said.

"Well you guys were so busy with your own lives." Petra said. "To the point you stopped talking to me." She said sounding sad. 

"That's because you're a bitch." Annie told her bluntly. It didn't go unnoticed by me that Bella choked on her drink trying not to laugh from watching all the interactions going on. 

"I am not a bitch." Petra defended herself in an actual serious tone. We all nearly lost it there.

"What?" Petra demanded. 

"I don't even know you that well and I'm sure your a bitch." Mikasa told her. 

"I just know you are." Hanji told her. 

"Same." I added. 

"Dude don't try and deny it. We all know." Sasha told her.

Petra frowned, "Okay...maybe a little." 

"You pretty much ruined F/n's relationship." Annie added. and I nodded agreeing. It seemed that we were getting stuff of our minds now.

Petra blew out in frustration, "I did not." 

"You had sex with him like twice." Chirsta said to her.

Petra rolled her eyes, "Well it's not all my fault. If F/n wasn't so insecure they wouldn't have broken up." 

"What me?" I said to her in disbelief, how dare she put that on me!

"You should have kept your legs closed!" I yelled at her. "Or better yet just leave other girls men alone!" 

"Oh my gosh, I didn't actually have sex with him." She said making us all go quite. 

"What?" I asked her.

Petra roller her eyes and crossed her arms, "Fuck, F/n you're slow. Wasn't it obvious? I was freaking jealous of you" She told me like it was the most clearest thing in the world. "I wanted what you had, everyone thinking you were so perfect, two equally hot guys after you. So I did what person would do who felt like that just did my best to fuck it up for you." 

"Wow." I heard Sasha say. 

Wow indeed. All this because Petra was freaking jealous of me? What the actual fuck? "Your kidding right?" I asked her. 

She just shrugged, "What did you expect me to say?" 

"Why are you saying all this now?" Hanji asked her.

Petra looked down, "Well honestly....I've want to tell F/n for a while.....that I...Well..." Petra looked back to me, "That I'm sorry okay." 

Was I hearing that right? 

"I was a pretty bitchy teenager, and I did a lot to hurt you, and it wasn't nice. Also I'm just saying that cause....Well I was shitty to a lot of people." Petra said starting to get choked up on her words. Looking at Annie and Chirsta now. "And i figured, if I started were I did the most damage. You'd guys would see that I've changed like a lot even, and want to talk to me again." 

Yup, I think I heard that right, She was apologizing. 

Chirsta and Annie looked back to each other then back to Petra and smiled.

"We never really stopped being your friend." Annie told her.

Christa nodded, "It was just you were doing a lot of damage and we didn't want to be apart of it." 

"But if you got your shit together now, I don't see why we can't all stay connected." Annie told her. 

And Petra started crying harder, then threw puffy eyes she turned to me, "What about you F/n can you ever forgive me? If anything I always wanted to be your friend, And I just hated you for it. because I was supposed to be the perfect one...You but were always it." 

I was still pretty shocked she was saying all this too me, so I did the most unlikest thing.

I started laughing.

The rest of the girls were looking at me crazy, I know they were I mean I was freaking laughing. 

"Whatever man," I told her, and I meant it. It wasn't like I could do anything to change the past now. Yeah some of my problems were her fault, but right now I didn't care, I just wanted to go back to having fun with my girlfriends. The point of tonight was not to think about our problems. 

"Huh?" Petra said frowning her eyebrows. 

"Look." I started, "We came out here to have fun, thanks for the apology. I appreciate it, I really do." Then I started to look at the rest of them again, "But this night isn't about me, or any of the rest of us, It's about Isabel Magnolia who is about to be married in the morning. So I say we party it up now and worry about all the apologies and crying for another day okay?" I told them raising my glass. 

And the all cheered and agreed even Petra now, who was trying to wipe her tears. 

Feeling the car slow down in a parking motions we all knew we made it to the club, now it was time to have some real fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> So this chapter was fluffy, and so will the next one be, since it's going to be about the boys bachelor party. Just expect more unresolved drama in theirs, since I don't think there is anyway Erwin and Levi can get along at this point. But then after next chapter is the wedding day, and I have been really excited at waiting to write that one! 
> 
> Xoxo


	60. Chapter 60

Levi Pov

"You know I didn't imagine my best man having a busted lip." Farlan said taking a sip of his Beer. 

I only responded back my clicking my tounge, and taking a sip of my own drink. 

It was late into the night and as of right now, we were all in the hotel bar. 

Nothing to exciting was going on. We just sat here drinking. 

The rest of the people who were supposed to be here had made it. But I didn't care. 

F/n, was the only thing that was on my mind. And to be honest; I still don't know what I'm going to do. For the first time I was really confused, and didn't know what to do. I didn't know what F/n was thinking. I haven't seen here since she ran away this morning. I didn't know where her head was at. She was mad; I knew that was sure of. She was crying she was because we started fighting, I didn't actually mean to punch him; it was just after he said they were getting married. 

Fuck. I still couldn't believe she was going to marry him; and that she didn't tell me. 

Why wouldn't she had told me that? Was it because she really was going to, and was just stringing me along? That wasn't like F/n, but damn I couldn't help but wonder, was this her way of payback for me leaving her? No it wasn't. She wouldn't do that. She said she wanted to be with me. Yet I couldn't help but think; If he had already found out about us, why hadn't she left him yet? She didn't have to drag him along right? Even more so, what about later for tonight? Would she go back to him? Or was she coming back to me? 

"Would you get out of your head man." Farlan said taking me out of my thoughts. 

"What." I snapped at him.

"Would you quit it. This is supposed to be a fun night." He continued. "She's out having fun with bella I'm sure. So you should be able to should too." 

I clicked my tounge, "What do you want from me Farlan." 

He just laughed, "I don't know for you not to be such a drag tonight. I get married in the morning; at least act like you a bit happy for me." 

I chuckled a little. Mostly at myself; I was doing a shitty job of being his best man right now, thinking about my own problems. Hell that's what F/n was getting on us about. That this wasn't about us, that we're supposed to be here for them. 

"So should I call you a stripper or something?" I teased him. F/n was right after all, I bet she some how pushed all her feeling aside to be there for Bella. So I could do the same for Farlan.

"Haha no." Farlan said sarcastically, "I'm sure bella would kill me if she found out about a stripper." 

"Did I hear someone say stripper?" I heard Eren say. Of course he was ease dropping on us, he was always looking for something to say. 

Armin frowned, "I don't think that's such a good Idea." 

"No one is getting any strippers." Farlan told them. 

"You sure I could put on a little show." The guy I think name was Jean said yelling. 

"No one would want to see that." Eren told him sounding irritated. 

"Well you don't have to look." Then guy quipped back. It was clear those two had some beef going on. I actually found it quite amusing, someone pissed of Eren for once. Maybe the Jean guy wasn't so bad. Plus he was here with Marco, and I remember Marco from school. Sometimes I would catch him hanging with Mikasas. 

And Specking of beef I scanned the room to see where that shit stain Erwin was at; since we seemed to be actually starting to have a good time, and I wanted to know where he was at so I could tell if he was going to ruin it or not. Then I found this sitting with across the room at a table with I'm guessing some old friends of his. Farlan had told me a reunion was going on this weekend too; so if I should have expected to see some familiar faces. That's why that girl from hell was here, and even know eyebrows old friend. But I shock my head. I didn't need to think about them right now. As long as they don't mess with me, I won't mess with them.

"So how's the married life?" Farlan asked looking in Marco and Jean's direction.

Marco smiled, "How'd you figure out?" 

Farlan pointed to his hand, "I imagine you didn't get matching rings for the hell of it." 

Both of them smiled, "Well It came out of a surprise." Jean said pulling his arm over his partner, "But Marco asked me one say and I said yes. Then we hurried to a court house why wait you know." 

"And it hasn't really been any different then before if anything taxes are easier." Marco added. 

"I can't believe you stayed with him this long." Eren said under his breath but still loud enough for us all to hear him. 

"You wanna go Yeager? Cause I'm ready for you." Jean said to him. 

"Oh clam down, you two." Farlan said waving them off. 

"I have no idea, how you two can still hold a grudge after all these years." Marco said. 

"I imagine it's exhausting." Armin added. 

I laughed, watching them was really entertaining. 

"Anyway." Jean said now turning his attention back to Farlan. "Why do you ask? Getting cold feet?" 

Farlan huffed, "Me? Yeah right. I've been wanting to be with Bella for as long as I can remember. I'm just glad we're finally making the ultimate commitment." 

"Well aren't you sweet." Eren teased. 

"Ad if you could talk." I butted in looking at Eren. 

He then turned his attention to me, "You've been dating Mikasa for years, hell you've hanging around her longer then it seems like I've know her, and you haven't made any moves." I told him.

"I bet he has, she just shot him down." Jean added. Huh, I never thought of that. Maybe she did. Just that thought alone made me smile. 

"I haven't if you must know." Eren answered us.

"Well why not?" Farlan asked amused.

"I don't know...I just haven't." Eren told us. "Anyway this isn't even about me. What about you Levi? Since you wanna ask all the questions, why haven't you found anyone yet to get married too yet." He challenged me.

I just glared at him. Typical Eren; always taking something way to far. The rest of the guys just stared at me to see what I was going to say, but Farlan spoke up first.

"Shut Eren."

And Eren only frowned in responds. 

Damn him for asking me that, bring my mind back to marriage and F/n. If I had it my way, I'm sure we would already be married. Hell I know I would have damn sure asked before Farlan's late ass. Even Eyebrows for that matter. If there was one thing that I had always been sure about even as a teen; that was I wanted to give her my last name. 

But now was just the problem of if she wanted it or not.

Fuck. 

"So what are you ladies over here talking about." I looked up, it was one of Erwins friend talking to us. He had blonde hair; just like Mr eyebrows, but he was built shorted. Looking at him closer, I actually think I remember him. I think once when I was working at Keith's he was giving F/n shit for dating me.

"Nothing much just chatting." Marco had told him.

"Cool, I only had came over to send my respect to the lucky man of tomorrow and get some more drinks." He told them. 

"Why don't you guys just come over here Reiner?" Eren asked him, and I shout Eren a dirty look. He was always trying to start shit. 

"Nah I think were good." The guy named Renier started to say. 

"No we insist." Eren told him. 

Seriously, fuck Eren. 

He made have been good for Mikasa, or a good friend as Armin like to put it. And I'll be honest he was an okay dude, but his need for starting shit was his biggest flaw, and I hated him for it.

I was about to say something but my phone started to ring, looking at it I saw it was F/n's number. She's calling me? 

I got up, told them I had to take the call, and quickly went out the bar so I could hear whatever it was she had to say. 

Once outside I answered, "F/n?" 

But I was met with giggling. "No it's bella." 

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, "Why didn't you call Farlan, and why are you using F/n's phone." 

I heard more giggling. "Because F/n neeeds you right now, She can bearrrly walk up to the hotal" 

They were drunk. 

That much was clear from all the laughing I heard in the background. 

And dealing with one drunk girl was never fun, so I imagine dealing with more then two would be hell. "Where the hell are you guys." I asked them. 

"You know what." Bella said but then took a long pause making me say what. "I don't know." She finally answered laughing harder. 

I blew out a irritated breath I started to walk in to tell Farlan that we had to go get them, but he and the other guys were already walking out. 

"I just got a call from their party bus driver, apparently they are wasted and can't make it the five feet out to the hotel." He said sounding a little embarrassed. 

"Yeah I know." I told him then putting my phone up to him, so he could hear there wheal noise Isabel had started to make. 

"Lets go get them." He said shaking his head. 

 

Once we got to the front doors we say Bella sitting on the entrance step to the bus laughing. That four eyes woman chasing Ymir and and the little blonde around the bus, the annoying girl with the brown hair was laughing right along with Bella; and most surprising F/n hugging that girl with the sandy blonde hair, while they both were crying. 

"So I guess they meant they were really going to go wild hug?" Marco said laughing.

"Where is Annie and Mikasa?" Armin asked. I didn't even realize they were missing. 

"The fell asleep on the busssss!" Bella said threw her fit of laughter. 

"So I think we should call it a night from here right guys?" Farlan said clapping his hands together. 

"Yup we all just pick up our partners here." The bald headed guy said, I forgot he was even hear with us. 

Armin Eren and Farlan all nodded and went for their partners. 

I looked at F/n and couldn't help but smile seeing her in her drunken state making me think of the first time I helped her like this. Only thing now was that she was holding on to the girl that I'm pretty sure she hates. As much as I loved F/n; sometimes I just didn't understand her.

"F/n." I called out once I got close enough to her, and she looked at me and smiled. 

"Leeeeviiiiiii, Iknowthetruthnow." She told me threw slurred words. 

"The truth about what?" I asked her.

"That we didn't actually fuck!" The other girl yelled out. "I told her what really happened. That we went to your house, and talked! I mean we did kiss a little but you won't seal the deal!." Then she looked at F/n again, "I think it was because he loved you so much!" 

The F/n started to get teary eyes and looked at me, "DO you still love me Levi?" 

I fought back a smile, "Yea." 

"Even...even if...Even If I was getting married to Erwin?" She asked now fully crying. 

I bent down to her level and held my hand out to her, "Yes." 

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" I looked up the rest of her friend we all making sappy noises.

"Tch, let's just get you guys up." I told her and she smiled nodding. 

I started to pick her up bridle style but then 

I heard a voice say behind me. "Excuse you." 

What the hell did he want. 

Not turning to face him I kept with my motion of picking F/n up, she was what I cared about right now, not him.

"You wanna put my fiance down." He said towering me. 

"Nope." I told him. 

"Maybe I should be clearer, but F/n down." He said. 

I push passed him, "Not going to happened." 

"Hey man, who do you think you are taking someone else's girl?" His friend called out to me but I didn't turn around to face him. At least that wasn't the case until Erwin put his hand on me making me stop. 

"Put F/n don't." He said in a roaring voice. 

"You're going to have to kill me before I let her go back to you." I snapped at him. 

Erwin moved in closer like he was about to say something but then F/n started to move. 

"Erwin?!" She said sounding shock. "What are yooo What you doing here." 

"F/n you're drunk, I need to get you to the room." Was all he told her. 

she shook her head, "I'm notdrink." Then she started to frown, "But I am floating...Ho-" Then she looked back at me, "Oh! Hello Levi." she said smiling like she didn't just talk to me.

In all my years alive, F/n had to be one of the funnest people to watch being drunk. And for that reason I know she don't drink often.

"Put her down." Erwin said again, this time making F/n look at him. 

Then she looked from me to him, and from him to me about three times. Then the color from her face seemed to disappear. F/n motioned for me to put her down, and I did, just lot not letting her go of one of her arms, she had absolutely no balance right now; and it didn't go unnoticed my me that Erwin had grabbed her other arm. 

So she stood in between the both if us. 

Then she started crying again, making me frown. "F/n-" 

"Pleasedonfightagain." She cried in one breath still wobbling. "IdontwanttoseeyouhurteachotherIlovebothofyou." She cried more. 

"F/n please, you're making a scene." Erwin told her. 

"You're one to talk." I snapped at him for getting on F/n. I didn't care that everyone around us was watching, honestly at this point I think I was used to it. Plus he had no right to say that, we it had just been us making the scene this morning. 

"I didn't ask you for your opinion, Now F/n lets go." He said trying to pull her away, but I still hadn't let go of her. 

"Not happening." I told him. 

F/n started crying more, "Thisisallmyfault." 

I hurt me hearing her cry her thoughts out. But I had to do this, I couldn't let her go back with him. 

"F/n want me. So leave her be." I told him. 

"Why would she want someone like you? So one who would leave her and brake her heart!" He yelled back. 

"Well she doesn't want a pansy ass push over either." I snapped back. 

"Okay how about neither." the four eyed girl stepped in, "Since you two seem like ya can't get your shit together, F/n is coming with me." 

I looked her up and down, but before I could protest F/n snatched herself away from both of us into her arms, "I'mso soooory Hanj." She told her threw tears.

"It's fine, were just go to go into my room for a while." She told her picking her up, then shooting eyebrows and me a look, "Don't talk to F/n until the wedding is over. That's for both of you. and If I so much as head you two caused anymore problems Annie and Mikasa will both kick your ass." 

Then she walked off with f/n.

I looked around everyone else was staring.

"Welp, I guess you can always count on Hanji, to fix stuff." Eren spoke up. And for like the 5th time tonight I wanted to punch him. 

Erwin pushed passed me growling something, and his friends followed. At least she wasn't with him now. But still not talking to F/n for a whole day tomorrow? 

That was gonna be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, it was pretty fun writing. I love writing drunk reader, she's some what a refection of drunk me, But anyway the real fun begins next chapter! So be excited for that! 
> 
> xoxo


	61. Chapter 61

Your Pov

I woke up with a throbbing in my head. 

Fuck, what happened last night? 

I looked around the room. Then I realized, this wasn't my room. Where was I? What the hell happened last night? 

"Well good morning girly!" I winced at the Hanji's loud voice. 

Wait? Hanji? I looked at her, she was all dressed up and looking pretty. Oh god the wedding! What time was it? How long had I been sleep? I started to sit up, "Wha-" 

But Hanji put her arm out to stop me, "Things got a little crazy last night. So I brought you back to my room." 

I frowned, "How crazy? I didn't do anything bad did I?" 

Hanji just shook her head, "No not really, unless you count crying your eyes out in front of everything." 

"No." I asked, feeling embarrassment start to wash over me. 

She shrugged, "Yeah, but Levi and Erwin were arguing about who you were going with, it was just a mess. So I stepped in." None of that surprised me.

I groaned and fell backwards on the bed, "I have no Idea what I'm going to do." I really didn't. I wanted to be with Levi, more then anything now. But It wasn't as simple as I thought it would be to leave Erwin. Him and I had built a life together after all, and well...I was going to marry him...Leaving him would be wrong. And I knew it, but at first I didn't care....But after seeing his face this morning I wasn't so sure..

"Well you sure have yourself a problem." Hanji said taking me out my thoughts. 

I didn't respond back to her. 

"Tell me whats going on." She asked me, 

I took a deep breath, pulling my fingers threw my hair. "I don't know." 

Hanji gave me a really look. 

I took another deep breath, "I had sex with Levi, while being engaged with Erwin; who I still am engaged too by the way, and he knows that I had sex with Levi." I told her.

"f/n." She said my name disappointment in her voice.

But I put my hand out so I could finish, "I know what I did was wrong. But I want to be with Levi, I love him...I always will. And I love Erwin...But it's...not the same with me and him...But at the same time...I've been with Erwin for so long, It would be wrong if I stayed with him right? But I don't want to hurt him." I felt myself starting to tear up, "I don't know what to do Hanji.." 

Hanji bit her lip looking at me, "I'm sorry hon, that all does sound like a lot." She started, "But it comes down to this." Hanji moved closer to me and put her hands on my shoulder looking at me.

"You have to make a choice. Erwin or Levi." She said. 

"But I don't want to hurt them." I told her. 

"Someone is going to get hurt either F/n. You have to make a decision." She told me. 

"I know...But I....How do I pick who I hurt?" 

Hanji tilted her head, "Honestly it sounds like you already picked." 

I looked down; In a way she was right, I think I had....I just couldn't do anything about now. 

"But we have a wedding to get too." She said getting up, "Now here drink this up and start getting ready. I'm sure Isabel is about to go crazy." She told me handing me a coffee. 

"Thanks hanj...I still gotta get my dress from my room." 

She put her hand out, "No worries, I already got it for you, I got them in the bathroom for you." 

"Oh than-" 

"And at least for now, don't worry about they guys. I told them to just leave you along until the wedding is over or else Annie and Mikasa will kick their asses." 

I yelped out with a smile laugh, "You didn't actually tell them that?" 

She gave me a little laugh, "Yeah I did, and I'm sure they'll listen." 

"Well thanks Hanji, dealing with them right now would be wouldn't make anything easier." I told her giving her a little smile; then sipping on my drink.

"No problem hon." But then her voice took a serious tone, "But once we all get back home you'll have to pick one of them." 

I nodded, and left me alone to start getting ready.

I took another sip of my coffee. Hanji told me what I needed to hear. I mean, I knew everything she had told me already...but I guess hearing of from someone else made me know what I really had to do. This was going to suck...But I had too. 

But at least for the day I wouldn't have to worry about them. So that was good.

Levi Pov

Farlan was pacing around the room, and I stood there watching.

"Would you calm down." I told him.

He just shifted on his feet. "I'm calm." 

I raised my eyebrow at him, "You sure?" 

"Yeah I'm sure." He said looking at me clearly not looking clam. 

Then he let out a deep breath, "Fuck. I'm getting married." 

I chuckled.

"You laughing doesn't helping." He said.

"Probably but seeing you freak out like that is funny as shit." I told him. It was actually pretty funny, seeing the usual level headed Farlan actually freaking out. 

"Can't you try and act like a decent best man." He said trying to know keep a smile down. 

"Look." I told him walking closer to him, now taking his tie and fixing it for him, "Do you love Isabel?" 

"Yes. Of course, more then anything." He answered.

"Okay, do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" 

"Yes." 

"Then man the fuck up." I told him finishing his tie. "You're about to make the biggest step with of you life with the woman you love. And that's something I haven't even been able to do, so for once in your life you might have one up on me." 

He laughed and started shaking his head. "Thanks." Then he hugged me, "Really thanks." 

"Don't mention it." I told him being serious for a moment. 

"No really, I know this has been hard for you, and not just because of F/n. You're going to have to do a shit tone of talking tonight." He said joking now. 

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever, do have you gotten all your nervous shits out?" I teased him. 

"Shut up, I'm good now, just antsy." He told me. 

I chuckled, and moved away from him, to take my drink. 

"So what are you going to do?" He asked me, with my back turned to him.

"About what?" I asked knowing what he was asking about.

"F/n." He chuckled.

"Shit, I don't know. I'm not even supposed to even talk to her today." I told him. 

"Yeah." He started to laugh, "Or Mikasa will kick your ass." 

"Tch, I just want don't want to start anything else until we get back home." I told her. 

"Yeah, then when you get back you're going to start all the hell." He joked. 

I only responded by clicking my tounge. 

A knock came on the door then Armin opened it walking in, "It's time guys." He said smiling. 

"You ready?" Eren asked following him in. 

I looked at Farlan. 

he nodded giving his body a little shake. "I'm ready." 

Your Pov

Bella was beautiful.

She wore a long lavender dressing. Her hair pint up with flowers all threw it. 

And she was so happy. 

"Are you ready?" I asked her smiling; seeing her like this so excited to take the biggest step in her life made me so happy. 

"I'm so ready." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh don't cry you'll mess up your make up!" Sasha told her. 

Isabel started to laugh and fanned herself. "Sorry, sorry! I just can't believe it." 

"Believe it honey." Hanji told her, "Now we better get going. You can't be late to your own wedding." 

I nodded at Bella too, "Yes, lets all get in the care in just a hour you'll be a married woman." 

"Let's go." Mikasa said. 

Levi Pov

It was wedding time. 

I was standing by the door with the other groomsmen. We were waiting for the girls to get here. Their parents had already made it in. Farlan stood off to the said waiting. 

"You okay?" I heard Armin ask him. But I wasn't paying attention to him right now, I was just waiting to see when F/n got here. 

The as if right on cue their car pulled away. 

"The girls are here." I told them, and Farlan's back shot up. 

I looked at him and shook my head. "Get your shit together man." I teased him. 

And he let out another nervous laugh. 

Eren, Armin, and Jean and Marco and I all stood there watching the girls get out. They were all dressed in white with the little lavender trims and flowers. The looked nice. 

But Then F/n walked out the car. 

And she blew the rest of them out the water. 

F/n was beautiful. 

Seeing her all dressed up like this made my heart sore. I longed for her to be dressed like this for me. 

I wanted to marry her. 

"So I hear the music playing, I think that means it's time to get this part started." The four eyed girl said. 

Your Pov

Levi looked so handsome. 

Well not like that was anything new. 

But I couldn't pay attention to how he looked. 

So I turned to Farlan. "You ready?" I asked him.

"As much as I could ever be." He told me and I smiled. 

I just smiled at him, and started watching everyone pair up to walk out. First Mikasa and Eren, then Armin and Annie, while Hanji took Marco's arm and Sasha took Jean. Which let one person left. 

Levi Ackerman.

I swallowed feeling nervous all of a sudden.

But Levi still kept his cool, as usual. 

"You're beautiful." Was all he said reaching his arm out for me.

I felt myself blush, "Thank you." 

"Tch, technically I'm not even supposed to be talking to you." He told me. 

I laughed remembering what Hanji told me this morning. "So I've heard." 

"But really you're beautiful, and I can't wait until your walking down the aisle to meet me at the end of it." He told me as we started to walk out. 

I only blushed harder, I couldn't think about us right now, "Let's just get this over with Levi okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter I know it's a lot of fluff, but hey that's always fun. 
> 
> Anyway, I had intended for this to have the whole wedding in it but this chapter started to get to long, but don't worry, more of the fun parts come in the next one. So until then 
> 
> Xoxo


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the song Levi is singing in this one
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYKRR_lc0Qw

Your Pov

The wedding ceremony was so beautiful. 

Everything had fallen into place perfectly. I can say feeling 100% sure that this was the best day of their lives, and I too so much joy in knowing I was apart of it. Even though I still felt like I was casing more problems then anything. But I digress, everything turned out great. 

Seeing Farlan and Isabel together stand together becoming one; Hearing them saying their vows was beautiful. Their love for each other was so real, and seeing them announce it in fount of the world like this made my heart sore, and I felt deep down that it made me want what they had.

My favorite part was seeing Bella walk down with her father to Farlan who was looking so nervous yet so happy, He truly loved her; anyone could see it. And I know how much she loved him. It was still so incredible to me that they stayed together for so long. They were soulmates is what I guess I could chop it all down too. I smiled at how lucky they were. 

Also it was just nice to see for what seemed like the first time since I've been here, that everyone was on the same page and at peace. I saw Erwin in the crowed, he simply smiled at me. Levi seemed to be more focused on being there for Farlan. Even Eren and Jean were behaving and I knew how much they hated each other. I just hoped this would last more then a few hours. 

But a girl can only hope. 

Currently we were all at the wedding reception, and I wouldn't say it was going bad. Just Everyone went back to their regular selves, hits why Eren and Jean were glaring at each other evilly as they danced with their partners. I laughed to myself taking it all in. 

Every since the actual wedding had been over I was trying to stay to myself. So far it was working out I could say. I hadn't hadn't seen nor heard from Levi or Erwin. I guess they didn't want to challenge Hanji's threat. And I was super grateful for that. 

Being alone kinda just gave the me moment I needed for myself. I was glad this whole wedding thing was over now. I could go back to worrying about regular things like work and school. Maybe I'll even take up some type of new hobby, I have the time now. 

More importantly it gave me a chance to think about what I knew I've been trying to put off....Who I was going to pick.

Hanji said what I knew was true, Some one was going to get hurt. And with my resolve, I was going to have to tell who it was before I left this island tomorrow. I didn't want to hurt either one of them, because I loved both of them so much, Levi...He was everything to me...Levi who was my other half. And then Erwin...He was my other half in a way too, he was my everything. And as much as I hated it I was going to have to brake one of their hearts.

"Hey, F/n you got a minute." A soft voice said grabbing my attention behind me. I looked back it was Petra. 

I gave her a small smile, remembering bits and pieces from our conversation last night. "Yeah." I told her. 

"I just wanted to take a minute to say, I was serious about all the stuff I said yesterday, and I hope you really can forgive me." She said in a voice different from her usual sassy one.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I forgive you." 

She gave me a weak smile. 

"And thank you Petra." I started, "For coming and apologizing to me, and telling me the truth. You didn't have too but you did anyway." 

Her smile became more wider, "Don't mention it." 

"So where is this husband of yours?" I teased her. 

She laughed, "Somewhere talking to somebody, probably being annoying I'm sure." She said with her sassy voice returning.

I smiled with her, "So what's his name? When'd you meet?" 

"His name is Oluo, I met him when I started university in one of my classes." She answered with a warm smile.

"Nice." I told her feeling happy for her. By the way she spoke about him, I could tell she really did love him. "I'm glad you found someone." 

"Thank you F/n." She said looking on to the party.

I mirrored her doing the same, turning back to everyone dancing again.

"So what about you? Any plans to get married soon?" She asked me. 

I laughed and took a small sip of my drink that I almost forgot I had in my hand. "Oh please, You've heard about all the problems i've been having this weekend. Marriage is one of the last things I really want to be thinking about right now." 

She snorted, "So I've heard.: She said shaking her head "...So Levi and Erwin." 

"Yup." I said to her popping the P

"I find it so funny that both of them are still after after all these years." She said sipping her own drink now. 

I didn't say anything. 

"I mean it's amazing how they both love you, know that I think about it. That was another reason I was so jealous of you." She told me. 

"Oh really?" I questioned. 

"Yeah really." She said like it was obvious. "Here I was the hottest girl in school and two of the hottest guys were both in love with you. I just couldn't get why. Hell I still don't get why." 

"Honestly me either." I told. 

She rolled her eyes and looked back at me, "Well I guess they know why if you don't." 

"True." I nodded. 

"But theirs one thing I know. It's this." Petra started.

"What's that?" I asked. 

"They both really love you even know. More so Levi. I mean I'm sure Erwin really loves you. I mean he's put up with you this long, But it's Levi I'm pretty sure of the most." She told me. 

"Why do you say that?" I couldn't help but asks her. 

"Well it's like I said before. That one time when he took me over his house; we talked for awhile. Yet some how he kept bring you up. It was so annoying And then when we did finally start making out, and just when I thought we were going somewhere with things he stopped." She said looking at me, "And well, I knew he only stopped because he couldn't get you off his mind. And if that's isn't love I don't know what is." She said smiling. 

I just shook my head. "True, but remember that was years ago." 

She rolled her eyes at me, "Well if that's going to be your excuse for letting him get away, then that's you." Then Petra started to walk off, but not before turning back to me, "You should see the way he looks at you. Just from that you can tell how he feels." Then she turned her back to me and went into the crowed 

I guess it was nice talking to her and clearing the air. I really did forgive her, even thought what she did all those years ago made me hate her so much then; I cold really see how she had change now, and well I was really happy about that. And not only that. She told me the truth, how her and Levi never did anything. So that gave me once less thing to hold against him. Not that I was still going to...I mean I forgave him. I forgave him the other night. So much to the point I was ready to leave Erwin. 

"Can I have a moment." I heard another voice say beside be. 

Just who I was thinking about. Erwin. 

I nodded, and he just stood their next to me. 

I looked at his face and could see a bruise above his eye; it came from his fight yesterday. And earlier I didn't point it out but I saw the small cut on Levi's lips. Seeing this both hurt liked that made me sad. It was my fault they were fighting in the first place. 

Almost instinctively I reached up to his face, and Erwin closed his eyes in responds. Then he placed his larger hand over mine like he was savoring the moment. 

"F/n." He said softly. 

I only looked at him, to hear what he was going to say. 

"I'm sorry." He said opening his eyes and looking into mine. "I behaved very childishly yesterday, and I hurt you." 

"Erwin don't apologize to me it was my fa-" I started but he cut me off.

"Maybe I share so blame in this too." He started, "Maybe if I payed more attention to you, or if I wasn't so naive. Or" 

"Erwin stop." I told him. "Erwin you are perfect. And I've said it once I've said it a thousand times. You're way to good for me." 

"And You're perfect for me." He told me squeezing my had tighter.

Maybe now was a good as time as any, "Erwin I ha-" 

"F/n!" I was cut off talking to him by the sound of someone calling my name. 

I saw it was Sasha, "It's time to give all the speeches now." She said waving me to come over so I could give mine about Isabel. 

I looked back to Erwin, "I guess we'll finish this later." He said with a sad smile, and I nodded leaving him to go to the stage.

Levi Pov

I hadn't seen F/n since the wedding was over, and honestly I was getting a bit worried. 

That was until I saw her off to the side holding hands with him. 

My heart sunk in a little whenever I saw them together; and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she was giving him a smile as he talked. Did she pick him? Over me? After she had told me she was going to leave him? Did me punching him scare her away? 

This morning at the wedding everything seemed fine, hell normal even, but now here she was with him and not me.

I couldn't do anything about it now.

So here I was about to give my little speech Farlan made agree to as a part of being his best man. Tch, this was going to be annoying, I hated talking in fount of people. I was a singer not a talker.

While I stood on stage I watched how F/n left the side she had been hiding with him at and walked to the stage. I saw her move to the side along with a few of the other people that had either already something or was about to say something after me. 

But seeing F/n stare at me as I picked up the mic to start, made me feel something. 

It was the feeling I always felt when I saw her. 

Then I had an idea. 

I clicked my tongue into the mic, "Well Farlan and Isabel are married now congratulations." 

Everyone laughed as if I had said a joke. Maybe it was from my monotone voice. 

"I'm glad you two found each other, and you make each other happy." I told them honestly, and I saw them smile at me. "And since I've said something nice like Farlan told me to I'm going to go a head and take this time to say something to the one I love." I said turning to F/n. I saw her eyes get wide. 

"Well more like sing." I added getting of the stage to walk to were the band had been playing.

"Levi what are you doing?" I heard her ask but I ignored her. 

I heard everyone start talking as I picked up the guitar, and got everything ready but I didn't care what they were saying. I wasn't going without a fight. If she had picked eyebrows I was going to use this last idea I had to make her change her mind. 

This was my last effort in this, F/n needed to know I loved her and wasn't going to leave her again. And what better thing to use then something I was the best at. 

Part of me still felt sick to my stomach I couldn't believe this was where I was going to play her this song. Truth be told I've been working on it for years. 

Since I've met her actually. 

I had everything I needed stetted up and looked back out and saw F/n standing right in fount of me. 

"What are you doing?" She asked me looking confused.

"F/n." I spoke into the mic. Everyone went quite. 

"I wrote this song for you." I started, "I actually started this song years ago after I first met you. And It's taken me this long to finish it...So sorry for taking my sweet time about it." 

I heard her call out my name again, but it was softer this time. I didn't respond though instead I started to play. 

 

Your Pov

I stood there listening to Levi's song. 

And It was beautiful, and sad. 

"Why do I want too?" He sung out. 

And I could feel the tears starting to run down my face. I always knew Levi was never one for words,but with his music he could communicate best and to hear everything he thought in these lyrics meant a lot. This is how he felt all these years. 

I laughed a little to myself, he was just as confused about all this as I was. Here I thought most of the time I was A problem for him, but he felt the same way. In a way we felt the same way about each other, not really knowing what was really going on in each others head. And he's been feeling this way since we were younger. 

Once his song was over everything was quite. 

Everyone had just heard him sing a song to me, granted it wasn't the most romantic, but it was to me. To me it was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. 

Levi looked me in the eye once he was done. I had so many emotions running threw me, and I didn't know what to do. 

So I did what I did best at these situations.

I ran. 

I heard someone call my name but I didn't stop. 

Part of me was smiling like a child, the other part terrified. Once again I had made a decision. 

Levi. 

It was always going to be Levi, I knew it all along. I just was so caught up in thinking about Erwin. But I knew I could never go threw with marrying him, with my real soulmate out there and I knew him. 

It was going to hurt, but I had to tell Erwin the truth. 

But I couldn't bring myself to kiss Levi in that moment like I wanted to. If I did, I would have hurt Erwin more then I would have then I already was. 

"F/n?" I heard someone call out to me. 

I had ran all the way back to the front of the hotel. Who followed me all the away here?

I looked back, and my heart sunk in a little.

It was Erwin. 

I guess this was a sign to do this now.

He still stood a good distance away from me. 

"Erwin I can't marry you." I told him.

And I saw the hurt in his eyes. "F/n." 

I shook my head, "I'm so sorry Erwin but I can't. I love you I really do, but..." 

Erwin was closing the space between us, "But what?" 

"I..I...I love him more." I told him feeling the tears fall down my face. 

"You don't mean that." He pleased. 

Making me cry more. "I'm sorru Erwin but I do." 

"F/n please. I can't let you go." He told me placing his hands on the side of my face coming closer.

"Erwin...If I stay with you it won't be right, and we both know it." I told him threw tears, "I have to be with Levi..And you have to find someone who will love you like I love him." 

"But that's supposed to be you F/n." He said. 

I shook my head.

"Just think about it F/n." He begged. 

"Erwin I-" 

But before I knew it he smashed his lips against mine, in a hard kiss. I went with it out of pity because this would be it. this was the last time I was going to be with him. So this was the least I could give him. 

But soon I broke the kiss, "Erwin I'm sorry." I said pulling apart from him. 

"F/n." 

But then I turned back into the hotel. I had to get my things from the room. 

Leaving Erwin there hurt.

Hell it hurt more then I could have ever thought it would, but I had to do it. 

This was bittersweet. 

I had ended something things with Erwin. 

But this meant I could now really be with Levi.

I walked to the room smiling through the tears. 

I was going to be with Levi. 

Levi Pov

F/n ran after the song was over. 

I was afraid she would do that. 

Yet I still stood there feeling shocked.

Did she like it? Did she hate me for singing it now? Now one was saying anything.

It was just silence.

"Run after her you idiot!" I heard someone yell.

I snapped my head in the cowed. "You're letting her get away!" I saw the yelling was coming from the girl that was always casing F/n so many problems but she was hugged up with last night. What was going on.

"What the hell are you waiting for Levi?! Go after F/n!" This time I knew It was Bella. 

Then more people started yelling at me. So shaking my head, and the small smile I was forming I started to run after her and I heard everyone start to cheer after me. 

F/n couldn't get far, if anything she probably went to the hotel.

Maybe, me singing to her like that was just a bit much. F/n just nervous; that's why she ran. So when I saw she would smile at me and tell me she was still mine. Everyone else seemed to believe. Hell they told me to go after her, most of them were cheering for me. 

This was going to work out. 

At least that's what I had hoped. 

What I saw once I stood outside the hotel said something else. 

She was kissing Erwin. 

She chose him. 

It was over. 

I lost.

I lost F/n again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> That was a lot. 
> 
> I just love writing drama ^.^ 
> 
> What will ever happen next? excited? I know I am
> 
> Tell me if you liked the song (which I really hope you did) Because a little insider it was because of this song I even got the idea of this story, and I've been wanting to put it in here for the longest.
> 
> anyways 
> 
> xoxo


	63. Chapter 63

Your Pov

I couldn't find Levi. 

After I went to get my things together I went to wait by his room, but he never showed up. I went back to the reception, but no one knew where he went. They all said he ran after me and had amused he went after me. 

Only I hadn't seen him. 

I even went to knock on his door later in the night but nothing. 

I was getting worried. So I checked the front desk at the hotel. 

And that's when they told me, that he had already checked out. 

I felt my chest sink in, and suddenly if felt hard to breath. 

He had checked out? Did that mean he had already left? Why would he do that? What was he thinking? He had just song that song to me? Why would he leave, and not say anything to me about it? I was just so confused. Worst I couldn't ask anyone about it, because they didn't know; And the only one who would know anything was Bella and Farlan, and they were long gone on their honeymoon now. 

So I was alone. I couldn't go back to Erwin.

Ever since I told him I wasn't marrying him, I've been trying to avoid him. 

I knew I would still have to go back home with him to get my stuff, but now with no idea where Levi went. Where would I go?

Hanji let me put all my stuff in her room for the night, So that was good. 

I told her how I ended things with Erwin, and how now I didn't know where Levi was. She didn't know what to tell me, but to just be patient and that he would pop up soon, and it but have just been a miss understanding somewhere. I just didn't know where. I mean granted I ran away, but from what everyone else told me he ran after me. 

But I never saw him. 

Where did Levi go? 

 

Levi Pov

I went back home. 

I didn't need F/n telling me that she was staying with him. 

Seeing her kissing him was all I needed. 

I smiled sadly to myself was I drove back home. At least I got to spend that night with her, and I got to play my song for her. Although it didn't work, at least I got it out. 

It just wasn't enough. 

Now I would just have to go back to my life without her.

Fuck. What was I supposed to do without F/n? She was my everything; and now I had to live without her again because I was an idiot. I was always so fucking dumb when It came to f/n. Maybe not being together was good for her. I was after all always a problem for her. So now she could live a care free life with him. At least I knew he loved her; so he would take care of her. 

He couldn't take care of her like I could, but at least he made her happy.

And If I could have anything, it was for F/n to be happy....I just wanted her to be happy because of me. 

I saw she called me a few times, but I couldn't bring myself to answer her. I didn't need to hear her tell me what I already knew, and I didn't want her pity. I wasn't mad at her, it was her decision. I should have figured it out. Why would she leave me for him. She was with him for the last eight, I left her. F/n staying with him only made since. 

Your Pov

It had been a week and still no word from Levi. 

He left me..again. 

No explanation, gone.

He was clearly ignoring me. I know he saw the calls I left him, but he wouldn't answer. 

And I don't think I ever felt this bad in all my life. 

What had I done? I didn't have anyone now. 

I left Erwin...

And Levi left me...

Had he really played me again? but the song? What did he mean? what was he thinking? 

I was sad, I was angry, and I was confused, I was a mess. 

I Let one stupid decision ruin my life. Erwin was right, whenever it came to Levi I never thought straight. Now look where it got me. Alone and Leaving with my parent again.

They asked me about Erwin, all I told them was that it wasn't working out anymore. I didn't tell them about Levi, because that was just a conversation I didn't want to have, I didn't have the time for it, and I didn't want to hear what I already knew. 

I shouldn't have trusted him. 

I had let go, and he let me down. 

He didn't want anything to do with me anymore. He was ignoring me. 

Farlan and Bella didn't even know what was going on. They told me they tried to reach out but he hasn't spoken to them either. 

So he really didn't want anything to do with me....But I just couldn't figure out why. 

So I was at my last straw, I only had one other option I could think of to do. 

And that was talk to his mother. 

She still lived next door, so that was good. 

I was getting ready to leave out, until I heard someone call for me. Turning around I saw it was my dad. 

"Hi." I told him smiling before I went out the door.

"Where you going?" He asked me.

"I just need to get some stuff done." I told him.

He frowned, "What stuff." 

"Just stuff." I told him. 

"What's been going on with you F/n." He asked. 

"Nothing." I told him, I didn't want to get into all my problems with him right now. Or ever. If he found out about Levi I don't know what he would do. just thinking about it made me nervous, I remember how bad he was when I was younger. 

"What when on with you and Erwin, You two were doing so well." He started, "He even asked me to marry you. What happened?" 

"I don't want to talk about it dad." I told him, trying to leave out again.

"F/n I think we should talk." He told me.

"I have stuff to do." I told him, I really wanted to leave now. I knew Kuchel was home now, and I didn't want to miss her.

"Just come in here and talk with me for a moment." He said walking to the livingroom. 

I blew out a long breath, I guess I didn't have a choice. 

So I followed him outside and sat down, "What is it dad." 

"It's about you Erwin and that boy you used to date, Kuchel's son." He said looking down.

What could he possible have to say about us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> What secret could her dad be hiding????
> 
> xoxo


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters in one day? and before 1 in the morning? What's happening???

Your Pov

"Okay dad what is it? I really have some stuff I want to do." 

"It's about you Erwin and Kuchel's son." My dad told me.

I frowned, "What about us?" 

My dad cracked his neck, "I don't now how to actual tell you." He was sitting down leaning his arms on his knees. 

What was it he was hiding? "Daddy?" I questioned him. 

Then he gave me a light smile, "So you're still not going to tell me what happened with Erwin." 

I rolled my eyes; what did that have to do with whatever he wanted to say, "No dad. It's not important, just accept that me and him are over now." 

My dad just gave me a said smile. I just didn't get him, why was he always team Erwin? Couldn't he just respect my decision? I was his child he should care about me, not him. 

"Do you know why I like Erwin so much." He asked taking me out of my thoughts.

I blew out another long breath, "No dad." 

He shook his head, "Cause he reminds me a lot of myself." 

"Dad-" I started but he cut me off.

"I know he'll take care of you, I could tell the first day I met him." He continued. "You remember don't you? That night he came over and asked me could he date you." 

"Dad what does this hav-" But he cut me off again putting his hand up.

"You know why I never liked Kuchel's boy." He said. 

"Well If I remember right, you said something about him the way he looked at me and he was a punk." I told him frowning, I had no idea where he was taking this.

"I never told you, but you know I used to date Kuchel." He told me shaking his head.

Wait...What? "Huh?" I asked dumbly. 

My dad? My dad dated Levi's mom? What the hell? "Seriously?" I asked him.

He nodded not looking at me, "Back in college." 

"What are you saying?" I asked him fearing the worst. "Don't tell me him and me are related or something?" 

My dad frowned at me, "NO! I defiantly wouldn't have let you date him if that was it!"

I let out a breath, well thank god for that. He actually scared me for a moment. "Then what? What happened to you two and why are you telling me all this now?" I asked him.

"Because I feel like if you know this, you'll be able to think about things a little more clearly." He told me. 

And I nodded, I honestly wanted to know what all he wanted to say now.

"Well me and kuchel went out for about four years, basically all through college." He started, "And I even was going to marry her. I had asked her; she said yes. I we were both so happy and in love. She was my world, I would have done anything for her." 

"What happened?" I asked him. 

"She met his dad." My dad shrugged, "Or she must have already knew him I don't know; it all happened so fast. One minute we were together, and I was ready to give her the world. Then next that punk showed up and took her away." My dad said. I saw the pain of the memory flash threw his eyes and I felt sorry for him. He must have really loved her. 

My dad shook his head, "And Kuchel took off with him, I didn't see her again for years. A little while later I met you're mother, and was able to move on. So I was okay, She even gave me you." He told me smiling at me now.

I gave him a weak smile back, I had no idea. All that happened. 

"But imagine my surprise, when I find out she moved next door. And not only that, she has a son, with the dad no where in sight." He started, "And on top of that her son took a liking to my only child."

I looked away, I could see how he could have been angry about that all that time ago. "Dad I did-" 

"I don't blame you." He told me, "But seeing him, all I could see was his father he looks just like him and it made me furious, not only that but he had left her, alone with a child to raise my herself. It broke my heart. If she had stayed with me that would have never happened." My dad looked back at me, "I didn't want that to happen to you." 

"Dad." I said feeling sad hearing his story.

"And when I spoke to Erwin, even now I know that boy loves you. And I know he will take care of you when I can't he was like me. And I just hated seeing the way you pushed him away like Kuchel pushed me." 

"It wasn't like that dad." I told him.

"It wasn't? because I remember just a few years ago, her son left you, a heart broken mess." He told me his tone getting deeper, "And Erwin came along and saved you." 

"Whats your point." I asked him.

"My point F/n is, that no matter what happens Erwin loves you, No I don't know what happened between you two but I know he hasn't stopped loving or caring about you. So you should talk to him. Fix whatever it is because you don't want to lose a good one." He told me starting to get up.

I looked down, "What if I wanted to go back to Levi?" I asked him.

I felt my father give me a sharp gaze, then he let out a long breath, "I would be disappointed, That boy is his father son. All he'll do is leave you he's done it once before. Don't make the same mistake twice." Then my dad left me alone in the room with my own thoughts.

Levi Pov

"You know F/n is still looking for you." Farlan told me over the phone.

"I don't want to talk about her." I told him.

"Well she keeps asking Bella and be about you, and I don't want to keep lying to her. Just talk to her." He said.

"I said I don't want to talk about her, just tell her to move on." I told him.

"What the hell happened? Just a few weeks ago you were ready to do anything for her and now you're avoiding her, she obviously wants to talk to you just listen."

I let out a breath, "I don't want to talk about F/n." I told him again.

I heard Farlan let out a breath, "Fine." 

"Fine." 

"What are you doing now?" 

"I'm on my way to a pet salter." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm taking F/n there." I told him, then I looked to the side where my cat F/n was sitting.

"You're giving your cat up? Why you love that cat?" He asked.

"Because I need to get all the things that remind me of F/n not my life." I told him.

"Fuck, Levi." I heard him say no doubt he was shaking his head, "Why won't you just talk to her." 

"I told you because I don't want to hear what I know she has to tell me." 

"Would you just liste-" But before he finished I hung put. Farlan was being a broken record, I didn't need to keep hearing him either. F/n made her choice. I was going to respect her wishing this time, I would leave her life without any problems. It was what was best, she wanted to move on so I needed to let her. They say if you love something let it go right?

Just then my phone started ringing again I looked at the caller Id on my car it was my mom. That was someone I hadn't heard from in a minute.

I answered it.

"Hey." 

"Hey hon." She said.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I need you to hurry and come home." She said. 

"What's going on?" I asked her. It was unlike her to ask me to come home.

"I just need you back here as soon as you can okay." She said.

"What happened?" I asked feeling worried, was this about that asshole? "I need you to tell me what's going on Mom." I told her feeling fustrated at all the possibilities of what could be wrong.

"I can't tell you right now, just stop what you're doing and get here." She told me.

And I signed, "Alright I'm on my way." I told her then she hung up without saying anything. 

What the hell was wrong now. 

I looked at F/n in the seat next to me, "We gotta make a quick trip first." 

Your Pov

My dad told me a lot. 

I guess I finally knew why he was such a jerk to Levi. I could understand; I still didn't think it was right though.

Levi wasn't like his dad...right? I mean granted I didn't know much about his father only that he wasn't around...And Levi clearly hated him. I knew forgot about the time I had somewhat met him. 

But Levi wasn't like that...He left me..but he had a reason.

But what about now? He left again with out explanation...again...But he would pop back up. He would I had to believe he would. i couldn't keep thinking about the worst. Levi had changed since he was younger; he told me about what he was thinking now. 

We just had some misunderstanding, and I had to fix it. 

So I got back my resolve to go to Kuchel, now with more questions then I was originally going to her with, but if anyone knew what to do or where he was it was going to be her.

 

I knocked on her door, and I couldn't help but have a little smile. One it would be nice to see her again after all these years, but more so it made me think about the very first time I knocked on this door. 

Levi has answered it shirtless, and I threw muffins at him. 

God I was a dork.

The door opened, and Kuchel frowned at first, then it was replaced with a bight smile, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." 

"Hello Kuchel." I said. 

Then before I knew it she reached out and hugged me, "Hello F/n, it's so good to see you." 

"It's great to see you too." I told her hugging her back. 

"Come all in." She said pulling me in. 

Kuchel looked pretty much the same, how was she able to stay looking so young was beyond me, but I hoped I would look as good as her when I got older.

"I'll make us some tea." She said, walking into the kitchen. 

Everything about the house looked the same. Only it felt more lived in now, and the smell of bleach wasn't everywhere. I smiled I could tell Levi didn't live here anymore.

"Feels lived in now doesn't it." Kuchel said leaning on the counter looking at me. 

I nodded. 

"That will happened when you're person maid leave you for the big city." She said he smile turning sad now. She missed her son. 

"That's what I came here to talk to you about." I told her.

She chuckled, "Well I didn't imagine you came here to just catch up with me." 

I just gave her a sad smile. 

"You miss him." She said. 

"Do you?" I asked her back. 

She nodded, "Yeah, I never hear from him that much. So I don't know where he is. I figure that's what you were going to ask me. You'll have better luck asking his old friends, there the ones who keep me posted. Last I heard he went to a wedding in Hawaii." 

"Well I know that I was there with him." I told her.

She looked at me curiously, "So you've been talking back with him? When did this start?" 

"A few mouths ago. He's been stalking me at my job and everything." I told her.

She smiled, "figures. I always hoped you two would find each other again." 

I gave her a small smile, "Only I can't seem to find him now...He's disappeared and I just left my fiance for him, and I don't know what to do or think. I don't know what I did wrong all I know is I miss him, and I hope he still loves me." I started to feel myself about to cry, "No one knows where he went, Farlan and Isabel haven't heard from him. And now i'm hear and you don't know I'm just so lost and scared, what if he left me again like he did all those years." I told her.

Kuchel walked around the counter and hugged me, rubbing my hair, "It will be fine F/n. We'll fine him. I'm his mom I can find him. and he still loves you, I know. That boy will always love you." 

I bit my lip. "My dad told me about you two." I told her. 

I felt Kuchel take a deep breath, "Did he now." 

"Does Levi know?" I asked her.

"No I never told him." She answered me.

"Did you love my dad?" I asked her.

"Yes." She answered. 

"Why didn't you marry him?" 

"Well...I loved his father more." She told me.

I didn't want to step to far but I couldn't help it, "But he left you." 

I felt Kuchel take a deep breath again, "He did." 

"Did you ever think he would?" I asked her, "The way my dad made it sound he loved you and would have done anything for you...." The same way Erwin would so for me. 

"You dad did love me, and I loved him, and no I didn't think it would have ended like that. That his dad would leave me but that's what happened and there's noting I could do to change it. But if I had stayed with your dad It wouldn't have been right. And I would have never had Levi." She said hugging me tighter.

I didn't say anything. She sounded like me. When was deciding between Levi and Erwin.

"But Imaging my surprise when I found out I moved right next to him." She said I could hear the life coming back into her voice, "And even more he had a wife and a beautiful daughter, It made me so happy to know he moved on and was living a full life. Only he turned out to be more of a jerk when he found out about me. I know he hated you being with Levi. And I know he simply just hated Levi, but there was nothing I could do to make him not. I had decided it was best that I didn't say anything." She told me.

I nodded. 

Kuchel pulled away and looked at me.

"Do you think Levi would do the same?...Like his father I mean...Do you think he would leave me?" I asked her, I wanted to know what she really thought. 

She shook her head then stared into my eyes and for a second I could see where Levi got his stare from, "Levi is a lot of things F/n, but his father isn't one of them. I know Levi can be a hard person to deal with, but just keep faith in him, he needs you F/n." 

I gave her a weak smile, "Well if anyone knows Levi the best I think it would be you." 

"I better be." She said smiling wider now. "Don't you worry, I'll find Levi and knock some sense back into him." 

"Thank you Kuchel." I told her smiling.

"No problem, sweetie." She srated, "Now just relax, I'll have him here by tonight." Then Kuchel picked up her phone. 

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She just put up her hand, "Just wait. Now when he answers don't say anything." 

I frowned, was she?-

"Hey." A voice answered and I knew it was Levi. 

I almost yelled out, but Kuchel up her hand up again to tell me to be quite.

"Hey hon." She said on the phone.

"What's going on?" I heard him asks getting straight to the point. Kuchel roller her eyes.

"I need you to hurry and come home." She told. 

After a little back and forth, he told her he was on his way. Then she hung up.

"He'll be here by tonight." She said sounding proud of herself. 

I laughed, "Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you Kuchel." 

"Like I said no problem, but what you can do is pop out some adorable grandchildren and maybe name one after me, that or just make a honest man out off my son." She said winking. 

And I felt my face heat up and I tried to hid it. 

"You're still as cute as ever F/n." She said handing me a cup of tea now.

I took it smiling, "And you still have got to be the chillest mom ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger earlier, but I hope this chapter made it up ^.^
> 
> I don't know if you guys can tell but this story is coming to a close. I don't think we have to many chapters left after this one, if anything the next one will be the last. 
> 
> I think I've closed up everything I wanted in here, and I will have a little epilogue after it but i'm pretty sure as far as the story goes next one will be it.
> 
> For sure the next one will be a bit longer, to tie anything left out up.
> 
> But I just want to say thank you all so much for taking the time out and reading this for this long. For commenting of leaving kudos, You all have been the best part of my days since I've started this. And I can never thank you all enough. 
> 
> But anyways I'll thank you even more in the next chapter until then
> 
> xoxo


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes.

Your Pov

Kuchel told me to stay in the house to wait for Levi. 

She had left telling me that she didn't want to hear our reunion sex, which I in turn told her that wouldn't happen but she insisted that it would. 

Kuchel had no chill I swear, but I loved her for it. 

In a small way I was like her, how she had picked between Levi's father and my dad. She didn't regret picking his father either, so it gave me hope. Even more she gave me hope. She told me he was nothing like his father, and I believed her. 

So now all I could do was wait. 

Funny I looked around his room. It was still like it was when we were younger, just things seemed a bit dusty; I bet he'd have a fit if he saw it this way. Levi was always a neat freak. I looked at his bed, huh...This was the first place we kissed....and did it. 

I blushed to myself, we had a lot of first on this bed. Hell just in this room. It was the place he brought me to when I was too drunk to go home. It was where we hung out most when we were dating besides Keith's, since my parents didn't like him. This room held so many memories. I looked to my own room, I thought of the countless times I hope from his room to mine, and how he did the same. Like after the first time we did it, and he wouldn't let me sleep alone. Levi never liked showing it to everyone, but he was a big softy. I laughed, how'd I get so luck to meet him? 

"Mom." 

I jerked from my own thoughts once I heard the door slam downstairs and heard him call out for his mother. 

I should go downstairs now.

No, wait...What if he doesn't want to see me? I mean he as been ignoring me? What if he leaves once he sees me? 

GOD! Why was I having these thought now! I went to the door, I should just see him....But....No I couldn't....

I went to sit on his bed. He'll come in here and see me, that will work. Right?....How could that work? He could just see me and walk right out! Why didn't Kuchel tell me what to do when he got here? She had so much advice for everything else. 

I was standing in his room panicking now, I was just so sure of myself and how I was going to do this a minute ago, what was going on with me now!

Maybe I could just jump into my room and just knock on the door? Yes! That was it! I'd pretend I wasn't in here and just act like I saw his door, that way he wouldn't be able to leave! Why the hell didn't I think of that before! 

I started walk to the window but before I could open it It opened with Levi on the other side, shit.

 

Levi Pov

I got to my mothers house by nightfall. 

When I went in I called out her name but no answer. I was starting to get worried, it wasn't like her to call me out of the blue and ask me to come over. Something was wrong. 

The house was quite and dark, not to mention her car wasn't outside. 

I called her cell but still no answer, If that asshole did something to my mother I was going to kill him. 

I walked further in the house calling out her out but still I got nothing. Until I saw a note on the kitchen counter:

'I had to leave out, but please stay until I get back.'

-Love mom

It read.

I signed at least this meant she was alright for now, but I still needed to know what was happening. 

For the first time since she called me I took a deep breath, I needed a clear head for whatever it was, that much I was sure of. 

I looked around the house now taking it all in now, and it was filthy. 

I shook my head how could she live like this. 

I shook my head, Maybe I needed to stay here for awhile and help her out; how long has it been since I lived here? 

Ever since I left F/n the first time. 

Shit. 

I didn't want to think about her anymore, but here I was. Right next to her childhood home. 

I took another deep breath, maybe just thinking about this once would be okay, it was okay to think about old time Right. I shook my head at myself. Only F/n could make me such a sap like this. Wanting to just think on old memories. 

I started to walk up stairs to my old room, maybe there It would still be clean and I could think straight. I laughed at myself, I knew damn well that wasn't why I was going in there; I was going in there to think about F/n, to feel close to her again; From sitting by the window. 

I stopped before I opened the door. 

Did I really want to do this? All it was going to do was make me hurt more, shit. It was like I was turning into a masochist or something. I needed to just forget about her, she wanted to move on; so I should do the same. That's why I left without saying anything to her. That's why I wasn't talking to her now. 

But this couldn't hurt. 

Not like she would be in my old room anyway. So I opened the door. 

But there F/n was...at standing at my window.

Your Pov

Levi stood in his door way staring at me. Clearly shocked to see me. 

He didn't say anything, and neither did I.

In my mind I knew what I wanted to say to him, but I just couldn't get the words out. Whatever his reasons fro leaving and ignoring me I had already forgiven him, I just wanted to hear him say that he would take me as his. That's all I cared about, yet I couldn't muster out any words.

Levi seemed to be having his own battle in his mind. 

This was just becoming so awkward so fast. 

So I cleared my throat, "Hi." I said weakly.

"That was a dirty trick f/n.....Bring my mom into this..." He said looking away from me. 

"Well you didn't give me much of an option, this was the last idea I had to get in contacted with you." I told him.

"Whatever it is I don't want to hear it." He snapped. 

Why was he being like this? "Levi." 

"Really it's fine F/n." He snapped not looking at me, "I get it." 

I took a step closer to him, "I'm not sure if I do thought...Why did you leave? Why are you avoiding me?" I asked him.

Levi was still trying to avoid my gaze, "F/n what do you want from me? I don't have time for this." 

"I want to know what I did wrong?" I told him, although in my mind I had forgiven him, hearing him speck so unclear made me wonder more, what was it that he was thinking. 

"F/n why are you making this harder?" He was looking at me now, "I'm trying to get over you and you show up here! I'm trying to give you what you want." 

I frowned, "Lev-" but he cut me off.

"I can't keep seeing you, I can't hear your voice, I can't know about anything going on with you; because every time I do I just need you more in my life, and I know I can never have you, so stop this." He told me. Levi looked....Well he looked tired, more then usual. He looked tired and sad, and honestly for a moment when he was talking it looked like tears were forming him his eyes.

Levi looked broken.

"Levi." I started.

"Just leave F/n..I'm doing this for you go." He told me.

"Levi." I called out again but he cut me off again.

"You picked him, just go and have a happy life with Erwin." He said looking away again.

"Levi!" I yelled this time and he looked at me, It had became clear to me what he was thinking now. Why he had been avoiding me, "You idiot." I started.

Levi frowned. 

I started taking small steps towards him. "I didn't choose Erwin." 

His frowned didn't go away, "What? No I saw you with him F/n. I saw you kissing him." 

I didn't know if I should feel mad or relived, Why didn't he just ask me? "I was kissing him goodbye you dummy!" I yelled. 

"So you mean..." He started slowly realization dawning on his face.

"I choose you Levi...I'll always cho-" But the rest of my sentence didn't come out, because before I knew it Levi had embraced me with a kiss. Rapping his arms around me pulling me as close as our bodies could connect. I instantly kiss him back I wanted this for so long, to kiss him and not feel any type of regret. 

I don't know who pulled away first but were were both breathing heavy. Levi looked deep into my eyes with his piercing eyes that I loved so much, "I am so sorry F/n. I didn't know, I had thought th-" 

"I know what you thought." I told him cutting him off now, then I gave him a light kiss, "It's okay." 

He shook his head, "I'll do anything to make it up to you f/n." 

"Anything?" I teased him.

He nodded, "Anything you name it." 

"Don't leave me ever again." I told him looking into his eyes.

Levi responded by taking my lips again softer this time, "Never again" He said into the kiss, "You're mine now, and I won't ever give you up again." 

I looked back and smiled at him warmly, "You mean it." 

He rolled his eyes, "Who's the idiot now, of fucking course I mean it. You're stuck with me, I'm your problem you picked so deal with it." He smiled that rare smile that only I ever got to see. 

I leaned my head against his shoulder, "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

before I knew he had picked me up bridle style and started to walk out the room, "Where are you taking us?" I asked him.

He frowned at me like it was obvious, "I'm talking you home, I can't do the things I want to do with you on that small ass bed." 

I blushed so hard at this words I had no idea what to do, so I hid my face in his shoulder again. 

Levi left out the house only to see his mom standing outside leaning on her car, she smiled when she saw us. "Done already?" 

I was still too embarrassed to say anything. 

So Leave spoke up, "Tch, you're the worst." he said to Kuchel and I could hear the smile in his voice, "Thanks you." 

"You're welcome now you better take care of that girl." She said looking at him.

Levi nodded, with a smile, and looked from her to me, "I will." That seemed to be enough for Kuchel so she headed back into her home.

I smiled biting my lip, I was so happy in this moment. Nothing could change this. 

Then I heard my name called out, I looked back over to my house it was my dad with my mom walking out behind him.

"F/n...Whats going on?" My mom yelled across the yard yelling.

I can't believe I actually forgot about them in that moment. 

"Put me down." I told Levi and he did, Then I grabbed his hand and walked over to my parents with him.

Both of them frowning at me "What's the meaning of this?" My dad asked.

"I love him." I spoke up to them, "I loved him when I was a teenager and I love him now. Nothing will ever change that. I don't want to be with anyone else but Levi." I squeezed Levi's hand for reassurance and we squeezed back tell me that it was going to be okay. 

I saw my mom give us a smile, but my dad still frowned.

"And I love F/n." Levi spoke up. 

He stepped away from me and went closer to my dad looking at him, "I know you my still not like me sir, but that doesn't matter to me, honestly it never did. I love F/n, she's my whole world. I can understand why you wouldn't trust me. But here are the facts F/n and I are staying together from now on wither you like it or not." 

My dad didn't say anything for a moment, Neither of them did. Like they were having an unspoken conversation; the air was so thick now. 

Suddenly my dad shook his head and looked back at me, "Are you sure this is what you want? Will he make you happy?" 

I nodded, "No one can make me happy like Levi can dad." 

I could hear my dad take a deep breath and look back at Levi, "You better not hurt my little girl." 

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was breathing, "Thank you daddy," 

He just nodded, and I watched him and my mom go back into the house after the smiled from me and Levi.

Levi just tuned back to me, "Now where was we?" He said picking me back up in his arms. 

I yelped out, "Levi I can walk!" 

Suddenly I felt a slap on my behind, "Not for long." 

~~~~A few hours later~~~~

I laid in bed with Levi holding him close.

Everything was bliss, and for the first time in forever; everything was perfect. I was with the man I loved, and nothing was ever going to change this. There were no more misunderstanding, no parents, no Erwin, no Petra, not even Levi himself could brake us up this time. 

And this time I wasn't letting go no matter what. 

After all Levi was my everything.

"F/n?" Levi call out to me.

"I love you" I answered back before he could say anything.

"Tch, You bet me too it again." He said pulling me tighter against him.

I did the same, and moved my head to look at him.

"I love you too F/n." He said.

And we shared a light kiss smiling at each other like idiots.

As old as we were, we were both still dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!
> 
> Debating if should I add smut into this chapter or not. Tell me of you want it or not. 
> 
> Other then that this is basically the end of your beautiful story with Levi, although as I said before I do have a epilogue I'm writing up for this.
> 
> Thank you all so much for everything!! I don't even know how to say thank you enough, you all are THE BEST!!! I'm crying. The only reason this fic got done was because you all encouraged me to finish it everyday.
> 
> Thank you so so so so so so much for reading 
> 
> until next time
> 
> xoxo


	66. Epilogue part 1

Your Pov 

"You ready F/?" Farlan asked me. 

I walked out of mine and Levi's shared house now. It was the weekend, and Farlan had came to pick me up for something Levi wanted to do today. Levi never explained what we were doing, only that he had to leave early and Farlan would bring me. 

"Yeah I'm ready." I told him smiling walked to his car. 

"So what's all this about?" I asked him.

"Don't know." Was all he answered with, "But Levi wanted me to take you out so I gotta." 

"You gotta?" I questioned him.

Farlan shrugged, "Just consider me a good friend." 

"Alright." I told him getting in the car. 

Everything was perfect. 

My life was perfect with him.

I was so happy. 

I had moved in with Levi; although I did protest, only Levi wasn't having it. He said he wanted me close, and there was no need for me to live on my own now that we were together. I was okay with it after a little bit, he did make a point. I didn't want to be away from him. Not for a minute, and so far living with him was everything I thought it would be perfect. Except for his little cleaning habit which I always knew would be something that would come up if we ever lived together. 

It wasn't anything bad, but we seemed to bicker about little things like him using way to much bleach. Or me not using enough. 

 

"Well we're here." F/n said taking me out of my thoughts.

We had been riding for so long I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going, but when I looked out the window, I was confused by our destination. 

My old high school? 

"What are we doing here?" 

"Just go in." Farlan told me. 

I looked at him questioningly, "Ugh why?" 

"Just do it." He told he rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes in return, I don't know what was going on but apparently this is what were doing together. 

I got out the car and walked to the school. God it's been forever since I've been here. How was it I could even get in here on the weekend? 

I walked threw the doors, and memories flooded my mind. 

This is the place I firs-

"Hello F/n! I've been waiting for you!." I was shocked out of my own thoughts. Only to be confused by seeing Hanji.

"Wha-" 

"Why am I here? Well this is why." She said handing me a letter. 

I frowned taking the letter, what the hell was going on here? 

I opened the letter to see Levi's hand writing.

-I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on, so lets just call this a little walk down memory lane. Anyways this is the first place we met. Then I didn't realize it, but the annoying girl who was staring at me would change my life.

I smiled and rolled at my eyes at his words. He wasn't going to let that go. 

"He just the sweetest." Hanji said. 

"Yeah, only when he wants to be." I said smiling. "So what's going on?" 

"Just what the letter said." She told me.

"Okay but how he's get you in on this?" I asked her.

"That's not important right now. What is thought is that you get to the next stop." She told me.

I nodded and headed out, to see Farlan leaning against his car. "Soooo?

"Ready for the next stop?" he asked me.

"And where will that be?" I asked him. 

"Can't tell but, it's not that far from here." 

I nodded. What could be next then? he said this was a walk down memory lane...So it but be our old houses now.

I sat down in the back of the car. Silently; paying attention too where we were going now, I was kinda excited. Levi wasn't on for big things like this. The only time I could think of that came close to this was when Levi took me on our last date before he had left me. 

I watched the houses and trees go by, it was thrilling. 

"Hold on...this...is..."

"Keith's?" I questioned. 

It had been even longer since I've been here.

"Talk about memory lane...." I said out loud. 

"Alright, go in." He said. 

I nodded, "Alright." Walking out to the dinner.

It looked just like I remembered it. I wonder who was going to be here. 

"F/n! Took you long enough!" I looked it was Bella. 

I smiled, "Hey you." 

"I believe I have something for you." She said winking at me and handing me another letter. 

I opened it too read, 

-Destination number two, we spent way to many days here. But I loved everyone minute it. Getting to know you, playing that shitty game you came up with. Can you believe we actually did it our second time in the bathroom. 

I faced palmed myself blushing, I can't believe he wrote that.

"Oooo What does it say?" Bella asked me. 

I pulled the letter closer to me, I didn't she couldn't see what he said. 

"haha! Is it that bad." She said wiggling her eyebrows at me. 

I just rolled my eyes, "Okay what's next?" I said changing the subject. 

"Farlan should be taking you to your next stop." She told me. 

"Alright thanks." I told her leaving the dinner.

Farlan was sitting in the car, and I went ahead and got in the passenger seat.

"Next stop?" 

"You'll see." He told me. 

After a while, Farlan and drove us threw the woods, and I immediately knew our next to stop. Only I wonder how Farlan knew how to get out of here. And if he knew the right spot, that Levi would have us sit at.

But he did. 

"So is Levi going to be here?" I asked once we had stopped at the spot Levi and I used to have our dates. 

But Farlan turned to me, handing me a letter. 

-You always said your favorite dates of ours where here. They were mine too. Seeing you watch the sunset, sitting under the stars, making out on Farlan's car. Ps, sorry I got you riding around the whole city.

I smiled to myself looking out at the veiw of the city, "This was my favorite place." 

"You guys never did it in my car right?" Farlan asked out the blue, and my eyes went wide at him, how could he asks that! 

Farlan just laughed, "It's fine F/n I'm joking with you." 

Let out a little laugh relived, I mean we never did it, but still him I didn't want to talk about my sex life with Farlan. 

"Anyway, we got one more stop." He said starting his car up. 

"Just one more?" 

Levi Pov

"Does it even matter what I say." F/n's father asked me. 

I stood in her childhood home talking with we father asking him for his daughter hand. But he made a point I was going to marry her with or without his permission. 

"If I'm being honest no." I told him truthfully. "I'm going to ask her regardless of what you say, but I would like it if you would give me your permission also, I know F/n would love it." 

Her dad didn't say anything. Only looked at me like he was in deep thought.

"You know why I've never liked you?" He asked me. 

"No, and I don't know how this relates." I told him, I didn't want to have a long conversation with him, I just wanted a answer. 

"Well you should ask your mother." He told me.

"Why would I have to talk to my mother?" 

"Just talk to her." He told me. 

 

I groaned, "Can I marry F/n or not." 

Her dad cut his eyes at me. 

and I only stared back at him. I knew asking him would make F/n happy. I knew she would want him to walk her down the aisle, so I was going to do my part.

"You'll take care of my little girl." He asked me.

"It was I was born to do." I told him.

He just nodded, "If you don't I'll kill you." 

"I'm sure you will." I told him. I was glad he was okay with this. Thing were going to go perfectly now. He was the only problem I was worried about.

"Well that was it. F/n should be here soon." I told him leaving out. 

I went back to my own house to see my mom standing in the kitchen drinking tea.

"You ask her yet?" She asked me.

"No, I haven't seen her yet." I told her. 

My mom frowned, "Why not?" 

"Because I haven't seen her yet. She should be here in a few." I told her.

"Nervous?" She asked. 

"No..a little....I don' t know." 

She just smiled, "It's okay to be, it's a big step. But I'm glad you're doing it, and you know she's going to say yes so don't worry so much, you two were meant for each other." 

I smiled, "What makes you so sure." 

"I just know." She said sipping her tea.

I rolled my eyes, "Her dad asked me if I knew why he always hated me." 

"Did he now." She said looking annoyed.

"Then told me to ask you." I said to her.

"It's nothing. Just go get ready for F/n." She told me shooing me away. 

I eyed her she wasn't telling me something right now but I didn't care. She was right I had to be in the right mind for what was about to happened. 

I went to my upstairs window, and my phone went off. it was Farlan he told me he was outside and F/n was on her way up. 

This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Okay this is the start of the epilogue 
> 
> Sorry I was going to have this all in one but it started to get to long so I'm braking it up into 2 parts.
> 
> Also as far writing more levi x reader. I plan to write two one shots, and then one Erwin that would be related to this one, only because Erwin needs a happy ending he did kinda get screwed over in here 
> 
> but anyway part two of the epilogue will be up tomorrow morning.


	67. Epilogue part 2

Your Pov

Farlan had took me to my parents house. 

"Alright last stop." He said turning to me.

I smiled at him, "Alright. So does that mean Levi here?" 

"You'll see." He told me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Alright." Then I started to get out of the car and head towards Levi's old house.

"Hey! wrong way." Farlan called out to me from his car.

"Is't Levi at home though?" 

"Just go into your old house." He said. I huffed and rolled my eyes again, I just wanted to see Levi and all this anticipation was killing me.

I went to my house, and saw my mom talking to my father in the kitchen. 

"Hi." 

"F/n you made it!" My mom said smiling at me. 

"Yeah, don't tell me he you a letter too." I asked her.

"No idea what you're talking about." She told me smiling. 

"Surrreee." I said not believing her. 

"But I would like to know something." She said.

I raised my eyebrow at her. 

"So you were never going to tell me your room was next to his." She said. And my eyes went wide from realization of what she was talking about. Both of my parent stared at me know 

"ummm...." I didn't know what to say to them feeling guilty all of a sudden.

My mom just rolled her eyes, "Just go up stairs." 

"Um...Sure..." Then I made my way up to my old room, only before I got to open it I could hear music playing. Specifically I heard a guitar playing. I felt the smile creep on my face, What was he planning. 

I opened my the door to see Levi sitting at his own window playing his guitar. There he was, my Levi. He was perfect in every way. loved him so much and I in a way I still can't believe that we were together again. I If you had asked me a year ago if I thought I'd be back with him; I would have said no. But now I was, and I was happier then I could ever be. I tried to hold my smile back but I couldn't seeing him sitting there leaning against his window frame; it really brought me back. 

I didn't say anything as I approached him. I only sat down on my own window. I didn't know exactly what Levi was going to do, but I knew I was excited. But for now I was just going to enjoy his music. 

"Took you long enough." Levi finally said with his song coming to an end. 

I rolled my eyes at his comment, "Well blame Farlan he was my ride for day." 

Levi only clicked his tongue making me shake my head, "Alright Levi, What was all this about today?" I asked him.

"Did you like it? The letters I mean?" He asked me. 

"Of course I did. I just want to now the reason you decided to be so romantic today. Also how'd you get everyone in on it? I didn't even know you knew Hanji." I said.

"I can be romantic, anyways Bella got four eyes to help out." He said.

"Well I love that you went through so much, to show me how much you love me." 

He just gave me a light smile. And I shook my head, "I wish you'd come over here so I could kiss you." 

"This brings me back." he said ignoring my advance on him.

"It does." I said knowing what he meant.

"I know they weren't really dates when we hung out here, but spending time here was my favorite." He told me. 

"They we're great, I think it was here that we learned the most about each other." I told him. 

"I love f/n." He said looking at me, 

"I love you too Levi." I told him, "Now are you going to stop being weird, and come over here and kiss me already. I've been out all day and I just want to hold you." 

"Tch, you're so impatient." He said getting up, I could tell he was getting to jump to my room. 

"Careful, you're not as young as you used to be." I teased him getting up. 

He only clicked his tounge in responds; next he was in my room. 

Once he was in I rapped my arms around his neck giving him a light peck, "So what's next? Cause I'm ready to get back home and show you just how much I love you." 

Levi smiled, pulling me closer to him. "F/n." 

He pulled back, and looked me in the eye. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, ya know?" 

"Yes Levi, I feel the same." I said. It was always nice when Levi would be open and tell me what he was thinking. 

"And I know I've fucked up a lot with you F/n." He started, "But I want to spend everyday making it up to you." 

"Levi, I've been forgiven you. It's all in the past. Were together now." I told him smiling. I didn't want him still thinking about all our problems, I were together now. We didn't have anything else to worry about. 

"I know, But knowing that isn't enough for me, So that's why I have to ask you this." He said, and before I knew it Levi getting something out his pocket, and started to kneel down.

"I told you forever and I meant it. So will you marry me F/n?" 

My eyes went wide, and I felt my them start to water. I couldn't believe he asked me that. I was breathing heavy I was so shocked and excited, How could I not say anything but... "Yes. Yes. Yes. I million yes." 

And Levi's face lit up then he stood up up, and kissed me with so much passion. I tired to pulling him closer, Finally we broke apart for air, "I love you so much Levi." 

"You make me the happiest man in the world." He told me taking my hand now placing the ring on it. 

"Levi it's beautiful." I told him feeling tears run down my face.

"I know." He said boasting wiping my tears.

I playfully hit him, "I love you so much Levi. And I can't wait to spend everyday of my life with you." 

"I love you more then I could ever say. You make my life worth living." He told me kissing me again then hugged.

I laughed this was the best moment of my life.

Everything in my life had came together. 

I was happy, I was complete. I was with the love of my life.

Levi Ackerman

Everything was perfect, and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

Because now, I know he was going to be with me forever.

And this was only the beginning. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so so so so much for reading.
> 
> The story is officially over. 
> 
> It has been so wonderful writing this. Thank you all so much for supporting this story. I know I've said it before but you all are truly the greatest in the world. 
> 
> Thank you all
> 
> Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> -Much love Gen  
> xoxo


End file.
